Renegade Reinterpretations
by College Fool
Summary: A species without Paragons is one with a sad and terrible history. Humanity enters a very different First Contact War, and Mass Effect as you know it will change.  Warning: this fic may make you rage and wish genocidal retributions against aliens.
1. Introduction

Do not own Mass Effect, this work has already been written in full, will spread out updates because I'm a lazy person/it's a bit big for a single dump, etc. etc...

More notes at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>"A species without Paragons is one with a sorrowful and terrible history."<p>

* * *

><p>Tell me if you've heard this tale before. A young species develops and grows, tentatively reaching into the empty space past its own atmosphere. Wonder and excitement follow the discovery the proof of a long dead race. The species, emboldened and enabled by the discovery and technology within, expands even further across the stars and the galaxy itself. It settles colonies, it explores, and for a generation it is a golden age of discovery and peace.<p>

And then it makes First Contact, and enters into a new era. Seemingly without thinking, the calendar changes. The After Contact age has begun.

If you identified this young species as Humanity, you are correct. And sadly, that will probably be all that meets your expectation: for first impressions are vital and for all that the Turians were an unprovoked aggressor, they were an _honorable_ aggressor. But these aliens were not Turians, but Batarians. The fall of Shaxni was not in an occupation, but in the sack and enslavement of the entire colony. And General Williams was not soon dragged in chains to face a court marshal by a victorious Alliance, but dragged in chains into the mines to work as a slave for a half-century.

There is no miraculous catch up, of a species with not even thirty years of development matching another's hundreds or even thousands of years of technological mastery. There is no honorable resolution. There is not even an intervention by the Council, not until the end one hundred and thirteen years later. Even that is not as you might wish.

This is the darkest century of human history. This is the catalyst that changed and defined the Human race as it emerged upon the galactic stage. This is not a happy story, or a story of glory, or even a particularly pleasant one. It is, at heart, a Renegade's story, of one race rising up defying a galaxy's expectations.

This is the First Contact War, and war and history are rarely pleasant.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

This piece defies easy description. For one, it is not a fanfic: it's a narrative. A re-imagining of the Mass Effect universe from its bipolar Paragon/Renegade nature to one that is entirely Renegade in concept. In a Humanity without Paragons, the divisions in the Renegade spectrum are free to be explored.

Roughly the first third of this work comes in the recounting of the First Contact War, an even far more important and influential to the setting of 'Mass Effect 1,' providing the basis of many new themes and the loss of several old ones. This is as close as it will be to your traditional fanfic. The rest follows a conceptual redesign of much of Mass Effect 1 and 2: the story impetus of 1, and many of the characters for 2. This follows more of concept sketch than a traditional fanfic: it may interest you or it may bore you.

Regardless, know that all that will be posted has already been written. This piece works best when read with chapter progression, but I'm not inclined to posting them all at once. The only delays of an otherwise regular schedule (daily, preferably) should be exceptions and not the rule. Next 'chapter' tomorrow should give you a better idea of what to expect.


	2. AC 1 to 40: The Dark Times: Humanity

Do not own Mass Effect, this work has already been written in full, will spread out updates because I'm a lazy person/it's a bit big for a single dump, etc. etc...

More notes at the bottom, as will be tradition.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 1-40: The Dark Times<p>

Side: Humanity

* * *

><p>If there was ever a period in which a species would be humbled, the Dark Times was undoubtedly the cure to any Human presumption of superiority in intelligence, in capability, or even aptitude in the art of war. It was a cure brought about by massacres and catastrophic defeats, an awareness of the struggles at 40-to-1 ratios, and a realization that the most effective strategies against the foe was to simply charge forward in melee like ones barbaric ancestors, not because this worked well but simply because it failed less than the alternative. These are all humbling facts.<p>

To say that the Alliance's own mass effect technology development was in its infancy would miss the point: in all respects during the first decades of fighting, Alliance mass effect technology might as well have been non-existent. For while the Alliance could make a ship or make a gun that were far superior to anything without the e-zero fields, the Alliance had only a few decade in its attempts to study the Prothean Ruins, whereas the Batarian Hegemony had simply begun with hundreds of years of its own study of technologies and had long been feeding off of the wider galaxy's thousands of years of research and development.

The difference was simply too large to comprehend: in the beginning, nothing short of Alliance heavy vehicles could hope to take down Batarian infantry at range, and yet their own infant Mass Effect barriers would be torn to shreds in seconds by any galactic-standard weaponry. In space, even a broken-down, leaking Quarian freighter could have likely devastated an Alliance frigate. Only the most extreme of ratios, of dozens-to-one or more, could hope to match and overcome the Batarians at the beginning… and the Batarian Hegemony outnumbered the Alliance many times over.

Had a just surrender been an option, the Alliance would have attempted it. The Alliance _did_ attempt. But every attempt at surrender met the same fate as Shaxni: the sacking of the colony, the brutal enslavement of the populace, and the massacres that resulted from any resistance. In some cases the Batarians stayed, claiming a colony for their own. In other cases they would leave with their slaves, let the Humans repopulate only to raid again. They were uninterested in ending this arrangement. War, for all that tore the heart out of the Alliance and human species, was not simply preferable to defeat, to slavery, but was what the Alliance found itself with regardless of desire.

And so as it struggled to fight, the war effort began. Colonies were freely and frequently ravaged, but colonies were needed all the same to mine the resources, increase the industry, fight the Batarians, and buffer Earth itself from the Batarian attentions. When volunteers were lacking, for both war and colonization, the Alliance turned to its Earth nations to implement mass conscription for both. Even in the face of the riots, the unrest, and outright revolts, these were necessary to protect the whole of Humanity on Earth.

Or to protect the whole of Earth from the worst, as not all threats could be blocked at the Charon relay. In the year 23 AC, the First Batarian Flu pandemic ravaged Earth. Beginning in the refugee camps and spreading to the slums of many of the major cities, the first Human case of a cross-species disease was typical of the First Contact War: devastating, merciless, and murderous, and Batarian engineered. This virus could not even be called a bio-weapon, but a slaver's tool, developed to 'cull' Human slave populations on captured worlds, to remove the weak and infirm until only the strongest and healthiest were left. One rescued slave brought it to the Human homeworld, and many more soon died. The Batarian Flue would kill over 1.2 billion people on Earth before it was contained and a vaccine developed: casualties not simply from the disease itself, but from the unrest, the Plague Riots, and even, in the case of some countries across the globe, civil wars sparked by the pandemic.

Though the Alliance was ineffective in the war and at home, it can never be said that it was inactive. From the start, the Alliance made every reasonable effort, and quite a few unreasonable ones, to strengthen itself by whatever means necessary. Though battles were judged by how many civilians could be evacuated before Batarian supremacy was asserted, victories were counted by the amount of technology recovered. Special Forces organized around Task Force Cerberus, relying on unorthodox tactics to circumvent kinetic barriers, focused on retrieving technology for study and use. And though reverse engineering of the Batarian technology was slow, for the same reasons that simply holding the small Prothean cache did not enable instant Prothean-level understanding and capabilities, the ability for cross-species usage of the same technologies meant that an ever increasing small percentage of Alliance special forces and soldiers could be equipped with scavenged and stolen Batarian equipment. While this equipment, often purchased from the lower end of the galactic market, ranged widely in quality and ability, it was still centuries ahead of the Alliance's own abilities to produce.

With the support of Task Force Cerberus, the Alliance started many other projects that would become its hidden war effort. Research in the risky, poorly understood was not simply desired, but required: in a war in which the costs of delay frequently surmounted the costs of hasty action, Cerberus was tasked to pursue every line of thought that could produce progress, from Biotics at the infamous Teltin Project to attempts at stealing and raising Batarian children to be infiltrators.

Though many projects were impossible from the start, or produced less than decisive results, the research arm of Task Force Cerberus was not without success, and in some cases brilliant breakthroughs. Besides the eventual development of 'shackled' AI to assist in research and coordination, it was Cerberus that was ultimately responsible for the most influential genetics breakthrough of Human history: practical mass cloning. Though early generations were unstable and short lived, they succeeded as the necessary 'disposable infantry' to overwhelm Batarian positions, and soon the project would expand in scope and effectiveness as a solution to the steadily decreasing Human population was at hand.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Narrative continues. For the duration of the First Contact War, the narrative's perspective will switch between the significant factions. You'll understand better next update.

One of the major weaknesses of the Mass Effect universe is its back story, specifically its time line in which Humanity goes from barely reach Mars to interstellar colonization in two years, and matching the Turians in a little more. The lack of any infrastructure buildup or real tech development is annoying on a number of levels, including the 'Humans are special' in which Humanity is just a major power for no good reason.

In a dog eat dog world, you aren't powerful because you're human. Power has to be earned and taken away from others. This is a lesson Renegades should well know... but it will be a long time before Humanity can claim to be strong. The Dark Times purge the old arrogance of Human Exceptional-ism. We are neither innately smarter or innately batter at war than anyone else.


	3. The Batarian Golden Age: Batarians

Do not own Mass Effect, this work has already been written in full, will spread out updates because I'm a lazy person/it's a bit big for a single dump, etc. etc...

More notes at the bottom, as will be tradition.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 1-40: The Batarian Golden Age<p>

* * *

><p>If the first generation of the war was a dark age for Humanity, for the Hegemony it was the start of a golden age. Secretly discovering an unknown Mass Relay deep within its territory in the Attican Traverse, what had begun as an illegal explorationcolonization program exploded with the discovery of the Humans on Shaxni. Initially thought to be 'just' a populated Garden world in their Council-granted area of expansion, the Humans interstellar capabilities proved the existence of a number of other Garden Worlds in the area… invaluable Garden Worlds that the Humans were far too weak to defend from conquest or slave raiding.

The Batarian Hegemony soon implemented a lock-down of the sector of space around they secretive 'Relay 314', implementing extensive police state controls to hide the existence of the relay and beyond, before engaging in a truly paranoid contingency against spies and actually moving the relay into the dark space between solar systems. With the disproportionate advantage enabled by their superior technology, and with considerations of the Council if it learned factoring in, the Batarians chose to implement a low-cost, low-profile piracy strategy. Slave groups, approached in secret, would be offered generous terms to go beyond the relay and discover, raid, and conquer Human territories as they saw fit. While these groups would never be allowed to cross back into the main Batarian space and risk exposing the secret to the galaxy, they would be rewarded generously in terms of money, slaves, and colonization rights in the conquered territories.

What followed was the secret expansion by the Batarian Hegemony into a new ring of conquered former-human garden worlds, remembered by the Humans as the First Defeats. These colonies, while cut off from the rest of the galaxy, developed rapidly as the places to cater, arm, and service the Batarian slaver groups who would constitute the primary Batarian efforts. These boom-town colonies, built and run by human slave labor and funded with stolen resources, quickly grew into incorporated Batarian colonies, and became the hidden industrial base for the Batarians to wage their secret war of conquest and slavery against the Humans.

The Batarian lock-down of Relay 314, and its rapid setup of the self-sufficient First Defeat colonies from the fruits of its conquests, enabled the Batarian Hegemony to effectively establish a secret colonial expansion hidden from the rest of a galaxy... a galaxy which largely could not know and did not care about the hidden source of new Batarian economic growth, given that it also corresponded with a decrease of Batarian pirates in the rest of the galaxy.. With only ill-equipped space-traveling savages opposing them, the Batarians were unquestionably secure in their position of dominance, and steadily increased its hold by hidden immigration efforts.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Few things are as humbling, or insulting, as being hunted as sport. It really doesn't fit the scope of this narrative, but it's hard not to mention just how lopsided the technology gap is between the Batarian Hegemony and Human Alliance. As the First Defeats rapidly become Batarian Colonies, the Batarian slavers and pirates and other secret immigrants who have struck it rich have created a new type of 'far-side' Batarian aristocracy. This 'nouveau riche' class will be the source of legends and horror stories for Humanity for centuries to come. Vast plantations and mines worked by hundreds, even thousands, of humans. 'Safaris' in which colonies are attacked, not even for conquest or enslavement, but simply for sport by this new class of Batarians.

If you want a comparison of the differences in capabilities between the Humans and Batarians, here's a pretty good one: imagine playing Mass Effect 2 on easy. Then make it super-easy. Only all the enemies are Humanity, and every Batarian is Commander Shepard with health regen, kinetic barriers, and a whole host of upgrades. Especially in the early years, it wasn't uncommon for an entire colony to be sacked with barely any casualties.

A fact of history in this universe is that the only reason the Batarians didn't win with such a low-effort strategy was because Humanity kept throwing out so many buffer colonies to distract them from Earth.


	4. The Batarian Reconciliation: Council

Do not own Mass Effect, this work has already been written in full, will spread out updates because I'm a lazy person/it's a bit big for a single dump, etc. etc...

More notes at the bottom, as will be tradition.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 1-40: The Batarian Reconciliation<p>

* * *

><p>To the wider Citadel Space, the war was unknown and the period simply known as the Batarian Reconciliation. Though the 'why' was speculative at best, the Batarian Hegemony's reigning in of its slaving groups and historic pirates was ultimately a well-received boon to its relations with the wider galaxy. Though the Batarian 'shadow empire' did not fully escape the awareness of the Council or the Shadow Broker, the Batarian focus in the Traverse, permitted by the Council, was simply seen as typical Batarian paranoia, and well worth the trade off for the significantly decreased Batarian slaving activity in the Traverse. Council-Batarian relations soon improved, including lucrative new trade relations between the Batarian Hegemony and the Asari corporate world of Illium that would be a constant, influential voice dissuading any particular inquiries towards the presumed secret Batarian colony program.<p>

So long as the Batarians were content to not make trouble for Citadel Space, the Council was largely content to allow them to be as secretive as they wanted. Though the Council did send in the STG as a matter of course, the STG's discovery of a few undisclosed colony worlds in the approved Attican Traverse areas only supported the prevailing Council expectation. The STG's failure to discover Relay 314, while seeming egregious, was actually quite reasonable in light of the extensive Batarian secrecy about the object, which they had actually moved into the dark space between solar systems in order to avoid easy detection. With no mention of the relay in any data banks hacked by the STG, and with it moved beyond range of conventional visual discovery, the STG's discovery of alternative explanations was eventually deemed sufficient. The Council was content not to look too closely at a fortuitous turn of events, and avoided looking for trouble with the Batarian Hegemony.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Yes, it's short. The wider galaxy's role in Human history is minor at this point. It neither cares nor knows about Humanity.

For those who yearn for retribution, for vengeance... Humanity will continue to receive pain for a long, long time before it even gets the chance to return it in equal measure.


	5. AC 41 to 76: The Duldrums: Humanity

Do not own Mass Effect.

Reviews are always encouraged. They won't make updates any faster, but they do stroke the good old ego...

Author notes at the bottom.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 41-76: The Duldrums<p>

* * *

><p>While the state of impotence had steadily shifted over the decades as more Batarian pirate technology had been stolen and used to equip select Alliance forces, a turning point in the uneven balance of power was marked at the Battle of Acturius Station in AC 41 when the Alliance successfully stopped a deep-roaming pirate armada at the Charon Relay itself. Though terrifying and a near-thing at the time, it marked the first time the Alliance Navy could successfully stop a concentrated pirate armada. The Battle of Acturius Station, both in space and in the station itself, was also notable for the first public appearance of Cerberus and the new breed of stable clone soldiers. These superior clones, no longer short-lived 'flash' clones, were quickly introduced to the battlefield, and soon the colonization fronts as well. Deployed as a last-line emergency measure to hold the line at the Charon Relay, Cerberus Operatives achieved note for their fanatical defense and ultimate success in holding the line when Acturus itself was in danger of being captured.<p>

The Battle of Acturius marked a turning point in the war where the Alliance, while still unable to defend or liberate any colony world in the face of deliberate Batarian effort, was able to launch minor counter-offenses of its own, particularly against pirate-held worlds and 'minor' resource colonies that the Hegemony didn't particularly care to reclaim. While these ratios were still horribly disproportionate against even small pirate bases, the Alliance's reliable ability to bring them about and win selective victories both mitigated the pirate threat and gave much needed hope to the Human populace. All but the largest pirate bands were relegated to being raiders, 'merely' devastating colonies as opposed to sacking them at will as had been the case for decades. Piracy, while still a lethal fact of life in the colonies, ceased to be an existential threat to the Alliance as a whole.

The increase of power to the level of 'nuisance' was brought about by a number of gradual developments within the Alliance. Reverse engineering had finally reached a point at which human-produced infantry weapons were, while still highly outmatched, effective against lower-quality Batarian kinetic barriers and armor. The mass adoption of stable clones also provided much-needed numbers to the Alliance military and distant colonies, even reversing the terminal population decline that Humanity had been experiencing for decades due to Batarian raiding and bio-engineered diseases. Though the Alliance still crumbled whenever and wherever the Batarians showed up in force, and victory against Batarian military forces remained nearly impossible, defenders were able to put up resistance at less disastrous ratios and were even capable of the occasional successful defense to colony raids.

To capitalize on this increasing ability to be effective, the Alliance would eventually embark on a number of 'liberation raids' to free human slaves from long-lost colonies. Often spearheaded by Cerberus Black Ops, the group which would build its reputation on infiltrating Batarian-conquered worlds and organizing resistance groups, the Alliance finally reached a point in the late 50's at which it could launch the first wave of liberation raids. For political and moral reasons, in 60 AC the Alliance raided Shaxni itself and successfully freed nearly three million slaves, including the much-reviled General Williams.

A new chapter in the war was begun in 62, when a Cerberus raid on a Batarian military base successfully recovered a star chart of Citadel Space, as well as other proof of the wider galaxy that until then could only be gleaned from prisoners and incomplete data logs. In an attempt to seek an end to the war, a Cerberus contact team was sent to make contact with the Citadel species judged most likely to sympathize and help Humanity, the Asari, and petition the Citadel Council to intervene. Due to the lack of any known Mass Relays connecting Human space and Council space besides the Batarian-guarded Relay 314, the best 'slow' FTL available to the Alliance made for a five-year trip in both directions, and it was in late AC 67 that Cerberus made contact with representatives of the Asari colony of Illium.

Unfortunately, a successful secret contact was unsuccessful in its objective: the Asari contacted believed the Humans to be escaped slaves of a race already conquered by the Batarians, not an independent species still fighting for its independence. Whether sincere to their claim, or reflective of how Illium economic interests with the Hegemony were too great to compromise over such a trivial species, the Asari representatives made clear that the Asari (and thus the Council) would not intervene against the Batarians. Though the Cerberus mission failed to secure an intervention, star charts and general-information codices on the galaxy bought off the Illium markets provide the first clear understanding of the galaxy at large to the Alliance. Due to the failure of the mission, the existence and nature of the wider galaxy would remain classified for another two decades… as well as the Asari refusal to provide any meaningful support.

What has still not been declassified, however, was what else the Cerberus contact team brought back from Illium: a small number of alien children, 'liberated' from Illium's indentured servant markets by the Cerberus Operatives, through various means ranging from purchase to rescue. These alien children would be the first immediate understanding of the other species in the galaxy Humanity would have… and the origin for something even more distorted.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Make no mistake: humans have merely moved from 'cattle' to 'big game' in terms of threat to the Hegemony: any sign of anything too ambitious, even minor usage of nuclear weapons, still sparks overwhelming retaliation against known Human colonies. Humanity's primary survival strategy in many respects remains hiding as much as possible, and not provoking the Hegemony to go to the effort of finishing the fight... and this includes withholding nuclear weapons. If the Hegemony were ever to be truly spurred to action, the war would end in a matter of weeks.

As a reminder/note, Mass Effect 1 as a game still exists... and still exists a number of decades after the First Contact War ended. Most of the characters of the Mass Effect series haven't been born yet: Anderson and Udina are mere toddlers at the end of this age, and Liara T'Soni hasn't even completed university. This narrative is 'mere' backstory.

It's interesting, and perhaps a bit predictable, at how many urges for genocidal vengeance there currently are. Knowing what I know, and you all don't...

As an open question, any self-identified Paragons reading this? While this is certainly a story in which the Paragon inclinations of Humanity have been seared out by history, it'd be interesting to hear your views. This just too depressing? Too grim-dark? Too plausible, or implausible?

I wonder if people would find the counterpart Paragon-AU anywhere near as interesting...


	6. The Calm: Batarians

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect. Did write these short chapters deliberately short, to whet your appetite and keep you wanting more.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of pure blood lust, this story may not be good for you... and you should back away before even worse incidents are revealed. Like in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 41-76: The Calm<p>

* * *

><p>While the Human's gradual ability to be proactive was troublesome, to the Batarians it was troublesome in the same sense that a bee's stinger is problematic for a bear: painful and annoying to deal with, and not to be done without reason, but not a deterrent from the prize itself.<p>

In order to continue their low-cost piracy strategy, the Batarian Hegemony gradually cycled in their own military forces to support and strengthen pirate groups. Initially small in the context of an 'early retirement' opportunity for Hegemony soldiers on the galactic side of Relay 314, the Hegemony initially relied mostly on near-retirees willing to take lucrative colonization opportunities, special forces, and a selection of warships constructed at the First Defeats. Whether enrolled directly in Batarian pirate groups, or on call as backup of modest resort, Batarian military support served to blunt and devastate Alliance counter-offenses after the first wave of Liberation Raids, and to crack Human defenses too tough for pirate gangs operating on their own. While not forgiving of incompetence, Human-fighting increasingly became a way of 'blooding' Batarian troops in 'light' combat: a Batarian soldier's gear was often to a pirate group's what a pirate's was to the Human quality, and the Hegemony increasingly implemented safeguards to preserve that technological advantage, such as small-scale scuttling devices and self-destruct devices hidden in military gear provided. As the first generations of Batarians born on the Human-side of Relay 314 grew into adulthood, fighting Humans often served as an ideal way to both train these novice troops and to ensure loyalty to the Hegemony.

Though new conquests of Human colonies became rarer and increasingly difficult, raiding and slaving remained quite profitable for the Batarian Hegemony's secret empire. Ships seized, goods and resources stolen, and slaves taken continued to fuel the Batarian economic boon, even to the point that the Hegemony even began to allow specially-prepared civilian goods from beyond Relay 314 to cross the relay and be sold on the Terminus markets. Batarian wealth continued to grow rapidly, if not as meteoric as in the first decades, and increased Human resistance only made the profits of raiders even more prestigious.

Even more lucrative, if less enduring, was the short lived 'Blood Money Armistice' of AC 71-75. After decades of Black Market dealings in which Batarian smugglers secretly traded Batarian technology to unknown Human intermediaries in exchange for information on Human colonies, a secret deal was reached with elements of the Human Alliance outright bribed Batarian pirate groups into inactivity with Human lives. Organized by Colonial Management Director Chin A. Woo in conjunction with Alliance Admiral Hadrian Rameriz, Earthers conscripted for colonial enrollment entered cryogenic sleep for transfer to 'classified colonies' only to awaken in Batarian science labs. Batarian slaver groups averaged over two million humans received per month for over four years, provided in exchange for a radical decrease in pirate raids on Human colonies.

Accepted willingly by the Batarians involved, the Blood Money Armistice only ended when a Batarian traitor, Talim Messina, found evidence of the deal and smuggled it to the Human media. Talim was captured by Hegemony Intelligence, but interrogation provided no clues before he died during questioning. Director Woo successfully committed suicide before Alliance soldiers could arrest him, while Admiral Rameriz was found murdered in his cell before interrogations succeeded.

Human reaction to the Blood Money Armistice became a wave of riots and anarchy across the Alliance colonies, and rumors of the disturbances on the long-hidden Human homeworld reached even Batarian ears. Even so, when Batarian pirates sought to take advantage of the disturbance and mark the end of the Armistice with a renewed wave of raids, they quickly ran afoul of new and improved colonial defenses that had been rapidly constructed during the four year 'peace.'

Though the question of whether 'if' the Hegemony could crush Humanity if it chose to was not in doubt, the Batarians had no pressing need or desire to do so. From the Batarian perspective, raiding humans was 'skinning the varren': known human colonies (and even minor liberations of non-garden world colonies) were allowed to remain under Alliance control so that slaving bands could have easier and known targets to attack, rather than waste time and resources hunting for the veritable 'weed' colonies the Alliance slapped across the galactic sector. The initial waves of expansions and conquests has settled into a comfortable status quo, as the Hegemony profited quit well on simply raiding the Humans and developing their own colonies with the slaves and resources captured. With the home front prospering and stable, the Hegemony was able to turn its attention to its attention towards seizing ever greater roles in Citadel Space.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I'm not going to tell you that Director Woo and Admiral Rameriz were working for Cerberus in a darker-than-black sanctioned operation. I'm not going to tell you that Cerberus was one of the few groups in the Alliance that could have pulled off such a deal. And I certainly won't tell you how the the Bloody Armistice just happened to occur just at the point at which Human technology was reaching on par/surpassing the average 'pirate' tech levels, and thus allowing a period of Human entrenchment before the Hegemony realized the significance of the timing.

But I'm also not going to tell you that Cerberus wasn't behind it. Why? Because after planting the idea in your head, I have a feeling you'll want to believe it regardless.

What I will tell you, however, is that the Bloody Armistice is an often under-acknowledged point in the war during which the Alliance was able to build the foundation for colony defense infrastructure that will have significant effects later. And I will tell you that Talim Messina is possibly the most revered Batarian in the Cerberus alien infiltraitor* community, a true Human Hero who will never be recognized as such... unless/until Commander Shepard does a certain side quest several decades later.

*Name intentional.

That said...

A thank you for the reviewers, Paraons and Paragades and all others. Your input is quite interesting, and I appreciate (if not necessarily share or will partake) the views and suggestions. It's interesting how many questions have been asked already had answers written for later updates, and I hope people will wonder if I wrote something in response to their questions, or if I called it in advance. Even as an AU which re-imagines the tech-gap significantly (it's hard to innovate from hundreds of years from behind the galactic tech curve), I think a number of people will be pleased at how some things go when they are fleshed out later. It isn't clear yet, and isn't a focus until the post-war codex entries, but Humanity has and will indeed make a few key innovations that will distinguish it in the galactic community: for some, however, it needed to catch up the tech curve before it could make them feasible.

About the only clarification I'd like to make that wasn't already written is about 'why didn't Cerberus announce Humanity's problems publicly?' And the answer is: the Alliance (correctly) believes that if the Batarians realized Humanity made contact with the wider galaxy, the Hegemony would blitz Humanity into destruction before the Council would intervene, even if it wanted to. Even in the best of circumstances, Earth would be razed before the Council would act, if it ever did. Hence, very tentative, very secret contact. More on the Council's perspective next chapter.

As an aside: for the rest of First Contact War, please share your thoughts of the Council as you have them, particularly after tomorrow. One of my primary intents is to handle the Council with care... and to have every action by them to be reasonable if not ideal.


	7. Ivory Towers: Council

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect. Did write these short chapters deliberately short, to whet your appetite and keep you wanting more. Every complaint begging for longer posts with longer intervals only validates the approach.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of pure blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 41-76: Ivory Towers<p>

* * *

><p>To the wider galaxy, the Batarian Reconciliation continues to the appreciation of all. As long as the Batarian focus on 'internal development' continues, Citadel space breaths a sigh of relief for species both minor and major. The Batarian economic boon serves as a rising tide for all economies, and especially with the Asari city states. To the galaxy as a whole, the Batarians seem increasingly more civilized, and speculation on cultural reform is rampant as social scholars look at every hint to support their confirmation bias.<p>

Lacking any evidence or signs of any particular military by the Hegemony, the Council was glad enough not to stir up any other problems with a power now most notable for not being a problem child. In so much as the addition of a new slave population was identified by its effects on the Batarian economy, to the wider galaxy it was only discernible as a minor, unknown race, already conquered by the Hegemony and as noticeable as any of the Turian Heirarchy's many vassal races. Only the Shadow Broker knew otherwise, and and the Broker network benefited greatly from blackmailing the Hegemony in exchange for keeping the secret.

In 67 AC, however, the Human group 'Cerberus' made covert contact with Asari representatives from Illium, and the Council itself received its first glimpse of the Batarian deceit. But the reports the Council received described Cerberus as a slave-escapee ring seeking to manufacture a liberation intervention, not representatives of a space-faring species still fighting for its independence. The Council sent word through the Illium representatives that the Council would not intervene under such circumstances: galactic stability and Council interests placed good ties, economic trade, and political stability with the Batarians as more important than the liberation of an already conquered slave race. The Cerberus ambassadors were dismissed without military aid, but given a token of moral support: a collection of publicly available codecies on galactic society and educational textbooks on basic galactic sciences (college text books, in effect), a sum total of information valued at 1500 Citadel credits. The coinciding disappearance of a few dozen 'indentured servant' children on Illium rapidly eclipsed the departure of Cerberus, however, as the Council turned its attention towards the scandal of the failure of Illium legal protections and other, greater, galactic concerns.

No connection between the the disappearances and Cerberus, however, would be made for another half century, and proof only found decades after that due to Commander Shepard's discovery of the last of the first non-Batarian Cerberus alien infiltraitors.

* * *

><p>AN:

Let the conspiracy mongering commence! Who or what was responsible for the mixed messages: a faulty Human translator? Illium economic interests distorting the truth for financial gain? The Shadow Broker seeking to preserve a profit?

And since I really should give credit where credit is due, the inspiration/core of the Cerberus alien infiltraitors was from...

ht tp social . bioware . com / 691555/ blog/ 22536/

As for a brief nod to various reviewers over the last few chapters... those who are aggravated by Humanity's overall lack of ability to fight back on even terms don't seem to recognize the difference in capabilities between Humanity and the Batarians at this time, as well as the circumstances. To confuse impotency with incompetence is a mistake: it's one thing to try and drop an asteroid, and it's another to succeed when 'Human space dominance' is an oxymoron. Everyone involved knows that the only reason the Batarians don't make a concentrated effort to annihilate the Alliance is because Humans aren't seen as too troublesome... and anything that would make them come to that conclusion before Humanity could win the actual war that would follow would be a Bad Idea. The Alliance can smuggle nukes into various places. It even did, in the beginning. The responses were overwhelming, even by the standards of the war.

The Alliance and Humanity has been slapped around for nearly three quarters of a century by the greater galaxy's equivalent of Somali pirates, not because they were incompetent but because they were that weak in terms of technology. The Hegemony isn't Somali pirates: the Hegemony is a true galactic power, and if it were spurred to crush the Alliance before the Alliance could meet it, then the Alliance would be crushed.

This is a Very Important Point that bears repeating. Thousands of years of technological growth, even the glacially slow growth, is not matched in ten, thirty, or even fifty years.


	8. AC 77 to 96: The Long Burn: Humanity

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 77-96: The Long Burn<p>

* * *

><p>The beginning of notable, even significant re-conquests of the Human-Batarian frontier began with the successful liberation and subsequent defense of the planet Eden Prime from the Batarian Hegemony in AC 77. Though a small colony by Hegemony standards, too far away from the First Defeats to develop and too insignificant to warrant the cost to overcome the Alliance's post-liberation garrison and fortifications, Eden Prime became the first garden world successfully reclaimed and held by the Alliance against all future Batarian efforts, turning it into a symbol of Humanity's ability to reclaim what was rightfully its own.<p>

Far more important, but far more classified, was Humanity (and arguably the galaxy's) first successful 'stable' Artificial Intelligence platform: the ADAM (Armament Development Assistance Machine) not only represented a quantum leap in capability from Humanity's previous reliance on basic VIs, but also the catalyst for radically enhancing Human technological development. Originally conceived as a superior means for analyzing captured Batarian technology, ADAM surpassed expectations with its ability to not only analyze existing technologies, but to integrate known technologies into new designs of its own creation. Though ADAM only entered sentience in mid-September AC 79, by the end of the year the Luna-based Aldrin Labs had already begun production of the 'Hydra' armor line, the first mass-production Human-design armor kit to actually match the average 'pirate' tech level, and thus the lowest end of the galactic standard.

Humanity's AI-assisted technological acceleration has since been compared to the development of the computer, or even the printing press, allowing nearly as many technological advances in the next thirty years as in the previous one hundred. No longer limited to mere Human levels of understanding of Mass Effect and other advanced technologies, the Alliance's war effort into a new stage. As Alliance forces at last began to match and surpass pirate forces in quality of equipment, they also at last began to approach Batarian military quality of development. Piracy in the Local Sector became increasingly rare, and in large thanks due to continued cloning the Human population finally recovered and surpasseds the pre-war population. Clones compose an estimated one fifth of the Human population, when the human population reaches twenty billion in AC 85 the Alliance Parliament officially bestowed recognition of full Human rights of the clone population.

In AC 85, the first Human Dreadnaught _Shaxni _is complete, and is central to the fleet that raids the planet of its namesake in one of the first Liberation Raids aimed at the First Defeats. Though the Alliance is ejected with heavy casualties and never takes the major population centers, it is only after the Alliance manages to maintain troops on the planet for a full twenty-four hours. Though the _Shaxni_ is destroyed, its deployment marks the first time a Human fleet would beat a Batarian military force at ratios of less than 7-to-1 in space.

Humanity's growth from a 'backwards' species to a minor military power was highlighted in AC 88 when the 63rd Scout Flotilla managed to blitz its way through Relay 314. Though it took extreme casualties from the Batarian garrison forces on both sides of the sole known relay connecting Human space to the wider galaxy, the 63rd SF became the first Human military presence to cross to the galactic side of Relay 314. Though the 63rd was far too damaged to fulfill its intended role as a deep-space raiding force, the ranking surviving officer (then-Captain Dimitri Mikhailovich) took the remains of the 63rd into a local 'dead' Solar System and set up the first of the cross-Relay Shoal Zones. These sparse harbors, protected only by secrecy, became the first finger-holds of Human presence in Batarian space, and the first Lagoons for later Corsairs who would follow.

Unknown to the Alliance at the time, however, one of these Shoal Zones was detected by the Salarian STG during their renewed investigation of the Batarian Hegemony. Though no contact was made at the time, in AC 90 the first STG-Human contact occurs at Council instigation.

The end of this phase of the war, and the beginning of the long-awaited retaliation, were both marked by the pivotal Terran Blitz.

* * *

><p>I really, really wanted the first Human AI to have the GUNDAM acronym, as a homage. And I thought about throwing a mention of the first proto-Atlas mechs, but that seemed stretching it a bit too much as well. This part is a narrative, after all, not a techno-thriller or a traditional story. (No, you won't be getting journal entries or slice-of-life war stories. Write them yourselves, by all means.)<p>

_Now_ is the start of what a lot of you were so eager for, the beginning of real innovation, so don't mind if I elaborate the thought behind the timing and this AU's concept for justifying technological development. It is what it is, and is what it will be, but explanation never hurts..

If the first stumbling block of this reinterpretation is greatly increasing the catch-up distance to be recovered to reach the glacially-advancing galactic tech plateau (a rather absurd time scale in the canon), then the development of AI marks the catalyst for real growth and innovation after you get to knowing what everyone else knows. Think of it as the natural outcome of the limitations of knowledge in organics: a person can only be so knowledgeable in so many fields, and no matter how many specialists you have, the problem eventually will become 'how do you tie this together with something actually useful, when I also need to know X, Y, and Z fields?' _That_ is the galactic tech plateau: it's not that knowledge isn't being advanced, but the ability to integrate those increasingly complex fields together is limited by the knowledge of the creators and their ability to tie that knowledge with other extreme-specialists. This is part of why the Asari guilds (and mad Krogan scientists) remain the galactic leaders in developing new technologies: only they have the lifespans to enable mastery of as many fields. Savants and geniuses like Mordin rare, but any Asari can easily afford to devote fifty or more years of study to four or five sciences each.

Cross-specialty knowledge becomes the big choke point for galactic scientific development, and thus overall growth slows. While VI's make great research assistants, they lack the freedom and flexibility of AI to tie in new concepts on their own initiative. AI development would overcome this, but since the Geth made the Council and wider galaxy so afraid of AIs that they've effectively castrated that field of science...

Thematically in this re-making of Mass Effect, Synthetics/AI don't develop truly new technologies, but have superior ability to incorporate known fields together: they don't research new paths, but tie known developments into optimum designs. Organics advance knowledge, but suffer at incorporating. Humanity, while still lagging behind in a number of areas of the 'knowledge', has broken the galactic tech curve in the field of 'integration'. Is it a circumstantial breakthrough, rather than an inherent advantage of biology? Yes. But then, Humans don't really have any basis to claim inherent superiority (not that that stops many).

'Innovation' isn't some Human speciality vis-a-vis all other species on a biological level. It's remarkably racist and xeno-centric to believe that our creativity is somehow innately superior to all other alpha-species. Innovation can be an associated cultural advantage, however: the culture that embraces AI utility, rather than those who will struggle to get over their opposition to it.


	9. Malaise: Batarians

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 77-96: Malaise<p>

* * *

><p>With the loss of Eden Prime in AC 77, the Batarians lost their first colonized Garden world to the Humans. Though Eden Prime was too inconsequential to warrant a full mobilization, it did prompt the Batarians to increasingly transfer garrison troops from the Galactic-side of Relay 314 to the Human sector, even as it denied to the galaxy at large that this in any way implied any sort of war measure. But while the Hegemony would transfer its peacetime garrisons, it could barely be stirred to do any more, as the Hegemony (and as a result, even the wider galaxy) was preoccupied by the economic depression that resulted from a too-sudden shift from an over-abundance of cheap slave labor to a slave shortage. New human slave labor, the hidden catalyst behind Batarian infrastructure and resource extraaction, fell into increasingly short supply as pirate groups were slowly surpassed by the Alliance military. Distracted as it tried to manage the downturn and continue to hide the war with the Humans, the Hegemony began a de-facto policy of allowing the liberation of minor non-garden worlds to go uncontested.<p>

In AC 85, the complacency was shaken by the temporary loss of Shaxni and the appearance of the first Human dreadnaught. Though the Human technology still lagged significantly behind Batarian military technology, the gap had largely vanished compared to the chasm at the beginning of the conquest, and necessitated increased devotion of efforts to the Human conflict. Being sent to the Human Sector increasingly became a punishment duty for Batarian soldiers, and not for the boredom as it once was. In AC 87, the Human conflict became an actual net-drain on the Batarian economy, as a deep-penetration force that passed through Relay 314 required a sector quarantine that hobbled commercial development in the local area of the Hegemony's colonization mandate.

Though Batarian military supremacy remained, other external problems restrained Batarian action. Having passed a point in the AC 70's of being a major galactic power (defined as a power capable of razing much of the galaxy even in defeat to the Turians) the Batarian Hegemony had made an ambitious application for full Council status. Though the application had been rejected, mobilizing for a full war against the Humans would have drawn the galaxy's notice and not only spurred diplomatic retaliation, but also grossly undermined the Hegemony's standing as a military power. To maintain face, the Hegemony refused to mobilize in full against the Humans, and instead 're-allocated' increasing amounts of its peace-time garrisons beyond Relay 314 and into the First Defeats.

It was only in 96 that the Batarian Hegemony finally decided to accept the costs and made an attempt to destroy the Humans once and for all. A major offensive was organized to strike at the heart of Human space, and the Human homeworld itself. For all the secrecy the Hegemony's police state could manage, the launching of the Terran Blitz could not escape the notice of the wider galaxy… nor could the aftermath.

* * *

><p>Now that technology is explained, author notes should be much shorter. Like this one!<p>

Oh, and a warning. In a few days, you will Rage.


	10. Benevolent Intentions: Council

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 77-96: Benevolent Intentions<p>

* * *

><p>After decades of near-total ignorance, the Council's notice was finally drawn to the long-obscured conflict following the Batarian Hegemony's ambitious demand for Council membership in AC 76. In order to inform their deliberations, the Council made renewed effort of sending the STG and Spectres to infiltrate Hegemony space in a thorough investigation, and slowly began to realize the nature, if not scale, of their prior beliefs. As the Batarians had grown more powerful, even having a number of Spectres from their species, so had the scrutiny pointed at them.<p>

While the fact that the Batarians were fighting an internal conflict in their colonization areas had not been missed, the Council had long thought (with much reason and circumstantial evidence found by the Salarian STG) that the Batarians were handling an internal insurgency, or even trying to hide a slave uprising. While the Council had been largely content to not look deeper so long as the Batarians continued to become increasingly respectable interstellar partners, the increased deployment and disappearance of Batarian soldiers aroused their concerns.

It was with some surprise that the Council began to receive reports implying that the Human slave resistance they had suspected was more of a slave rebellion. Human adoption of Batarian technology for decades had led the Council to believe that Human resistance was largely an effort maintained with stolen Batarian equipment: while the tenacity of this resistance was unexpected, the belief that the Batarians had already conquered the whole of the Human population remained until AC 88 when an STG team detected a distinctly Human fleet on the near side of Relay 314. Though speculation then turned to that the Humans had managed a successful slave rebellion and were even maintaining their own small free state, it wasn't until STG managed contact in AC90 that the Council realized the scope of the war they had largely missed due to both largely failing to fully penetrate the Batarian police-state's secrecy (a credit to the Batarian secuirty aparatus), and then misinterpreting what they had learned from those brief glimpses.

While the revelation of the independent Humanity and the Batarian attack concerned them, the Council retained its galactic perspective. Widely recognized as the fourth-greatest military power in the galaxy, the Batarians were a significant power in their own right and had been a clear front-runner for the next Council seat. While the Council did not condone what the Batarians did, they would not incite a galaxy-devastating war by intervening outright: even in defeat, the Batarians could do significant damage to a large fraction of Council space. In a familiar delima like that of the Terminus, an unquestioned victory was countered by significant galactic costs.

The Council settled on a principled compromise: while they could not intervene, or openly support the humans, they could provide secret aid. So while the Council continued to maintain public ignorance of the Batarian-Human conflict and left the rest of the galaxy to do the same, in AC 96 the Council's first FTL convoy of military support was sent to the Alliance. Guided by elements of the 63rd Scouting Flotilla, the convoy made the 'slow' FTL journey from secured Council space to the outskirts of Human space. Containing a large inventory of military and civilian supplies bought from the Hegemony itself (including items built by Human slave labor), the aid caravan was intended to help supply the Human resistance and maintain plausible deniability.

With enough equipment to supply and garrison a Terminus colony, it would take two years before the aid convoy would reach Alliance space. It would arrive shortly after the Terran Blitz in 98.

* * *

><p>AN: And tomorrow... you will Rage.

To help offset that, I'm going to try and write up a small little 'special' from the future that was thought about but never written down, as well as give some history/context of technologies that the Alliance has. Nothing beyond the scope of the Mass Effect universe (no anti-matter space drives, no super-ultra slipspace/hyperdrive FTL, no light sabers: there's nothing in this narrative directly inspired by Star Wars, even the clones), but you might find it interesting at how some technologies are justified or adapted. Further ahead in some, further behind in others. One interesting facet of this Reinterpretation is that come ME1 Humanity _isn't_ ahead of the Alliance in the Mass Effect canon... it's just a rather different backstory to justify the same level, but different orientation. (The 'sleeping giant' depiction of canon ME1 is 'woken giant' in Reinterpretation).

And as an aside, I'd really appreciate it if two of you frequent reviewers would stop looking ahead at my master copy. I don't know how you hacked into this account, but stop spoiling for others! (Though I suppose your red-herrings balance it out...)


	11. Rage Days Special 1: Cerberus Daily News

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

Edit: Removed awful typos. Disappointed no one noticed the name puns.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>Cerberus Daily News (1?)

* * *

><p><strong><em>0112/2011 - Undocumented Human Colony Found in Alpha Centauri System_**

_"Alliance headquarters on Arcturus Station is buzzing about an unusual incident tonight. Information is still sketchy, but it appears asari explorers have alerted Alliance leadership to a previously unknown colony of humans in the Alpha Centauri system. The asari were monitoring a primitive alien species on a planet in the region when they were ambushed by what sensors indicated as a human party, who took at least one Asari scientist prisoner. Rather than intervene and potentially inflame the situation, the asari contacted Alliance leadership to maintain peace. But as one Alliance source confided, that's easier said than done. The source explained: "The thing is, we can't find any record of these people. None. Even our data on the sector only suggests uninhabitable planets So what are they doing out there?" Further details will follow as the situation develops." _

**_01/13/2011 - Alliance Links Lost Colony with First Contact War_**

_ "Surprising details have emerged about recently-discovered human colonists in the Alpha Centauri system who captured an asari scientist. Alliance ships performed a reconnaissance overflight of the planet in question and gathered details about technology used by the Humans involved to develop a clearer picture. An Alliance source explained: "These people are literally a lost colony in every sense of the word. We're 95% certain these are the descendants of a Vault colony, from the First Contact War." A human extranet check reveals that the Vault project was an emergency Human colonization project managed between the Alliance and the Human-Survival group Task Force Cerberus during the First Contact War, in case Earth was ever discovered and conquered by the Batarian Hegemony: intended not as tools of the war effort but as last refuge in the face of defeat, Vault colonies relied on secrecy by subterranean development and strict bans on any form of external communication. Even more notable with the Vaults was not only the lack of external transmitters, but also the absence of the easily-detectable sort of receivers that could detect galactic transmissions or even radio waves from Earth, less than a dozen lightyears away. While the Alliance reclaimed and declared its Vault colonies after the Armistice in response to STG discovery of the original program, alien observers had always questioned whether all Vault colonies had been acknowledged, a charge Human representatives had always denied… until today, if Alliance suspicions prove true."_

**_01/14/2011 - Alliance to Attempt Contact with Alpha Centauri Colony_**

_"An effort is underway today in the Alpha Centauri system as Alliance specialists work to establish contact with a Vault colony from the Human First Contact War which took an Asari scientist prisoner. Mission Commander Jon Hayes said: "As near as we can tell, these people slipped through the cracks. Even the classified data on them was most likely lost during the Terran Blitz, if it wasn't deleted during the near-defeat during the First Battle of Acturius as part of some contingency protocol. As Vault colonies were designed for maximum secrecy, including the lack of any large-scale receivers that could be detected from orbit, it's entirely possible they have no idea what's happened in the galaxy for the last 110 years. Add on that they may have been instructed to view any subsequent Human contact as that of coerced slaves of the Hegemony, and we're treating it as a first contact situation." Accompanying the military will be experts from a variety of fields, including sociologists, anthropologists, linguists, psychologists, geneticists, and a host of supporting medical personnel. One such specialist commented "The thing every Vault colonists is stressed above all else is that they may well be the last bastion of Humanity, and that any outside Humans might well be Batarian slaves claiming not to be. It's impossible to tell what mindset these people have, or even at what period in the War they went silent: it's like a time capsule, with no way of knowing when it was sealed until you open it up."_

**_01/15/2011 - Alpha Centauri Colony Mission Begins in Violence, Crash_**

_"The mission to establish contact with a Vault human colony from the Human First Contact War bore bitter fruit this week. According to Commander Jon Hayes, an Alliance ship landing far from a suspected colony entrance was crippled by previously undetected defenses."We didn't want a whole armada of ships descending from the sky to spook these people, and so chose to send a single ship first." Nevertheless, the colonists feared an attack, and opened fire with an anti-aircraft laser. "As a direct-energy weapon, kinetic barriers provided no defense, and the engines of the ship were crippled to the point that an emergency landing was required. With five members of the crew suffering considerable injuries, the ranking officer chose to surrender himself to the colonists in order to clear misunderstandings." Orbital surveillance observed armored figures taking the officer into custody, and eventually returning to take the ship's crew as well. One military expert suggested that the selection of weaponry indicated that the colony came from an earlier phase of the war: "Laser weapons, while impractical compared to conventional mass effect technology, were a colony defense of choice during the early phases of the war due to their ability to bypass kinetic barriers. Due to energy costs they were strictly ground-based, but were later phased out during the AC 60's when ground-based e-zero anti-air MACs became more effective at simply overpowering kinetic barriers then ground-lasers were at damaging the hulls. This suggests on older colony, possibly ordered to go silent during the piracy era.""_

**_01/16/2011 – Information Released as Vault Colonists Communicate with Alliance_**

_"More news today out of the Alpha Centauri system, where an Alliance mission to make contact with a lost Vault colony from the First Contact War has been taken prisoner alongside the Asari scientists they were sent to assist. According to mission Commander Jon Hayes, tentative contact between the Colony and the Alliance has been made through the captured Alliance soldiers. "Our men and women report that they have been treated well, if cautiously, and that the Colonists have provided medical treatment to the wounded. They also report that the Asari scientists in question is alive, if shaken." When asked about the attitude of the colonists, "They are extremely cautious, and rightfully so: from what we understand, they received their total-silence orders during the First Battle of Acturius. They are more than a little skeptical about our history since, and have repeatedly made clear that any further approaches will be met with violence, Human or not." When asked what the Alliance was doing in response, "We are taking this very slowly and cautiously. We are currently investigating to see if anyone related to the colonists, anyone still living who even knows about this colony and might be still alive, could step forward as a reliable advocate. Otherwise, we're offering the Colonists as much information as we can. One thing that we have going for ourselves is that now that the Colonists know they are found, they can't continue to hide: if we were hostile, they would fight to the last, but because we aren't they are far more willing to talk.""_

**_01/18/2011 - Asari Prisoner Released as Vault Colonists Cooperate with Alliance_**

_"Good news from Alpha Centari, where a Human Vault colony has been engaged in a tense standoff with Alliance negotiators. In a surprising development, Alliance officials reported the release of the Asari scientist and captive Alliance soldiers by the colony which had cut off all contact and reception with the galaxy since AC 39. "To say these people are in a state of shock would be an understatement," said Commander Jon Hayes. "Nearly 120 years of history has passed them by, and for every one of them they've feared the First Contact War was lost. When they received their last orders from Earth, Acturius Station was nearly in Batarian hands and Earth exposed to the Hegemony. The colonists' asari prisoner has been released, and is stable condition. "They were understandably spooked by the Asari. Who wouldn't be, seeing an alien which looks like a blue human woman for the first time? In fact, I want to personally thank the asari for her restraint in this matter. Trying to fight her way out would have been obvious and understandable, but once she understood the situation these people were in, she was patient and let the Alliance resolve the situation. I'd also like to congratulate and honor the brave Alliance servicemen and women who also kept their cool despite coming under hostile fire: their composure and willingness to enter dialogue saved the lives of many of their fellow humans." With the colonists now permitting Alliance experts to descend and enter the subterranean colony, sociologists are now working with the colonists to determine the best course of action for the future."_

**_01/19/2011 – Alpha Centari Colony 'a Cloning Mega-Colony', Accounts Witnesses_**

_"Closure seems to evade the Vault Colony of Alpha Centari, as reports continue to flow out of the Human Vault colony that cut off all contact with the galaxy in the face of a looming Human defeat in the First Contact War. According to one official who declined to be named, the Vault colony dwarfed all expectations in terms of size and content. "When we arrived, we thought we were looking at a colony of five, maybe six digit population figures. Enough to provide a breeding population, but small enough for a small underground shelter colony and the industry to sustain it, to remain hidden for an indefinite period. Then we flew into an artificial cavern the size of the Citadel and saw the cloning facilities. There are more colonists down there than there are Quarians in the galaxy, and they had the military of a small Terminus state."According to Nupa Sisht, a Batarian analyst serving in the Alliance military, "While the scale is surprising, the discovery is not. As far as Vault colonies go, Alpha Centari is a poor selection for location: it would only be a matter of time until a victorious Hegemony would explore such a nearby system and looked at the planet. What it would make, however, is an acceptable staging ground for a retribution campaign well after the war was thought to be over, but before likely Batarian colonization. Even a technologically weak Human fleet would still be a problem to an unprepared Hegemony, while the presence of an undiscovered bastion might motivate Human slaves to rise up and resist. The Alpha Centari colony was less a Vault to preserve Humanity, and more of an Armory to continue the war… but this also begs a bigger question. How many other Armory colonies has the Alliance 'lost'?""_

**_01/22/2011 – Alliance Faces Questions From Citadel Over 'Armory' Colonies_**

_As the scale of the Alpha Centari colony continues to be revealed, the Alliance faces increasing questions about the nature and scope of its so-called 'Armory' colony project, Vault colonies that cutoff all contact with the wider galaxy as they built up military forces to resume the war decades or even centuries later. In a rare showing of universal public rebuke, Salarian, Turian, and Asari diplomats issued a joint statement: "While we are relieved at the peaceful resolution to the Alpha Centari incident, and are mindful of the contexts facing the Alliance at the time, the development of hidden cloning facilities capable of generating war potential at such scale is deeply troubling. Even more irresponsible was the intent these colonies were created with: to blindly restart and continue a war without regards to context or developed history, and in this case against a long-vanquished enemy. What preparations or precautions did the Alliance take in regards to the Khar'shan Conflict? Is the galaxy at risk of a new Traverse Campaign from Humans who have been blocked from hearing about the peace? We strongly urge the Alliance to investigate into these colonies, and warn that any deliberate deception to perpetuate such colonies will be unacceptable." Despite the strong words, Volus analyst Ekoj Daba was not impressed. "It's doubtful the Alliance is deliberately covering up such colonies, especially after the STG and the Shadow Broker penetrated the original Vault program so thoroughly. And it's also unlikely that the Council fears the a Human fleet will show up at the Citadel in a repeat of the 5th Fleet Campaign: by the time Humans were in contact with the wider galaxy, the Alliance already had developed basic Quantum-Entanglement Communication and would have almost certainly installed such a undetectable means of communication between the Alliance and even its most secret colonies. No, what they truly fear is why neither they or the Alliance were aware of any Armory colonies despite the prior infiltration of the Vault project. That suggests a Cerberus parallel project that wasn't discovered: with war industry hidden underground and cloning facilities to supply numbers, and with the availability of QEC to maintain contact without risk of interception or detection, an organization like Cerberus could support a hidden empire of secret colonies and military bases across the galaxy, constantly building up even as they wait for the order to deploy. That's a scenario that would keep the STG or anyone else up at night.""_


	12. Rage Days Special 2: Innovations

A few tidbits for people. After checking some later pages, I realized I couldn't yet give a good 'what has/has not been developed' rundown because, well, some spoilers if I did.

In terms of 'technology' and 'power', one goal of this project was not so much to make a Humanity a superior power than it was in canon, but to draft a Humanity _justified_ as being as powerful as the Alliance was treated in canon. Which, in canon, was rather silly because the Asari colony of Illium alone nearly outweighed the population of most Human colonies combined. And other things.

One way to view this narrative is that it's just a longer, more fulfilling way of ending up at the same general area, with a distinctly 'Renegade' twist. If the canon Alliance was treated as a sleeping giant in terms of military, then this Renegade!Alliance is certainly a woken giant... but one whose increases in militarization are greatly offset by losses in other fields of importance, such as economy, culture, and the always hard-to-value 'soft power.'

* * *

><p>9 Technologies Humans 'Innovated' or Adapted (That Give the Council Goosebumps)<p>

1) Mass Cloning. A distinctly Human development worthy (and possessing) its own codex, Humans were the first major species to master and deploy the technology in-mass **_before_** the infamous 'Variability Coefficient' was passed. Far more worrying is the proliferation of Human cloning labs: due to the Terran Blitz and other occurrences, a number of secret Alliance war projects were lost to history when the sole-existing documentations on Earth were destroyed. Every once in a while, some Terminus warlord rises to power after finding such a lost cloning lab.

2) AI. Though AI technology is not strictly Human, Humanity was the first species since the disastrous Geth Uprising to pursue AI technology to such an extent. While the Council will initiate a post-war review to study and evaluate Alliance AI's to judge just how stable they truly are, the prospect of a second AI-rebellion within Human space is considered a serious galactic concern.

3) Direct energy weapon proliferation. Lasers and other forms of direct energy weapons fall into a peculiar niche: while they entirely bypass kinetic barriers, they tend to be so power-intensive that the poor planets that could not afford better weapons are just as unable to afford the immensely disproportionate power requirements. Add to this the relative ease of applying ablative armors and thicker armors to negate the effects of standard laser weapons, and the field has been left to idle fantasies. Falling into the rare context of being willing to spend the money and not having alternatives for better weapons, however, the Alliance invested heavily in direct-energy research, and while even in the post-Council era these weapons remain both disproportionately expensive and underpowered, the increasing minimization capabilities has sparked concerns about the prospect of proliferation of such weapons into the Terminus, allowing one of the Council's most historic foes to bypass one of its most common defenses.

4) Relay movement. Though the Batarians were the first known civilization to go to the effort of moving a Mass Relay, the First Contact War turned the concept into an aspect of the Alliance's total-war doctrine. Though the Alliance as a matter of treaty is forbidden from practicing such tactics, galactic study of the principal during the First Contact War have raised the prospect. Only disunity and in-fighting as prevented Terminus factions from attempting the same, and the Council fears a time in which the next galactic war might see an effective breakdown of the Mass Relay network, as species relocate relays and break the historic trade routes of the galaxy.

5) Atlas mechs. Modular, heavily armored, and boasting the firepower and kinetic barriers of a small tank, the iconic Atlas mech design bridges the gap between infantry and vehicle support. Created at a time in which a tank-scale kinetic barrier was the only sort Humans had that could stand to sustained Batarian fire, and designed to be able to go where Alliance armor could not, the dependability and ease of deployment made the Atlas-series a success in the First Contact War, and have only become more capable since. While the Council races have long had their own alternatives to fill such narrow niches, the concern of weapon proliferation from Alliance post-war stockpiles remains a Council concern.

6) Von Neumann devices. Once considered a terribly hypothetical banned by treaties well before they were even attainable, even the Terminus states avoid such indiscriminate, uncontrollable machines. The Alliance did not, and is known to have deployed Von Neumann devices on four Batarian industrial worlds. The Hegemony instigated the successful isolation and quarantine of the infected planets, a quarantine still enforced by the Council, but the planets were immediately declared inhospitable. Though the Alliance claims the devices have been deactivated by a cut-off signal, and have a built-in self-destruction protocol that would trigger in AC 225 regardless, the spectre of the all-devouring machines escaping the planets by accident or intent have become a popular sci-fi horror premise for galactic consumers.

7) 'General William's Revenge'. A name coined by Batarian soldiers suffering from the disease, the Alliance-engineered disease was the first (and only known) successful cross-species engineered disease created by the Alliance. Harmless to Humans, GWR has a host of minor to significant health risks for non-Human species, well beyond the intended Batarian targets. While Batarians develop rashes and, if untreated, crippling equivalents to Shingles, other species have affects as well: Salarians often see a harmless pigmentation change, Turians see a general swelling of mouth, eyes, and ears as an allergic reaction, and Asari have a chemical imbalance that makes them less inclined towards stress, resulting in increased avoidance of conflicts and disagreements. Though GWR is treatable and rarely fatal, it has become something of a minor galactic STD pandemic. Though engineered to be non-mutative in order to avoid endangering Humans, the Council worries that this STD, created at a time when Batarians in the Human sectors were known to view Human women as substitutes for Asari, may one day mutate into something far more debilitative.

8) Omega-Enkaphalin. Of the horrors produced at the infamous Teltin Facility, few had as much impact as the Teltin Procedures other than the development of Omega-Enkaphalin. Originally developed by the Human-Survivalist group Cerberus, Omega-Enkaphalin is a biotic-suppression drug to which no counter has been found. Though widely praised and quickly utilized across the galaxy as a means of subduing dangerous biotics, Omega-Enkaphalin has one unique feature that has worried Council members for years: Humans, if treated with the Teltin Procedures, are the one species to which it can not be applied. Reflecting a general 'affect anyone but our own' mentality of First Contact War designers, the fact that O-E can be applied not just by injection but by aerial spray has raised concerns within the Asari City States that O-E could become a tool of anti-biotic terrorism.

9) Omni-blades. During the periods of the war in which Humans were at a significant tech disadvantage, close-combat became a cornerstone of the Alliance resistance. The need for a light-weight, versatile close combat weapon that could always be at hand ultimately led to the development of the omniblade. A development immediately copied by the Hegemony and then sold to the galaxy at large, omni-blades have become a security nightmare for CEOs and heads of states across the galaxy. Indistinguishable from an omnitool without the close-combat weapon, the development of the omniblade has led to a new wave of restrictions for when VIPs enter the public sphere.

* * *

><p>And there you go. Some thoughts, and a few teasers, to hold you over until the next chapter, the Terran Blitz. You ready?<p>

Get ready to Rage...


	13. The Days of Rage

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>The Days of Rage<p>

* * *

><p><em>Due to real life events, there will be no story updates for the rest of the week. Please enjoy the specials, and the Terran Blitz will begin Monday.<em>

_Sincerely,_

_College Fool_


	14. AC 97 to 98: The Terran Blitz

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 97-98: The Terran Blitz<p>

* * *

><p>The Terran Blitz, despite its name, was not a single battle centered around Earth. Though Earth was the climax, it was simply the end-point of a three-month long Batarian offensive to conquer all of Humanity. An offensive that the Alliance, amazingly enough, weathered.<p>

Beginning in late AC 97, the Alliance was taken off guard when Batarian pirates launched a massive offensive across most of the Human-Batarian frontier. Beginning with large pirate raids across an expanse of Human resource colonies, the Alliance's initial responses to these raiders was just an expected aspect of the Batarian plan. When the Alliance fleets left to make relatively short order of the pirate forces, the Hegemony launched its offensive in full: a coordinated, simultaneous invasion of nearly all the known Human garden worlds that had been recaptured, and then those that had never been in Batarian hands. Though the human defense turrets and small-scale kinetic barriers around defensive positions made direct drops unfeasible, mass deployments of troops to surrounding undefended areas were made. When the Alliance ships rushed to return, they were met by Batarian counterparts. Four of the eleven primary Alliance response fleets were routed in the first days of the offensive.

Even as ground forces struggled for control of the garden worlds, however, the main Batarian effort proceeded: the Blitz on Earth itself. Arranged and traveling for nearly a year in advance by conventional FTL from Batarian space, the fully-mobilized Batarian navy went to the furthest-known Human possession they had ever found, Acturius Station and its nexus-point of Mass Relays. Timed to link up with Batarin fleet elements and dreadnaughts island-hopping the Mass Relay chains of Human space, a third of the entire Batarian navy attacked the assembled defenses at Acturius and pushed to cross the Charon Relay.

In what became a decisive moment in the war, the Batarian armada fought tooth and nail against and through the defending 5th Fleet. Batarian ships managed to advance even as every available Human force was being sent through all the surrounding relays, including a never-stopping stream of ships through the Charon Relay itself. Ignoring casualties and even the defenses of Acturius Station itself, significant elements of the Batarian forces broke through and passed through the Charon Relay to attempt their primary mission: to attack and knock out the Human home planet.

While Earth itself had been fortified since the start of the war, and even though the Sol-system defense network easily qualified as the densest (if not most effective) defense system in the galaxy, limited resources and needs in the colonies had long since focused the defenses on where they were most logical: on the primary transportation routes, industrial areas, and war-critical infrastructure. And had the Batarians attempted to attack those places, the defenses might have held.

But the Batarians, gleaning what they could from captured Human histories and publications about Earth, had determined that the best way to strike the Terrans was to strike Terra itself, selectively, where there were no kinetic barriers or shields to get in the way of the main guns of their Dreadnaughts. The oceans, the rivers, even the very land itself became the target board for the illegally-modified Dreadnaughts with improved planet-devastating strike packages.

Even as the Batarian intrusion force were engaged by in-system defenses, Batarian dreadnaughts began striking a large number of places across the globe. Dreadnaught strikes in the 'empty' Great Plains of North America successfully triggered the North American super-volcano under Yellowstone, devastating not only the continent but sending the global temperature down for years as ash hugged the skies. Strikes at the water sources in the Tibetian Plateau would devastate much of Southern and Eastern Asia, as the sources of old rivers were diverted and new rivers tore through developments. The Three Gorges dam in China was destroyed by a shockwave of an impact up-river: miniature tsunamis across the Indonesian island chains wrecked the Pacific Rim. The Mediterranean and Caribbean Seas became cauldrons of debris and devastation after a systematic bombardment of the coastal waters.

By the time the last Batarian ship in the sector was cut down, the planet Earth would be devastated for centuries to come, requiring trillions of man-hours in cleanup, rebuilding, and recovery. All told, 5.72 billion of the planet's remaining 13.36 billion residents died during The Terran Blitz and in the following year.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Rage, genocide, Batarians, blah-blah-blah...

Two things of note is from the Terran Blitz is that it has two important (and not-to-be-addressed later) demographic affects on Humanity.

First, it marked the first point when the majority of the Human population shifted to off of Earth and to the Colonies, from (a) the mass die-off on Earth, (b) the post-Blitz evacuation and resettlement of most of surviving population, and (c) the pre-climax evacuation of Earth when the Alliance realized what the Batarian's main objective was. With most of the Garden worlds under assault, however, a lot of people couldn't be evacuated because the good ships were needed elsewhere, and in lieu of anywhere major to go Earth had its own 'migrant fleet' scenario of ships packed to the gills with people. Fortunately, it was temporary and measured in weeks/months, not centuries.

Second, the Blitz marked a point at which clones became a majority of the Human population. Cause, you know, Earth was the one basked that most/nearly all the 'natural' humans still lived on. Come arrival on the galactic stage, Humanity isn't quite one of those 'race of clones' from sci-fi... but it isn't missing by much.

Other than that, who else enjoyed the break? Peaceful, yes?


	15. AC 98 to 99: Aftermath: Humanity

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 98-99: Aftermath<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the devastation of Earth, the Blitz was, tactically and strategically, a Human victory from the sheer fact that not only did the Alliance not fall, but it hurt the Batarians militarily far more than it was hurt.<p>

Though the 5th Fleet failed to stop all the Batarian forces from crossing the relay, it was a result of a deliberate decision by the commanding officer, Fleet Admiral Mikanli Bowen, to divert defensive forces to flank and cut off the withdrawal of the Batarian main element. Due to the reinforcements by the Alliance 2nd, 3rd , 7th, and 10th fleets, as well as other elements, what had begun as a David-vs-Golliath stonewalling by the Alliance against the Batarian Armada became a reversal in roles and subsequent route, as the Batarian forces were prevented from FTL escape by ships literally blocking their flight vectors, causing instant mutual destruction if FTL was attempted. The Batarian armada was destroyed in piecemeal by reinforcements as it struggled and largely failed to find safe exit after failing to capture Acturius Station.

Though Fleet Admiral Bowen was summarily court-marshaled and executed for dereliction of duty and its results for Earth, his decision did enable the Alliance to destroy nearly a third of the entire Batarian Space Forces and over half of the Batarians Dreadnoughts that had been dedicated to the Blitz. While the Alliance lost many more smaller ships, prior positioning of Dreadnoughts at distance from Acturius before the battle began allowed the Alliance to lose only three of its own Dreadnoughts during the battle. Following the Blitz, this lopsided ratio of capital ships actually put the Alliance on even ground with the Batarians in terms of Dreadnoughts, and at this point Alliance naval technology had reached the point that only a Batarian Dreadnought would even attempt to take on a Human ship of the same type.

Accenting those naval results, however, was the (unplanned) deployment of the new Alliance weapon platform: the fighter carrier. The _SSV Beijing_, leaving its construction dock in the Asteroid Belt only half-armed, was the first deployment of a fighter carrier in combat situations anywhere in the galaxy. Though it was destroyed in a heroic defense of Earth, its combat success beforehand were deemed successful proofs of the concept and insured future vessels of its class would follow. Fighters launched from it, thanks to advantageous positioning and deployment range, were credited with destroying two of the Batarian Dreadnoughts bombarding the planet and destroying numerous other smaller vessels,

None of these space-navy triumphs would have meant anything, however, had the rest of Alliance space fared as well as the home planet. This, however, was perhaps the true moment of the Blitz as a whole: of the two dozen garden world colonies that had been attacked during the Blitz, not one of them fell before Alliance reinforcements relieved them. In the Batarian focus to attack Earth, the Hegemony had landed troops and then taken its space assets elsewhere, leaving the Batarian soldiers without the benefit of orbital dominance to assist them against the fortified defenders. When the Batarian space forces did not return but were instead destroyed, the Human reinforcements accompanied by orbital dominance proved decisive. Though the Alliance decision to deploy troops to save non-essential colonies when Earth was still in near anarchy was highly controversial even at the time, the successful Human defense of all its major colonies against a deliberate Batarian knock-out campaign cannot be understated. Nearly forty years later, Humanity's ability to weather the Blitz is still celebrated by the Humans across the galaxy on Remembrance Day, a day to remember both the those who died and the victory of survival.

It almost came as an afterthought when, in AC 98, the Council's war-aid shipment dropped out of FT near Eden Prime, only to find that the Alliance would launch no offensives for the next two years.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

This chapter focuses more on the Human perspective of the costs/gains involved. The strategic factors will be addressed later. Suffice to say, the Blitz was more or less a defining moment for the Alliance's 'Renegade' tendencies, both in Fleet Admiral Bowen's decision to take extreme losses in exchange for annihilating much of the Batarian Space Forces, and in the post-Blitz decision to secure the Colonies rather than restore order to Earth.

Some interesting trivia tidbits that don't have anywhere better to fit in, and didn't fit the military-themed narrative of this chapter.

-A young Lieutenant Anderson earns his first major award when he successfully engages and drives off a Batarian Spectre. The encounter with the Batarian known as Balak is the first of many in a long rivalry.

-Earth entered a period of near-total anarchy following the Blitz. Surviving Alliance/government facilities were mobbed by desperate armed civilians, and 'shoot to kill' became the standing policy as a number of facilities were overrun. Even five months afterwords, 'shot in the restoring of order' was a leading cause of civilian deaths. Suicide from guilt in 'restoring order' was the leading cause of military deaths until the next Alliance offensive. Earth stopped being considered a combat posting in AC 108 with the pacification of India.

-The Terran Blitz marked the effective dissolution of nation-states on Earth. Though long subordinated to the Alliance in the military/economic spectrum, the post-Blitz breakdown of society across the globe saw the domestic-sphere fall under Alliance jurisdiction as well. By the time of Mass Effect 1, the nations of Earth are effectively administrative units, like any extra-solar colony. The USNA, for example, has the same standing as the colony of Terra Nova... if not less, given the effects of the Super Volcano and the post-Blitz evacuation of most of North America.


	16. Readjustment: Batarians

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Warning: this narrative will make you Rage. If you succumb to elaborate revenge fantasies, genocidal proclamations, or lose vision in a blood red haze of blood lust, this story may not be good for you.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 98-99: Readjustment<p>

* * *

><p>If the Terran Blitz was a devastating victory for the Alliance, it was a sobering realization for the Batarian Hegemony. The first strategic, as opposed to symbolic, defeat for the Hegemony military in the war, the Terran Blitz defined the point at which the Batarians not only had failed to knock the Humans out at will, but <em>could<em> not. In a broad military offensive, not one of the primary goals had been met: the Humans were not crippled by the attacks on Earth (much of their war infrastructure was not only dispersed off-planet, but out of system), but the Batarians had also failed to reclaim a single lost garden world, let alone seize any new ones. The minor resource colonies seized were collectively insignificant, and merely expanded supply lines for Alliance Corsairs to target.

As a result of the devastating naval loss, the Hegemony was sent reeling and entered a period of purges in the military of all those whose incompetence was deemed a factor in the humiliating defeat. Many of the Batarian officers with the longest history and most experience fighting the Humans were executed or outright enslaved for the overall failure, and replaced with newer 'reliable' officers with far less experience. These purges would later be remembered as a significant blunder, as new officers tended to see the defeat of the Blitz as the incompetence of the Batarian leadership against a still far more primitive race. Re-learning the lessons would prove needlessly costly.

Though the ground force losses were replaceable, they were also significant in that continuing the war would require a general mobilization that could not be disguised. Even worse were the losses that could not be replaced so easily: the Batarians had mobilized much of their navy… and then lost those ships and crew. Though every Batarian Dreadnaughts had mobilized, only half returned, and with no word as to the fate of their sister-ships.

Faced with mounting inter-galactic pressure and questions following the movement of the Dreadnaughts, and forced by the Council to give an answer as to why, the Batarians at last did. In their own paranoid fashion, the Batarian Hegemony announced that it was at war, and dealing with an internal slave rebellion. Losses were defectors or losses to the defectors: even the temporary 'theft' of a number of dreadnoughts Dreadnaughts (since destroyed) and severe Council criticisms and minor sanctions were preferable to publicly admitting the Hegemony's defeat to a race it had hunted as sport for the better part of a hundred years.

The Batarian's announcement corresponded with the declaration that it was enacting emergency press controls across its territory as it mobilized to deal with the slave rebellion. Nearly all foreign organizations and individuals were ejected from the core Batarian space, and the Hegemony closed off its space to all outside viewing. For now, the Hegemony successfully obscured the truth, and for a few years the galaxy largely accepted it as Batarian paranoia leading into an overwhelming crackdown.

Soon after, the Hegemony would be unable to keep up that pretense.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

You know things are bad when public humiliation is preferable to the truth. For a comparison of the galactic impression of the Batarians, imagine if the the US claimed that three carrier groups were hijacked by illegal immigrants. Not three carriers, mind you, but carrier groups. And that those carrier groups sank another group before they were destroyed, again being manned by illegal immigrants who don't even speak the language on the computers display.

And so begins the Batarian descent into 'galactic laughingstock of stupid-evil.' In the future, the aliens will tell jokes that go "So I heard a Cerberus project blew up in their face, killing everyone involved." "Oh, they must have hired a Batarian as a janitor." "Hahaha."

Then again, there were purges. Why must there always be purges in stupid police-states at war? As food for thought, consider if the Alliance had made the choice to let any number of the Garden worlds fall in exchange for stabilizing Earth: more humans saved by far, but would the Hegemony have so conveniently shot itself in the foot as many times over if they had recaptured, say, Eden Prime?

Besides that, I am ashamed of three things at the moment, all relating to the Cerberus Daily News special. First, the typos I made that no one pointed out. Second, the rather important point I flubbed and just rewrote and replaced. And third, that no one noticed the blatant puns hidden within. I am disappointed in all of you.

But you can earn my favor, however. Anyone who reviews this chapter AND can find the buried puns from the CDN post may feel free to ask a question. If it isn't spoilerific, I'll even answer the first person(s) to discover it. How about that?


	17. Reconsideration: Council

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect. Did write alien names as backward puns, but no one noticed. Probably still won't notice after admitting it.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 98-99: Reconsideration<p>

* * *

><p>As removed as it was from the situation, being separated from Human space by several relays of closed off, undisputed Hegemony territory or a two-year FTL journey to and from the Alliance, the Council's understanding of events was, as always, murky. Though the Council secretly knew who the Batarians were fighting, they did not and could not understand the scope or nature of the Batarian defeat.<p>

In part hopeful, in part self-assured, and remembering the corresponding timing, the Council reached a tentative conclusion that their aid had arrived in time to make some decisive difference against the Batarian offensive. When their aid caravan returned in late AC 99, incomplete knowledge again misled them. The Caravan, having been shown the widespread devastation of Earth at its worst before being quickly sent back in a request for more aid, had no perspective on how the catastrophic devastation had not translated into military ruination. The Alliance, gambling on humanitarian good intentions, had shown them the worst of the refugee camps and ruins, but had not shown the successfully protected military bases, the intact strategic centers, the still-producing orbital construction docks, or the still-intact fleets that were even then securing the colonies. Nor did the Council understand the scope of the Batarian defeat: the loss of the Batarian Dreadnaughts, while notable, did not by any means imply that the Humans forces had not come off far, far worse.

In light of the devastation of the Human home world itself, and understanding the Hegemony's intent to do a full mobilization, the Council came to a reasonable conclusion that the Terran Blitz had, while at cost to the Batarians, almost certainly shattered the strength of the Humans in a Pyrrhic victory. Their fleets must be devastated to let their home world be ravaged to such an extent, their infrastructure must be decades in recovery, and yet the Batarian Hegemony, fully integrated into the galactic economy and setting forth to fully mobilize its forces, remained untouched and would almost surely crush the Humans underneath its heel despite any further Council aid could send them. Even an outright Council intervention so deep through Batarian space, even if it could find the long-hidden near-side Relay 314, would still mean a significant galactic war with no guarantee of preserving Humanity.

Continued Council support, in other words, was pointless. The fate of the Humans was already decided, and well-meaning aid would only make the Batarians more volatile once or if discovered. For the sake of galactic stability in the foreseeable future… the Humans would have to be cut off.

Which is not to say the Council was taking no action, because the Humans would not be forgotten. The Batarians had proven themselves beyond unreasonable, even if the exact reasons couldn't be announced: the Council would not announce its knowledge of the Human predicament for the same reasons it would not send another aid caravan: too little, too late, for no gain and very real galactic costs from riling the Hegemony. Instead, the Council began what it could against the Hegemony with what was publicly known: laying sanctions on the Batarians for violations of inter-stellar communication laws and dreadnought usage, slavery concerns were raised, and many other long-known sins suddenly found new notice on the galactic stage. Against the protests of the Illium traders involved in Batarian trades of flesh and goods, the Batarians were, while not threatened with expulsion, increasingly isolated in the galactic community.

But for the Humans, who would wait in vain for further aid, it would be little comfort… and the abandonment remembered for far longer.

* * *

><p>Author Notes<p>

Since Mass Effect is all about Big Choices and Consequences more or less leading to the same place, here's something for you all to chew on. Admiral Bowen made a choice that led to the destruction of a third of the Batarian Navy, at the cost of great devastation to Earth in which billions died, and then the Alliance chose to secure other colonies rather than immediately restore order on Earth. But because of that devastation and anarchy on the home planet, which was shown to the Council representatives in an attempt to go 'hurry up and send us more aid', the Council believed that the Human victory was a Pyrrhic victory at best. The Council writes Humanity off as doomed in the face of the Hegemony mobilization to total war, and focuses on facing down the Hegemony as best they can by their standards.

But what if the Alliance had left the colonies to fall, and regained order on Earth to show the envoys that Earth still stood? Even better, what if Admiral Bowen had not ordered the Charon Relay's defenders to cut off the main Hegemony force, and saved Earth at the cost of allowing the Hegemony Navy to escape in good order? Would the Council have intervened then,if they believed there would still be an Alliance to save by the time Council forces could reach Human space?

In a word backed by author fiat, yes. Two-to-one, the Salarians and Turians both preferred a military intervention if the Alliance still stood, but the Salarians would not support such a war with the Batarians otherwise. To the surprise of many, there were certain Turian Heirarchy officials who advocated unilateral intervention and declaring Humanity a Turian protectorate, so impressed were they by the realization of a century-long struggle for survival and independence. Now, how such an unsought gesture might affect things down the road...

But had Admiral Bowen not been such a Renegade and more inclined to destroy the Batarians than protect Humans, or maybe if Batarian special forces hadn't stolen his wife and child and then delivered their varren-chewed corpses to the Alliance the week prior, then the Renegade Effect universe would have been a very different universe, and possibly even had some Paragon sentiment still around.


	18. AC 100: Retribution: Humanity

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 100: Retribution<p>

* * *

><p>The Alliance did wait in vain for Council aid. In fact, it waited well past a point of domestic political difficulty, hoping for another aid shipment to help in their recovery. But the Alliance would not wait forever, or rebuild its colonies forever, though it would later face criticism for advancing before it had recovered enough. Even so, the successful Retribution Offensive proved a decisive moment in the war's ultimate conclusion.<p>

For obvious symbolic reasons, the Alliance's post-Blitz offensive was both targeted and timed to resound with Human-Batarian history. The Alliance's Retribution offensive began at where it all started: the colony of Shaxni, and the first wave of human colonies taken by the Batarians a century ago.

The Retribution Offensive was, for natural and obvious reasons, contested directly by the Batarian Hegemony: these weren't simply pirate-dens or resource outposts, but integral Batarian colony worlds. Generations of Batrians had been born and raised on them, never knowing any other planet. Long since colonized and dominated by their invaders longer than Humans had ever owned them, the only humans now to live on the planets were slaves.

While the Batarian forces defending were motivated and equipped, they could not be said to have any advantage over the Alliance. With a century of reverse-engineering, development, and break-neck (and more than a few atrocity-filled) experiments closing the gap, Human equipment quality had finally reached to be, on average, on par with the standard Batarian equipment kits. Combined with superior human numbers due to the ever-accelerating clone population, and with the superior number of Human dreadnoughts and carriers over the planets of the Alliance's choosing, the First Defeat colonies would fall. Not only would they fall, but for various reasons did so surprisingly quickly.

Following the unexpected speed of success in the First Defeats, the Alliance entered a new phase of the war with which it was unaccustomed: not only being on the offensive, but the occupation of large numbers of Batarian prisoners and slaves. An even more fortuitous experience was the capture of much of the Batarian industry, the infrastructure of the First Defeats having never been designed, intended, or expected to need to be prevented from falling into Human possession. Weeks and months after capture, Batarian colony factories and shipyards were producing goods and gear for Alliance usage and leaving the populaces to be dealt with as the Alliance occupation forces would.

But, for all that advantage amounted to, the wildest success of the Retribution campaign was the seizure of both ends of the Relay 314 chain. Upon defending Shaxni from counterattacks, the Alliance was eventually able to successfully cross Relay 314 and secure the space on the other side. Fighting through and against armored Batarian battle stations and a waiting fleet, after several attempts the Alliance was successful and able to destroy the Batarian garrison stations and seize the far-end relay. Using the Batarian's own relay-moving system that had hidden the relay in dark space and away from Council spies, the Alliance was able to move the far end of Relay 314 again, hiding it from the Batarians themselves. In the course of a single campaign, the Hegemony found itself relegated to a burdensome two-week FTL journey from their closest colonies to reach the closest Human space, while the Alliance gained unfettered access to the Attican Traverse.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Some people have asked for thoughts. They didn't specify what kind, so I had to guess. Here's some teaser trivia of important people currently alive.

-David Anderson would have been the first Human Spectre were it not for a problem with his birth certificate. (There's a conspiracy involved.)

-Steven Hackett is a young Alliance captain who gained note in the Second Battle of Acturius when he played chicken against a Batarian dreadnought with a frigate in order to block it's FTL vector. Since then, he's seen and done some missions that will never be told. (Including that time he had to outrun an orbital strike on Shaxni. On foot. Carrying a wounded crewmember.)

-Donald Udina is the most under-appreciated diplomat of all time, and should probably be credited at some point with saving Humanity as we know it. No one will ever do so. (Also, he totally predicted the Council's reaction to the Blitz, and was ignorred.)

-The Illusive Man is one of the few people still alive who remembers life before First Contact, and will be one of the last despite health complications. (Modern medicine is great, but a dozen years in a Batarian slave camp is awful for the body.)

-The Asari Councilor has not become the Asari Councilor yet: the current Asari Councilor is widely viewed as in the pocket of Asari economic interests that are in the pocket of the Hegemony. (And who says Batarians don't like direct democracy?)

-The future Turian Councilor is currently an officer on the fast track. His currently favorable views on Humanity will not survive the decade. (Neither will his children.)

-The future Salarian Councilor has not been born yet. (Cause, you know, Salarians.)


	19. Reallocation: Batarians

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Whoo-whee, this is a dry one.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 100: Reallocation<p>

* * *

><p>Following the mobilization of the Hegemony onto a total war footing, its subsequent defeat from the start in regards to the First Defeat colonies might be puzzling to many. Four primary factors spelled out the Batarian defeat during this pivotal phase, and set the tone for the rest of the war: technology, mobilization, industry, and leadership.<p>

The Retribution offensive first marked the time when Human technology, on the ground, matched Batarian military technology. This itself was a radical departure from a century of unquestioned Batarian advantage: even during the Terran Blitz two years prior, one Batarian soldier could still often fight off two, even three, Alliance marines in terms of shielding and firepower. But supported with the contemporary gear provided by the Citadel Council's aid caravan, the Alliance was for the first time able to match Batarian technology on qualitatively equal terms throughout a campaign, taking Hegemony forces by surprise. During the liberation of Shanxi, tales of Batarian commanders assigning half as many troops as needed to defend a position became endemic in their own right. Though this blind-sight would quickly vanish, it lasted long enough to enable the quick capture of much of the industry of First Defeats.

Numbers, however, had always been a Human advantage, ever before the adoption of cloning. From the first days of the conflict, the Alliance had always relied on weight of numbers on the ground and space. While reverse engineering and technology advancement had steadily lowered the ratios needed to 'win' to less murderous levels, the Alliance focus of numbers on the locations of interest had not changed. Whether clone soldiers on the ground, as they had been for sixty years, or fleets in space, the Alliance continually maneuvered so that when it attacked, it would do so with overwhelming numerical advantage.

The Batarian Hegemony had never even attempted mass cloning development for reasons both foreign and domestic: fear of Council law from the exterior, and fear of some rogue element in the Hegemony on the interior, both made cloning unattractive prospects for the Hegemony. Even so, the Batarian Hegemony continued to outnumber the Alliance in terms of total population. But much of this Batarian superiority was tied up in slavery or maintaining the caste system: though Batarian numbers often could dominate in terms of a planet's population, in terms of combat soldiers and conscripts versus clone soldiers and conscripts it was often the Alliance who was better prepared to deploy and take advantage of numeric superiority while Hegemony security forces also had to maintain the suppression of the lowest castes lest they be incited by an Alliance eager to put Batarian slaves over their masters. Combine this with the relative losses of Dreadnoughts during the Blitz and the development of the Alliance fighter carriers, and in some strategic considerations the Alliance had _more _numbers than the Batarians when it mattered most.

While expectations on the part of the Council and Batarians also expected for the Batarian's overall size and industry to outweigh the Alliance definitively in the post-Blitz years, the expectations also neglected the relevant orientation of industry and severely overestimated the damage done to the Alliance. The Batarians, as a matter of policy, had waged nearly the entire conflict against the Alliance by proxy via pirates and with the peacetime standing army: what this meant was that for the hundred years that the Alliance had moved into a total-war mobilization in terms of industry and production, the Batarian hegemony had never stepped away from its commercial industry that was prospering on civilian trade with Council space. By the time the Batarians started organizing their economy for war, the Humans had already been mobilized and expanding in that respect for far longer.

Human military industry was also less affected by the Blitz due to distribution and location, as numerous off-planet manufacturing centers, ship yards, research labs, and cloning facilities had never been endangered by the Blitz. In part strategic necessity and in part due to fear of a fall of Earth, Human strategic industry for decades had been dispersed across Alliance space… and industry on Earth and colonies were often, by necessity, guarded by large-scale kinetic barriers to guard against casual bombardment from orbit. Batarian colonies entire sectors away from the historic front were far less inclined to spend the sums of money and resources to protect themselves in those expensive ways. While the Alliance spent the post-Blitz years recovering and fortifying their colonies with more effective bombardment-resistant kinetic barriers, the Batarian mobilization focused more on numbers of soldiers and ships supplied, a mistake that would ultimately haunt them following the loss of Relay 314.

In contrast to Human dispersion and total war footing, the Batarian's military industry was still focused in two primary regions: the majority in the Batarian home world of Khar'shan's sector, which maintained the nominal military, and the rest in the First Defeats which produced most of the weapons, equipment, and even ships for the fighting on the far side of Relay 314. Otherwise, most Batarian colonies had been long-integrated into the Council economy, and would take years to change production focus. When the First Defeat colonies were captured in the Retribution Offensive with their industry intact, the Batarian Hegemony lost a significant pillar of its arms industry to the Alliance before the mobilization had even finished. With the Human seizure of the Relay 314 pair, the Hegemony couldn't even return to raze the colonies in orbit before they, too, were outfitted with city-defense kinetic barriers.

The final critical flaw that brought all these weaknesses together, however, was the quality of Batarian leadership after the Blitz. When the Blitz failed, many of the Batarians with the most experience against the Humans were discredited and replaced. Their warnings and advice was ignored, enabling many of the major flaws that occurred in this decisive year. With the Purges came many of the leaders who did still believe in the unquestioned superiority of the Batarian ability: these were the officers who chose to wait and mobilize rather than press an attack. These were the officers who severly underestimated Human capabilities, and believed that only they would be on the offensive. And these were the officers who had to re-learn the lessons of an actual war in practice.

Leading into the total war phase the war, the Batarians had long since lost nearly every significant advantage they had once had, and then gained a significant handicap. Never having been more numerous on the battlefield, their loss of the relay crippled their means to deploy troops against Humans colonies. Never having needed to crush the Humans when they could do so easily, the loss of technological superiority crippled their means to be more effective. Never having needed to mobilize for war, the loss of the First Defeats crippled much of the Batarian re-armament capability. And never having seen the need for a galaxy-side defense against those they had slaved for sport for a century, the Batarian failed to invest in their own colonial defenses.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

The TL;DR version is: with the advantages of a pure-peer force supplied thanks to the Council's aid shipment, the Retribution offensive succeeded and was able to overturn all the standing assumptions that the Council and Hegemony had about how the war would go. Had Relay 314 not been seized and re-hidden, the Alliance would have been ground into a pulp by sheer weight of numbers and industry. All of the Alliance and the First Defeats industry together pales to the combined production power of the galaxy-side Hegemony, and even at the end of the war with so many decades of constant cloning and various Batarian population decreases, the galactic Batarian population is _still_ larger than the Human one. If this were a land-war, it would be 'Germany vs. Russia.' And Humans ain't Russia. And Russia doesn't have inferior tech.

But it isn't a continental war, but a naval war. And with the successful capture of Relay 314, the Alliance essentially got exclusive control of making economies of scale matter in its favor. Had the Hegemony held it, it would have been the reverse. So, really, the Council made the logical call with what they knew at the time, especially when what they knew had more or less been controlled by an Alliance which was deliberately vague and obscuring information as a matter of strategy. Absence of evidence isn't necessarily evidence of lack, but...

* * *

><p>Author Note 2<p>

Otherwise, a final thing about the immediate Human policies upon capturing the First Defeats: I regret not writing anything in particular about them. The First Contact War is simply too long and broad to give any particular focus to any particular subject, no matter how interesting it could be (like trying to rehabilitate Human slaves). A few points to consider, though:

-The First Defeats had remarkably few Batarian slaves, thanks to the Human slave population.

-Rehabilitation of Human slaves is an Alliance policy and (after the war, a priority) for decades to come.

-Remember that the Blitz wasn't simply counted in lives lost on Earth. The Alliance isn't going to give a Batarian a job for the war effort when there are literally billions of Earther refugees who need a new job or home as the Alliance seeks to re-settle the First Defeats.

-Policy vis-a-vis Batarians at this point is very much 'pending decision of final policy.' The Illusive Man has been a surprisingly adamant voice against genocide (arguing on the pragmatic reasons of wider galactic reaction), and Cerberus has already killed the first Governor-General, an Alliance General, and a small number of lesser officers who sought to permanently solve 'the Batarian question' on their own initiative.

-Until then, internment camps and a general military occupation are the general rules, though slavers, slave owners, pirates, and similar seem mysteriously inclined to 'resist arrest' in the face of heavily armed squads of Human commandos.


	20. AC 101 to 112: Total War: Alliance

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Hint, read alien names backwards for the joke.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>101-112: Total War: Alliance<p>

* * *

><p>When the Alliance and Batarian Hegemony at last confronted each other in mutual total war, much of the war already favored the Alliance. While the Hegemony remained much larger by orders of magnitudes, much more industrious by the same scale, and remained far more intact than Human space following the Blitz, the strategic advantage of exclusive control of Relay 314 proved a decisive advantage to overcome the gap in capability.<p>

By moving Relay 314's opposite pair around in the depths of Dark Space, the Alliance gained virtually uncontested access to the Attican Traverse as a whole, while the Batarians were forced to resort to a two-week FTL cruise from the nearest Batarian colonies to the nearest Human colonies in terms of galactic distance. With the advantage of free movement, the Alliance was from the start able to force large amounts of the Batarian Navy to dedicate themselves to trying to protect the Batarian colonies from Human raids, and every ship that the Batarians had in the Traverse or in the Batarian home region was one that could not attack the Alliance.

A human presence in the largely lawless Traverse, however, meant contact with other species as well. 'Contact', however, implies discussion: Alliance patrol ships only knew the Traverse to be Batarian space, and so had a marked lack of distinction between Batarian vessels and colonies and those flagged from any other species. Which is not to say that the Alliance made no distinctions at all, once in direct contact: Alliance patrols, and especially the famed Corsair raiders took many prisoners of non-Batarian races, detainees who, while held and interrogated, were for the most part treated with respect for the duration of the war when they would be released to families who had long thought them dead. But for every ship that surrendered, many more attempted to flee and were shot down before any distinction could be made, and for the colonies of the Attican Traverse...

In 106 AC, the Alliance finished the first post-Blitz Five Year Plan and was prepared to begin its own full-fledged offensive in the Traverse. Having stolen, spied, and otherwise discovered galaxy maps of most of the settlements in the sector, the Alliance began its infamous Traverse campaign. A galactic-scale interpretation of Sherman's March to the Sea, the Alliance moved to take advantage of one of the greatest weaknesses the general galactic colony had: a notable lack of colony-scale kinetic barriers. Though the Batarian Homeworld of Khar'shan and its inner colonies of the Khar'shan sector had these expensive systems, most Batarian colonies, like most of Council space, had never seen an economical need. Even during the Batarian's mobilization phase, the assumption had always been that the Batarians would attack the Humans on their own territory, and not the other way around.

What followed was rightfully decried as a war crime. The Alliance 5th Fleet began a campaign of indiscriminate orbital bombardment across the Attican Traverse against every undefended colony it could find. Flying into system by FTL, Alliance dreadnoughts, cruisers, and specially-made orbital bombardment ships (the so-called 'pocket Dreadnoughts') would unleash their power against the colony in question, and then flee well before any counterattack could be made by the defenders. The advantages of an FTL first strike made defense nearly impossible: as the Alliance was not interested in staying for a battle, it would often simply fire an opening salvo and flee before any Batarian ships present could turn to engage. If no fleet was present, bombardment could last for hours, even days. If the colony did not surrender without condition, it would be systematically bombed into dust until completely unable to resist. Once de-fanged or surrendered, Alliance scavenging teams would dismantle, steal, or destroy any and all infrastructure and assets of value before the Fleet would depart, leaving behind only refugee camps for the survivors. While the Alliance did not deliberately target civilian populations themselves, civilian casualties near targets were massive. Nor were all these casualties necessarily Batarian, as not only were a number of Batarian-dominated colonies in the Traverse were co-habitated with other species, but there were numerous cases entirely non-Batarian colonies targeted as well, whether by mis-identification, disbelief of denials thereof, or simply because certain colonies non-neutral support for the Hegemony in the area. 'Significant trade' was considered one such category of support, much to the dismay of minor species which had sought to fill the void following the Council's choice to de-couple from the Hegemony economy.

The March of the Traverse, modeled after Sherman's March to the Sea, lit Batarian space afire as it approached Khar'shan. Because the Humans did not stay to be fought, superior numbers could not be applied. Because the Hegemony could not effectively do the same to the Alliance, their industry and means to out-produce the Alliance were blown away. And because the Alliance only fought in space when it desired to, the existing Batarian space forces were steadily whittled away as the Alliance applied tactical numeric superiority. By the time the Alliance began accepting pre-emptive surrenders and actually occupying planets in the Traverse rather than raid and flee, the Hegemony was too far crippled to take them back.

During this phase of the war, the Alliance saw itself as the unquestionably justified party in a war it had been forced into, and that the war could not be allowed to end without a decisive victory. When the Council sent a Spectre in AC 107 to mediate a potential end to the fighting on behalf of the Batarian Hegemony, the Alliance saw it as a personal betrayal of the already vapid, meaningless 'moral support' offered decades earlier, and saw the entreaty as further proof that the Batarians were nearly beaten and that the war would end soon anyway. The Council's implications of allowing the Alliance to claim all but the innermost Batarian colonies and Khar'shan was seen as deliberately insulting: the Batarians could not stop the Alliance from taking those colonies regardless, and if the Batarian Homeworld of Khar'shan was allowed to remain undamaged it would simply be the host of a Batarian re-armament in peace.

The Alliances rebuffing of peace negotiations, and their entry into the Batarian core regions, prompted more and increasingly strong Council declarations of opposition and bids to stop fighting. Across half a decade of the Council making numerous resolutions but not intervening, the Alliance gradually dismissed the Council as an ineffectual paper tiger, even when the Turian Hierarchy announced that it was mobilizing and would honor a defense treaty with the Batarian Hegemony. The Alliance continued to doubt the credibility of the Council threat, even as it reached the Batarian homeworld itself to find a Turian fleet orbiting the moon…

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Even if you don't factor in the non-Batarian colonies that more or less got nuked from orbit for existing in proximity, the Traverse Campaign passed the 'non-combatants/civilians' death toll by four or five times. Which, while it's tempting to go 'They're Batarians! They're all guilty!'...

_...almost no one in the galaxy-side of the Hegemony even knows what the Humans are, let alone anything about the past century._

Remember, the Hegemony didn't just hide the far-side of Relay 314 from non-Batarians, but most of its own population as well. Most of the Batarian species literally has no clue who they are fighting or why: they just know the Hegemony has mobilized, they they think it's some internal slave rebellion, and pretty much everyone who's seen or fought a Human gets subjected to police state controls to keep the truth from getting out.

So, place yourself in the shoes of a typical Batarian in the Attican Traverse. You're a colonist: you have a hard enough time making ends meet to cause troubles for others. Still, things have been getting better: when you and your father talk, he tells you that back in his day, things were even tougher. Still, it's been peaceful, stable, and with fewer pirates around things are looking up what with the recovery from the economic collapse. You don't know who the Hegemony is mobilizing against, but if you haven't heard from that technically-illegal extranet terminal that your friend has, it must not be too important, right? You keep your head down, hope not to be drafted, and your prospects for the future may rise as high as marrying a nice girl.

And then someone you've never even heard of before nukes your hometown from orbit literally seconds after showing up in-system, without allowing anyone so much as a chance to get to a bunker. Then a bunch of people in armor come down, shoot everyone who resists or simply gets too close, rob and destroy literally everything of value they can, and then leave, but not before broadcasting a big speech about how 'this is our righteous retribution for the past century.'

Now imagine that if you aren't even Batarian, but a Volus from the colony of Redlohecalp. You don't even breath the same atmosphere as a Batarian!


	21. Total War: Batarians

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Hint, read alien names backwards for the joke.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>101-112: Total War: Batarians<p>

* * *

><p>History has looked unkindly upon the Batarian competence following their mobilization to a Total War footing. Inspired by the rapid collapse of the First Defeat colonies, supported by the loss of Relay 314, and propagated by their helplessness in the face of the March through the Traverse, the Batarian's ultimate defeat has cemented their place in galactic culture as the 'made to lose' race perfect for video games and poorly-written novels, despite a long and overall history of military competence. For all that they had such obvious advantages in size and economy, the Batarian only needed a few specific defeats to end up in a no-win position.<p>

For all that their overall defeat has been read as a product of 'arrogance' and 'lack of initiative', the Hegemony was never a particularly passive force once mobilized. For all that it failed, many historians neglect the sort of political risk-taking and assertive action the Hegemony assumed once it deemed the Alliance a significant problem. Throughout the prior hundred years the Hegemony, correctly, evaluated its comparative strength to the Alliance's, and made reasonable decisions based upon them, as testified by nearly a hundred years of continual success. The one real period of failure was that leading up and directly into the Terran Blitz and Retribution Offensive, but the loss of Relay 314 was all that was needed at that point to doom the Hegemony's efforts. Even that was not as passively accepted as most people believe: the Hegemony managed to turn back no less than three cross-relay attacks by the Alliance, more than any other species in history has managed in a similar war, and even until the end of the war the area of dark space was littered with probes trying desperately to find the moved relay.

Despite galactic news reports of Batarian fleets running across the Traverse, chasing ghosts and only finding the ruins left by unknown 'pirates', most of the Batarian's navy was right where the armchair analysts have argued they should have been put: trying to attack the Alliance directly. The issue was that the Hegemony had a hard time attacking, and a harder time hitting when it could.

Due to the loss of Relay 314, the Batarian Hegemony's only viable avenue to attack the Alliance was by traveling via FTL, which at the 'closest' portions of Batarian space was a two week trip each way, with multiple stops to discharge FTL buildup from the hulls and refuel the ships. The Batarians faced the fundamental problem of having to cross a desert, carrying their supplies with them, in each direction for every attack they wanted to make. The Alliance, on the defensive, had interior lines of travel via Mass Relays, settled colonies, and (thanks to Alliance/Cerberus observers watching Batarian deployments) foreknowledge of when every Batarian task-force left. Alliance scouts and skirmishers constantly harried Batarian taskforces during the transit, hunted for supply caches the Batarians tried to set up, and hunted down any damaged vessel from a Batarian attack that couldn't return to the Hegemony. Further increasing the difficulty for the Hegemony was the Alliance's selective application of colony-barriers. Though too costly to put at all colonies over entire colonies, colony-scale kinetic barriers that could stop orbital bombardment were placed around the colonies of most likely Batarian approach: even when a Batarian raiding force would finally reach Human space, they were often ineffectual at destroying or significantly damaging a colony from orbit before Alliance reinforcements would arrive. The Hegemony found it could not destroy the Alliance at range, while the Alliance continually wiped out most forward-supply bases that would allow prolonged operation and deeper raiding.

The climax of Batarian efforts, and their last offensive with a real chance at shifting the war, was the Trident Offensive in AC 105. The Batarians objective was to seize the colony of Trident and take possession of its nearby secondary mass relay, a one-way omnidirectional relay which could be used to make raids far deeper into the Alliance. Trident itself would serve as a forward base deep within Human territory, occupied in such force and size that even the month-long FTL delay to resupply and reinforcement it wouldn't see it fall. The effort to take Trident consumed half of the Batarian Hegemony's remaining space force, and though the colony was nearly twice as far as most previous targets it was gambled that the distance would allow the Hegemony to take the Alliance by surprise, allowing the Hegemony to set up a massive forward base well behind Human lines.

The evaluation was correct. Trident had no kinetic barriers, and wouldn't have been able to withstand the drop troops if it had. What the Batarians had not known, however, was the Humans manually moving Mass Relays so deep within their own territory. While the Batarians had been launching raids, part of the Alliance's own efforts had been to hide increasing numbers of relays in dark space in order to hide them from Batarian raiding fleets. While Trident became a massive fortress of Batarian strength well behind human lines, its inability to be as effective as planned led to it being whittled away piecemeal by Alliance harassment. Eventually the planet was abandoned as when the Hegemony recalled the force to return to Batarian space in AC 106 to protect their own space, marking nearly seven months in which half the Batarian navy was diverted from other tasks.

Though the Hegemony made secret overtures of peace through the Council following the withdrawal from Trident, the Human refusal of offers of status-quo ante-bellum was not unexpected. What was, however, was the devastation of the Alliance's March of the Traverse. The recall of the Trident fleet was meaningless to the Alliance's devastating hit and run savagery. The Attican Traverse relays could not be hidden away by the Batarians lest they bring about a Council intervention, yet at the same time the Alliance was doing just that with select relays it found, enabling it superior mobility in the Traverse. As the Hegemony slowly bled ships and colony worlds, it turned to its last resort: galactic diplomacy.

In the war's hundred and ninth year, and three years after the beginning of the Attican Traverse Campaign by the 5th Fleet, the Batarian Hegemony went public about the Humans. Highly skewed, the Batarians made no mention or implication of the last hundred years of war. Instead they implied that the Humans only recently emerged from some hidden relay in the Traverse, ravaging innocent Batarian colonies without provocation. The heroic Hegemony's counter-offensive into the Human space, and their colony of Trident, uncovered something horrifying: evidence of mass-cloning by the Humans to fuel their numbers for a senseless war of aggression, as exemplified by the Traverse Campaign's carnage. The Hegemony formally begged the Council for aid against this new scourge of the galaxy, this clone-army race that might well surpass the Rachni or Krogan in numbers if uncontested.

While this revelation of the Humans was the first 'clear' picture of the problems in the Traverse for most Alien species, the Council was largely unmoved and settled for diplomatic calls for an end to the violence and more attempts at negotiation. Even a Spectre was announced to have been sent, though who and with what results is never known. Regardless, the Alliance continued its assault through the Traverse, and soon it was not sympathy, but concern over barely-indiscriminate Human violence, the revelation of mass cloning, and 'disappearing' Mass Relays that persuaded the Council.

The Turian Hegemony publicly signed a mutual defense treaty with the Batarians, declaring that an attack on one Homeworld is an attack on both. To the Hegemony's dismay, the Turians and the Council had no intention to intervene if Khar'Shan was the only planet left untouched. Even so, it still freed up forces from Khar'shan to be used elsewhere… to increasingly little effect. The Alliance had largely won space-dominance in the Traverse around AC 109, and had begun capturing Batarian planets by fear and threat of bombardment. By the end of AC 110, the Hegemony was effectively collapsing, its colonies razed or capitulating to the Alliance to avoid the fate of those who offered even token resistance to the 5th Fleet.

When the Turian forces arrived over Khar'shan in AC 111, they remained in orbit around the moon, not the planet, to emphasize that they were there as a preventative measure. Cooperation and coordination of the Batarian Hegemony forces on the ground was refused, even though the Turians demanded full military authority in the case of combat.

For the Hegemony and what forces it had left, the Turian forces were cold comfort when the Alliance armada, easily four or five times the size of the Turian/Batarian force in space, arrived…

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

If politicians are God's gift to comedians, AU!Humanity is the gift to hack novelists, techno-thriller/horror writers, video game designers, and pretty much everyone else who was tired of the millenia-stale formula of crazy Terminus mad scientists or generic Turian military thrillers for plot ideas. I mean, Humans show up and things _happen_: granted, these things may involve massive loss of life, be in violation of just about every Citadel Convention in existence, and threaten the stability of the entire galaxy by throwing it onto the precipice of a new Rachni War, but hey. Interesting is interesting.

Fun not-fact: The extranet's largest MMO, Galaxy of Fantasy, which claims influences from Turian Mythology but also totally doesn't have in-game groups analogous to all the significant species, was totally not inspired to start a new period of in-game plot development by having the in-game race that was totally not the Batarians instigate a threat to the entire in-game world that is totally not the Galaxy by summoning a terrible, all-destroying presence that is totally not Humanity from the nether-realm that then turned on them and nearly destroyed the world.

Really. And the fact that over 95% of Human players sign up as that faction for their first character when it later became playable is just a coincidence as well.

Meta-humor aside, 'galactic culture during the Traverse Campaign' is another of those articles about which I would love to dwell, but didn't. The biggest thing to take away is that, well, from the perspective of everyone but the Council elites and the top of the Hegemony, Humans are crazy-insane nihilistic clone-race of invaders attacking everyone without provocation, and simply targeting the Hegemony first to get them out of the way. A real-life Strogg from Quake Wars, if you will.

Irony of ironies, the Council is under massive criticism from the general public for 'dithering' and 'being slow to react to the obvious threat' and 'ignoring the obvious facts.'


	22. Total War: Council Perspective

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Hey, Jarhead, if you do that trick in the CDN chapter, you can still win the prize.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>101-112: Total War: Council<p>

* * *

><p>For all that the Council had held a quiet sympathy for the Human Alliance during their war with the Batarians, it must be understood that the Council's own real understanding of the strength of the Alliance came at the same time as the rest of the galaxy: during the fighting in the Attican Traverse, where campaigns and battles weren't obscured behind the hidden Relay 314. The Alliance's appearance into the Traverse, rather than the last small blows of a collapsing power resorting to piracy as initially suspected, were instead the harbinger of a horrifying demonstration of galactic war potential as an entire sector of civilized space was set aflame. Even before the 5th Fleet razed entire planets, the Alliance Corsairs effectively stalled most unorganized civilian trade in the Traverse for fear of the dangers involved: it became impossible to determine if any missing ship was a victim of equipment failure, pirates, or the Humans, all the more frightening because Corsairs and Alliance ships left no survivors or dead behind except by accident or circumstance.<p>

Though initially receptive of supporting an independent Humanity against the Batarians within the context of including both in Citadel space, to protect one and keep a short leash over the other, the Council's ideal peaceful solution was soon rebuffed by both sides: the Batarians who would not admit a war until it was too late, and the Humans who had no interest in letting the Batarians remain standing once they had at last gained the ability to crush them. Covert attempts to mediate were rebuffed: despite increasingly generous compromises and concessions as to what the Alliance would be allowed to hold, even up to all but Khar'shan itself, the Alliance seemed to miss every sign and signal of the Council's increased impatience as it continued its indiscriminate war plans. Whether unaware of the significance or simply too far beyond caring, not even the deployment of a Spectre to negotiations drew the Alliance's notice.

When the Batarians reveled the 'truth' of their enemy in 109, the Council greeted it calmly, voicing public skepticism. Knowing the truth of the prior Batarian war, unlike the Associate Species the Council knew that this was no unprovoked onslaught, and largely was not moved by the Hegemony's more extreme claims. Even the Alliance's policy of moving Mass Relays was considered a short-term annoyance: once peace was restored, the locations of the relays which were not already tracked by the Salarians would be revealed by the Alliance, and the relays themselves could be moved back into position for standard commerce.

What was alarming, however, was the Alliance's indiscriminate targeting... and even more so the revelation of human cloning facilities, a fact that the Council had not known until then. Long since outlawed for very sound ethical and security reasons, the size and scale of the cloning facilities in the Batarian evidence from Trident was highly concerning to the Council: any species with access to cloning of such scale (and, as was later realized, successful clones of quality) could field endless armies so long as the cloning facilities were hidden.

It was with this fear in mind that the Council voted that the Human Alliance could not be allowed to run without limits: though the war against the Batarians was understandable, if disappointing in the extent it was being carried out, if Humanity proved to be an irrational actor it could not be trusted with such capabilities. War would be necessary to stop this threat before it grew too large, even though peace (even one on the ruins of the Hegemony) would be preferable. The line in space would be the Council's own credibility, both to prove to the humans and to elements in Terminus space just why the Council was the universally recognized leading power of the Galaxy. The Council attempted to make clear that while it would not tolerate a rampant Humanity, it was not seeking to back the Alliance into a corner against the galaxy, or ignore legitimate Human grievances against the Batarian Hegemony.

In accordance with this consensus, the Turians agreed to individually defend the Batarian homeworld in a treaty signed with the Hegemony in AC 111. But the Council quietly informed Human representatives that the rest of Hegemony space, down to the moons of Khar'shan itself, was open to the Alliance as the spoils of war to do with as it pleased. But Khar'shan would be the tripwire of Alliance rationality and willingness to abide by minimum galactic standards.

Everyone who understood this, from the Council to the Shadow Broker to even the Terminus elites, believed no rational actor would go so far as to reject such a generous offer under the very watch of a Turian fleet... until the Humans arrived over Khar'shan with the largest armada deployed in the galaxy since the Krogan rebellions.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

The Council's view towards Humanity at this point can be summed up as 'You have a tragic history and a ignorance of modern affairs that makes your actions understandable if regrettable, but you may also be crazy. If you are crazy, we'll have to stop you, now.'

The Council, after years of trying to compromise and give concessions to the Alliance, is basically prepared to give the Alliance everything it should want: carte blanch to do with as it will all of the rest of the Batarian Hegemony, the right to militarize and garrison even the moons of Khar'shan to keep watch over the 'independent' Batarians. The rights to extensive, enduring reparations from now until the galaxy dies of heat death. Immediate entry into the Citadel Space, both with exceptional waivers for normal restrictions (the size of its military) and a blanket pardon for all past acts during the Attican Traverse campaign (dependent upon ratifying the Citadel Conventions).

The Batarians would more or less be made a DMZ like the Krogan homeworld. It would remain a Citadel species, but one under heavy sanction and quarantine until extensive reforms, starting with the mandatory abolishing of the caste system and slavery. It would only be allowed colonization rights and an end to the DMZ status in the future with the mutual agreement of the Alliance and the Council (read: never). Leaving Citadel Space would not be an option. But Khar'shan would be orbited by a Council force, and the Batarian species's survival insured.

All this... and all that is required of the Alliance is to not attack the Batarian home world and cross that last line of restraint. The Alliance response?

They went out of their way to look up the biggest naval force in galactic history simply so they could surpass it by a time and a half.


	23. AC 113: The Second Contact War

Do not own Mass Effect. Did not write Mass Effect.

Hey, Jarhead, if you do that trick in the CDN chapter, you can still win the prize.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>AC 113: The Second Contact War<p>

* * *

><p>The Second Contact War was bloodier than it was long, focusing as it did on the Alliance's continued and ultimately successful attempts to conquer the Batarian homeworld. Though entire war histories could be written about the six month conflict, occurring as it did over entire sectors of space and a species' home world, a brief summary of the most important aspects follows below.<p>

Militarily, most heavy fighting occurred in the vicinity of Khar'shan. The combat on the planet was accented by the three Khar'shan Drop Operations conducted by the Alliance, mass space-to-surface landing operations at the start, second, and fifth months of the war when Alliance space forces were able to secure temporary orbital dominance. Space superiority over Khar'shan was hotly contested throughout the conflict, with the balance over the planet see-sawing until the very end as more Turian and Alliance fleets deployed into the Traverse.

Though the war took place on and over the Batarian homeworld, the Batarian Hegemony itself was largely irrelevant: its interstellar empire dismantled before it even asked for help, its last space forces were largely wiped away during the preparation for the First Drop Operation. The periods of Human orbital superiority quickly destroyed most of the mobilized Batarian defenders. After the Second Karh'Shan Drop, Khar'shan fractured into its component nations, with various states fight not only the Humans, but also each other and even the Turians in response to heavy-handed Turian attempts to restore order.

Both the Alliance and Turian Hegemony deployed mass-number attrition tactics that ground not only each other, but devastated the local population. Between a mix of the Turian Hegemony's lack of recognition of civilians on a battlefield and the general Human antipathy, between a quarter to a third of the civilian population on the planet died during the war and the immediate aftermath. With both dominant factions employing orbital bombardment at a tactical level, and with territory repeatedly shifting hands, no dedicated effort was needed for such casualties.

While the Turians were recognized as having a significant (but not overpowering) qualitative edge in terms of equipment, the Alliance's prior preparations to deploy tens of millions of soldiers into the conflict allowed the Alliance to out-number the Turians on the planet. Through the virtues of having already mobilized in full and superior logistics capabilities in the region, the Alliance retained a steady advantage in numbers on this particular planet throughout the war. Following the Third Khar'shan Drop, the Alliance gained control of 85 percent of the Batarian landmass, and 93 percent of the surviving population before the Armistice was signed.

Though the Alliance triumphed on the ground the war started over, elsewhere the Alliance met a number of less memorable defeats. The Alliance lost significantly more warships throughout the war to the Turians than vice versa, and Turian deployments to lightly-garrisoned Alliance-held Batarian colonies in the Traverse were largely successful at rolling back a number of gains from the Alliance's early offenses. Though hardly contested with vigor, many Batarian colonies previously razed by the Alliance from orbit and then placed with minor garrisons were soon seized by the Heirarchy. In some cases, planets and systems thought to be hidden by relocated Mass Relays were the first to be targeted, an implicit (but never confirmed) suggestion that the Salarian STG provided the location of re-positioned Mass Relays to the Turian Hierarchy.

Though the war fixated on Batarian space, a number of other events stressed just how close it came to becoming a truly galactic-scale war as the Alliance publicly did not differentiate between Council space, the Associate species, and the Turian Hierarchy itself. Though the Council was nominally neutral in the conflict, the Alliance deemed its de-facto involvement via the Turians as proof of hostile intent and sent a scouting force to find the Citadel in the Serpent Nebula. Though the Citadel never had a shot fired towards it, and the Alliance fled upon making contact with the Destiny Ascension, it none the less marked the first time in four hundred years the Destiny Ascension fired a shot in anger. In similar circumstances, a number of minor races reported Alliance scouts at the fringes of the systems of colony worlds before retreating: an implicit threat that if the Alliance wished too, it could easily repeat its March of the Traverse across a wide expanse of Council space. Even in defeat, billions or even trillions could be killed by a wrathful Humanity.

Fortunately, however, the war that began with mutual political miscalculations ended with a political compromise. The Council successfully negotiated an armistice between the Alliance, the Hierarchy, and even the remnants of the Batarian Hegemony, sparing the galaxy a devastating war of escalation which would have been a Pyrrhic victory for the Council at best.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

In a word: Anti-climatic. But not inappropriate: it would take truly ruthless, iron-willed persons of a truly Renegade nature to insure Human survival and independence at _any_ cost... including the inflamed egos of those who would gladly expand a doomed war as a matter of pride. Leaders so Renegade that they make peace.

And so the Second Contact War, known by the Council as the Khar'shan Conflict, is over before it could truly expand and will be remembered as the galaxy-destroying war that wasn't. Though they found many other hidden relays, the Turians never crossed Relay 314, and though the Alliance hovered at the outskirts, no Citadel systems were razed. The Council impressed upon the Alliance that it could and would be willing to bring it to heel by force if necessary: the Alliance completed its revenge against the Hegemony and proved to the Council that it would not bow to what it considered most important.

True, I could have spent a dozen chapters about the varying balance of power, or mentioned how the Khar'shan Drop Operations became the epitome 'D-Day' history for Alliance culture and video games for decades to come, or written on the subplot about how the future Turian Councilor's children died in the defense of Khar'shan and set the stage for a personal animosity against the Humans at the highest levels of galactic power for decades to come...

But I choose to deny this all to you. Why? Because I'm Human, and humans can be utter pricks who refuse to submit to the whims of others. Isn't that right?

And so ends the backstory historical narrative portion of the Reinterpretation. Tomorrow: the Armistice, and the agreement that defines Human affairs in the galaxy in ME1.


	24. AC 114: The Armistice

No longer a historic narrative, Reinterpretation will now waver between different forms of exposition. From now on, mentions of the alternate Mass Effect 1 will be made. Feel free to infer what you can.

* * *

><p>AC 114: The Armistice<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Agreed, implemented<strong>

-Cease fighting between Alliance, Turian Hierarchy, and non-occupied Batarian worlds of the Batarian Hegemony. Former Hegemony territory is now owned by whoever is holding it. Failure to uphold this will be considered a termination of the Armistice.

(As part of the general armistice, the Alliance agreed to cease fighting the functionally independent Batarian colonies of the effectively non-existent Batarian Hegemony. 'Free Hegemony' worlds, or those who would go against the Armistice in full, were not protected afterwords. The rest of the Hegemony, however, was split amongst whoever controlled it: the Alliance is recognized as the undisputed owner of the Batarian core systems and most of its colonies, while the Turian Hierarchy annexed the small colonies it had taken from the Alliance garrisons.)

-Cease all cloning (military and civilian) without the mutual consent of both the Alliance and the Council. Violation of this will be considered a termination of the Armistice.

(The Alliance was required to cease the practice of mass cloning for population and military growth. Not only had numbers been a tool of war, but as a form of reproduction immune to any sort of genophage colonial cloning was also deemed too advantageous a form of population growth against other species. In the light of future possible need for clones, however, (and do to Alliance demands), some cloning facilities are allowed to be preserved in a confirmed non-active status.)

-MUST join Citadel Space as an Associate member. The Alliance will only be permitted to leave Citadel Space with the Council's consent. Violations of either of these points will be considered a termination of the Armistice.

(A condition for the Armistice, and a trigger for the termination of it, is the Alliance membership of Citadel Space. Though the Council expected from the start that the Alliance would be obstructionist, would circumvent laws, and be an overall headache, the idea of an independent Alliance joining with the Terminus systems was considered bad. The prospect of an independent Alliance being attack by, going to war with, and then possibly conquering the Terminus was even worse. The Council's view that some handles over the Alliance were better than none would be tested for years to come.)

-Understanding of honest possibility of full membership.

(As nominally every Associate member has the right and potential to be a full member, the Council's vested interest in maintaining its own power has denied membership to many. This statement, meaningless in practice, was a less a concession and more of a token offering of sentiment by the Council, though later one firmly gripped by the Alliance.)

-The Alliance must honor the ranks and privileges of the Spectres. Failure to do so will be seen as grounds to end the Armistice. Furthermore, no Human born, cloned, or otherwise created before the signing of the Armistice will be eligible for Spectre status.

(The Council demanded two different compromises from the Alliance: first, the recognition of the Council's personal agents, and the second a temporary delay in the Human demands towards their own Spectres by disqualifying all humans who had served in the First Contact War. Though the Alliance agreed, as the new post-war generation has aged it grows increasingly impatient for its own Spectre.)

-The Alliance will sign and ratify all standing Citadel Conventions on the conduct of warfare, and help fund the quarantine and cleanup of all worlds targeted by any contravening weapons. Failure to ratify the Citadel Conventions will be considered a termination of the Armistice.

(The Alliance and Batarian Hegemony both conducted military operations in violation of all four tiers of the Citadel Conventions, from the obvious orbital bombardment to the far less prevalent deployment of virus-bombs targeted at Batarian biology and the acknowledged deployment of Von Neumann devices on certain planets in Batarian space. The particular deployment of Von Neumann devices to shut down and destroy a few key Batarian industrial planets is held as the highest example of Human irresponsibility. Also included in this provision is the field of Human AI technology. In a cautiously optimistic compromise at the apparent but untested stability of Alliance AI's, Alliance AI's have all either been shackled (with their own consent), or relocated to a maximum-security facility somewhere on Mars, highly restricted until Council regulators can verify their inherent safety. A small selection of AIs is allowed to operate on the Corporate world of Noveria.)

-Must reveal locations of all Mass Relays in Human and Council space, allow commercial traffic through all bar the Charon relay. Council observers will be allowed to watch and verify this practice. Refusal to do so will be considered grounds for the termination of the Armistice.

(The Batarian Hegemony's practice of hiding Mass Relays in dark space, adopted by the Alliance, was seen as worrying practice both in terms of a future war and in commerce: if the Alliance were allowed to move and hide its relays at will, it could create distortions in the galactic economy. The Charon Relay exception, however, was a concession the Council was forced to give to allow final agreement: the Humans would not concede the right for any species to approach Earth at will.)

-The Council will assist in the repatriation of all Hegemony slaves to their origin species (Batarian slaves freed by the Alliance are the responsibility of the Alliance).

-The Council will assist in the repatriation of all alien detainees held by Alliance.

(While the Alliance had no intention of maintaining the Batarian slave system, the free release of all its detainees to their origin species was considered a civilized show of goodwill and a starting point to normalizing relations with other species. Batarians, slaves and otherwise, had no home species government to be returned to, and were the responsibility of the Alliance to handle.)

-Khar'shan territory to be held by the forces currently maintaining order until they deem it worth handing over to another authority of their choice. Both the Alliance and Heirarchy will not restrict the actions, policies, or developments of each other, and will provide mutual assistance in case of disaster. Failure to uphold these principals will be considered a Termination of the Armistice.

(As nearly the entire Batarian home world was at the time occupied by the Alliance, with a large peninsula held by the Turians, this effectively ceded the world as a whole to the Alliance while retaining a major Turian military position in case of an outbreak of war. Turian negotiators maintained the position that the Hierarchy would maintain the base as a trip-wire for any Alliance war, and would only turn over the territory if the Alliance returned the world as a Batarian Free State.)

-Batarian Hegemony disbanded, no longer recognized by Council. No Batarian government will be recognized without the mutual agreement of the Council and the Alliance. Doing so without mutual agreement will be considered a Termination of the Armistice.

-Batarian worlds (not occupied by Alliance/Hierarchy/Council) ejected Citadel Space. Violation of this will be considered a Termination of the Armistice.

-Specters from the Batarian Hegemony stripped of Spectre status. No Batarian Spectre can be affirmed without the mutual aggreement of the Council and the Alliance. Failure to do so will be considered a Termination of the Armistice.

(A major plank of the Alliance's demands was that it would not join the Council if the Hegemony remained a member, nor would it tolerate any Batarian Spectres who could legally massacre human citizens without consequence. Though the Turians had nominally entered the war to preserve the Hegemony, Alliance stonewalling and the overall collapse of the Hegemony as it was occupied by the Alliance and Turian Hierarchy defined the reality of the situation.)

-Non-occupied Batarian colonies to be organized as Council Free Colonies free for peaceful development by all species. Any Batarian colony to not agree to this will be considered ejected from Council Space. An Alliance attack on any Free Colony without the permission of the Council will be considered a Termination of the Armistice.

(Batarian colonies not occupied by the Alliance or wishing to remain free of the Turian Hierarchy generally fell into two categories: the 'Free Hegemony' die-hards who wished to continue the war as they could, and those who were willing to surrender unconditionally. The Free Colony system was a Council tool for non-associate species to be legal residents in Council Space. If the Batarian colonies were to be significantly developed and populated by a Council species, however, that species could claim de-facto ownership of the free colony despite the prior population.)

* * *

><p><strong>Agreed in principal, pending (AllianceCouncil dragging feet pre-ME1: ME1-ending dependent)**

-Verification of cloning facility lock down/disbandment.

(Though the Alliance did shut down its cloning facilities, fear of another war has pushed it to maintain the chambers for future use. While the Armistice demands that the facilities be eventually dismantled, the time line is deliberately vague. The conduct of Cerberus, which is known to operate cloning facilities on its own, also raises Council concerns. In a Xenonationalist playthrough, the facilities are eventually dismantled as a compromise of Council membership, while a Paternalist playthrough will see reports that the Human-dominated Council has dropped the issue entirely, and rumors/accusations that the Alliance has even restarted some facilities.)

-Dreadnaught limitations to be applied.

(When the war ended, it did so with the Alliance possessing far more dreadnaughts than allowed to any Associate member of Council space. While the Alliance agrees in principal to a limit of dreadnaughts, in practice the Alliance refuses to disarm without a much higher limit that would mean they wouldn't have to disarm. The Alliance already had the Dreadnaughts of a Council member, and doesn't want to destroy them, both in case of war and because it intends to be a Council member 'shortly.' In a compromise solution, excess Dreadnaughts are mothballed at Acturius station under Council verification: moves or threats to re-activate the Alliance Dreadnaught Fleet are considered potent and provacative, but not necessarily grounds to break the Armistice. Following ME1, the issue is redundant.)

-War crime trials for the Alliance 5th Fleet due to its conduct in the Traverse Campaign

(The Council insists the Alliance carry out trials in regards to the 5th Fleet's campaign through the Traverse, especially the Council-laws about the illegality of indiscriminate orbital bombardment by warships on garden worlds. The Alliance as a matter of policy delays and drags its feet, keeping the 5th Fleet at Acturius or behind the Charon Relay and beyond Council reach. If the end-ME1 choice is to sacrifice the 5th Fleet for the Council, then the Fleet is destroyed, never reconstituted, and there is no 5th Fleet to stand trial. If the Alliance assumes control of the Council, it moves the Council to exonerate the 5th Fleet as thanks for saving the Citadel from Sovereign.)

-Criminalization of Corsairs, Cerberus as pirate and terrorist groups

(The Council's exposure to the Corsairs indiscriminate raiding the Travers, and uncovered knowledge of Cerberus and its practice of horrific experiments, led to this demand. Though the Alliance consented and criminalized both groups, its enforcement is openly lacking in enthusiasm. Corsairs, besides spawning a thousand imitators among the human criminal elements, remain a plausible-deniability tool for Alliance special forces. Cerberus, shortly before the Armistice was signed, released its 'Manifesto' by the Illusive Man and went off the grid. While it has since been deemed a rogue agency, both the Corsairs and Cerberus have widespread cultural support for their role and actions against the Batarians, a popular legitimacy akin to the Asari glorification of Justicars. Both groups have idealized reputations in the Human cultures: Corsairs as anti-slaver pirates with dashing charm, and Cerberus as the 'anything it takes' force that was cruicial in Human survival and strengthening.)

-Turian war crime trials for Turian conduct

(A demand of the Alliance in acceptance of the 5th Fleet clause. The Turians instigated a review, found the treatment of civilians (and not recognizing civilians as a battlefield once civilian zones have been designated) and orbital bombardment over Khar'shan as within Turian military conduct and Council law, and punished only a few specific offenders for abuses. The Council double standards towards the Alliance's 5th Fleet campaign and standard Turian military doctrine is a sore point within the Alliance, and is perceived as proof of Council opposition. In a Xenonationalist post-ME1 setting, the Heirarchy re-opens an investigation over actions in the Khar'shan conflict. In an Assimilationist galaxy, the Alliance-dominated Council opens its own investigation to Turian opposition.)

-Turians/Council treaties to come to Alliance aid if attacked by another state.

(A security concession to allay the Alliance's fears about being crippled against other foes even if it joins the Council. However, the Council strictly applies the letter of the agreement in their favor: no Batarian state is recognized and so 'Free Hegemony' attacks don't qualify, Terminus pirates don't qualify for the same reason, and in ME1 the Geth aren't a state. This is a major, major element of friction from the Alliance's perspective.)

* * *

><p><strong>Issues Remaining of Note<strong>

-There was no war, so there can be no peace

(The Batarians never bothered to declare a war, nor did the Alliance know who it was fighting until much later, so the Alliance never entered a formal state of war during the First Contact War. The undeclared conflict with the Free Hegemony also defies easy categorization. This mindset has carried over to the Turians in Second Conflict: there was never a war declared by the Turians, nor did the Alliance feel oblige to declare one in return. Combined with the realization of the Salarian doctrine of never declaring war as well, Humanity has culturally accepted a concept of 'war' and 'peace' being largely meaningless in the greater galaxy, and liable to change at a convenience.)

-No indemnity by Turians for attacking Alliance

(Unlike in canon, the Alliance's pre-conflict conduct against the Hierarchy was not seen as done out of ignorance, nor was the Turian's actions seen as unjustified. Though the Turians did fire the first shots against the Alliance, it was seen as their proper role for the Council towards a race that was dangerously indiscriminate and out of control in its war against the Batarians. The Armistice was not a benevolent intervention on behalf of a wronged party, but a desperate attempt to avoid a repeat of the devastation of the Krogan Rebellions or Rachni Wars. The Alliance is, justifiably, viewed with much suspicion and even fear by the Citadel species and galaxy at large.)

-Human Cloning by 'non-Alliance' groups

(While the Alliance soon permitted the Council to inspect cloning facilities to verify that they weren't still operational, the dispersed nature of the facilities across the galaxy made it impossible for the Council to verify that all the facilities shown were all the facilities the Alliance had… or even knew about. Cerberus cloning facilities have been uncovered in the past, and every once in a while some warlord will be revealed to have obtained a small cloning facility to produce his own human army. Human cloning proliferation is a major concern of the Council, all the more because Humans are the only major race in which mass-cloning if genetically feasible.)

-Clone rights

(In the eyes of the Council, clones are similar in concept to AIs: while individuals may or may not be malevolent, as whole cloning is a weapon, and one too dangerous to be allowed to exist. This stigma has been reflected on clones as whole, who face a number of restrictions in Council law, including restrictions on the rights to breed, to serve in any military, to live on a colony world, and a host of other restrictions intended to prevent mass cloning from being an inter-species trump card for development and military power. In the face of species seeking to use clones to increase populations, a common sanction applied by the Council is sterilization of all clones and an equivalent number of the species that sought to take advantage of a population growth. For obvious reasons, this is unacceptable to the Alliance where Clones compose a near-pariety with the 'natural' population. Though the Alliance has since ceased cloning as per the Armistice and maintains its own extensive support for its own population, the question as to the legal status of the billions of human clones already in the military or settled in the colonies remains a major political issue between the Alliance and Council. In ME2, Human Clones from pre-Armistice are recognized by the Council as having full sentient rights, whether as a self-serving policy by a Human-dominated Council or as a reflection of improved ties with the original Council.)

-Free Hegemony forces in Terminus: insurgency, terrorism, pirate-war

(Though most of the Hegemony was occupied by the Alliance, with a portion secured by the Turian Hegemony, a number of Batarian worlds were never occupied. While those who chose to remain in Council Space became free colonies, a significant number elected to enter Terminus Space. Known collectively as the 'Free Hegemony', these are not at war with the Alliance, but neither are they at peace. Free Hegemony space is a constant thorn in the side of the Alliance, a breeding ground for pirates, insurgent, and terrorist activity across the Traverse and Batarian space. Only the Council's heavy warnings against starting an unjustified war in the Terminus, and the presence of the last few Batarian Dreadnoughts that could do considerable damage to Human colonies, have kept the Alliance from wiping out these last Batarian holdouts who always avoid crossing that last line that would publicly legitimize an attack.)

-De-militarization of Systems Alliance

(Though nominally democratic with an elected assembly and representative system, over the course of the First Contact War the Alliance gradually became a de-facto military state with the whole-hearted support of the Terra Firma party: the military, and Cerberus in particular, was known to simply ignore or even remove 'poor' elected leaders or beuracrats, often with significant public support. Civilian control of the Alliance in the post-war environment remains fragile, with extreme military predominance in politics. A case example would be the revision of the Biotic Extremists hostage crisis: having kidnapped the Alliance's Secretary of State, Shepard's orders from the military prioritize defeating the extremists over rescuing a known anti-military civilian leader. This political imbalance is of great concern to the Council, and the Asari in particular have supported re-democratization efforts. In some respects, Alien support for such projects has spurred reactionary opposition by both military and civilians alike.)

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

-'Xenonationalist' and 'Assimilationist/Paternalist' are the two Renegade ideologies that replace the Paragon/Renegade division, and will be looked at soon. 'Assimilationist' and 'Paternalist' both refer to the same spectrum in lieu of a single ideal name.

-I'm not interested in critques of the legalise. Understand that these are the summaries of intents, not literalisms: don't try and make a legal loophole out of any imprecise wordings.

-An important absence of note is that the Armistice makes no requirement of the Alliance in the treatment of the Batarian populace under its controls. Batarians under Alliance control have the same legal status as a member of the Terminus, which is to say 'none.' Though the Turians nominally fought to preserve the Batarian Hegemony, the Council is giving the Alliance legal carte blanche to do whatever it wants with or to the Batarian populace.

-The Armistice is give and take on both sides, and though it clearly has more focus on restraining the Human threat this is a reflection of how the Alliance more or less achieved its war aims. Still, it preserves quite a few of the Alliance's key security interests, and the 'gains' from the war. It's not ideal by the standards of either side, but far better than the war that would/will occur if the Armistice fails.

-The Alliance has more or less doubled in size in its annexation of the majority of the Batarian Hegemony. The fallout and aftermath of this will be the primary galactic concern for decades to come.

* * *

><p>Author Note 2:<p>

Due to storm damage, I will have uncertain internet access for the next several days. The next phase of Renegade Reinterpretations will begin when I have reliable internet access.


	25. Codex: The Batarian Question

I am perfectly content with people who feel the Alliance caved in/should have pushed a harder line/shouldn't have given in to the Council. Indeed, this was part of what I expected/intended people to feel. Such people would make excellent Terra Firma supporters from among the masses, a chorus amongst the Alliance public both opposing the Council and validating its fears as to Human nature. Good, patriotic humans.

Granted, their life expectancy might have met an unfortunate shortening had they been in a position of power at time and actually opposed the Armistice at the time, courtesy of tragic accidents in no way linked to those whose job it is to insure Human survival at any cost, including those good patriotic humans who did't realize how serious or close the Council was to doing to Humanity what the Batarians did not, or realize how unstable and unsuited Humanity was after the Blitz to continue on a Total War...

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>Codex: The Batarian Question<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Our most vile foe is defeated, its worlds ours and fairly won. The Hegemony is dead, my fellow humans. But in this victory, we are posed with a new dilemma: what remains to be done with these conquered Batarians, the billions of souls of our common enemy? Some would say kill them all, and let whatever gods they follow sort them out. But I disagree: we remain a civilized people, despite our foes, and will prove ourselves the better species. But the Hegemony cannot be allowed to rise again, this is without a doubt. Its worlds, its infrastructure, ours to remake into something better. But what of the Batarians? Do we cast them out, across the stars and to the Free Colonies, free to remake themselves into a worthy civilization or to be crushed if they prove unable to do so? Or do we remake them as well, turn them into something better than what they are? This is the question that divides us, my fellow Speakers, because there are no other answers that will serve."<em>

-Alliance Parliamentary Member Hugo Senach, of the dominant Terra Firma Party, in his speech 'The Batarian Question' following the Armistice.

* * *

><p>The dominant question in intergalactic politics today continues to revolve around the consequences of the Human First Contact War. Just what, exactly, will the Alliance do with an occupied Batarian population that numbers almost as large as the Human population? While the Armistice ending the war ceded the Batarian territories occupied by the Alliance to Humanity, the question of what to do with the Batarians themselves was left entirely to the victorious Alliance. While the Alliance's ultimate decision to refuse reckless calls for genocide saved it much grief and trouble within the Council system, doing so entailed difficulties of its own.<p>

The present state of Khar'shan demonstrates why the current occupational holding-pattern is seen as unsustainable. Though freed Batarian slaves and their families provide a largely reliable Batarian governing apparatus for the occupation as a whole, considering nearly a tenth of the Batarian population was emancipated and is continues to be dependent on the Alliance for continued support and protection, the Alliance has far less standing with the rest of the Batarian populace. Institutionalized occupational measures, military crackdowns, and naked exploitation have sparked much resentment and resistance from the rest of the Batarian populace, even those with no memory of the war. Holding down the Batarian home world alone is a significant drain on Alliance resources, requiring nearly six hundred million Human soldiers on the ground to maintain control of a world that still numbers well over a dozen billion. Holding its grip on Khar'shan is not only a drain on the Alliance, but the source of the galaxy's largest ongoing humanitarian crisis: reconstruction in non-pacified areas of 'unreliable' Batarians advances slowly at best, at least when it isn't being actively destroyed in yet another Alliance crackdown or by the ever-present insurgency. This doesn't even begin to consider the many other worlds of Alliance occupied space.

The Batarian Insurgency, a chaotic mess of groups that fight each other almost as much as the humans and their proxy collaborators, ripples across not only Khar'shan but also over all former Batarian space and throughout the Attican Traverse, making it a galactic-scale problem worthy of the Council's notice. Only the Batarian Hegemony's own political history has prevented far more support from attending the cause Batarian independence as pushed by the Free Hegemony, but even now there are voices in the Council and across the galaxy pushing for the Council to intervene and resolve the situation… somehow. The Council's options largely depend on the Alliance, however, and the Alliance is no more settled on a path than the Council is. So long as the Council abides by the Armistice, however, it is can not and will not intervene, making any resolution entirely dependent on the Alliance.

Debate within the Alliance rages and ranges from the vindictive to the borderline genocidal, with the only consensus being that the Batarians, if they were to be allowed to reclaim Khar'shan, would be too powerful and too vindictive to tolerate. With too many Batarians to be supported by the Free Hegemony itself, the dominant arguments to emerge in the Alliance are Expulsion and Assimilation.

The Xenonationalistic expulsion-advocates view every species as having the right to self-determination on the basis of their race, and see the Alliance occupation and detainment of billions as more than immoral but also simply doomed to failure. For the same reasons the Alliance never tolerated Batarian conquest, so too will the Batarians always resist and seek to harm the Alliance from within. Expulsion advocates believe expelling the Batarian population is the key to reforming it: advocates point towards the sustainability and cultural reform brought unto the Quarians in their Migrant Fleet. The Xenonationalists generally advocate the creation of a Second Migrant Fleet: one initially started by the Alliance but thereafter supported and supplied by the Free Hegemony, allowing the Batarians to re-develop as a culture.

Assimilation advocates believe that the Batarian culture, as opposed to the Batarians, is the true problem, and argue that social engineering the Batarian culture could allow for a sustainable, peaceful future for the two species. Pointing towards the freed Batarian slaves and the known Cerberus alien infiltraitors as proving that Batarians can be willing followers of Human culture, and to Cloning 'upbringing' as proof that cultural-teaching and education is a possible to implement on a massive scale. Assimilation advocates argue that a generational-project of cultural assimilation would be the most effective path to a true peace. With 'Kill the Batarian, save the soul' as a guiding motto, Assimilation proposals generally center around the Alliance taking all Batarian children, immediately after birth, and raising them strictly in Human culture. Traditional Batarian culture would die out as the current Batarians themselves die of old age, and what would remain would be culturally-human Batarians with (ideally) fully equal rights with any other citizen of the Alliance.

Those who oppose either position inevitably find themselves in a marginalized minority.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Let's get something straight right off the bat: the Alliance occupation Is Not Nice. This isn't the Western-standard occupation of, say, Iraq and Afghanistan. Where things are good, the occupation is a police state. Where things are bad, the Palestinian Conflict is a lover's spat. About the only reason that more Batarians don't try and cross the Wall that marks the boarder of the Turian territory on Khar'shan is because the Turians shoot to kill to keep them out. The best thing you can say about the Alliance Occupation is that it is not, in fact, genocidal in terms of deliberately and systematically killing every Batarian it can to reach some desired lower population number.

Instead, the Alliance is 'only' debating whether it wants to ethnically cleans Batarian space and create the galaxy's largest refugee fleet or if it will kidnap every Batarian at childbirth and raise them to be good little humans in alien skins, while patiently waiting for the Batarians still alive to die of old age.

No, the player does not have to support either of the main choices: at no point is the player forced to endorse one, and Shepard can always refuse to talk about it. The Neutral option is always reserved for the player to go 'I offer no opinion.'

But this very much is a subject that will get Humanity (and, by proxy, Shepard) a lot of criticism no matter what is done, because everyone else has the perspective to go 'my god/goddess, are you seriously debating such things with a straight face?' It will very much be a 'and future generations, Humans and Alien, will look back and criticize and defend and argue about it all.' It is very much a point to raise questions and hard thoughts, without presuming to advocate or defend either viewpoint. It will very much pop its head up time and time again, whether in news, side quests, or character encounters.

And the Answer to the 'Batarian Question' will definitely serve as a rallying cry of the Batarian Rebellion, especially after a certain Commander Shepard blows up a certain mass relay of a certain occupied system while it is wracked in peaceful protests.


	26. Codex: Culture: Batarians in Alliance Sp

Codex: Culture: Batarians in Alliance Space

* * *

><p><em>"Alliance soldiers are to treat Legal Residents with all the respect and courtesies due to any civilian population. All other Residents are to be presumed hostile unless otherwise cleared, with the safety of soldiers and friendly civilians taking priority. Small and large arms fire, physical violence, illegal biotic usage, sabotage, theft, vandalism, and non-compliance to lawful authority will all be considered valid justifications for lethal force."<em>

-Alliance Standing Occupation Orders B-09, AC-116

* * *

><p>Of the dozens of billions of Batarians in Human space, no word seems to gloss over their status like the word 'Resident.' The legal status of all Batarians across Alliance space, the protections guaranteed are non-existent on their own: Human inter-species law currently only recognizes and honors protections as agreed to in mutually-binding treaties with other races, of which none was ever signed with the Hegemony. All Batarian Residents fall under Alliance military law and occupational jurisdiction, no matter their location or Resident class.<p>

While Batarian Residents do not enjoy indisputable legal rights, the Alliance has over time expanded the Resident status into an entire system of tiers, based in part on the Turian caste system. There are twenty publicly-acknowledged tiers of Resident Status, not including classified status markers used by the Alliance military. All Batarians are required to register with the Alliance occupational authority, and for the rest of their lives their positions and legal privileges are determined by their Tier status, a sum total of known history, criminal records, compliance, and reliability. A Batarian's tier determines where a Batarian is authorized to live, to travel to, or to work on, as well as a priority for reconstruction aid and other assets.

The Resident system is broken into three categories: Legal, Middle, and Restricted. The Middle tiers are the tiers in which most of the Batarian population resides: civilians who, while not considered a security threat in and of themselves, have no history of exceptional aid or compliance with the Occupation. These tiers are the functional 'middle class' of occupied Batarians: not trusted by the Alliance, but not directly suspected either, they are allowed to live in the slowly recovering cities, are allowed low-risk jobs, and generally receive adequate aid to avoid destitution. While life is not equal to what a free Batarian enjoyed under the Heirarchy, and somehow with even more blatant public surveillance drones overhead, it remains far better than the life of the lower-tiers. Most middle-tier Batarians simply wish to keep their heads down and avoid trouble, but there is a constant level support for the Insurgency in terms of smuggling, spies, and recruitment.

Restricted Batarians occupy the lowest tiers: the security threats, the known anti-Human elements, the former Batarian soldiers and slavers who the Alliance wants to keep an eye upon most. Life for a Batarian in the Restricted Tiers is the life under the full brunt of Human occupation: always the last to receive rebuilding efforts and the first to see patrols and re-occupation by Alliance soldiers, the Restricted Tiers are in a constant level of insurgency as the Alliance continues to concentrate them in the Restricted Districts. Little more than shanty towns and ruins yet to be rebuilt after the war, Batarians in the restricted tiers are as often driven to the insurgency in need as they were already part of it: Batarians of the Restricted Resident Tiers aren't even trusted for menial labor in the rest of the territories. The Restricted Destricts of Khar'shan are considered some of the worst humanitarian districts outside of the Terminus… and some of the most dangerous as well, as even charity and aid groups are wary of entering them. Threats of losing one's Resident tier and being forced into the Restricted Districts is often the single gravest threat the Alliance can leverage against Batarians in higher tiers.

Batarians in the Legal Tiers, by contrast, live something almost approaching a normal life. Freed slaves, civil authorities, and those specialists willing to use their skills for the Alliance, Legal Residents account for nearly a fifth of the Batarian population. Legal Residents are more or less considered 'reliable' by the Alliance, and are left to live their lives with minimal interference and mostly unobtrusive surveillance. Legal Residents are given priority to live in rebuilt cities and districts of Khar'shan, and enjoy the highest standards of living among Batarians. Legal Residents are also the only tiers who are given the concession of civilian trials instead of military tribunals, and enjoy the most rigorous protections against abuses by Human soldiers and civilians. The Alliance takes notable care with how it deals with Batarians of the Legal Tiers, both to preserve their cooperation and in part to protect them against the lower tiers who often view them with suspicion and outright hatred: Legal Residents are perhaps the only group more hated than the Alliance by the Insurgency.

Any Batarian not of the Restricted tiers can apply to join the Occupation Police or even the Alliance military, potentially elevating themselves and their immediate family into a higher tier status. Though most Batarians serve in the occupational authority, serving as police and even paramilitary support, to the surprise of many both in the Alliance and out over five million Batarians currently serve directly in the Alliance military. Despite being subject to extensive background checks, intensive training and testing, and a persistent if informal institutional racism in treatment and postings, many Batarians have served with distinction in the last decade. Though often relegated to unglamorous occupational duties and ground-side colony garrisons, and with very few ever rising above the rank of corporal (and only a few dozen currently as warrant officers), mixed-units that include Batarians have gained notice and respect in recent years as a new generation of Alliance officers is more inclined to use them in actual combat. The two most famous mixed units to date are the 7th Elysium Guard Battalion, which famously rallied to stall and hold the Skyllian Blitz, and the 3rd Shaxni Riaders, a battalion made famous on Torfan.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Five million sounds massive, but it's really peanuts when you remember how many soldiers the Alliance uses on Khar'shan alone. But still, this is a pretty revolutionary advance for the Alliance: during the First Contact War, such a thing would have been unimaginable. Given the stress-tests, background checks, and general difficulty involved in becoming an Alliance soldier as a Batarian, these first few millions are very much analogous to the integration of blacks into the US military: they had to be better than good just to be tolerated. Assimilation Shepards love these guys as proof of integration: Xenonationalist Shepards adopt a tone of 'I am counting the days until your species is removed and you are decommissioned.'

Shepard doesn't get a Batarian on the team in ME1 (there's no Batarian the Alliance trusts enough to risk their first Spectre being betrayed by), but we do meet a small number along the way. The ranking Alliance survivor at the Alliance outpost being overrun by Rachni is a Batarian corporal, for example. In ME3, James Vega would be a Batarian.

That said, who caught the irony of the Alliance making a caste system of sorts for the Batarians? True, it's one with a lot of social mobility (particularly downward), but...

And thus concludes the two-post special about Batarians in Human space.


	27. Codex: Corsairs

Swooping is bad, but can not be avoided.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>Codex: Corsairs<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It was only after I swooped down upon the last Batarian, leveling the Captain with a kick before the pistol in my right hand finished him off, that I realized I was not as alone as I had thought. For while the slave pens behind me had been already freed, it seemed the Captain had kept a separate slave for his… personal enjoyment. I thought I had come across another human at first, given the sort of stories that came out of Shanxi, until I noticed the blue skin. She, and damn if they aren't she no matter what the scientists say, was trembling, eyes wide, and I couldn't decide whether it was from what the Batarian had intended or at what she thought I might do.<em>

_Deciding that valor was the better part of discretion, I holstered the pistol and took off my helmet, shaking my head free in the air. She looked shocked to see my face, probably having thought I was some Asari until she saw the skin-tone and hair no Asari could match, and so I gave her the most charming smile I could and said in Batarian so she could understand, "Don't worry, Ma'am. I'm a Corsair."_

-Excerpt from "From the Sea of Stars of the Traverse: My First Contact With the Asari," by Captain Curtis Taylor

* * *

><p>Corsairs are a cultural phenomenon, the sort you can only get when patriotism and self interest are enabled by cheap and easy FTL. Despite their later semi-official incorporation by the Alliance, the Corsairs had a remarkably simple start: a few angry, desperate colonists abandoned by the Alliance, looking to strike back at the Batarians and take back what was theirs.<p>

In the first decades of the war, it was an undeniable fact that the Alliance could not stand up to the Batarian pirates under any but the best circumstances and the greatest numbers. Yet, in order to keep up the war effort, a great number of resource colonies were needed to supply the raw materials to build the ships and technology to continue losing at slightly slower rates. A matter of course about this, however, was that most Alliance colonies could never be defended, and so simply weren't. A discovered resource colony was a doomed colony, rarely worth putting up a significant fight. Colonists were simply given the materials to mine, a ship to flee with, and often left on their own, with only enough of an Alliance garrison to insure continued work.

The legendary start of the Corsairs was one such resource station on an otherwise meaningless asteroid called X-9. When Batarian raiders attacked, the asteroid's sole ship was out of system on a supply run, leaving the entire outpost to be sacked and enslaved. The ship returned on the far side of the system just in time to see the Pirates encamping on the asteroid to enjoy their spoils, even using the on-asteroid rockets to throw the asteroid at the abandoned colony of Terra Nova just for fun. Rather than sensibly flee and alert the Alliance, the miners on the ship chose to attack: hiding themselves within the asteroid belt, they maneuvered close enough to the asteroid to try and free their fellow colonists. They were wildly successful beyond all reason, not only freeing the enslaved colonists but successfully stealing the pirates' own ship as well. When they returned to Alliance space with such a prize after saving the planet, they became instant war heroes.

The model of the Corsairs soon followed. While Alliance had always lacked for quality of ships, it had junk-buckets to spare. With technology advancing as reverse engineering slowly accelerated, more and more ships were soon deemed 'obsolete' even as they advanced in generational leaps. In what was initially intended to be a popularity scheme to increase voluntary colonization enrollment, the Alliance began the Corsair program: those who volunteered to go the colonies could, after a period of a few years, be given one of these obsolete surplus ships the Alliance was increasingly moved past. The ship was deemed private ownership, and the colonists could do whatever they liked… and if they liked finding Batarian pirate camps or supply depots, these Corsairs would be rewarded. No one really expected any significant number of successes: at most, the Alliance hoped to gain a volunteer force of scouts who would patrol sectors of space on the Alliance's behalf, and then call in their finds. Since the ships were nearly worthless as military platforms, any losses would be negligible. The Letters of Mark the Corsairs given, promising rewards in exchange for captured goods and ships, were simply a historical allusion for dramatic weight.

What occurred, however, is that as the Alliance slowly caught up to the Batarian technology level, even Alliance cargo vessels armed with specialized weapons could catch and disable individual transports or pirate vessels. In the early 60's, the first 'professional' Corsair emerged: Captain Curtis Taylor, who was recorded as having boarded no less than 66 Batarian vessels of various types before disappearing in the Traverse. Armed with Alliance military tech deemed 'obsolescent' and their own captured weapons, Corsairs increasingly became capable of fighting Batarian pirates on equal terms, and rapidly developed into a truly autonomous, decentralized harassment force.

Given substantial Alliance support in terms of safe havens ('Corsair lagoons', often asteroid bases mined for the purpose of housing ships), training and equipment, and even manpower (the Alliance's own Corsairs, elite ship-boarding special forces for other sorts of plausible-deniability operations), Corsairs became a constant problem to the Batarians' own colonies, especially the First Defeats. Corsairs were free to fight, to loot, and especially to rescue enslaved Humans, and were generously rewarded for doing so: it was said every Human rescued from slavery was worth a week's wages as a colonist, and a lucrative mission could set a Corsair up for life. Though the odds were bad and most failed, the rewards and fame were great for those who succeeded. In those successes, the Corsairs gained a reputation as the noble rogues of Humanity, discontent with the uniformity of the Alliance military but still fighting the good fight with a sort of heroic mystique thrown in for good measure. Corsairs like Captain Curtis Taylor were glamorous, noble, and followed to the spirit of the Corsair law, the romanticized ethos the Corsair community dredged from the age of pirates.

In truth, the Corsairs were just as likely to be brutal, selfish men and women little better than the Batarians they fought, motivated entirely by profit and violence and differentiated only by the fact that it was more profitable for them to fight the Batarians with Alliance support than try to raid human colonies.

The Golden Age for the Corsairs was the last decade of the war, during the Traverse Campaigns. Once the Alliance had captured both ends of Relay 314, the Corsairs were encouraged to go through and ravage Batarian trade in the Attican Traverse. The Corsairs scouted, they attacked, they looted and stole, and not just from the Batarians. All cargo and all craft in the Traverse were free targets, and while the Alliance paid much for non-Batarians to be captured alive and (mostly) unharmed, not all Corsairs restrained themselves to killing Batarians. In the course of ten years before the Armistice, civilian commerce in the Attican Traverse became almost unthinkable without convoys or significant military escort.

After the Armistice, the Corsairs fell into a sharp decline with the Council's demands that Corsair activity be reigned in: too many indiscriminate attacks on too many neutral species had been conducted to tolerate the exchange the Batarian pirates for a new era of Human pirates. The Alliance complied, mostly, by revoking the Letters of Mark, confiscating the Corsair Lagoons it had provided, and offering a conditional Amnesty to Corsairs in exchange for returning to civilian life again. While most Corsairs did quit without the sponsorship, a number did not, too accustomed to piracy to quit now. Those that turned against Humans were corrected especially harshly. Most, however, had the good sense to retire with their earnings and even now many of these so-called 'Corsair Capitalists' are happy to use the family history of the first fortune as an aspect of their business strategies... some less figuratively than others.

Even so, Corsairs continue to exist in the areas where the Alliance has more presence than control, especially on the edges of Alliance space and in the Terminus. Two breeds of Corsairs are said to exist: those who are pirates in practice and spirit, clinging only to a romanticized name, and those true believers who see themselves as the only ones willing and able to continue the Free Hegemony on its own terms, never raiding Human vessels and always focusing against those aliens hostile to Humanity. While the first group is universally reviled, the second is still honored by Human culture and is rumored to receive support from certain interested parties supportive of Human interests.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

"You know what's good? 'Alliance Corsair.' The battles are pretty realistic, but still fun. And you can install it on an omni-tool!"

Truer words never spoken, Salarian game-shop dude.

Kidding aside, 'Corsair' is what every Human criminal in space who preys on Aliens likes to style him or herself as. Call it the life-following-art mentality that convinced the real Mafia dons to start imitating the Godfather. Still, there's a remarkably feelings of pan-Human patriotism that is so stereotypical of Humans: C-SEC has found that human criminals target non-Humans far more often than Humans when possible, tend to be adverse to particular crimes such as slavery especially (thanks Helena Blake), and statistically are more inclined to respond positively to Human law enforcement officers and negatively to aliens. Call it cultural racism or not, but one reason C-SEC pushed for Human agents was so that they could have Human negotiators/handlers work with Human criminals.

There are a few old-school Corsairs, of the old psuedo-Robin Hood morality (target the wicked, spare the innocent, protect the wronged), but they're very much a dying breed of idealist.

Edit: I thought it should be obvious, but the 'free to fight/loot/rescue' refers to being free to do so against the Batarians. Or, later, against any aliens in general. Corsairs who turned against Humans had no protections. They were never Spectres: Spectres have unlimited freedom in the domestic sphere, but Corsairs were given pretty much unrestricted freedom against approved enemies.


	28. Codex: Cerberus

Codex: Cerberus

* * *

><p><em>"To the Humans, Cerberus is as much 'just' a terrorist group as the STG is 'just' a paramilitary group to the Salarians, or the Spectres are 'just' agents of the Council. It is far more than a group of people but a force of identity, a symbol and a promise for answers and directions through the darkest of times. The Humans are no more likely to repudiate Cerberus in their hearts than we are to repudiate our Justicars, and for nearly all of the same reasons."<em>

-Sociologist Malia Amon, University of Thessia ten years after the Armistice

* * *

><p>Task Force Cerberus began in the earliest days of the First Contact War as an emergency response Black Ops group for the Alliance scrambling to react to the dangers not only from the Batarians abroad but from subversive elements at home. Task Force Cerberus was given a broad mandate to ensure Humanity could continue the war no matter the cost, and with de-facto legal immunity sanctioned at the highest levels, Cerberus was a tool used to sustain the war effort at every level, especially as it began expanding in the late AC 20's. Whether domestic trouble-shooting at home, such as removing national politicians who let national priorities get in the way of the Alliance war effort, or launching daring raids and operations against the Batarian invaders, the stature and scope of Cerberus continued to expand as it brought in greater and greater technologies and rescued millions of Humans from the Hegemony. With the best training, first pick of Alliance soldiers including rare biotics, and priority access to captured technologies, Cerberus remained the cutting edge of the Alliance military throughout the war.<p>

Though Cerberus would become most famous for its military force, a force that routinely lived by the standard of first humans in, last humans out in both suicidal missions and hopeless Colony defenses to buy time for evacuations, Cerberus's greatest addition to the war came from its scientific development arm. A small inter-stellar state of scientists, laboratories, and factories dedicated to nothing else but closing the tech gap between Human and Alien and researching any avenue that could boost human survival, Cerberus funneled more money into research projects than most small countries on Earth collected in taxes. Some of these paths were noble and indisputable: the capture of Batarian ships and the raiding of stores and depots of Batarian gear and weaponry was a critical aspect for both Alliance reverse-engineering efforts and the initial source of nearly all 'peer' technology. Others were simply horrific despite the gains, such as the infamous Project Teltin. The most famous and indisputably effective of all, however, was Cerberus's success in pioneering effective Human cloning, and its ground-breaking genetic research which not only led to cures for variations of the Batarian Flu and other historic ills, but revolutionized Human biological potential. Even now Cerberus remains an acknowledged galactic leader in genetics research and cloning, with occasional discoveries of Cerberus cloning centers raising great concerns amongst Council authorities. Cerberus was the forefront of Human ingenuity and experimentation throughout the war, and was the original source of many now-universal technologies adopted throughout the galaxy, such as medigel, omniblades, and heat sinks.

Though an incorporated Alliance organ for the better part of a century, highly classified but publicly acknowledged in Alliance propaganda following the First Battle of Arcturus, Cerberus's most famous action was when the agency went rogue immediately before the Armistice was signed. Issuing an unsigned Manifesto penned by an individual the Council dismissed as an 'Illusive Man', the Manifesto asserted that while peace now was a necessity for the survival of the Human Species today, the galaxy remained no less a dangerous, deadly place that could deprive Humanity of its destiny. For peace today, compromise was necessary, but for survival tomorrow there would always need to be a watcher, a guardian for the Charon Relay itself, and at that time Cerberus would return to be Humanity's sword and shield.

Council investigations and even the agents of the Shadow Broker found no evidence of conspiracy on part of the Alliance leadership itself, and Cerberus was soon after criminalized as a rogue agency by the Alliance and a terrorist group by the Council. Despite this, however, Cerberus's cultural legacy as a human-protection and advancement continues to live on in fiction and Human culture. Between relative Human ambivalence and ever-increasing numbers of front-companies, organizations, and other fronts, efforts to bring down the Cerberus network have foiled even the Council's Spectres. Even now, in between raids and discoveries of different Cerberus cells performing various experiments, Cerberus's fingerprints and involvement are often found throughout the most dangerous parts of Galactic space, fighting against Batarian terrorists and Terminus pirates who would otherwise plague the Alliance.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

The Illusive Man keeps out of history for the most part, but his effects are first notable in that 'expansion' period in the AC 20's after he escaped slavery on Shanxi and began rising up the ranks. Initially, Cerberus was less 'ultimate defenders of Humanity' and more 'small group of private assassins for the Alliance': it was under the Illusive Man's expert management (and ruthless handling) that it not only expanded, but thrived in a number of fields. The Illusive Man assumed official control of the organization in AC 35, and has been the unquestioned leader ever since. For those catching the age implications, yes. He's old enough to be Shepard's grandfather.

It's easy to think that Cerberus is getting a whitewash here, but please don't. The general rule of thumb is that Cerberus is even more desperate and more willing to accept atrocities... but fewer people care because of the context. Teltin wasn't shut down, it was retro-actively sanctioned and continued. Medigel is a synthetic derivative of thresher-maw acid. Etc. Renegade!Cerberus has killed more Humans in tests than were lost in the canonical First Contact War, and several times as many aliens. But, since context is everything and a Batarian colony raid that killed 800 people would be considered 'getting off easy'...

As for how big Cerberus is in this AU, the answer is 'bigger'. When it's called an Illusive Empire, that's not a figure of speech: all together, it could actually _**be**_ a Terminus Empire if it wanted. (And who knows, maybe it alright is, constantly freeing up the next areas of the Terminus for Human settlers...)


	29. Codex: Human Biotics

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Codex: Human Biotics<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Few species recognize the value of a biotic as well as the Humans do. Few species have ever gone as far to achieve this blessing that we take for granted. For the Humans know, as every Asari knows, that biotics are power superior to any other. Any fool can hold a gun. Any primitive creature with enough complexity can order a ship to bombard from orbit. But only a biotic can bend reality with their mind, overcoming technology and the physics of the mundane alike. We Asari recognize this as a matter of course. The Humans, as troubled as they may be with their imperfections and associated weaknesses, appreciate this as well, like no other race. They may yet come around and see this truth, and so it is with great resolve I pray that they continue these promising steps."<em>

-From the lecture of Matriarch Natalia, a biotic supremacist, on the subject of Alliance deliberations to induce biotics in all future human embryos beginning in AC 120. The motion was later defeated.

* * *

><p>The history of human biotics is a short, difficult, and generally painful, much like the history of most human biotics individually.<p>

When the biotic phenomenon was first identified shortly after the discovery of the Prothean Ruins, the cultural impact was negligible: biotics were unusual, a bit frightening, but otherwise too rare to gather much notice. Unlike some species, the lack of naturally occurring Element Zero on Earth rendered biotics a recent, unrealized, discovery. It was only with the arrival of the First Contact War that the value of biotics became realized.

While Alliance soldiers and civilians were being butchered at ratios of dozens or hundreds to one due to far inferior technology, it was biotics that quickly became Humanity's first 'trump' card to negate the technology gap. Because biotics can bypass kinetic barriers to affect a target directly, Human biotics were as close to an equalizer as Humanity had for decades. But naturally occurring biotics were rare, often head-hunted into the Cerberus commandos directly rather than be risked on the front lines as a common soldier. Even so, it was soon apparent that biotics were entirely disproportionate against better-armed enemies, and biotics soon gained heroic status for their daring feats and seemingly miraculous successes.

It was only two years into the conflict that the Alliance deemed biotics a strategic resource that needed to be expanded immediately, as the negligible biotic population was already nearing extinction due to the war. So it was that the Alliance, through Task Force Cerberus, sabotaged and detonated starship e-zero cores over Earth itself, the only Human world capable of producing biotics in necessary quantities at the then-current rates of less than one percent per embryo. Cores were detonated over three particular regions, chosen for their exceptional birthrates and populations at the time: Beijing (China), Cape Town (South Africa), and Caracas (Venezuela). Though hundreds of millions would grow cancer and other terminal illnesses as a result, tens of thousands of biotics were born, producing the first core of the Human biotic population. As biotic research and understanding grew, more effective methods of inducing biotic potential were developed, and though actual deliberate exposures remain classified, it's estimated that nearly a third of all space-accidents over Earth in the first half-century of the war were deliberate exposure experiments.

No Human Biotic history is complete without a mention of the Teltin Project, arguably the most horrific Cerberus research project yet uncovered. Though declassified records suggest it had existed in some form for years prior, the Teltin Project was a crash-study in the development of human biotics that began in earnest around 13 AC, with an aim at boosting power. In hundreds of experiments that killed many more biotics, Cerberus researchers performed tests ranging from the insane to visionary and horrific, into every avenue of boosting biotic its discovery and temporary holding by the Alliance military following a successful escape of one of the test subjects, it is estimated that the Teltin Project killed nearly one thousand, three hundred biotics. Most of these biotics were young children, selected because children were the only biotic population at the time that was not already drafted into the military. Shortly after seizure by the Alliance military, however, all the facilities and personnel of the Teltin Project, including the escaped test subject, were handed back over to Cerberus in order to continue research.

Though horrific, Alliance investigation did recover the crown jewel of the Teltin Project: called the Teltin Procedures, the project had formalized and created a standard series of surgical and medical procedures that could boost latent biotic potential by as much as orders of three or more times the base biotic output. These procedures, largely painless with further refinement, became a staple surgical enhancement of every biotic soldier for the remaining century of the war, despite having long-term medical consequences of neural decay that would cause an early death in about thirty years. Given that the average lifespan of any soldier on the front lines was measured in months, and biotics often in weeks due to Batarian focus against them, Teltin Syndrome was not even recognized and declassified until roughly 60 AC. The Teltin Procedures only stopped being mandatory for military biotics five years after the Armistice, and continue to be widely applied in biotic special forces across Human space.

Today, most Human biotics are either the descendents of biotics (having been exposed in-embryo to their parent's e-zero nodes), or are clones whose biotic potential was induced by therapies during the cloning process. Biotics are a highly-respected, large minority of the Human population (approximately 37%), albeit one of the most troubled minorities with the highest rates of medical conditions across the human race. Teltin Syndrome affects billions of military biotics and veterans each year, and Biotic Rights activist groups continue to push for increased stipends and reparations for soldiers and clones who suffer complications from the mandatory enhancement surgeries.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

All free-loading readers are encouraged to review.

For those clever enough to catch, yes, there are implications towards a certain ME2 companion in this codex...


	30. Codex: Human Clones

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Codex: Human Cloning<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The first mistake most people make about Human Clones is to believe they aren't Human. The second mistake is believing that they are literal clones."<em>

-Doctor Chakwas

* * *

><p>Originating from the science labs of the Human Survivalist group Cerberus during the First Contact War, Human cloning as it is known today is actually a misnomer. Cloning strictly implies the creation of a duplicate organism, genetically identical to the original. For millennium, the wider galaxy has followed this understanding, and its limitations: a result of accelerated growth after the cloning process is the weakening of the genetic integrity of a clone, and for nearly all races artificial cloning produces temporary, weakened creatures that will break down in the medium-term duration.<p>

The Cerberus breakthrough that defines the cornerstone of Human cloning is also the cornerstone of the one exceptionally unique genetic attribute Humanity has versus most of the other races in the galaxy: genetic variability within the genome. While most species begin genetically diverse, other forces often lead to a loss of diversity. Whether naturally genetically basic (Asari asexual reproduction simply randomizing most of the same gene patterns), artificial bottle-necking (the Quarian Genocide), cultural selection (Salarian breeding alliances), or even the mass-adoption of genetic therapy for gradual homogenization (Turian Hegemony practice of genetherapy to enforce and universalize desired traits and decrease weaknesses), civilizations on the galactic stage often stagnate in terms of genetic diversity. It is not to say that the Human race is more diverse in particular, but rather that its diversity was not as limited as developed species when it began its research. It is also important to remember this is a relative variability compared to other species own pasts, not an absolute: there are other, minor, species in the galaxy who are even more applicable for cloning, but who lack the ability or opportunity to defy the Council's opposition.

Human cloning research, embarked before the genetic homogenization of Humanity could occur, takes advantage of greater genetic variability of humans by encouraging it in the development of clones, randomizing various aspects and even introducing attributes to expand variation with each new being. Rather than strict copies, the human Mass Cloning produced dozens of billions of genetically unique, increasingly varied Humans, and in the process that produces these lays the well-hidden keys to avoiding clone-decay that haunts most other species and the infamous 'flash' clones. While long-term health effects of such induced variability remain unknown, they are a key aspect in enabling mass cloning of the Human type.

During the First Contact War, clones were bred first by the tens, then the hundreds and later the thousands, and by the end tens of billions of clones were produced for all posts and services, from military service to colonization. Used as a supplement, and not a replacement, due to a still-endless manpower shortage for both troops and colonists, Clones worked beside and under 'normal' Humans for decades. As cultural acceptance and co-operation strengthened, in AC 79 the Alliance Parliament ruled 'Clones' as full human citizens with all the same rights, to general popular approval. In most Human colonies and cultures, anti-Clone discrimination is rare, generally from non-human Residents, and highly frowned upon.

As a culture, 'clones' are marked by the generational divide that separates them from their peers. The last Clones produced by the Alliance were before Armistice, meaning nearly all Clones alive today are well into middle age or older. While in possession of full mental facilities and emotions, Clones are often easily distinguished by the 'upbringing' processes, the education and political indoctrination every clone received after being 'born' from its tank and before being deployed into the war effort. A mix of subliminal messaging, dream-therapy, rote-memorization and many other influences, a decade and a half's worth of practical training and basic education can be condensed into a just over year's time. As a sub-culture, Clones are generally practical, objectivist individuals with exceptionally high self-identification and loyalty to both the Alliance and the human species as a whole, seeing no difference between the two.

Though cloning itself is highly illegal in Council space, the 'Upbringing' procedures have caught galactic notice for the various means and ways they can effectively teach and shape individuals in a short amount of time. Though unscrupulous dictators in the Terminus have attempted to use 'Upbringing' to brainwash populations, the process is generally only effective on willing or 'blank slate' subjects, leading to trial applications in the field of rapid-education therapy for those who have suffered traumatic injuries and loss of memory.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Bottom Line Up Front: It's pseduo-science justification of the sort to make science nerds weep. I know. I am one. Then again, Mass Effect technologies make me weep. The point to take away is that Humans figured out how to clone WITHOUT reducing/stagnating 'genetic diversity' (in the canon usage) before the species naturally reached that deus ex plot device point. The bigger species already passed it, and so can't do it. Smaller species don't have the opportunity.

The BLUF aside... next episode, a letter from Admiral Hackett!

(And I really didn't expect a single scolding to elict that many extra reviews. Hm...)


	31. Codex: SSV Normandy

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Codex: Alliance Stealth Ship SSV Normandy<p>

* * *

><p>The first of its type, the Alliance SSV Normandy is the first stealth warship of its class to emerge from Alliance space docks, heralded not only as the first of its type in the galaxy but also a symbol of Alliance-Council relations.<p>

Driven by the powerful Tantalus Drive Core and shielded by a host of other technologies, the Normandy-class frigate can hide it heat signature and be hidden in space for extended periods of time before having to dump heat. Though exact specifications and capabilities remain highly classified, the Normandy class stealth frigate is said to harbor in a new age of covert capability and tactical dimensions in space,

To the pleasant surprise of many galactic observers, the SSV Normandy isn't strictly an Alliance ship: rather than develop and hold the technologies in secret, the Normandy project is actually a co-development by the Alliance and the Citadel Council, with complete exchange of technologies involved. A mix of Turian and Human design concepts and funded with substantial Asari and Salarian investment and contributed technologies, the SSV Normandy is Humanity's first truly multi-species military platform.

Launched in a ceremony with personal representatives from the Citadel Council and Alliance military high command, the SSV Normandy is held up by both the Alliance and the Council as proof of the strength of the Human-Council alliance, and a testimony to the progress in Human-alien relations since the Khar'shan Incident (Second Contact War to Humans). Turian and Human labor crews labored side-by-side in the creation and construction in the shipyards of Mars, an unprecedented allowance for an Alliance infamous for its resistance to inviting any foreign species across the Charon Relay...

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

A bajillion First Contact War veterans: Humans? Share technology? Why, back in my day we didn't have heartwarming relationship ties with aliens, we fought them! Better dead than make friends! Yammer yammer yammer.

This one's short because it involves not repeating all the same-old technical blah-blah-blah. Oh, yeah, minor correction: Hackett's letter is later. I made a minor error in counting.

But guess what? Next week, on Monday, the foreign-relations sets start!


	32. CLASSIFIED: COMMANDER SHEPARD ONLY

Private Letter: Alliance Stealth Ship SSV Normandy

* * *

><p><em>CLASSIFIED<em>

_N7-LEVEL CLEARANCE ONLY_

_To be hand-delivered to Commander Shepard only. Courier is to observe reception and verify the burning immediately after._

* * *

><p>Commander Shepard,<p>

Congratulations on being made Spectre aside, there are things you need to be made aware of. Maybe they will be relevant: maybe not. But at Anderson and Udina's suggestions, I think it's time you know the true history of the ship you're standing on. If nothing else, it may help you understand just where the Alliance stands in regards to the Council. Understand that your discretion about this is expected.

The Normandy is indeed the first of its class. It is indeed a symbol of Alliance-Council relations. And that's about the only true part of the public affairs package, because it took no less than an explicit threat to end the Armistice by the Council to to force High Command's hand.

While the Normandy is the first of its type, it isn't the first stealth ship. Not by a long shot: the Alliance has had space-stealth down longer than you've been alive. During First Contact, even. Stealth was one of those projects hunted down by Cerberus back before it went rogue, and in AC 95 they succeeded in the first prototypes. Nothing like what the Normandy has: barely seven hours of idle drift, or an hour of movement. But back then it was our first real naval advantage over the Batarians, and we played it damn close to the chest. Even put in redundant nuclear weapons to scuttle them, should they ever risk capture by the Batarians.

I'm not going to go into their service history in particular. These ships were made by and for Cerberus ops, and quite frankly you don't have the clearance for anything in particular, though perhaps you can suspect part of why the First Defeats was captured so quickly and with so much of the infrastructure intact.

What's relevant to you, however, is that these ships were a keystone of our Traverse Campaign. Back when we ran Alliance Corsairs, we had a few special groups that used these ships for high-value missions: destruction of Batarian ship yards, high-value assassinations, putting agents on various Batarian worlds, you imagine it and we probably did it. The Batarians hated us but didn't know how we were doing it. The Council didn't know either, but they got just enough to know these ships existed. Distant, blurry readings: STG observers, we think.

For the better part of forty years the Alliance has been laughing in public and private that stealth technology could exist, despite the Council's accusations. It terrified them: they know that if there was a Round Two, they were liable to see a stealth ship with a nuke right outside the Council chambers, let alone on their home worlds. Stealth wouldn't be enough to let us win, but they damn well knew they wouldn't be walking away either. But they couldn't prove the connection until recently. We think the Shadow Broker found evidence, sold it to the Council, but we don't know for sure.

I'm not going to mince words here, Shepard: Humanity was the closest it has ever been to war with the full Council just four years ago. You might remember the Turian maneuvers on Khar'shan at the time: the Council was keeping this quiet but firm. After the Terminus reaction to Torfan, they all but demanded we trade them stealth technology in exchange for continued support. If we didn't, measures from sanctions up to the annulment of the Armistice. From their perspective, we were already highly irresponsible and increasingly a threat to galactic stability regardless, and the Turian Councilor was advocating outright preemption.

It took the intervention of some particular people to break the deadlock in High Command in favor of a compromise. Ultimately we negotiated a trade: stealth technology in exchange for Turian ship-building methods, Salarian intelligence tech, and you as Spectre. The Council got its own stealth technology, and so is a bit less afraid of us because we proved we were at least a little reasonable this decade. Humanity got the knowledge for a better fleet in the future, and you as Spectre. A win-win, technically.

That's the truth behind the ship you serve on, Shepard. Yes, the Normandy is a symbol of Human-Council relations: we tried to keep a secret from them, and they threatened war if we didn't share and offered nice things if we did. Carrot and stick diplomacy, without the freedom to say 'no.' Don't be fooled by the Council's pleasant demeanor: just a few years ago they were voting on the right of the human race to exist as an independent species. That's the galaxy we live in, Commander. Don't forget it.

Good hunting,

Admiral Hackett

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Now re-read last chapter and compare it to what you know now. Two-parters are fun.

It's (quietly) official: the Asari are aghast in horror at the possibilities of what the Alliance may have already done and simply not been caught at, the Turians are crowing with vindication, and the Salarians are confused because they aren't used to lusting with envy. Humanity has something of a reputation for being a problem child, and it's well justified. One of the reasons the Council was so all-or-nothing was that the proof of stealth frigates re-opened some investigations into mysterious accidents suffered by a series of space craft holding senior Citadel-space politicians with, shall we say less-than-pro-human views. Quite fortunately for the Alliance, no evidence is found linking it or Cerberus to the tragic re-entry accident that claimed the life of the last Asari Councilor.

For the record, Hackett (and most of the Alliance Brass) really, really dislike the Shadow Broker. It's nothing personal from the Broker, but it's things like this that justify the Council's suspicion and need to investigate the Alliance... and that means a lot of money for the Broker. since if there's one thing the Alliance gladly took from the Hegemony it was their anti-spying state aparatus.

Oh, yeah. And next chapter begins the (long-written) foreign-affairs dockets. Short, but I hear a lot of you were waiting for it.


	33. Relations: Free Hegemony

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: Free Hegemony<p>

* * *

><p>"You occupy my people, toy with our independence, and then accuse us of oppression and slavery? When the Batarian Rebellion begins, it will be us who is free and your race will at last be put into its proper place!"<p>

-Balak, former Council Spectre

* * *

><p>Batarian-Human relations are non-existent on any official level, as there is no diplomatic recognition between either the Alliance or Free Hegemony space. The best that can be said is that there is no open war: the worst that can be said is that the Free Hegemony freely sponsors pirates, slavers, insurgents and terrorists everywhere it can in the Traverse, while Humanity fights with what strength it is allowed by the Council short of starting a war. Non-Alliance Human groups such as the Corsairs and Cerberus are particularly notable in this undeclared war against the Free Hegemony, and there are regular accusations of links between them and the Alliance<p>

Though smuggling exists, there is no significant trade between the Free Hegemony and the Alliance, or the Free Hegemony and any Citadel species. Free Hegemony trade is dependent on the Terminus, and the risks therein. While collectively the Free Hegemony would stand as the single greatest force in the Terminus, the Free Hegemony's lack of unity and it's great dispersion across galactic space has made it a constant prey for Terminus pirates beyond its influence.

Though the Free Hegemony is militarily far weaker than the Alliance, it's position in the Terminus has afforded it the solidarity of the Terminus if it were to be attacked, the same sort of Terminus unity that alarms the Council. This has prompted Council to try to restrain reckless Human retaliations,and most notably led to the Terminus Mobilization in the aftermath of the Torfan operation, a precursor to a war that was only aborted thanks to the mediation of the Queen of Omega, Aria T'loak.

Though the Terminus would unify in response to a Council or Alliance invasion, in peace it is as happy to attack the Free Hegemony as anyone else... and the Free Hegemony lacks the resources to both defend its colonies and continue their shadow war against Humanity. Council analysts suspect that the remains of the Hegemony treasury used to buy off many pirate groups is rapidly running dry, and that when it does the Free Hegemony will either be forced to fully focus on its own survival at the abandonment of their war against the Alliance, or face destruction as an entity in the Terminus.

Predictions for this horizon before a Free Hegemony collapse range between ten and forty years: a Salarian lifespan, or a blink in the eyes to an Asari. For the Alliance, however, calls to out-wait the Free Hegemony and endure are ill-received.

* * *

><p>As it applies in the Trilogy...<p>

* * *

><p>The Free Hegemony is an outsider presence for the first game, and is suspected (but not directly involved) with the colony abductions of ME2, but becomes very important following the destruction of the Alpha Relay during Arrival. The Alpha Relay and the colony were an Alliance-occupied system, and had attracted galactic notice at the time for undergoing mass peaceful protests by Batarians protesting the Alliance's Batarian Solution policy. Before Arrival, the Alliance has evacuated all Human settlers and has the planet under lockdown as decisions of how to restore order are decided.<p>

The destruction of the Alpha Relay and the slaughter of the colony becomes the catalyst to the Batarian Rebellion. The nature of that Rebellion will play out in ME3, a reaction to either the Xeno-nationalist expulsion policies of the Alliance or the cultural-genocide by the Assimilation Alliance.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

And so we begin the foreign-relations dockets. Individually they aren't particularly long, but they sketch a general idea.

It was interesting to see reviews on the Normandy chapters... and to see some misconceptions arise. There can be such a thing as being too subtle, or not enough foreshadowing: the Council's implicit threat of war wasn't 'just' about the stealth technology, but rather a culmination of behavior and actions by the Alliance. One note few seemed to catch was that the Council made its demands not immediately after they found out, but after 'the Terminus reaction to Torfan.' Which is to say... you know that galactically-ruinous war with the Terminus that the Council is so afraid of? The Alliance more or less almost started it.

Remember, it's rarely about a single action, but a pattern of actions and history. The crux of Council-Human relations is the question of 'is trying to co-exist with the Humans more trouble than its worth?' When the the reason for 'yes, it's worth the trouble' is that not doing so means a galaxy-devastating war, the question is more or less easy. When a consequence of putting up with the Alliance is _still_ a galaxy-devastating war... at least the Terminus doesn't start the wars on their own initiative.

So when the Alliance has recent history of going about and nearly starting galaxy-devastating wars, and then gets caught having hidden something and using it to do a number of serious crimes on its own (because not all assassinations of Council politicians are going to be done by Cerberus)... from anyone else's perspective, the Alliance is the rogue state until it can be proven otherwise. And rogue states who are too much trouble to tolerate, aren't.


	34. Relations: Asari

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: Asari<p>

* * *

><p>"I pity you, Shepard, but I do not demean you for it. Your species was unjustly cast into a war in which you had no choice but to survive or perish, but in doing so you have changed and are in many ways still fighting it. You Humans do not believe in the word 'peace': you do not remember a time in which you were not fighting, nor can your parents, or your parents' parents. You look upon the galaxy and see only potential enemies conspiring for your demise, because you can remember no other way. This saddens me, and I would do what I could to help you see how you are wrong if only I knew how."<p>

-Liara T'Soni

* * *

><p>Asari-Human relations are strained on every level, all the more despite the physical similarities. The Human cultural militarization is anathema to Asari pacifism, and the plurality Asari political views of Humans as violent barbarians endangering the galaxy wins few friends for a race traditionally renowned for its cultural diplomacy. Asari efforts to sponsor and spread anti-militarism and pro-democracy movements within the Alliance have sparked a cultural and political backlash, exemplified by the dominant Terra Firma party's nativism policies. Asari-funded Sentient Rights groups are also among the most vocal of critics and opponents to the Human occupation of the Hegemony, and many Asari politicians within the city-state assemblies gratefully take up the cause (verbally, if not at the cost of Alliance trade) in exchange for contributions and support from these groups.<p>

Official relations are also heavily tilted at the highest levels, as those in the Alliance high enough to know remember how the Asari originally objected to any support for the Alliance in favor of trade relations with the Batarians. Even so, economic trade between Humans and Asari is significant, and more than a few Matriarchs have cautioned their followers to not see Humanity as it is now as the true face of Humanity, but as the state of a wounded being who has not realized that the danger has passed. Time, and patience, they remind, brings healing.

Humans have instigated a surprising cultural debate for the Asari in turn, effectively if unintentionally igniting the debate over the cultural stigma of the Asari-Asari taboo as Asari enter into relationships with Humans. While Humans are unquestionably biologically distinct they are also visually similar, enough so to raise questions towards the Asari involved. Asari who easily (or even eagerly) enter into relationships with a Human are often accused of being 'pocket-purebloods,' or those whose real attraction is towards other Asari and are using Humans as an outlet for their taboo inclinations. Such accusations are not without merit: Humans have taken the Asari adult-entertainment markets by storm, far in excess of any other species. Human women with hair died blue have all but mainstreamed the traditional taboo-segments of the markets that once belonged to Asari models, while Human males have become the 'exotic' flavor, long-since eclipsing the historic Hanar-niche. While this remains a significant ongoing cultural debate within Asari space, the Alliance makes no position on the matter.

* * *

><p>As it applies in the Trilogy...<p>

* * *

><p>In a Xenonationalist playthrough, the Matriarchs are vindicated: the Alliance's willingness to sacrifice itself despite the uncertainty shows the true nature of an underlying human goodness and wish to cooperate as equals. Asari culture gains a note of optimism about the Humans, seeing more in common with the nascent, slowly-rebuilding democratic elements of the Alliance as the wartime militarism slowly fades. Relations improve, with the Asari taking an active note in encouraging and supporting the transition to a more peaceful democratic society. Surprisingly, even ties between the Terra Firma Party begin to form as patient Asari Matriarchs make moves for conciliation, and the Asari culture war turns towards an acceptance of Asari-Human relationships... and a possible lessening of their own historic taboo.<p>

In an Assimilationist playthrough, the Matriarchs who still live are discredited: the Alliance's willingness to sacrifice the Council proves its self-interested greed to the galaxy, and Human-dominated Council proves the species' propensity to violence and threats. While the Asari hole up for now, there are increasing voices pushing for the militarization of the Asari themselves these demons at the gates... or, as many youths call them, the Ardat Humans. The culture war takes a literal turn, however, as one's preferences are increasingly seen as proof of one's allegiance... and those who dare admit any attraction to a Human may well feel more at ease in the company of Humans than many of their fellow Asari.

* * *

><p>Author notes:<p>

Let's have a rhetorical question. Asari are the blue space babes (potentially lesbian), an exotic and peaceful race for the Human hero to save or conquer. Oh, and the race looks like a bunch of beautiful human women with a paint job.

Right? Well, let's try it from the Asari perspective.

Humans are the multi-colored space Asari/unholy-but-fascinating-cross-of-Asari-and-Hanar, an exotic and tragic race for the Asari heroine to heal and save. Oh, and the race as a whole looks incredibly close to that... taboo we don't like to talk about but that we were evolutionary pressed to find attractive. But they're aliens, so it's okay to fantasize!

And that goes a surprisingly long way towards Asari attitudes. Humans have gone a long way out of their way to build and maintain the 'we are dangerous, and have had a terrible past to justify our actions' narrative. Easy, because it's very true in a lot of ways even if a lot take it too far, and many see any sort of compromise as kow-towing. Of course, any time you get any 'bad boy hurt in the past' and you'll inevitably get some girl who wants to 'fix' him. Que the Asari. For whom human fantasies are culturally safer than Asari fantasies. Related? Well...

One part pacifist-exporter clashing with militant survivalist. One part maternal-paternalism rearing its head. And one part two-thousands years of cultural-mandated sexual suppression finally finding a 'safe' outlet that doesn't require being attracted to anything but what you were evolved to consider attractive.


	35. Relations: Salarian Union

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: Salarian Union<p>

* * *

><p>"Always surprised at tenor of Human-Salarian relations. Would expect worse: Salarians seen as conniving species that prepares genophage to neuter species, Humans one species to develop advantage that negates genophage. Would expect mutual paranoia to inflame relations. Wonder if STG provided secret support during the War, to justify relations? If so, never told. Above my clearance. Still, pleased to be proven wrong in this case." –Mordin Solus<p>

* * *

><p>Of all the Council species, the Salarians are the species with the 'best' relations with the Human Alliance, which is to say they are almost normal. Founded not on mutual trust but mutual suspicion, the common cause and mutual concerns between the Salarians and Alliance towards the Terminus have served as the vehicle to move forward other ties. Though the military dangers of the Humans has provoked a tightening of the Salarian-Turian military alliance as a precaution, the Salarian willingness to use its Council voice to speak for Human concerns on shared matters has produced exceptionally good relations. Though many in the Alliance recognizes the role of 'good cop' before the Council despite often common consensus, the Salarian willingness to be the dissenting voice more supportive of Human concerns has been an effective strategy in terms of relations with the Alliance public. Alliance public opinion polls show the the Salarians by far as the most positively perceived Council Race, not only for their current support but also on the historic grounds of always being the most inclined towards intervening against the Hegemony on behalf of Humanity during the First Contact War.<p>

While economic ties are not the best of the Council species, a benign para-military rivalry between the Alliance and the Salarians is the most pronounced of any race. With the Salarian STG as the prominent weapon, Salarian intelligence services are constantly infiltrating the Alliance to investigate and uncover potential secret projects and threats: it was the Salarian STG that broke the secrecy on the Vault Colony program, and uncovered illegal technology-theft programs by the Alliance that led to significant (but temporary) sanctions in the immediate post-war period. These are duties the STG has only carried on since then.

Despite this shadow-war, there is an unusual lack of hostility between the parties in part because while the Salarian STG is the Alliance's most direct rival, it is also its greatest benefactor and partner: Human agencies are often able to act where and how in ways the Salarians can not, and in exchange for being the Cat's Paw the Salarian Union often has given significant aid and support to Human concerns in other matters. This rare mutual understanding of rivalry one day and partnership the next has produced the basis of many an exciting story blockbuster thriller: it is even rumored that, if compromised, Salarian and Human operatives are permitted to surrender to each other according to a secret agreement of good treatment during interrogations and regular operative exchanges. While neither the Salarian STG or Alliance intelligence have ever admitted to any such policy, the nature of this greater non-hostile rivalry has often been termed 'The Game' by analysts and casual observers alike.

In terms of notable culture, the Salarian market is the largest market of the techno/espionage-thriller genres, and the greatest consumer of Human-related stories based on the secrets of the First Contact War or The Game. Salarian spy-fi, as it is known in the Alliance, is quite popular and is one of the few alien cultural exports to avoid the Terra Firma party's nativist counter-culture movement. One surprising pop-culture carryover in the other direction is the James Bond series, particularly as a retro-historical action-comedies. After a Salarian corporation bought the rights, over a dozen new installments of that crazy hormone-influence Human with primitive-tech spy exploits have made galactic audiences laugh, making James Bond the most famous fictional human character in the galaxy.

* * *

><p>As it applies to the trilogy...<p>

* * *

><p>In a Xenonationalist, relations with the Salarians cement. The Salarians enter into a military alliance with the Alliance, similar to what they have with the Turians, and at the Council floor the Salarian-Human block is often the deciding influence in whatever issues they concur on. During the Collector abductions, the Salarian sends its STG to support Alliance efforts to investigate as a mark of mutual concerns, and joint STGN7 training/missions are a milestone of strong relations.

In an Assimilation galaxy, the Salarians are the great wild card of the former-Council races. Seemingly the most accepting of Humanity's de-facto gains as befits their pragmatic reputation, the Salarian Union has actually angled its support for the Humans in exchange for lucrative concessions. While no reason to doubt their traditional pragmatic self-interest has been found, speculation is rampant among Humans that this is just until the Salarians find the knife to slide into Humanity's back. There are also rumors that the Alliance has changed the scope of The Game by secretly entering into Salarian politics, playing king-maker between the Daltrass to bring about Salarian support for the Human-dominated Council.

* * *

><p>Author notes:<p>

Salarians get an odd pass by much of the Alliance that might seem illogical at first. Though Salarian intelligence agencies are matched only by the Shadow Broker network for its tendency to expose those secretly illegal Alliance operations and projects, they are also the most helpful in supporting the Alliance's undeclared war in the Terminus and in helping manage the inter-stellar aspects of the Batarian Insurgency. In the general public, ambivalence is because (as the Salarian Union helpfully reminds) the Salarians were the first and most vocal supporters of the Alliance early in the First Contact War, and were the most reluctant in the Council intervening in the second. In the higher ranks of the Alliance, the tolerance is less about history and more about what stands to be lost in poor relations: it is estimated that if the Salarians simply stopped providing intelligence support to the Alliance then the costs of the Batarian Occupation might double in the first year alone, and if the Salarians actively supported the insurgents then the Alliance would be faced with uprisings across the former Hegemony.

On purely bilateral terms, the Salarians could do far more to hurt the Alliance short of war than anyone else in the galaxy, bar the Alliance itself. The Turians have to work harder to be more obstructive, and the Asari have to lose more money to lay sanctions, but the Salarians simply have to provide less help. That's not the sort of leverage that you can shake a big stick at.


	36. Relations: Turian Hierarchy

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: Turian Hierarchy<p>

* * *

><p>"I served a tour on the Batarian Homeworld, you know. We all do, it seems like. It's considered a danger posting: whether from terrorism or from war with you Humans they never say. But when I went there, I didn't see enemies: I saw a race not too different from my own. The Human Soldiers I saw weren't out to counter-enslave the Batarians or kills as many as they could in a crackdown just to avenge their fathers… they were just soldiers doing their job, hoping things would change for the better. Just like we were."<p>

–Garrus Vakarian

* * *

><p>For expected reasons, relations between the Alliance and the Turian Heirarchy are the coldest of all the Human-Council relations. Memories of the Second Contact War in humans just stir memories and raw feelings of the First Contact War, while the permanent Turian presence on the Batarian Homeworld only reminds the Alliance of both. The Khar'shan DMZ, the line of the peninsula marking the border between the Alliance occupation zone and the Turian Hierarchy's enclave, is the most fortified border in the galaxy, and the most watched tripwire in ending the Armistice.<p>

Human-Turian relations remain in a near-permanent deep freeze on many levels, and on both sides populists rail against the other as the gravest threat to galactic peace and order. Bitter acrimony over the Khar'shan Conflict linger in the minds of many who are old enough to remember, and none more notable than Councilor Valern who lost all of his children during the fighting on Khar'shan.

Even so, however, both societies have strong similarities in their militarization, views on the virtue of military order and strength, and even towards relations with others. When the Alliance found itself occupying the Batarian Hegemony and nearly as many Batarians as Humans, it looked to the only other notable multi-species empire in the galaxy for lessons on creating and maintaining a multi-species state. Alliance sociologists and scholars have for decades been the strongest ties between the Alliance and Hierarchy, studying the Hierarchy for lessons that can be used not only in terms of the ongoing occupation but also in the future reorganization of the Alliance as a truly galactic civilization rather than the ad-hoc war effort that it remains today. Two of the most notable policy adaptations include the Hierarchy's meritocratic tier system as a model for the Batarian occupation, as well as the adoption of many Turian military/occupation practices.

* * *

><p>As it relates to the trilogy...<p>

* * *

><p>In a Xenonationalist playthrough, relations with the Turians stabilize. While no reparations or indemnities with the Alliance are ever going to follow, a mutual acceptance on both sides that their duties conflicted sets in. While the Turian presence on the Batarian Homeworld remains and the Alliance decides not to adopt Turian occupationassimilation practices, the Heirarchy is actively helping the Alliance organize an orderly relocation of the Batarian population, and the Alliance is conducting training exercises with the Hierarchy at its own invitation. Councilor Valern is lauded for his ability to put his honor and duties as a Councilor before his anti-Human sentiments, and is rumored to be considering stepping down from his Council seat in order to make way for a new Turian Councilor.

In an Assimilation galaxy, relations with the Heirarchy are just a few steps short of war as both sides increasingly enter an arms race that makes the Batarian Homeworld a powder keg. The anti-Human hardliners gain new ascendancy within the Heirarchy, but for the moment the Heirarchy is relegated to trying to unite the other species behind it and against the Alliance rather than take it on alone. The Alliance is countering as it can with its position of being in control of the Council, and the wavering of the Volus is particularly notable. Despite these tensions, however, the two are more culturally alike then ever: with the decision to incorporate the Batarians into the Alliance and to remake the Council system to incorporate other species as well, the Alliance decides to adopt many of the Turian Hierarchy's own policy structures towards its reorganization and assimilation of other species.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

The irony of the Reinterpretation is that, in a lot of ways, Humans and Turians are too similar. The Alliance adopts a number of the Turian military practices (including their lack of distinction towards civilians on a battlefield), and yet plays them in a way that the Turians don't like. Likewise, the Batarian Occupation is greatly modeled after the Turian system, another cultural export that shames many Turians when comparisons are made.

Furthering this irony is that the similarities only increase the more hostile they are. To many anti-Human Turians, the Alliance may well be 'the evil twin,' that person who looks like a twisted mockery of what you stand for and value.


	37. Relations: Krogan

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: Krogan<p>

* * *

><p>"The same? No, it's not the same Shepard. The Krogan fought the Council, and then kept fighting for pride and for honor and ego until there were almost none of us left to fight. You Humans, or at least your leaders, had the sense to stop fighting a meaningless war you could not win before it could destroy you. That is the difference between our species. That is why Humans are feared for what you can still do and the Krogan now pitied for being too stupid to recover. Do <strong><em>not<em>** compare your species with the fate of the Krogan."

-Urdnot Wrex

* * *

><p>As there is no unified Krogan government, there are no diplomatic ties between the Alliance and the Krogan as a whole. There are, however, a plethora of ties of various sorts with the many warring tribes and chiefdoms, particularly on the Terminus Frontier. Despite shared sentiment against the Turian Hierarchy and the Council in general, however, any Human expecting an instant comraderie will be quickly disappointed and even the most militantly anti-Council Human politicians find it hard to admire the Krogan. The tribes, gangs, and petty warlords in the Terminus are as happy to target Human colonies as any other, and as willing to be paid by the Free Hegemony to fight against the Alliance as vice versa. Or perhaps not not equally: many a Krogan see more honor to be won in fighting the reputation of the Humans than the Free hegemony.<p>

With a lack of unity preventing any single political relation, common cultural views are the next best alternative. The Alliance has quickly learned what the rest of the galaxy has known for millenia: Krogan are tough, Krogan are better divided than unified, and Krogan are unreasonably aggressive even by Human standards. An immediate post-Second Contact War sentiment that anyone opposed to the Council must have some redeeming feature has long since passed: the Krogan's well-deserved reputations for casual violence has only added their species into the xeno-phobic fears of the Alliance. While Terra Firma politicians will be the first to elevate the Krogan as proof as to what the Council is willing to do to others, it is matched by the frank admission that had the Alliance been in the same positionas the Council in the Krogan Rebellions, Humans would have likely done worse to the Krogan. Keeping the Krogans from unifying under a new warlord is one policy that both the Alliance and the Council are in perfect agreement over.

If this disappoints any Krogan, few show any signs. For their part, Krogan view Humans as they do most species: another alien to fight, and all the more enjoyable because of Humanity's reputation. There is no sentiment of common cause amongst the Krogan: those who don't deride the Alliance for relying on orbital bombardments rather than ground fighting against the Hegemony will often mock Humans for ending the war and submitting to the Armistice. Humans are not the spiritual brethren of the Krogan: the Krogan were beaten, but never submitted, whereas the they see the Alliance as the opposite. Still, many Krogan chieftens are willing to overlook Human flaws in favor of Human credits: it is an open secret in the Terminus that the Alliance not only buys off many Krogan gangs from attacking Human colonies, but pays them to attack the Free Hegemony instead... even if using proxies is just one more proof to many Krogans that Humans don't have the quads.

* * *

><p>As it applies to the trilogy...<p>

* * *

><p>In a Xenonationalist galaxy, the Alliance treats the unifying Krogan of Wrex or Wreave with significant suspicion, enforcing the Krogan DMZ with the rest of the Council and continuing the policies of letting the Krogan either reform or die. Wrex is viewed with extreme caution from a distance: Wreave is seen as the harbinger of the next Krogan Rebellions. Council members with more experience with the Krogan than Humanity caution against any interventions, and the xeno-nationalist Humanity isn't inclined towards such anyways.<p>

In an Assimilation galaxy the Alliance-controlled Council begins making noises of re-incorporating a unified Krogan into Citadel space, with the intent of using them to stabilize the Krogan bnds in the Terminus. Wrex's ties to the Council are more of a hinderance than not, because blatant alien support and aid is a political liability he could do without. Wreave is far more oportunistic and cooperative, gleefully using Human support to wipe out his rivals in exchange for destroying the Krogan bands that target the Alliance, a relationship of empowerment that many alien observors fear will blow up in the Alliance's face at galactic cost.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Any Human who goes up to a Krogan in a bar expecting anti-Council kinship mixed with pro-Human respect is likely to wake up with notably fewer teeth, if they wake up all. Coroners in Krogan space will list such encounters as 'death by stupidity' rather than murder, sort of way that a Human going alone into the ghettos of Khar'shan is a victim of suicide.

A reinterpretation of the Krogan in this universe is that Krogan space is one of the many frontiers with the Terminus. Besides Tuchanka and their colony worlds, the Krogan are notable as traveling gangs of pirates, slavers, mercenaries and whatever else which constantly travel the Terminus like, well, gypsy caravans open for hire to fight whoever the bidder wants. Krogan aren't just stuck on their rocks: there are still considerable numbers of groups and ships, left over from the Krogan Rebellions, wandering Terminus space beyond the Council's reach. Every once in awhile, a Krogan Warlord will rise and begin to unite not only the Krogan colonies but this nascant Krogan armada divided across the Terminus.

And then someone, usually a Spectre, kills the Warlord and sets the clock back once again. Wrex or Wreave may well be the first Warlord in four hundred years, and what everyone fears is that either of them will unify the Krogan in a galactic waargh and- I'm sorry, new Krogan Empire and be ready to war against the galaxy.

(But seriously: Warhammer 40k fans? You haven't even seen the outlines of 'Masshammer 4k: Where there is only War (With Krogan)'.)


	38. Relations: Quarians

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: Quarians<p>

* * *

><p>"It's strange, Shepard, how much our species don't see each other as most people do. You look at us and wonder why everyone else calls us thieves and vagabonds, and give the fairest treatment I've ever heard of. To us, the Humans aren't particularly violent or aggressive, but have been the first fair faces we've seen in too long. Isn't that strange?"<p>

-Tali'Zorah

* * *

><p>It is said that even the worst wars can bring about glimmers of happiness that would not exist otherwise. In the aftermath of the First Contact War, that unexpected light in the darkness is Human-Quarian relations. Though first contact was of a Quarian vessel captured by the legendary Captain Taylor, the immediate release of the vessel when Captain Taylor realized his error, followed by a later apology and compensation by Taylor Estate after the war, mitigated a poor start and turned a remarkable Pilgrimage story into the start of a remarkable political-economic success story.<p>

The Alliance, with a plethora of obsolescent but space worthy ships left over from the First Contact War, has in abundance the single greatest commodity of the Quarian flotilla. Quarian engineering skills and its Fleet-logistics on the far side of Relay 314 had immediate potential to be invaluable in the Alliance's efforts to capitalize and develop its new galactic holdings. Relations between the Migrant Fleet and Alliance fleet were officially established in AC 115, a date much sooner than would otherwise have been warranted had the Alliance not been returning thousands of Quarians enslaved by the Batarian Hegemony, a gesture still remembered by many Quarians.

Since then, trade has blossomed between the two. While it would be easy to point out common feelings of persecution by the wider galaxy, grievous threats by other races, and perpetual near-crisis mentality to point towards good relations, the other reason is far more mercantile. Quarian engineers and services are of exceptional quality, cheap, and are both able and willing to develop and exploit the holdings in former Batarian space for the Alliance to profit from in the near term. In return, the Alliance is reliable in paying for the jobs it wants done, has a large number of jobs it wants done, and has an even larger stock of old but working ships that the Quarians can improve on their own, allowing for the Migrant Fleet to grow. Both sides are free from the unhelpful discriminatory history that haunt both… and neither side much cares about the environmental degradation of Batarian colonies or traditionally Batarian jobs being taken by the Quarian workers. As long as Quarian activities remain mostly on the far side of Relay 314, in occupied Batarian space and away from the Human-settled colonies, there is remarkably little conflict of interests.

To the optimistic, Human-Quarian ties are built on similar stories of victimization, mutual sympathy, and promising economic relations. To the Batarians and more cynical of observers, Human-Quarian ties are built on the exploitation of the human conquests of Batarian space, as Quarians do the jobs Humans don't trust most Batarians to do. Quarian strip-mining operations have ruined the environments and economies of dozens of minor former-Batarian worlds, to the dismay of galactic environmentalists and local Batarians alike but to the considerable profit of the Alliance. Regardless, Human-Quarian ties are exceptionally healthy on both sides, so long as the Migrant Fleet itself stays on the far side of Relay 314.

* * *

><p>In both Xenonationalist and Assimilation paths, Human-Quarian relations continue to improve, most notably over the significant Quarian presence in the Traverse across Human territory. In particular, the Alliance claimed a dextro-amino acid world from the Hegemony during the First Contact War that, while useless to the Alliance for anything besides resource extraction, could serve as a possible colony worldnexus point for Quarians in the region. While negotiations continue, primary resistance is on internal Quarian politics.

In a Xenonationalist path, the Alliance's notable goals are a quid-pro-quo trade for a Quarian-Human alliance against the Geth. With the Xenonationalist decision to separate/expel Batarians from Human space, Quarian-Human economic ties expand further as the Quarians are encouraged to strip-mine Batarian colonies that will be largely abandoned once the Batarians are ejected. Even so, there is a strong undercurrent of Quarian politics that doesn't like even the Batarians being ejected from their homeworld no matter how well it works for the Quirans, or how the Batarian situation will be far better organized than the Quarians' own history.

In the Assimilation path, the Human Council aims further, and offers to invite the Quarians back into Council Space as Associate species in exchange for the Flotilla being made part of the (Human-controlled) Council Fleet once the Quarians settle. While the prize of Council inclusion is heady, many Quarians are wary about losing the Fleet. Also on the other hand, the Alliance's decision to assimilate Batarians in full leads to a slow-down of economic relations, as the Alliance puts more value on Batarian concerns and doesn't want to strip mine the colonies it intends to incorporate.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Apologies for yesterdays absence. When you go to sleep at four and wake up at 3 (pm), the day has a way of slipping by.

So, yeah. Quarians. In Masshammer 4K, they'd be the largest pirate armada in the galaxy. In Reinterpretation, they're still refugees.

When I was outlining Reinterpretations, I wanted there to be at least one race that Humanity got along with **_better_** than in canon. In a messed up world, not everything should be worse: every storm brings in something worth salvaging, as they used to say on the coast. The race I picked was the Quarians: less about favoritism (they aren't my favorite) and more because it seemed appropriate. The traditional reasons people don't like Quarians don't apply (the Alliance has never had to deal with the Quarian refugees in its own territory), and the Quarians are not only far more sympathetic to the sort of struggle the Alliance had, but were to busy being away from threats like Hegemony slavers to get caught up as collateral by the Alliance. So... lucky Quarians.

Human-Quarian ties are built on good old-fashioned imperialism: Quarians help the Alliance exploit the occupied Batarian space, and the Alliance helps them in return. Since most 'pure human' space is on the Human-side of Relay 314, and the Migrant Fleet has been helpfully advised not to go through such a major choke-point, all the bad-things associated with the Quarians (strip mining, environmental degredation, loss of jobs) are borne mostly by the Batarians. And who cares about them?

One thing to note, however, is that Tali is something of an _unreasonable_ human-phile when we encounter her. She's young, inexperienced, and a bit too heady for her own good when she talks about how good things are. Ties between the Alliance and Migrant Fleet are good, but they aren't as good as the more hopeful on either side would hope: the Alliance loves the Migrant Fleet from a good distance, and the Admiralty Board wouldn't want to put the Quarian race in the hands of the Humans any more than they would any other race. Plenty of Quarians feel uneasy about the potential expulsion of the Batarians (no one knows how two Migrant Fleets would work), and there's also mixed-feelings about Alliance AI research potentially succeeding where the Geth rebelled... though that issue makes Admiral Xen salivate at the potential to study Human AIs.


	39. Relations: Minor Council Species

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: Minor Council Species<p>

* * *

><p>"Earth-clan, the difference between my species and yours is that your species has a mighty army and a large fleet while my species has neither. Your species attacked my people for the crimes of proximity even before we knew you existed, and has never made the smallest of reparations to those who were killed by your blind retaliation. Your species was the victim of the Batarians but mine has been the victim of you, and I can only try to work around what you represent."<p>

-Din Korlack, Volus Ambassador

* * *

><p>For the minor races, relations with the Alliance are and likely always will be difficult. Despite centuries or millennia of seniority as good citizens in Citadel Space, none of them come close to the military power or influence of the Alliance, and all sides know it. When the Alliance's Attican Traverse campaign blindly targeted all colonies in the Traverse, no matter their relations to the Hegemony, Humanity got off to a very poor start with many of the minor races of Citadel space. These species, militarily inferior and individually incapable of standing up to the Alliance, have by and large been driven closer to the Council for protection and diplomatic support... a trend that has alleviated Council concerns about dissatisfaction amongst the minor species, but also one that continues to emphasize a divide between Humanity and many minor species.<p>

This is not to say that relations haven't improved since then, however. Economic ties with the Volus are the largest of any Citadel-space species, as the Volus mercantile reputation has profited handsomely from its earlier opportunistic investments in the Alliance's post-war economic restructuring, the first species to do so despite the Alliance's reputation for risk at the time and the Volus' own status as a Turian Protectorate. The Volus are also heavy investors in the Alliance's Batarian holdings, even though such investments receive plenty of criticism from other species (especially the Asari) as imperialist profiteering. Relations with the Hanar are also modestly accepting, as few Humans find the Hanar threatening or intimidating and are content to allow the Hanar to proselytize their religion in peace in both Alliance and occupied Batarian space, where many Batarians, their own culture being destroyed by the Alliance, have converted to the Enkindlers. And ties with the Elcor, long stagnant, have improved lately following tentative negotions over colonization rights over a few high-gravity worlds in Alliance space: discussions are ongoing, focusing on the Alliance's security/smuggling concerns.

But while ties are slowly improving with many species, much of the post-war concerns remain. Humans proudly remain a dangerous species, and so long as they do the Alliance continues to push minor species to seek the Council's protection.

* * *

><p>In a Xenonationalist play-through, Humanity's ascension to the Councilmeans more of the same for the minor races: taken for granted, passed over, and with another species with an interest in limiting membership to the Council. While there is less fear, there is no love. There is, however, an improved tenor of relations as the Alliance issues a formal apology for attacks on non-Batarian colonies in the Traverse, and opens the matter of modest reparations with a number of minor species.<p>

News reports in a nutshell, the Volus become an investor in helping fund the creation of the Batarian Exodus Fleet (with Turian approval/support and for future trade concessions), the Hanar lobby and win Alliance approval to accept the immigration of Enkindler-converted Batarians to Hanar colonies rather than be ejected from Citadel space (much like the Hanar assimilation of the Drell), and the Elcor make galactic history by becoming the first alien species allowed to have a colony on the Human-side of Relay 314 (among other concessions, the colony is demilitarized but has Alliance protection).

In an Assimilation play-through there is no apology, but an interesting dynamic forms:while the Human Council is no more willing to invite other species than the old Council, the Assimilationist Council is more inclined to give the minor races concessions and benefits vis-a-vis the old Council in exchange for cooperation and support. Though the Human Council is less compromising when their concerns go against Human interests, in other areas of galactic policy it gives the species more say and influence, leading to a modicum of popular support from minor species who have more (if still not much) say in the crafting of galactic policy. In part because the Human Council is also less stable than the old, the minor species can also trade their continued support for the Human Council in exchange for favors and concessions, a quid pro quo that gives the Human Council desperately-needed public legitimacy even as it advances the Alliance's vision of a new assimilationist galactic order.

News reports in a nutshell, the Alliance is courting the Volus independence movement and raising concerns that the Turian Hierarchy may lose it's monetary benefactor (or that the Volus Protectorate may split into pro- and anti- Human sides), the Hanar trade their support for the Human Council in exchange for unrestricted missionary rights across the Alliance and in the occupied Hegemony (as well as quiet support for their efforts across Council space), and the Elcor trade their support for the Council in exchange for those colonies, including some lucrative economic opportunities.

* * *

><p>Author notes: None, much. They're minor species for a reason. They have good reason to be afraid of the Alliance, what with collective punishment for crimes they didn't even realize they were supposedly complicit in. (Not that it actually would have mattered: the Alliance once bombed a Hanar colony that was set up <em>for the purpose of helping slaves escape.<em> Way to go, heroes.

I am... not ashamed to admit that I added quite a bit about the minor species for this piece (it really was just a much smaller two paragraphs), and I have been guilted/enticed into actually adding a piece about Terminus relations. (And yes, that includes Vorcha.)


	40. Relations: The Terminus

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: The Terminus<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Terminus has a million voices but only one spokesperson: Aria, Queen of Omega. And she does not pick any side other than her own. Humanity is just one more voice on its own in the Terminus, Commander, as it has always been.<em>

-The Illusive Man

* * *

><p>Strictly speaking, the Terminus is anywhere and everywhere that Council law does not hold. It is both the frontier and the foreign barbarians to the islands of civilization across the galaxy that is Citadel Space. Politically speaking, however, the Terminus refers to later: the minor species, little empires, exodus colonies and more that have, for whatever reason, chosen to leave or remain independent of the Council's order. Collectively they are about as disunited as can be, with the exception of unity against Council aggression and the mutual agreement of Omega as the neutral ground of all factions. While the Terminus is significantly weaker than the Council (the collective whole of the Terminus being judged about equal in power to the Salarian Union, which is the smallest of the Council races), the guarantee of massive incurred costs in a Council-Terminus war has long kept the Council adverse to outright destroying it… an attitude only enforced since the Alliance's Traverse Campaign demonstrated just how much damage a small military force can do against unfortified colonies.<p>

Omega, also called the dark heart of the Terminus, is the ancient prothean station that sits at the center of the largest hub of Mass Relays linking the Terminus. Controlled by the pirate queen Aria as her personal fiefdom, Aria has turned her station into the neutral meeting ground of all Terminus politics: Aria's empire, besides its criminal enterprises and control of the trade routes through the Omega system, is also the unofficial mediator of Terminus conflicts. Though Aria herself is rarely directly involved, her subordinates regularly arbitrate truces and pacts that constantly arise and need to be resolved for common cause against the next threat. Aria's price for such services is often subtle, but always to her advantage in spreading her influence as the one person that everyone in the Terminus is willing to lend ear to… a position she uses to great personal profit when speaking on behalf of the Terminus to Council representatives, a position only she can claim to hold. Omega has little direct control but great potential influence over the Terminus, and Aria's connections both in the Terminus and in the highest halls of power in Citadel Space have sparked many a theory that she may well be the Council's fourth member, the shadow Councilor of the Terminus.

Before Humanity's appearance, the Batarian Hegemony initially rose to prominence for its role in assuming the role of a buffer state between the Council and Terminus frontier. The Council long held a policy of rewarding species willing to push back the Terminus with concessions in Citadel space: the 'fast' way for a minor species to expand in size and influence was to take such risks, even if the Terminus has a way of letting one warlord or one pirate offensive be able to ruin hundreds of years of colonization. The Batarian Hegemony was the first species to not only survive but thrive in the Terminus and bring much of the frontier to order, and the more the Hegemony expanded the more it was able to expand. While exposure and compromises in the Terminus solidified the vices of the Hegemony's culture, of slavery and piracy, it was an invaluable position for the whole of Council space, who were increasingly separated from the Terminus by the Batarian buffer state. In time, the Hegemony earned many concessions in Council space as well, including the colonization rights in the Traverse that led it to Relay 314.

In the post-First Contact War's aftermath, Humanity unwittingly assumed that same role of both buffer and settler. Human colonies in the Terminus are freely encouraged (if not supported) by the Council, while the Alliance is left to deal with the Terminus friction however it sees fit short (well short) of provoking a Terminus War or breaking the Armistice. This relatively hands-off approach brought the galaxy to the brink of war when in response to the Skyllian Blitz the Alliance unleashed its Torfan Operation, an offensive drive towards the Free Hegemony through several systems of Terminus Space. The Torfan Offensive very nearly escalated into galactic war before the Queen of Omega mediated a temporary truce between the Alliance and Free Hegemony, rumored to be at the direct instigation of the Council. While the pirate attacks and similar troubles never vanished after Aria's mediation, the troubles with the Terminus have greatly decreased in intensity and frequency. The Alliance maintains an active, if restrained, presence in regards to its colonies on the frontier, and while pirates may raid few Terminus states or empires are willing to try and directly conquer a world with a heavy Human presence, for fear of Alliance retaliation.

Human relations with specific Terminus factions it is not fighting can be roughly described as 'mercantile.' The Alliance is a frequent client of the Aria Cartel in purchasing the peace of many of the Terminus's raider groups, a regular employer of gangs and mercenary groups to wage it's shadow war against the Free Hegemony, and frequently buying a presence on new and old colonies alike in Terminus space. While the Alliance military presence in the Terminus is relatively small in concession to both Council pressures and the post-Torfan arrangement with Aria, the Human colonization effort is significant. Human colonists settle both new worlds and are encouraged to start enclaves in old worlds… a policy that has seen a number of Terminus worlds de-facto turn into Human colonies when the new immigrants outnumber those who remain. While such efforts are stiffly opposed by the minor empires or colonies with strong colonial governance, in many colonies there isn't enough unity to keep Human money from being followed by Human settlers, and what anti-Human resistance there is often finds itself the target of more pro-Human agencies such as the Cerberus Network.

The Cerberus Network is exceptionally active in the Terminus, much to the displeasure of the Council and many Terminus elites. Besides its perpetual war against the Free Hegemony, Cerberus force at targeting habitual offenders of Human interests and expanding the Human presence in the Terminus further. A regular (if usually hidden) player in the free-wheeling Terminus politics, Cerberus is known for bribing officials, assassinating instigators, and even launching colonial coups in order to push colonies with human populations firmly into Human hands. A common fear to both the Council and Terminus elites, however, is that many of these Alliance immigrants who wish to leave their old lives behind may in fact be Cerberus clones produced solely to help colonize and claim colonies of opportunity. Though no evidence of deliberate cooperation has ever emerged, the Alliance is frequently happy to take such opportunities as they appear.

Doing so has made the Human colonies of the Terminus some of the most ethnically-diverse colonies in Human space as the former dominant populations are turned into species-minorities. As a result of this exposure, Terminus colonials are often the (relatively) most alien-accepting Humans in the galaxy: while the Alliance core-worlds (the near-entirely Human worlds behind Relay 314, and especially the First Defeats) are often the most xeno-nationalist of Alliance space, the alien-exposed Terminus colonies are the bastion of the Assimilationist political movement that they already reflect. It isn't uncommon for a flipped Human colony in the Terminus to retain a number of alien administrators in high positions for the sake of their skill and experience, and the Terminus frontier is where many xenophile Humans and their significant others choose to settle, far away from the core worlds where human-alien relations remain a taboo subject. Alien laborers and servants for Human settlers are also increasingly common in more prosperous frontier colonies, none more so than the increasing population of Vorcha in the Human colonies of Terminus space.

Long considered vermin, cheap labor, or simply canon fodder by Terminus and Council officials alike, the Vorcha species has undergone a new revolution of relevance since Human arrival. Cheaper than Krogan and more willing than most other alien mercenaries, Vorcha gangs are increasingly an Alliance proxy of choice for fighting in the Terminus. More importantly, however, have been the unexpected application of Human technology by Terminus warlords. The Upbringing procedures derived from Human cloning are exceptionally successful on Vorcha: the species once universally considered too primitive for civilization has been uplifted by Terminus scientists. On scale of the difference between first-world and third-world nations during the Human 20th century, Uplifted Vorcha are not only more intelligent, but more hygienic, breed at manageable levels, and otherwise civilized, productive members to society. While Terminus groups have leaped at the opportunity to copy the Uplifting procedures to their own advantage, a debate is arising on the edges of the Aliance frontier as to whether the Terminus colonies should do the same.

A piece of history worth noting between the Alliance and Terminus is that, by the terms of the Armistice that ended the Second Contact War, the Alliance is forbidden on pain of war from leaving Council space and joining the Terminus. While it has long been perceived as a statement of the Council's intent to enforce restrictions on Humanity, documents allegedly leaked from the STG dating circa AC 110 suggest that the Council tasked the STG to predict the consequences of if the Human Alliance were not made part of the Council system, in order to help determine policy for future negotiations.

The report, looking at the ongoing Alliance evisceration and conquest of the Hegemony, predicted that the Humans would 'almost certainly' retaliate to even low levels of piracy and forays by Terminus warlords with an overwhelming counter-offensive that would spark war between it and the Terminus within the next five years. An Alliance-Terminus War was judged as having a two-in-five chance of spilling over to a Terminus-Council War even if the Council provided no support and openly condemned the Alliance, and raising to a seven-in-nine chance of blind Terminus retaliation against the Council in the case of a Human victory. While an eventual Human victory was described as 'highly likely' given not only the Alliance's impending victory against the Hegemony but also because of the still-hidden Relay 314 making a Terminus attack on the Alliance war potential extremely difficult at best, the STG refused to provide a probability on a post-victory Humanity remaining at peace with the Council for any duration of time, calling it 'impossible to evaluate.'

* * *

><p>An important event between ME1 and ME2 in the Terminus begun in ME1 is the rise of the Vorcha Free State. Foreshadowed in ME1 as Warlord Darius' attempt to make a massive uplifted Vorcha army for his own gain, an ME1 quest for Spectre Shepard is to assassinate Lord Darius while he is in the Attican the death of the warlord (or a Vorcha coup between ME1 and ME2 if you didn't do the mission), his army of Uplifted Vorcha creates a Vorcha Free State in the Terminus, the first and so far only true Vorcha galactic civilization. Besides its own survival, it seeks to uplift all Vorcha and liberate them from oppression by all others: since Vorcha are spread from the Terminus to Council space, this would be a major political realignment. Vorcha representatives can be found on Omega, petitioning Aria as their state faces many foes from all sides.<p>

* * *

><p>In a Xenonationalist play-through, the Terminus doesn't like Humanity any more than it ever did because Humanity is a part of the Council now. However, the Alliance's decision to pass on mass-uplifting of its Vorcha groups has mixed results. Though the Alliance chooses to bypass a potential advantage through the dominance of another species, doing so helps mitigate fears in the Terminus of the Alliance. At the same time, the Alliance strikes good ties with the Vorcha Free State, making common cause against the Free Hegemony which is one of the biggest traders in Vorcha slaves. Vorcha in the Human colonies are 'encouraged' to accept invitations from the Vorcha Free State to settle its world and join its army, both improving ties with the VLA and removing much of the Vorcha population from Alliance space.<p>

In an Assimilationist play-through, the Terminus hates Humanity more than ever because Humanity IS the Council now and only throws its weight even more behind supporting Human colonies in conflicts with the Terminus. Coupled with the Alliance's decision to Uplift the Vorcha in its influence into a pro-Human race of Alliance space, the Terminus are even more alarmed and tense in regards to the Alliance's propensity to re-educated aliens into pro-Human populations. While the Alliance itself is stronger with an Uplifted Vorcha population, it gains a new foe in the Terminus: the Vorcha Free State sees the Alliance as just another opportunist brainwashing more Vorcha subjects, and while its priority is the Free Hegemony and Blood Pack slavers who prey on the most Vorcha, the VFS is no friend to the Alliance and its agents are constantly attempting to infiltrate and incite Vorcha revolts in order to liberate their species.

* * *

><p>Author notes: This is a biggy. There's less about foreign affairs and more on a focus on relative history. This would have been the main new codex for ME2, really, but it fits well enough here. The Terminus has a lot going on in it that bears emphasis.<p>

The emphasis on the Terminus itself is more about justifying Aria's importance. She's not 'just' the owner of a single pisshole station: she's turned her crime organization into the closest thing the Terminus has to an impartial mediator. Aria's set up a wonderful system in which everyone comes to her for everything important:even the Council has her on speed-dial and vice-versa.

Which rather explains why Aria both loves and loathes the Alliance. The Alliance threatens to overthrow her system of balance and profit, which she would loath: no one was happier at the Alliance's binding into Council space than her. At the same time, however, Humanity creates a lot of opportunities for her, not just in direct business but in the troubles she helps fix. When Aria mediated the Torfan aftermath to advert a Terminus-Council War, she did more than just save her own position: she got some incredibly lucrative compensations from the Council. Aria has Spectre support on call, a de-facto legalization of her crime empire in Council space. While her followers can be targeted and shipments indicted, anything too threatening to her empire in Council space tends to have a Council Spectre show up and shut things down.

The other big thing I wanted to reinterpret after some thought was the Vorcha. As it is, they really have no role or significance in the canon: just minor cannon fodder, too dumb to be real characters of significance. The idea of them being uplifted and not being so dumb… that fit with a prior point (Terminus warlords trying to use Upbringing to their advantage), and introduced an interesting new faction. Not necessarily a significant one in ME2 though ME3 remains possible, but an actual example of a Terminus state other than generic dictorship X to point towards. The Vorcha Free State also offers an organic parallel to the Geth. Geth were, after all, intended to be the servants, soldiers, and supporters of the Quarians… which is a lot like what the Assimilationist Alliance will try with the Vorcha in its control. While the VFS gets along great with a xeno-nationalist Alliance, the Assimilationist Alliance is simply the lesser evil at the moment. As for how that works out for the Assimilation Alliance… that would be decided in ME3.

And tomorrow will be, thanks to semi-popular request, Alliance-Geth relations. Let me tell you, it's a doozey.


	41. Relations: The Geth

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Relations: The Geth<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The Geth? No one has seen them in centuries! Why would they attack us? What did we ever do to them?"<em>

_"They're aliens! Since when did aliens ever need a good reason?"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Like all galactic species, the Alliance has no formal or informal ties with the Geth who continue to make no attempts at contact and destroy all ships approaching the Perseus Veil. In light of current concerns of the Terminus and Batarian occupation, the Geth are a matter of galactic history and not a current concern.<p>

* * *

><p>Author notes:<p>

Well, what did you expect for a species that hasn't gone outside the Perseus Veil in over three hundred years? Jeez, some people...

Next chapter starts with jumping into ME1 characters. (Not as grand as it sounds, as you shall see.)


	42. ME1 Characters of Note: 1 of 3

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>ME1 Characters of Note: Shepard's team<p>

* * *

><p>In this setting, a number of characters have experienced changes. Some significant, some not so much. While radical changes to overall story are not part of this AU (ie, no re-writing of the main plot), the back story and emphasis of the characters have undergone changes to reflect both the consequences of the War and new themes. In terms of the ME1 cast, the characters themselves are only slightly changed, with elements of their back story reflecting new emphasis.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Commander Shepard<strong>

* * *

><p>Shepard is notable in the Alliance not just for hisher upbringing and reputation, but also for the fact that as someone born after the Armistice, Shepard is a valid candidate to be a Spectre. Even so, all Shepards have been shaped by the War and its Shepard's character and manner remains up to the player within the scope of the Xenonationalist/Assimilationist paradigm, some points of note to exist.

In a reinterpretation of the ME1 handling, all origin quests are available for all players: while only players with the appropriate backstory will get the personalized version, 'other Shepards' who didn't make it are referenced, in much the same way the other Wardens recruits Duncan didn't recruit in DA:O are referenced.

* * *

><p>Origin<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Colonist<strong>_

-Mindoir was a Batarian colony world conquered by the Alliance and settled with humans after the First Contact War. It is on the edge of Terminus space, and retains a significant population of aliens (mostly Batarians, but a few other species as well. At least one of Shepard's parents was a clone during the war who took a colonist slot after, putting Shepard in a legal grey-zone as far as clone rights is concerned with the Council.

-The Mindoir Rebellion was a Batarian revolt that was spurred and then supported by the Free Hegemony, and Balak in particular. The revolt was a major military incident post-Armistice, and nearly turned into a war with the Terminus when the Alliance initiated a general mobilization. Only Council intervention/mediation held an open Alliance retaliation, though Alliance began using proxies in the Terminus to much greater extent afterwards.

-Talitha was enslaved during the Mindoir Rebellion, just as Shepard lost his/her friends and family: in fact, Talitha recognizes Shepard as being from the same town from before the rebellion, though Shepard doesn't necessarily recognize her.

-If the player's Shepard is NOT Colonist, Talitha implies that the colonist-Shepard was also caught and later killed for fighting back. If Shepard is a colonist, Shepard can recall that some anonymous Batarian not involved in the rebellion picked the wounded Shepard up and carried Shepard to safety.

-Colonist is the Assimilationist starting origin on the basis of Shepard's exposure to good and bad aliens.

_**Spacer**_

-Shepard remains a military brat whose parents fought and met in the war, and were constantly busy in the Alliance's hold on the Attican Traverse. Shepard has been on ships or space stations on both sides of Relay 314.

-While Hannah Shepard is more or less open-minded about the non-humans on Shepard's crew, it's implied Shepard's father holds a grudge against aliens in general over the First and Second Contact Wars. Spacer Shepard watched the Mindoir Rebellion from orbit.

-Lieutenant Zabaleta's PTSD is still the main impetus of the mission regardless of origin: Zabaleta is noted as having served during the liberation of the First Defeats as a enlisted soldier, and had seen this before.

-If the player's Shepard is NOT Spacer, part of Zabaleta's guilt is over the fate of spacer-Shepard: the child of one of his dear friends volunteered to go down to the surface to work in the aid tents well behind the front lines, and was killed when Batarian insurgents attacked the medical stations while his unit was pinned down trying to rescue them. If Shepard IS a spacer, Shepard will recall that Hannah wouldn't allow her child to go down to the planet and help with the relief effort.

-Spacer is the Xenonationalist starting origin, reflecting the Alliance-military upbringing.

_**Earther**_

-Shepard comes from the war-refugee slums, which still exist decades after the Blitz.

-Instead of a criminal gang, the 10th Street Reds are a militia group that helped keep order and directs clean-up groups in the effort to rebuild the city. There are both human and alien workers in the clean up: alien volunteers, contractors, but also prisoners who are working off their sentences with labor.

-In ME1, the 10th Street Reds approach Shepard about 'alien crime contracting', or having Aliens convicted of minor crimes against Humans pay off their debt in exchange for working to clean up Earth… at a profit for the Reds. Borderline indentured servitude.

-If the player's Shepard is NOT Earther, the 10th Street Red representative will refer to how part of why there's money to be made in supervising Alien laborers is the risk factor: one time, a Batarian laborer went berserk and killed earther-Shepard. If Shepard IS an Earther, Shepard will recall that time a Batarian laborer had to be put down.

-Earther is mixed Xenonationalist/Assimilationist starting origin, reflecting the mixed views and experiences with Aliens on Earth (some hurt, some help).

* * *

><p>Military Career<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sole-Survivor<span>_**

-Rather than a colony world, 'Akuze' is one of the largest, most dangerous Restricted Zones on Khar'shan.

-Shepard and his/her squad were patrolling inside the district when they were betrayed by their security forces escort and set upon by Batarian insurgents, who then released a Thresher Maw. Between the Thresher Maw and the insurgents, nearly the entire unit was wiped out. The attack was organized by Balak.

-Corporal Toombs was captured by the Batarian insurgents, and used for Balak's thresher maw experiments. Irony of ironies, post-ME1 Toombs joins with Cerberus as an anti-Batarian extremist: he is not a party member, because the Illusive Man judged him too extreme to be able to work with so many aliens in Shepard's cell.

-If Shepard is NOT the sole-survivor, the Sole-Survivor's is noted in ME1 for undergoing psychological treatment for a post-Akuze breakdown after an Honorable Discharge. In ME2, the Sole Survivor is referenced as having finally completed treatment.

-Sole-survivor is the xeno-nationalist career.

_**War Hero**_

-Shepard became an instant hero in the Alliance for holding the line and stopping the Skyllium Blitz, which was a general Terminus raid pushed by the Free Hegemony. Balak in particular was credited as the private mastermind who organized the alliance of Terminus elements behind the scenes.

-Shepard's success is notable not only in stopping the attack, but in also rallying and using loyal Batarian troops (and police and ex-slaves) to do so.

-The War Hero is a celebrity independent of Shepard, and until Shepard becomes 'Hero of the Citadel' the War Hero (Shepard or otherwise) is the most prominent Human soldier in the galaxy. If Shepard is the War Hero, more people will recognize Shepard as the War Hero than as a Spectre.

-If Shepard is NOT the War Hero, the Hero of the Skyllium Blitz is publicly deployed to the Attican Traverse to fight the Geth. In ME2, the War Hero is publicly appointed a Spectre.

-War Hero is the Assimilationist career.

_**Ruthless**_

-Torfan is more than a moon/pirate base in the Terminus: it was a fortress with a MAC controlling access to the relay that led to the biggest pocket of Free Hegemony space, including the colonies responsible for the Skyllium Blitz.

-The Butcher of Torfan wiped out this major Free Hegemony base to the last man at heavy cost to his own unit, unblocking the way for the Alliance to finally reach Free Hegemony space. What really earned the title, however, was when the Butcher turned the base's own MAC on the fleeing Batarian vessels that were trying to escape, including those marked as neutral civilian/refugee vessels. Post-action reports showed that those vessels were not carrying soldiers or military equipment. Balak has a particularly personal vendetta against the Butcher of Torfan, as he lost friends and family on those refugee ships.

-An interesting historical note is that the Butcher's unit was the 3rd Shaxni Raiders... a mixed unit of Humans and Batarians. It was considered 'disposable' at the time and not expected to meet its objectives, but since then has become a crack unit of shock troopers.

-If Shepard is NOT the Butcher, then the Butcher of Torfan is brought up in the news as being cleared of war crimes charges by the Alliance to the criticism of the usual parties. In ME2, the Butcher of Torfan is designated as responsible for the bloody wipeout of a Free Hegemony base suspected of being linked to the Colony abductions.

-Ruthless is the mixed career.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaiden Alenko<strong>

* * *

><p>-Starts a benign xenonationalist<p>

-A member of the first 'de-militarized' biotic generation that wasn't directly conscripted or forced to undergo the Teltin Procedures. Kaiden Alenko joined the military regardless and has undergone the Teltin Procedures voluntarily in order to enter special forces.

-Jump Zero was a cultural-training exchange problem gone wrong: the fallout was a major incident for Human/Turian relations when the Turian instructure went crazy

-While he is far more understanding about the Council's reasons for not aiding the Alliance than most Humans, an opportunity for vehement disagreement from Shepard, Kaiden is noticably less reflexivly pro-Council. Still, he follows a typical Xenonationalist view that Earth's best interests are to work with the other species, if only because trying to fight the rest of the galaxy is species suicide.

-Rather than being 'Renegaded', Kaiden can be 'Paternalized.' 'We can work together… and the aliens can learn more from us' sums up his approach once turned. Shepard can Paternalize Shepard with a speach check if male, or without a speach check if female.

Lair of the Shadow Broker File: When he roamed the galaxy post-Jump Zero, Kaiden spent time among followers of an Asari Matriarch who was a biotic-supremacist advocate. The Alliance still holds this as a note of concern in his files, though notes that he's never been known to espouse such views.

* * *

><p><strong>Ashley Williams<strong>

* * *

><p>-Starts an outspoken Assimilationist<p>

-As the great-grandaughter of the infamous General Williams, her family is even more heavily blacklisted: Williams is only a Sergeant, and her father was never promoted. She has only a single memory of her Grandfather, and lives the shame of bearing a name already synonymous with 'Benedict.'

-Her Assimilationist politics focus more on a defensive belief that the Alliance needs to make a better situation on its own terms, rather than rely on others in the galaxy. She leans heavily on the history of the First Contact War, but makes clear that she doesn't want to start a war.

-While largely ambivalent about the value of loyal 'good' Batarians, she's naturally suspicious of any un-cleared foreign aliens nationals. At the same time, she's the first to volunteer when opportunities to help an Alliance-alien resident come up, on the basis of duty to Humans and those the Alliance is responsible for.

-Can be 'xeno-nationalized', which leads to a shift in her race views that isn't all for the better. While her willingness to rely on other species that the Alliance can't control is boosted, her views towards Batarians as a whole suffer: there can be no 'good' Batarians in such a long-term context, as they'll be outvoiced by the rest.

Lair of the Shadow Broker files: Ashley Williams was once scouted by Cerberus with an offer to join. She turned down the offer in order to serve Humanity openly, with a note in the file mentioning that this was the exact same sentence used by her father and grandfather when they were likewise approached. According to the Broker's records, Cerberus observes every member of the Williams family to this day, though whether to protect them or in preparation of some attack is not clear.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrex<strong>

* * *

><p>-Largely unchanged. Tough, not particularly sentimental. Puts any delusions of anti-Council solidarity to rest.<p>

-Was actually hired by the Hegemony to fight the Humans during the First Contact War: sat on a colony that was never attacked. (The best paying job he ever had.)

-Once worked for Balak (under the same circumstances that Wrex worked for Saren in canon)

-Same old badass

-If Shepard has earned Wrex's loyalty and has no other relationships, then Wrex will be the one to 'support' Shepard after the Council-betrayal scene. Which, for Wrex, means goading Shepard to defy them and blow shit up. Tough love.

* * *

><p><strong>Garrus<strong>

* * *

><p>-Remarkably ambivalent about Humans for a Turian, a reaction due to his experiences on the Batarian Homeworld while in the Turian military.<p>

-Represents the newer, younger Turian generation that doesn't remember the war itself

-Garrus's motivation for helping Shepard is a general sense of justice towards Balak, who has also launched terrorist attacks against the Hegemony on the Khar'shan in the past in attempts to spark a Human-Turian war

-Shepard's approach towards Garrus, rather than shifting him Paragon/Renegade, is more reflective of Shepard's own Xenonationalist/Assimilationist approach. 'Xenonationalist' Garrus is pushed more towards being a 'Good' Turian loyal to the species, but more than willing to work with others, and mostly doing so within The Rules. 'Assimilationist' Garrus continues on the path of being a 'bad' Turian, as the Assimilationist Shepard is a bit closer to the 'compassionate Renegade' concept that Garrus leans toward, and the Assimilation viewpoint gives Garrus more leeway to ignore traditional race boundaries and has less rigid adherence to the Rules.

-Players can attempt a relationship with Garrus in ME1: a xenophile 'fling', or semi-romance. While Garrus balks at the idea for professional and pragmatic reasons (including race politics), it has carryover aspects into a ME2 romance, where Garrus will claim he wishes he had said 'screw the rules' on the first Normandy. While no full relationship culminates, Garrus will be the one to support Shepard after the Council betrayal scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Tali<strong>

* * *

><p>-Was targeted by Balak for her discovery about the Geth<p>

-As the daughter of an Admiral, Tali is a de facto symbol of the improving Quarian-Human relations, both in general and against the Geth in particular. Udina and Anderson both will point out her political value to Shepard if he tries to refuse. The Alliance has a particular interest in forging good ties with the next generation of Quarian leadership

-Tali's character is expanded in the sense that she's actually a Human-phile, in a cultural sense. Tali grew up in the boom-period of Quarian-Human ties, and from her position near her father she's gotten disproportionate positive exposure that contrasts with the rest of the galaxy's treatment to the Quarians.

-Tali is enamored with the idea of a species who is a fair friend with the Quarians, seeing Humanity with a rose-tinged faceplate. This exaggerated romanticism of the Alliance is an aspect of her youth. To a player, it can come off as overly wishful and optimistic views, and can be challenged or encouraged.

-Tali's xenophilia, and Human-philia in particular, can be brought up by a Shepard in a xenophile 'fling' semi-romance. Though Tali will admit to being attracted to 'some' Humans, she says she wouldn't do so on a ship she was serving on and ruin good order. Still, she'll be the one to support Shepard after the Council betrayal before meeting Anderson. In a ME2 romance, though, she admits she was crushing on Shepard in particular.

* * *

><p><strong>Liara<strong>

* * *

><p>-The daughter of Matriarch Benezia and a Prothean scholar, Liara is pointed out as a potential resource in regards to Protheans.<p>

-While Matriarch Benezia is still a villain, her character and influence on Liara are explored by more reflections on Liara's childhood.

-Liara's interest in Shepard reflects not only her curiosity with the Prothean vision, but also her mother's influence on her. Liara wants to be for Shepard what Benezia tried to be for Balak: a supportive figure who could be trusted, and gradually moderate from a position of unquestioned support. Liara is not only interested in Shepard, but hopes to 'moderate' Shepard (and, to an extent, Humanity in general) by showing the gentler, non-threatening side of the galaxy.

-Shepard can appreciate or take offensive to this paternalistic attitude, but can not do anything to stop Liara from being 100% supportive no matter what Shepard says and does. So... not changed at all from canon.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Part 1 of 3 for important characters.

Personally, I like the ME2 character reinterpretations better: more backstory changes. But the ME1 characters didn't need changes, but rather individual points of interest: a testament to how well they work, I suppose.

A number of minor changes, but most of ME1 goes on mostly the same for most characters. Probably the biggest two changes is Tali (who is something more than a codex with chicken-legs) and Liara (who's attempts to be helpful are an actual point).


	43. ME1 Characters of Note: 2 of 3

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>ME1 Supporting Characters<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anderson<strong>

* * *

><p>-Anderson's age is expanded: with technology, 60+ is the new 30s with modern medicine.<p>

-Anderson was a N7 operative during the end-phases of the First Contact War especially during the Second Contact War, though due to the nature of his classified missions he never gained public attention. He also served with hidden distinction after the wars. Because he was born before the Armistice, however, he was invalid as a Spectre. There was once a scandal broken by the Shadow Broker when the Alliance tried to bury his documents and recast him as someone born after the Armistice.

-Anderson is noted as having trained a number of highly capable soldiers and officers in the path, with Shepard being a more recent protégé. In particular, he mentored the War Hero, the Butcher, and the Sole Survivor, and remains in contact with the other two no matter which one Shepard is. He doesn't talk about them much even if Shepard asks, saying only that he remains proud and stands behind all of them for different reasons.

-Anderson is exceptional in the Human military for being publicly suspicious about Cerberus. While far more tolerant (and willing to give an ear) than in the canon, he isn't enamored with Cerberus's reputation like most Humans are. This is relevant in such missions that reveal the existence and actions of Cerberus in ME1. Anderson's view can be summed up as 'they go too far and should be directed by the Alliance government': he'd rather the Alliance re-absorb the group by force than outright destroy it. Despite his stated opposition, Cerberus values Anderson for his unquestionable loyalty to the Alliance, and has secretly advocated on his behalf in pushing him to his current position.

-Anderson fought Balak personally on a number of occasions during the First Contact War, sparking a remarkable rivalry between the two.

-Anderson, as always, remains unquestionably supportive of Shepard.

-Anderson leans more towards progressive Xenonationalism than Assimilationism, with self-acknowledged distaste of using Batarians to supplement the Alliance military, but is more than willing to do either approach if made Councilor. As Councilor, Anderson is distinguished for his fair and even-handed treatment off all the races in general, and being willing to make fair and even-handed human concessions to recognize the interests of other species. He is also publicly lauded for his willingness to take principled stands on various issues, even when politically inconvenient.

-His flaws as a leader, however, include indisputable ignorance and clumsiness in politics, which lead to not being taken seriously by many. While Anderson is uncompromising about what he holds dear, he has a hard time convincing others to compromise to his views, a poor trait in negotiations. And while he is personally amiable to just about any individual, his lack of comprehensive knowledge and tendency to commit minor scandals can often inadvertently (or, worse, deliberately when he's annoyed) offend the representatives of other species. As Councilor, Anderson relies on Udina heavily to both clean up his mistakes and do the arm-twisting that Anderson himself is poor at.

* * *

><p><strong>Udina<strong>

* * *

><p>-Udina is an accomplished diplomat, and served as an Alliance negotiator in drawing up the Armistice.<p>

-While abrasive in person, he is recognized as an expert in understanding Alien viewpoints and beliefs and applying those in negotiations. He is noted by others (such as Anderson) for having an intuitive and superior understanding of just how far the Alliance can push the Council, and when it shouldn't. It's said that Udina can judge the Council correctly 9 times out of 10, and sometimes deliberately fudges that 10th just to make people underestimate him.

-Udina is exceptional in Human society for being openly anti-Cerberus. Cerberus is a constant thorn and hindrance for him in his job, and he dismisses it as a largely self-fulfilling prophecy that will cause trouble simply because it expects it. Players can get a sense that Udina finds Cerberus an almost personal hindrance, as opposed to any principled distaste. Despite his vocal opposition, Cerberus values his skills and always has protective detail screening him at all times.

-Udina, as always, remains a foil to Anderson's unquestioning support. However, his ME1 portrayal (of the player being able to win his grudging gratitude for the 'correct' Big Decisions) is maintained throughout ME2. He is not sympathetic, but he is not without reason or basis for his views.

-Udina is an effective Xenonationalist politician, but his inner Assimilation-ist tendencies tend to show through if Shepard goes to talk about Big Choices. As Councilor, Udina is distinguished by his full exploitation of Human position, playing off the Council species against each other for maximum Human gain and favoring ties with the minor races in particular to maximize human influence. His abilities to see through his alien opponents and know just how far they can be pushed have earned him the respect (and a little fear) from many other species.

-His flaws as a leader include both an lack of caring about 'fairness' in the face of opportunity, and a lack of any particular personal positions (besides overall Human interests) that he won't stand for: from a position of power, Udina can come off as a bully, and deservedly so. However, Anderson mitigates this in part by occassionally going behind Udina's back (claiming to deliver Udina's 'private sentiments') and arranging things so that the Alliance can't compromise a position without losing face, thus forcing Udina to make a stand: while Anderson's willingness to subvert Udina is a point of constant friction between the two, Udina is honest enough to admit that he does better with Anderson as a limiter than he would without Anderson, and both parties know that his threats to fire Anderson are venting.

* * *

><p><strong>Balak<strong>

* * *

><p>-Replacing Saren as the main antagonist, Balak is a former Batarian Spectre and was among those who was stripped of status by the Armistice<p>

-Balak has been a significant threat to the Alliance since the First Contact War itself, organizing and threatening human colonies throughout his career. Every Shepard has a personal antagonism with Balak.

-Balak is an unrepentant slaver, Batarian supremacist, and anti-human extremist. He also hates the Council for betraying the Hegemony in favor of the Humans, first by standing by as the Alliance marched through the Traverse and then by the Armistice.

-Balak's discovery of Sovereign was initially viewed as a tool to enact his revenge. Once he realized the Reapers goals, Balak's goal became preserving the Batarians in particular by making an alliance between them and the Reapers, so that the Reapers might spare them.

-Balak tells Shepard that Sovereign has promised to preserve the Batarians if Balak proves their value. While ME1 Shepard will dismiss this as Balak being indoctrinated, in ME2 its implied that the Reapers were looking into making a Batarian Reaper as well, Sovereign's promised 'salvation.' Balak was to be the Batarian Reaper's Avatar.

-At the end-confrontation with Balak, his redemption-suicide comes in the form of egging on his xeno-supremacist ego. If the persuade check works, Balak refuses to be enslaved by the Reapers (as Batarians are a master race, not a slave race) and will commit suicide.

* * *

><p><strong>The Council<strong>

* * *

><p>-The Salarian Councilor is the 'good cop' of the Council, never taking a directly confrontational tone and always the dissenting vote in Humanity's favor whenever the Council is not in full uniformity: the Salarian is the most sympathetic of of the Councilors, and the only time he votes in uniform with the rest of the Council is in their total agreement that Shepard should not go to Ilos. This is as much theatre as a mark of the ties between the Alliance and Salarians: Udina can be asked about the Salarian Councilor, and will tell the player that he believes the Council has a secret agreement so that the public vote will always have the Salarian Councilor dissent in the Alliance's favor, no matter what the private considerations were.<p>

-The Turian Councilor is the 'bad cop' of the Council: always confrontational to Humanity, always hostile to Shepard. Shepard can outright accuse his personal anti-Human bias for clouding his judgement: there is mutual loathing between the Turian Councilor and Shepard. If asked about Councilor Valern, Udina will tell the player that the Turian Councilor is a relative _moderate_ in the Turian Hierarchy when it comes to Humans, and that while he relishes chances to say 'no' to Humanity he is also honorable and will not side against Humans if there is no valid reasons to. If Councilor Valern were replaced, it would almost certainly be by someone even more anti-Human than he... unless you spared the Council in ME1, when it is rumored his next replacement will be from the rising human-amiable block within the Hierarchy.

-The Asari Councilor is the 'swing vote'' of the Council when it comes to Humans: cautious, conservative, she is neither confronational or particularly sympathetic to the Alliance in particular and voices the galactic-level concerns that the Council balances over any individual species. If asked about the Asari Councilor, Udina will tell the player that she is the 'new' Councilor, replacing the old Asari Councilor who held the position throughout the First Contact War: she was chosen in part because of her dissenting stance against increasing ties with the Batarian Hegemony during the Batarian Reconciliation. She is cautious about Humanity, views it as dangerously reckless in the Traverse, and is a critic of its treatment of Batarians, but her opposition to Alliance policies is desribed by Udina as 'hating the sin, not the sinner.'

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Anderson and Udina were always better as a duality than individuals, and this is especially true now. The post-story missions of ME1, in which you have a brief conversation with Anderson or Udina (often with Udina blasting you for the 'wrong' choice) would return for ME2. As a duality, both Anderson and Udina serve as foils with eachother, emphasizing both their strengths and flaws. Udina's role doesn't just devolve into 'pheh, politicians are always wrong' pseudo-antagonist, and Anderson isn't the saint of honorable military virtue. Anderson is sympathetic, but flawed (his uncompromising support exists no matter any and all reason not to: he is an admitted hold-over of the old-views on Batarians), and while Udina is unsympathetic he also has a basis to his attitude.

Balak is basically Batarian!Saren... though Saren does show up for an important (but short) role to be described later.

The player-interaction dynamics with the Council is set up simply enough. Shepard can talk to Udina in ME1 to get the skinny on the Councilors.


	44. ME1 Characters of Note: 3 of 3

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>ME1 Characters of Note: The Illusive Man and Cerberus<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Illusive Man<strong>

* * *

><p>-The Illusive Man was enslaved during the fall of Shaxni, and decades later escaped with the help of General Williams. His blue eyes and 'foreign cybernetics' were from contact with unknown alien technology, and his encounter was the impetus for General Williams' arranging his escape to keep him out of Batarian hands.<p>

-General Williams had a strong influence on the Illusive Man, as a mentor and a partner. Williams not only shared and cultivated the Illusive Man's views on human survival and advancement at all cost, but emphasized that 'pride' and 'reputation' are also costs to be prepared to pay. Rather than 'submission is preferable to extinction,' General Williams was a practitioner of how retribution can require one to be a connoisseur of gall and humiliation in order to await the proper time to strike back. A man who dies rather than stop fighting will never be able to bring about retribution against those stronger, unless he can learn to bide his time despite accusations of 'coward' and 'submission.'

-The Illusive Man is one of the few living figures with any respect for Humanity's most widely reviled Quisling. Out of this respect, the Illusive Man has looked out for Williams family since his escape: the Williams family is always under protective observation by a dedicated cell of Cerberus operatives. (Ashley Williams will reference how a local officer arrived within a minute to the scene of her sister's encounter with the boyfriend.)

-A young adult at the start of the First Contact War, the Illusive Man is now an old man. His life has been extended both by modern medicine and the implants inside of him. While he has a spark of vitality in him (or, as Samara will describe him, 'a never-fading ember of revenge'), he walks with a cane and always has an attendent on hand. He's still drinking and smoking with style, of course.

-'Retribution' is very much a character trait of the Illusive Man, just as it is of the Alliance and Humanity as a whole. The Illusive Man does not suffer traitors lightly, or those who attack Humans in general, and many of Cerberus's more public operations (which is to say operations that are easily identifiable as Cerberus) are retaliatory in motivation. The Illusive Man does not limit revenge to killing someone, however: perhaps a carryover from his experiences as a slave, the Illusive Man as often settles for breaking the will of those he seeks to punish. After the former Asari Councilor stepped down, she kidnapped by Cerberus and forced to mind-meld and relive the experiences of victims of Batarian slavery until she suffered a mental breakdown, before being returned to the Asari a broken woman.

-One key aspect of Cerberus the Illusive Man (at the advice of General Williams) is behind is the Alien Infiltraitor program, despite internal Cerberus distrust. The Aliens raised from birth, taught, and if possible literally imprinted to be unquestioningly loyal to the head of Cerberus: he is 'father' and 'superior' and 'aspiration' rolled in one, and in return he treats them as if they were his human children in alien skin. The highest reward/praise these humans-in-alien-skin are given is the reassurance that they are quite human, and will be buried as such. The number of Infiltraitors who have betrayed Cerberus is astonishingly and mind-bogglingly low.

-The Illusive Man is apolitical in regards to the Paternalist/Xenonationalist spectrum. He shows strong traits of both, and supports the Alliance regardless (while being one of the few to distinguish between 'the Alliance' and 'Humanity.'

* * *

><p><strong>Cerberus<strong>

* * *

><p>-Cerberus is a minor but expanded player in ME1, with foreshadowing and lead up to their role in ME2. Cerberus remains a mysterious, unclear group with a reputation for extreme methods and research, but with indisputably pro-Human goals. All evil acts have a basis they are working towards.<p>

-Cerberus, while far more human-oriented in public recognition, is also far more ruthless in its survivalist-mentality. Teltin is still considered a justified evil, and likely not the worst project undertaken.

-Cerberus has two origin stories, both of which are true. The 'public' history is that Cerberus started with the Alliance early in the First Contact War, first as an in-house tool for enabling the Alliance to manage the war-effort and then expanding later. The 'secret' history is that Cerberus started as a slave-resistance ring on Shanxi that spread across Batarian-occupied space, a group started by General Williams and the Illusive Man to smuggle technology and intelligence to the Alliance. Both are true: when the Illusive Man escaped the mines of Shanxi and returned to the Alliance, he used his abilities and position to merge the two groups, turning Cerberus into a proactive part of the war effort.

-Cerberus enjoys a general reputation of unquestioned justification in eyes of all nearly all Humans who remember the war, and most of the new generation as well. Thanks to Cerberus actions and heroic operations during the war, Cerberus grew and has since cultivated a cultural-identity, similar to the Asari cultural acceptance of the Justicars, that often leads most Humans to shrug and accept Cerberus crimes as a necessity of survival even at its worst. Even Cerberus's going rogue rather than submit to the Council has only added to the mythos of it as the Truest Defender of Human survival, and many aliens are puzzled or outright alarmed at the sort of things Humans will accept Cerberus doing that would spark lynch mobs if an alien did the same.

-In the early ME2 (after Horizon), the Illusive Man asks Shepard to deliver a message to the Council: a unilateral 'ceasefire' between Cerberus and Citadel species in exchange for cooperation between Cerberus and the Council against the Collectors and greater Reaper threat. While the Council is highly dubious and suspicious of the sincerity of the offer, it does give a very tentative, unofficial approval for Shepard to work with Cerberus against the Collectors.

-In ME2, Cerberus takes the minority view of the Alliance's Xenonationalist/Assimilationist bent. In a xenonationalist Alliance, discontented Assimilationists are recruited into Cerberus: they tend to see Cerberus's willingness to use alien infiltraitors and willingness to work through/with aliens as something Humanity can't give up. In an Assimilationist Alliance, it's the discontented Xenonationalists who turn to Cerberus as the last defender of Humanity (as opposed to the all-inclusive, including Aliens, Alliance). These emphasis are reflected in the Normandy's ambient chatter.

-While Cerberus's role in ME3 is uncertain until the canon!Cerberus motivations/context/goals are revealed, this is an initial speculation. The Free Hegemony and insurgents of the Batarian Rebellion are the more common Reaper-aligned foe, while the Reapers managed to surprise/capture/indoctrinated a Cerberus armory world or few, thus providing both Cerberus and Batarian enemies. The rest of Cerberus is likely both fighting the Reapers elsewhere and taking advantage of the chaos across the galaxy for its own ends: it wouldn't be impossible for non-indoctrinated Cerberus troops to fight Shepard because Cerberus's plan for a galactic re-ordering is at odds with Shepard's own goals. All ME3-related speculation is subject to future revision.

* * *

><p><strong>Cerberus in ME1<strong>

* * *

><p>Cerberus runs a number of projects and efforts in secret, which the player will come across in ME1. There are four main projectsminor quest chains, which accent various approaches and aspects of the mysterious organization.

1: Cloning facilities/genetic research. The 'Kohaku Chain', in which Kohaku and his men were killed for stumbling too close to a Cerberus cloning project. While the Alliance abides by cloning restrictions, Cerberus does not, and uses a steadily growing, but well hidden, army of clones to advance its interests. Some are kept as a private Cerberus army. Others are infiltrated into Galactic society and politics via Cerberus front companies, in order to provide Cerberus with influential people. And still others are simply used to help the Alliance claim and colonize worlds, both in the Attican Traverse and even in the Terminus.

If/when Shepard chases down Kohaku's information, he discovers and shuts down one of these cloning facilities, leaving it for the Alliance. Foreshadowing is made at the end, with mentions of genetic research being completed and 'Subject Zero' being transferred to another facility.

2: Rachni taming. Cerberus repeats its efforts to tame and train Rachni. Largely the same as the ME1 chain, and end-mission report notes that compliance of the drones and Rachni soldiers can't be forced by any known conventional duress. It ends noting that further efforts would have to focus on compelling the Queen's obedience or give up the project entirely.

If this chain is pursued, at the end Shepard gets a call on the Normandy from an anonymous figure identifying herself as being from Cerberus. Cerberus thanks Shepard for helping resolve a project that failed, and refers to Shepard's Noveria decision. Cerberus either thanks Shepard for eliminating the Queen and the threat she represented, or reassures the Commander that Cerberus will let the Alliance handle ties with the Queen.

3: Husk-Thorian Research. In a separate chain started on Feros, Cerberus has been studying (and successfully tames) Thorian Creepers. In the next stage of weaponizing this army of soldiers, Cerberus is applying Husk-technology to the Creepers to study the results, and see if they can still be controlled. If/when Shepard completes this mission, the Cerberus logs stress that this cannon-fodder Creeper army should be kept hidden until a major war of Human survival, and not be wasted in any frivolous wars of choice.

If Shepard pursues this chain, in ME2 Miranda will confirm that other Cerberus projects picked up the research and restarted it elsewhere.

4: Sleeper-agent Aliens. During the First Contact War, one of Cerberus's most successful projects was the abduction and raising of Batarian children into Human agents. These human-infiltrators in Batarian skin were able to infiltrate pirate groups, spy on Batarian movements, and betray operations that ultimately saved millions of Human lives. Cerberus has not stopped this process simply because the war has ended, nor has it kept it limited to Batarians. Cerberus-raised aliens of all species have been infiltrated into galactic, often as the victims and refugees of Terminus pirates and slavers or other means.

During ME1, Shepard can investigate the presence of a mole in C-SEC for Executor Chellik: whoever it is has been funneling information to gangs, leading to a rise in crime and the presence of Human gangs on the station. Following this lead finds not only the C-SEC mole himself (a Hanar data analyst), but takes Shepard across the Citadel finding and arresting different Cerberus agents. (Agents include a Volus in the diplomatic embassies, a Salarian in the financial district, and even an Elcor in the Consort's chambers.) It's worth noting that the Cerberus connection is not apparent during the mission itself.

If Shepard completes this chain, the last arrest corresponds with the seizure of a data file warning 'Operative Messa' that this Cerberus spy network was compromised and will disband until later opportunities.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Characters not mentioned are either too unimportant or too unchanged to warrant a separate bio: this includes people like Joker or Presley. Cerberus and TIM got a separate piece because they're both important to the overall story of Mass Effect, and there isn't a better place.<p>

Tomorrow begins the play-through of Renegade Reinterpretation ME1. Outline, 'tell not show,' etc. etc. Generally nothing the different emphasis or minor changes.


	45. ME1 Renegade Reinterpretation: Prologue

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretation: Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Eden Prime<strong>

* * *

><p>-Replacing Nihlus is Saren: an immediate post-start negative alien encounter, as Saren doesn't like Humans and gives less reason for any Human to like him. Joker, Alenko, and other members of the crew will note how Saren is just raising the bad blood between Humans and Turians. In private, Anderson will warn Shepard that Saren is likely to actively sabotage Shepard's SPECTRE evaluation.<p>

-Eden Prime is a symbol not as a Paradise that has always been protected, but of Humanity's ability to take back what is rightfully its own. The colony is still rebuilding after the First Contact War, and in doing so found the Prothean Beacon. The transfer of the Prothean Beacon to the Citadel is intended as a major relief to Human-Council relations, to show Human sincerity and willingness to work with the Council. (And also because the Alliance lacks the technology to decipher advanced Prothean technology on its own.)

-The colony attack mayday shows and attributes the attack to Batarians, but it's the image of Sovereign that sets it apart. The first enemies encountered, however, are Batarians, and even Ashley Williams has only fought the Batarians so far. However, there's an initial insinuation that this is an unusual attack even for the Batarians: the Free Hegemony lacks the tech and forces to break through the defenses of a inner-Human colony. For now, it's blamed on the Big Ship.

-Saren finds and corners Balak, but mutual recognition doesn't lead to a lowered guard. Balak tries to entice Saren to join him in revenge against the Humans: Saren refuses, a bit of honorable loyalty to the Council outweighing personal desires. What breaks the stalemate is the first reveal of the Geth: Saren recognizes them in surprise, and in that surprise allows Balak to kill him.

-The witness at the landing pad is a Batarian worker who tells what occurs despite nearly being shot by Ashley when he pops up.

-From the landing pad on, Geth are the primary enemy, with fewer and fewer Batarians. The Geth are credited as the means by which the Batarians were able to attack, and Sovereign is credited as a Geth ship. Besides a delayed brief explanation of the Geth, the mission plays the same. Shepard gets vision, passes out, and awakes on the Normandy. Anderson gives the player the brief backstory on how dangerous Balak is/why he hates humans, and Shepard goes to the Citadel to warn of the impending war.

* * *

><p><strong>Citadel: Achieving Spectre Status<strong>

* * *

><p>-The Council is reluctant to help Humanity because it doesn't take the threat seriously. While the presence of Geth is of concern, because Geth still aren't passing through the Perseus Veil relays and the Free Hegemony hasn't mobilized in any way, it seems like just an exceptional raid by Balak and his anti-human elements. Without proof of Free Hegemony support for Balak or a greater Geth threat, the Council refuses to authorize a war with the Free Hegemony or allow the Alliance to mobilize its Dreadnaught Fleet for a war against the Geth. Since reaching the Perseus Veil would require passing through Terminus Space, the Council would rather react to an actual Geth invasion (and receive a reluctant permission from Ariathe Terminus) rather than launch an immediate counter-attack (that the Terminus would not believe or tolerate).

-The quest to find proof of a full war against Council Space, as opposed to a singular raid against Humans, replaces the quest to find evidence of Saren's betrayal. Ultimately it resides in Tali, who Fist is trying to kill for Balak: Tali's proof exonerates the Free Hegemony of responsibility (Balak cursing them for not cooperating with him), and proves that a greater Geth invasion is imminent (Balak promising to attack all of Council space in search of the Conduit).

-Garrus and Wrex are recruited as the primary leads in Shepard's investigation. Garrus's risking a Human is an initial opportunity to bring up Turian-Human history ('Would you have risked a Turian like that?'). Wrex's threatening of a (human) C-SEC officer can likewise get xeno-centric questions. Both Garruss and Wrex will deny that the person being Human had anything to do with it.

-While the Council accepts the proof as enough to being mobilizing its own fleet against the Geth, it still forbids the Alliance from mobilizing its own fleet and Dreadnoughts in excess of the Armistice limits, for fear of Human over-reaction. When Udina threatens that the Alliance will break the Armistice if that's what it takes for it to be allowed to defend itself, Shepard's appointment to Spectre status becomes the compromise solution to Udina's successful brinkmanship.

-Spectre status in hand, Shepard has three main leads: Liara (her prothean expertise and her ties to Benezia), Feros (a seemingly insignificant colony being targetted), and Noveria (Benezia's presence).

* * *

><p><strong>Themes of the Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>The prologue is our first entrance into the game, and so it's necessary for it to start with our key themes.<p>

-The introduction of the Batarians as the obvious enemy, and the mentions of the First Contact War, lead the player to accept the initial implication that the Batarians are the real threat behind this attack. We have personal history, and plenty of bad blood, which enables a plausible initial narrative that Balak is a Batarian who's managed to bring about the Geth.

-Our encounters with the Geth are a bit more vague. It's clear, when we encounter them, that they obey Balak. But the 'why' they do so is less so: it isn't a part of Tali's proof, but something we only learn later in the game. What the Council believes is also what Shepard believes at first: that Balak is simply a charismatic man, or found some tool to fool and manipulate the Geth. The theme of 'misconceptions' is a major aspect of Reinterpretation.

-Human-Alien discord is obvious. It's obvious in the first minutes when Saren is a made-to-hate character and the most sympathetic characters in the game warn Shepard that Saren will betray us. It's underlined again with the references to Human-Batarian history, and the unprovoked attack of the Geth (the quote from a while ago). And it's also obvious when the Council is so clearly unsympathetic to Humanity's problems and refuses to listen to us and do what we want.

-But aliens have redeeming points as well, and they aren't all out to get us. While there are no Batarians on the Normandy, Jenkins and Chakwas will note how there are those in the Alliance, and even units on Eden Prime. While Saren admits to hating Humans, he refuses to join Balak to hurt them, a choice which gets him killed. Our smuggler at the docks who tells us about Balak is himself a Batarian as well. And while the Council didn't side with Humans and was wrong about the Geth, it was entirely correct about the Free Hegemony's (non)role in the attack. While the Alien characters to date aren't sympathetic, they aren't entirely unjustified. Already we've seen that 'the Humans' aren't always right themselves, and that Aliens (like Tali, Garrus, and Wrex) have been willing and necessary to help Humanity.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

_This_ is the core of Renegade Reinterpretations. Everything else? Back story, preparation for familiarizing yourself with the context of the new universe. When I set out to start, this was what I focused on first: ME1. The First Contact War? Overly long, entertaining, but just a new, better backstory to both justify the Alliance's strength and set the tone.

Give it a few chapters (the ME1 summary goes by rather fast), and then look back at the whole of the work from a different perspective. If I had started with the 'game', and then filled in the back story and codecies later, would you have enjoyed it as much? I doubt it. The narrative was the 'hook' to catch all those still reading: a hook, yes, filled with some poor grammar (I've found that people actually get more bored when strictly-correct tenses are followed), run-on sentences (a personal weakness), and some hard-to-believe ideas (but hey, nothing on the scale of the Asari), but a hook none the less.

For those with the time and the will, here's an invitation. Consider playing through a new game of ME1, and just fill in the Reinterpretations as best you can on your own. Will it be as fun for you as it was for me?


	46. ME1 Renegade Reinterpretation: Noveria

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretation: Noveria<p>

* * *

><p>- A corporate world pre-dating the Alliance arrival, one interesting history fact of note is that Alliance forces repeatedly raided Noveria during the last decade of the First Contact War, capturing a number of research labs and seizing various cutting-edge technologies. The Alliance later paid a sizable indemnity to the Noveria Corporation for not distinguishing Noveria from Batarian or Council space, and has since been a major patron of the Noveria facilities (especially in the field of AI development).<p>

-Far more emphasis on various avenues of research across Noveria is made. Rumors/implications of various Noveria projects include AI, Rachni, Prothean, Biotic, Genetics, and even Cloning research. One of the most recent research projects the Player can uncover is Alliance-funded research into the Geth and Dragon's Teeth.

-The garage pass dilemma is a Xenonationalist/Assimilationist dilemma. Rather than a persuasion check to convince Lorik to testify, giving the evidence to Lorik or Giana is the decision. The Xenonationalist perspective favors strengthening official ties between the Alliance and the Corporate board, which Giana represents, and following the rules of society: if Giana is given the data, later news reports (in ME1 and ME2) emphasize continued, improved Alliance-Noveria relations via partnership. Giving Lorik the data, however, is Assimilationist, as it allows Shepard (and the Alliance) to later coerce Lorik with the proof of his indiscretions… if a mutually beneficial relationship doesn't work out first.

-The ME2 cameo setup is based around who you sided with. If you sided with Gianna, she's been promoted and is the person on Illium. She notes on how the Alliance and Noveria have an incredibly lucrative trade relationship. If Shepard sides with Lorik, Lorik is the person on Illium, handling some Noveria business. Lorik is happy to see you, and relates that while he was initially doubtful given the presence of blackmail, that the Alliance has been more or less happy to leave him be and support him so long as he nudges the Noveria Executive Board in the proper directions. Noveria is depicted as a corporate world under significant Alliance influence, with it being a not-quite secret that most technology anyone commissioned there would eventually find its way to the Alliance as well… but Alliance lobbying from the Council is also blocking all other attempts by rival firms to create any sort of alternative to Noveria.

-Most of the Noveria level remains the same in progress and play through, with cosmetic changes at most. Benezia reflects on her motivations of siding with Balak as an attempt to moderate his anti-Human crusade, which only ended up making her a part of it. Benezia gives up the Mu Relay data, even as Shepard damns her as a traitor: until the player finds proof of Indoctrination on Virmire, Renegade!Shepard outright mocks Benezia's claims to being forced against her will.

-The Rachni Queen decision is broken into three choices: to outright kill the Rachni Queen (a left-side choice neither Paternalistic or Xenonationalist), or to try and spare the queen on Xenonationalist grounds or Assimilation grounds. Ultimately, only the Xenonationalist path will actually spare the Rachni.

1: If Shepard chooses to kill the Rachni, it is simply that. Rachni are dead. Shepard is awarded significant numbers of P/X points depending on the justification Shepard can use for it: a Xenonationalist defense rests on that the Rachni were a historic enemy of all races, an Assimilation defense stresses that the Rachni could not be brought to heel before, and so wouldn't yield now.

2: If Shepard tries to spare the Rachni in the Assimilation choice, Shepard spells out a deal with the Rachni Queen: the Alliance will be called in to take custody of the Queen, and she will be allowed to live so long as her race acts in support of humanity. The Rachni Queen refuses for herself or her children to be made into the fangs of anyone else, and attempts to break out of her cage. Shepard, in fighting off the controlled Asari, hits the acid-release, and the Rachni Queen dies.

3: If Shepard spares the Rachni in a Xenonationalist argument, Shepard offers a more cynical rational: the Rachni couldn't take the galaxy millennia ago, when they had centuries and millennia of their own to develop, and the galaxy was much weaker then. Xenonationalist Shepard doesn't find the Rachni much of a threat, and refuses to force them to serve the Council or Alliance. Shepard releases the Queen unconditionally from any promise on her part, and while Shepard's team is clearly willing to fire if she attacks, she leaves in peace.

-The Council-review at the end focuses on Shepard's approach to the Rachni decision. The universal Council criticisms by the Turian Councilor include accusing Shepard of genocide without taking the once-in-history chance to negotiate, accusing Shepard of trying to hand over the Rachni to the Alliance for human advantage, or releasing the Rachni into the wild without precaution if they choose to be violent.

* * *

><p><strong>BIG DECISION: Sparing or killing the Rachni Queen<strong>

* * *

><p>The Rachni Queen decision is a counterpart and foil to the Thorian decision, the question of subjugation or extinction from a Xenonationalist standpoint. This confronts the players with two different questions: whether the Rachni should be spared, and on what basis they would be. Assimilation players who try to gain the Rachni with such naked self-interest may be surprised when the Queen refuses to submit, and in her resistance dies. But it's the Xenonationalist approach, of freedom without precondition, that stands to gain from the decision.<p>

Killing the Rachni, purposely or on accident, has the same effect on the wider galaxy: a galactic menace is at last destroyed for good, and can never harm anyone else again. While there are no additional allies against the Reapers come time, such a viewpoint is primarily metagaming and in ME2 Shepard will be approached by someone else. Whether a Krogan or Asari whose parents served in the Rachni Wars, or a grateful scientist saved on Noveria, Shepard will receive a cameo reflecting the choice in ME2.

Sparing the Rachni on the Xenonationalist manner ultimately has a similar effect to the Assimilationist's sparing the Thorian, that of a potential ally in the future, but for entirely different reasons. The Rachni willingness to cooperate is of their own free will: they cannot be forced into line, but may well choose to join of their own accord. With their own exponentially growing population, and the genetic memory to guide their development and rebuilding, the Rachni Queen's force will be a notable addition to the cause against the Reapers.

A major criticism that can still be raised against the Rachni Queen and sparing her freely, however, is the threat of indoctrination. While the Thorian controls its thralls, the Queen also controls her soldiers and workers that she raises, and the threat of the Queen's indoctrination also raises the threat of every single Rachni under her influence being turned. The Xenonationalists not only play with the risk of a free, independent Rachni, but also must face the same charge of a central-figure risking the entire population.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

You will look forward to the Thorian Reinterpretation...

Noveria offers a more mercantile look at Aliens and Humans both. All things considered, Noveria has more reason to dislike the Alliance than anyone short of the Batarians. But the Alliance is a good buisness partner, and so such things are forbidden: nothing on Noveria is 'personal' against the Shepard and Humans, nor are any of the vices seen not well represented within Humanity. In a sense, Noveria is the Xenonationalism concept in practice: there may be no deep love, but there is no particular hate and everyone is equal (or as equal as money allows). Benezia and the Rachni represent the limits of coercion: Benezia did her best to betray Balak despite her chains, and the Rachni would rather fight to the death than be controlled again... a sentiment that should be very similar for a number of Humans in the plot.


	47. Renegade Reinterpretation: Feros

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretation: Feros<p>

* * *

><p>-Feros is a new, purely Human colony in the Traverse, not one captured from the Batarians or colonized in the Terminus with prior alien populations. That makes it somewhat unique for an 'outer' colony.<p>

-Shepard's decision to gas/kill the resisting colonists is a purely role-playing choice with only minor application to the Xenonationalist/Paternalist point system. While gas grenades will knock out colonists during the first fight, in the fight against the Thorian all surviving colonists will recover and attack Shepard again during the Thorian battle. The infected colonists defending Zhu's Hope will die regardless, but whether Shepard tried to save them or not is what will be remembered. This allows simplified sequel-planning, weighing only the intent and not varying results in regards to the colonists.

-Shepard's end-mission decision is a last parlay by the Thorian after Shepard is prepared to kill it. Using the real (controlled) Shiala as its voice, the Thorian offers to surrender in order to survive. After receiving the Cipher from Shiala, Shepard can kill the Thorian, freeing its slave Shiala and all other surviving colonists on the planet, or Shepard can accept its surrender (and its continued influence on infected persons). The Xenonationalist choice is to kill the Thorian: a freed Shiala will allow herself to be arrested as a Balak-conspirator after her claim of indoctrination is greeted with skepticism. The Assimilation choice is to spare the Thorian for the Alliance to study and control properly: it can deserve the mercy by working for Humanity, or be killed later. The Thorian is not happy, but prefers to survive.

-Shiala's fate is not the choice: she submits to arrest by the Alliance and remaining Feros colonists, or she is a thrall of the Thorian, which itself is taken control of by the Alliance.

-There are three post-Feros themes brought up by the Council and in ME2: the colonist-decision, the Thorian decision, and the value of the Cipher itself (tied to the Thorian decision).

1: If Shepard successfully spared at least half the colonists during the first assault on the Colony, Shepard will be remembered for making a dedicated effort to try and save the colony, a touch of hope in a bitter-sweet ending. If Shepard massacred the colonists, Shepard's ruthlessness is remembered.

2: If (Xenonationalist) Shepard killed the Thorian, the Council regrets its loss, criticizes Shepard for genocide, but largely moves on. If (Assimilationist) Shepard captures the Thorian, Shepard receives some criticism for how the Alliance has claimed exclusive control over the Creature, to the Council's mild annoyance.

3: The Cypher, as a representation of the Prothean culture, is considered an invaluable cultural treasure. Shiala's fate, in either resolution, is to serve as a means of galactic research into the Protheans, while the idea of creating Cyphers for all the races, the combined cultural identity of entire galactic civilizations, is raised.

* * *

><p><strong>BIG DECISION: Sparing or Killing the Thorian<strong>

* * *

><p>The Thorian is now an analog to the Rachni, as a 'genocidespare' choice. Moreover, the Thorian also applies as a potential, roughly equivalent ally to the Rachni come ME3. Its 'frantic centuries of activity', combined with its memory of Prothean technology and access to thralls/creepers/Alliance resources, make it the catalyst of exponential growth and development over the next few years, much the same as the Rachni can do on their own. The Thorian's compliance, while compelled by the Alliance and grudging in the face of threat of destruction, is sincerely based upon its own survival. A mutual desire to survive the Reapers helps as well. As a singular creature rather than a collective, the Thorian has no concept of self-sacrifice, only survival, and in so much that its survival depends on the Alliance it will not risk itself.

The Thorian's subjugation to the Alliance reflects its theme as the Assimilation alternative to the Xenonationalist free-willed Rachni. While players can always simply pick and choose answers, the ME3 Xenonationalist/Assimilationist (Paragon/Renegade) balance won't favor one side over the other to any particular degree, and offers two different views on the same problem.

Killing the Thorian is much like killing the Rachni: your gain is the destruction, and punishment, of a threat that has harmed others in the past. No ME3 war-benefits are gained, but nor are there any losses. Come ME2, the Feros cameo (either Shiala or the human exogeni girl Elizabeth) will heartily thank you for freeing Feros of the threat of the Thorian, and gratitude is your primary reward.

Saving the Thorian, via its submission, reflects the Assimilation-view of taking advantage of including other species, but on Humanity's own terms (dominance). A surviving Thorian becomes the engine of Human growth and strength: with Thorian creepers as laborers, the knowledge and technology assimilated direct from the Protheans and other species, and unparalleled abilities to control and direct countless thralls across the entire planet and even in other systems, the Thorian may well be the ultimate manager of development when it is active. Moreover, with the Thorian alive, the construction of 'Cyphers' of various species, including Humans, is a plausible reality. With the Thorian's compliance and reasonable-treatment of infected individuals enforced by Alliance soldiers, Feros is becoming an over-night boom colony of the Alliance, a strategic, economic, military, and economic hub in the Traverse.

The major criticism many people can fairly question is what would happen if the Thorian successfully broke free… or was Indoctrinated by the Reapers during the Reaper War. While the Thorian prioritizes survival and is willing to abide by Alliance limits on its control of Thralls, if it saw a strong opportunity to be free it would certainly do so. Moreover, even if it were unwilling to do such a betrayal on its own accord, the threat of an indoctrinated Thorian would be fearsome.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

While players _can_ pick and choose to spare both the Rachni and Thorian, it presents a rather jarring dissonance in the Shepard. A Xenonationalist releasing the Rachni has words about how they would never force dominance over others... and an Assimilationist sparing the Thorian is rather bluntly and explicitly doing just that. Slavery is only bad when it's against you,eh? So what if you have to hold a (metaphorical) gun to the Thorian's head?

The Thorian's advantages are in its thralls and its knowledge of Prothean (and other) species. Since Prothean tech is still considered 'advanced' (if not overpowering) by the galactic standard, that's a nice (if not over-powering) bonus to the Alliance's abilities come the Reaper War. I'd more or less equate it with the advantage provided by the genetic memory and exponential growth of the Rachni: the main difference is who owns it. The Rachni loan you there strength, but the Thorian adds to the Alliance.

I've always felt that Feros was dreadfully underutilized and rather unimportant to the overall story... a sentiment Bioware apparently shares, since Feros isn't even mentioned in the ME1 summary comic. Shiala really wasn't much of a Big Decision, and the colony really had no impact afterwords either.


	48. ME1 Renegade Reinterpretation: Endgame

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretation: Endgame<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Virmire<strong>

* * *

><p>-Virmire is a world in the Traverse. Once scouted by the Batarians for prospective colonization, the end-phase of the First Contact War cut all deliberate attempts short, and the region's proximity to TerminusAttican instability has stopped all colonization interests for the time.

-Balak hasn't actually created a genophage cure, but has cracked Mass Cloning of the Human-style for Krogan. A viable Krogan population can be preserved and expanded by cloning, but the Council fears that if the cloning secret got out the Krogan Rebellions could start again as Krogan Chiefs would focus on simply cloning new armies.

-Wrex's survival still depends primarily on 'did you get his family armor/do you have the persuasion points.' Xenonationalists will stress that the Krogans are being used as slaves: Assimilation Shepards will argue that Balak will betray his tools later on. If Wrex must be killed, Xenonationalist Shepard will regret that Wrex wouldn't come around, Assimilation Shepard will regret that Wrex wouldn't stay subordinate.

-Rana Thanopolis is a two-sided X/A decision: she can be spared or left alive on both Xenonationalist and Assimilation grounds. Xenonationalists who kill her do so because she willingly joined Balak's side: those who spare her do so because Balak was forcing her to stay. Assimilationists who kill her do so because she's likely still a threat: those who spare her emphasize that they want her to surrender herself and make use of her skills elsewhere.

-Sovereign's speech (and the following Balak dialogue) reflect far more on the Reaper's hidden manipulations in this cycle. Shepard can realize that the Rachni Queen was referring to Sovereign's Indoctrination in the 'oily tone from space', and that the Reapers first tried to use the Rachni as their invasion-army before the Council spoiled the Rachni buildup by encountering them too soon.

-If Shepard has done the 'Geth invasion' sidequests and gotten the Geth-historydata, then a consequence revelation of that quest was that Sovereign manipulated (even indoctrinated) influential Quarians to attack the Geth, and then pulled strings to convince the Council to heavily restrict all further AI research. This is brought up along those 'desired paths of technology' segment.

-The Virmire Survivor delimma is unchanged.

-Shepard's confrontion with Balak is far less sympathetic to Balak. Balak is happy to doom the rest of the galaxy for revenge and a reprieve for his own species. Xenonationalists arguments stress that Balak is indoctrinated: Assimilation arguments focus that Balak's actions will harm more Batarians because Sovereign won't care. Both play on Balak's presumption that the Batarians, as a master-race, shouldn't be subordinated or indoctrinated. Whichever path is taken, Balak has a small doubt about the fate of the Batarians.

* * *

><p><strong>Illos<strong>

* * *

><p>-After the story missions are done, the Council believes Balak will attack the Citadel as well. They don't believe in the Reapers, however, and forbid Shepard from going to Illos. Udina, rather than being oppositional to them, agrees, and locks down the Normandy when Shepard makes clear that Shepard will go alone. It's emphasized that both the Council and Alliance thinks that Shepard is crazy, and the Council is close to revoking Shepard's Spectre status.<p>

-Anderson comes up with the plan to free the Normandy and get Shepard to Illos.

-During the build-up phase, Shepard's relationships (including the semi-relationships with Tali and Garrus) raise up. While full Paramours (Kaiden, Ashley, Liara) get a full love scene and support scene on the Normandy, 'Just Friends' Shepards can get the motivation scene from Garrus or Tali. Rather than a love scene Tali and Garrus just get a 'friends' time before Illos, in which Tali or Garrus just talk with Shepard to get over nerves for the final mission.

-Illos is mostly the same, lacking few significant political-points changed.

-One important change, which helps justify the Council-choice setting, is that Vigil's program gives manual control of the Mass Relay network to whoever holds the Citadel. While this allows Shepard to block Sovereign's attempts to open the Citadel Realy, in the post-game a Human-dominant Council is additionally enabled _by_ its ability to control the Mass Relay network, while the multi-species Council is firmly secured by sharing the program with all the Council members.

-Come the final confrontation with Balak, he's been made into an Avatar. Xenonationalists can appeal to his belief in Batarian strength of will, and Assimilationists point to the likely fate of the Batarians as slaves, to cause Balak to commit suicide. Otherwise, the final battle goes as planned.

-The end-game decision of the Council is reset and clarified to make the choice focused on politics, and not tactics. While the core dilemma is the same, relieve the Council and the Destiny Ascension, a few notes are clarified. The Council forces will continue to hold the Geth, even if the Destiny Ascension falls. If the Geth are defeated, the freed up Council forces that can attack Sovereign are in place to make up for losses. Both options are explicitly strategically equal from the start, and the 5th Fleet stands by Shepard's word of what will be best.

Xenonationalist Renegades focus on the consequences and imperative for Alliances to stand together despite the disagreements: the Alliance should reinforce the Council so that together both Alliance and Council survivors can take down Sovereign, as allies do. Galactic stability, and Alliance-Council ties, are prioritized. Save the Destiny Ascension, even at the cost of 5th Fleet, the feared Alliance fleet that tore through the Traverse. Note that while the initial dilemma suggests that some of 5th Fleet will be lost, nearly the entire 5th Fleet is destroyed during the sequence, far in excess of expectations and encouraging doubts about whether the battered Citadel forces can still take down Sovereign.

Assimilation Renegades focus on the opportunity to remake the galaxy into something they see as better. This is not simply an opportunity for power, but a judgment on the Council for its past betrayals and failures, a judgment that will likely never be possible again should it be passed now. The Alliance can do a better job at organizing the Galaxy than the Council. Remaking the Galaxy, and punishing the Council Races for past wrongs to humans AND others, are prioritized. Let the Council reap what it sowed, and show Sovereign just why the Council races feared the 5th Fleet's March through the Traverse.

Sovereign's death follows, of course, and the galaxy remade.

Xenonationalist Renegades are rewarded for their sincerity to coexistence, and for the Alliance willingly handing over Vigil's data file to control the Mass Relay network: Humanity, having proven itself willing and committed to the galactic order, is rewarded with a Council seat. The new, stronger, Council will focus on addressing the Geth threat and the Reapers, and Humanity will be a part of that solution.

Assimilation Renegades reap what they sow, and forge a new path. The Council Races were devastated, the fleets destroyed. The Alliance holds not only the Citadel, but the controls most of the Mass Relay network itself, able to turn on and off groups of mass relays at will. Now is the time for actions to match words, and now is the time for the Alliance to lead the galaxy against the Reapers… and beyond.

* * *

><p>End ME1<p>

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Tomorrow is the sort of 'between ME1 and ME2' comparison for the X/P galaxies. Then we start on the ME2 characters, which I'm rather proud of overall because while the ME1 characters had a solid backstory that had little reason to change, the ME2 characters have far more Reinterpretation potential.


	49. The Galactic Setting After ME1

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>The Galactic Setting<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Shepard did everything right, more than we ever could have hoped for."<em>

_-Subject Zero_

* * *

><p>In ME1, the galaxy was shaped by Shepard's actions. Politics acted, and reacted, according to what Shepard did. Though few players avoid mixing choices, what follows are the 'pure' galaxies, reflective of the sum of the individual choices.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Xenonationalists<strong>

_"Humanity must take care of its own first, just like any other species."_

* * *

><p><strong>Council:<strong>

When the Alliance chose to save the Council, it did so without any implication or expectation of receiving Council Status. Indeed, remembering that makes it all the more inspiring: with the near total destruction of the 5th Fleet against Sovereign and the Geth, the Alliance may as well have amputated its own right hand in its efforts to save the galaxy, without promise of any other reward. But it was that willingness, that proof of character when the Council could not have seen otherwise, that proved beyond all doubt Humanity's long-lost nature to the galaxy. Fear turned to respect, caution to gratitude, and though the Alliance was weakened it was not alone: new allies stood by it against the remaining Geth fleets.

The Alliance gained Council status, and with it the ability to defend its interests by something other than threats of violence. As minor races watched enviously, the Alliance once again began to rebuild itself from destruction, this time no longer quite as afraid of the galaxy around it. Though other species would still find the Alliance guarded, xenophobic, and militant about its interests, privately they would nod to themselves and believe that the Alliance would, in time, overcome the traumas of First Contact and overcome their past demons.

**Batarians**

With the loss of the 5th Fleet, so too were lost some of the most outspoken Alliance officers in favor of Batarian integration in the Alliance military. With the loss of a cornerstone of the Assimilationist movement at a critical time, the Alliance parliament voted against proposals to assimilate the Batarians into the Alliance by cultural genocide, and instead agreed to a mass expulsion of the Batarian species. Regardless of history, allegience, medical conditions, or even service in the Alliance, the only Batarians who will be left in Council space will be those taken in by other species.

Since the Battle of the Citadel the Alliance has been drawing up plans, gathering resources, and organizing the structure of this fleet. The 'reliable' caste of Batarians will be the leaders, initially at least. There will be enough initial supplies for self-sufficiency, if not expansion. The Free Hegemony will certainly find itself saddled with costs of maintaining the fleet afterwards, whether it likes it or not. With the help of fellow Citadel species, the Alliance hopes to begin the exodus by the end of the decade.

All that is lacking is compliance from the Batarians. Families who have spent hundreds or thousands of years on their worlds, Batarians born after the Armistice with no blame on their hands, and nearly the entire spectrum of the Batarian populace is in a state of near revolt. The Insurgency has strengthened greatly, as those who don't wish to be forced from their own homes rally to them. As the occupational super-structure begins to disentigrate as even 'reliable' Batarians are driven away, the so-called 'peaceful separation' may not be so peaceful after all.

**Rachni**

When word first leaked that the Rachni had not only survived, but successfully fled Noveria, the Alliance faced serious recriminations. The Council's fears only heightened at the appearance of Rachni ships, not a year after the Queen's escape.

Mysteriously, however, the territorial Rachni have not swarmed civilizations borders once again. Rachni ships, rarely spotted, are never seen in the same place twice, and the one recent Rachni colony discovered was quickly abandoned before the Council's fleet could investigate. For now the galaxy waits, more than a little anxiously, as the Rachni intentions develop. Until then colonial defenses are armed, and prayers for the best are made.

**Reapers and Geth**

The Council never let itself forget what it came to understand during the war: the Reapers were real, and they were coming. Renewed study of the Citadel during reconstruction proved at least some of Commander Shepard's claims true: the Citadel was itself a giant relay, one on the scale of transition between galaxies. To avoid a mass panic, the Council soon classified the existence of the Reapers. Not, as some would later accuse, to forget them, but to prepare. Sovereign was deemed a Geth ship, and the Geth remained behind the Veil. As the Geth armies and fleets outside the Veil were defeated, the Council began its military buildup, publicly in preparation against the Geth, secretly with the hopes of surviving the true enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Assimilationist<strong>

_"Ours is the start of a new, better, galaxy, one of our own creation. Whether you like it or not."_

* * *

><p><strong>Council<strong>

When the Alliance left the Council to die, it did so with the foreknowledge that it would soon replace it. Stepping in not only into the military and political power vacuum left by the deaths of most the Council governing apparatus, but also retaining exclusive control of large segments of the Mass Relay network, the Alliance soon created a de-facto governing authority for the greater galaxy. With its own forces merely blooded and the Council fleets devastated, the Alliance seized the initiative and led a still-reeling galaxy against the Geth threat. None who had wondered could deny that this was a true face of Humanity: assertive, aggressive, and entirely confident in its own abilities to thrive regardless of what others thought about it.

The Alliance controls the Council, and with it the ability to advance its interests. Balancing this, however, the Human Council soon courted the acceptance of the minor races, elevating them in status and influence equal to what the prior Council Races now had: far short of what any Council species had once enjoyed, but significantly more than Associate Species had been able to claim in the past. Their tripoly on power broken, and with it their basis for constant cooperation, the former Council races soon lost unity in disagreement of how to respond to the Humans and were played against each other by a power more than happy to keep them divided. The Salarians seem to accept this new Council for now, the Asari have withdrawn from the Council and issue repeated declarations and limited sanctions against the Alliance, and the Turian Hegemony has launched into a full-out arms buildup. Whatever Humanity once was before First Contact, what it is now is the dominant force in the galaxy.

**Batarians**

With the victory of the 5th Fleet, the fame and influence of some of the most oustspoken Alliance officers in favor of Batarian integration rose. With the backing of some of the most famous Alliance officers alive, the Assimilationist movement reached a majority in the Alliance parliament and approved proposals to assimilate the Batarians rather than partake of the greatest ethnic cleansing in galactic history. All Batarians, regardless of history, allegience, infirmity, or service in the Alliance would have a place, and their future generatios adopted as full citizens of Humanity.

Since the Battle of the Citadel, the Alliance has been drawing up plans, gathering resources, and organizing just how this assimilation might proceed. With the support of most of the 'reliable' classes of Batarians, and with increasing interest in the idea of a Human 'cypher' to compliment Upbringing, the Alliance has already begun to implement its goals. It's first step has been the gathering of all Batarian newborns and children into Alliance-created child centers. Though the greater galactic community is appaled and heavily critizes these centers, they are only the first of many steps the Alliance intends to take.

Naturally, those Batarians who would cling to their cultural heritage resist. The Free Hegemony has begun an underground railroad of sorts, to shuttle newborn childrens to the safety of their own culture. The Insurgency has taken a new unity, and a new identity, as the last guard of Batarian identity. And, most ominously, the Batarian insurgency has at last achieved the last thing the Alliance wished: galactic sympathy. Those who once had no love for the Hegemony see the Alliance as worse, those who believe that every culture has value can not tolerate the Alliance's actions. Small groups, for now. Private citizens from abroad, donating or helping the Insurgency resist the Alliance's efforts. And though those Alien governments have often been made to criminalize such efforts, few of them pursue it to any great extent... with nearly the same arguments long used by the Alliance in regards to Cerberus.

**Rachni**

While a few criticized Commander Shepard's killing of the Rachni Queen, far more were relieved at the reaffirmed permanent extinction of the galactic menace that was the Rachni. Noveria itself suffered through a few months of waves of protests for its actions, but ultimately the Rachni returned to memory, and the corporate world returned to business with a sharper focus on project safety.

**Thorian**

With the capitulation and cooperation of the Thorian, the colony of Feros boomed beyond all expectation. What had once been a small, largely meaningless colony world became a major economic center in the Traverse, as scientists and industrialists from across the galaxy came to take advantage of the Thorian's capabilities. Thorian creeper capability for otherwise dangerous manual labor have made the planet a low-cost industrial powerhouse for investors, and the Thorian's historic knowledge of past civilizations made it not only invaluable for piecing together their culture and history, but also their technology.

Feros is now Humanity's Crown Jewel in the Traverse, with investments and immigrants dwarfing the prior population. Shipyards in orbit have already began production of ships, both human and Prothean, thanks to the cheap Thorian-supplied labor and knowledge. In the course of a year and a half Feros has already produced more fighters for the Alliance than were lost in the Battle of the Citadel, with production only expected to grow. With the Thorian's coercive tendencies reigned in by one of the largest Alliance military presences in the region, both on and above the planet, Feros is a bastion of Alliance economic and military strength. Health complications caused by the Thorian's spores to those who don't take precautions are rare, easily ignored, and mostly superficial costs of living in the largest Human Colony past Relay 314.

**Reapers and Geth**

The Alliance never let itself forget what its Spectre had come to understand: the Reapers were real, and they were coming. Study of the Citadel during its consolidation of power proved at least some of Commander Shepard's claims: the Citadel was itself a giant relay, one on the scale of transition between galaxies. When the Alliance initially circulated its findings, it soon found itself faced with skepticism and disbelief by all the former powers who believed Sovereign a Geth ship. Accused of fabricating evidence to support its coup, the Alliance soon found the Geth to be a much greater rallying symbol for the races, an undisputable enemy to justify its preparations for the true enemy. Even so, the Alliance's military buildup is largely seen as cementing its hold on power, and though the former Council races have rebuilt, they have not fallen into line. Even as the Geth armies and fleets outside of the Veil were defeated, the Human Council struggles to balance both encouraging and managing the military buildup of its rivals, an awkward arrangement of arms races and tensions that may yet enable Humanity and its new Council to survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Wrex<strong>

_"The reports from Tuchanka are... disquieting."_

* * *

><p><strong>Live<strong>

Inspired by Commander Shepard, Wrex overcame his centuries-long fatalism and returned to the Krogan Homeworld of Tuchanka. Claiming control of his clan once again, Wrex began a series of visionary reforms that, while hotly contested by traditionalists, may yet allow the Krogan to overcome the genophage. The Council watches with interest, and worry as Wrex's reforms, centered around reproduction, have slowed the Krogans decline… and in such increasingly unify the Krogan behind Wrex. Whether this new Krogan nation will be willing to join galactic society, or must be faced and destroyed, remains to be seen.

**Dead**

With no leader to change their ways, the Krogan continue their fatalistic decline, warring and fighting each other to their own destruction. In this, however, a new Krogan has stepped into the Krogan political scene: Urdnot Wreave, brother of Urdnot Wrex. Wreave is the natural evolution of Krogan society: strong, cunning, destructive, and utterly pragmatic. Clans now follow Clan Urdnot not because Wreave is different, but because he the best at what is done, the truest Krogan. The Council watches with anxiety as more Krogan clans unify under this Krogan who represents everything that is feared of their species, and all of Council space has begun re-arming itself for fear of the new rebellions.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Thoughts that don't have a better place to fit.

First, the Citadel. As the control-center of the Mass Relay network, I though it would be fitting to let it be the same in practice. With Vigil's data file, whoever controls the Citadel really does control the Mass Relay network. Segments of it, anyways: don't think of it as 'turn off Relay XYZ', but rather 'turn off all relays in quadrant X'. Very useful. Very powerful. A bit too much, in practice: if shutting down a sector of space is an economic nuke, it has the same weight and restrictions of an economic nuke. And there were plenty of reasons in the Cold War nukes were used against vastly weaker nations to break them: even an Assimilationist alliance knows that nothing would unify all species against its rule quicker than using the 'off' button at the wrong time. If the Alliance tried shutting off Asari space as a result of a trade dispute, for example, all of the species would side with the Turians's anti-Human block. And that would mean defeat.

Because, and this will be a bit of a sad day for the hard-core imperialists out there, the Assimilationist Alliance _still_ isn't stronger than the Council races combined. Even with the 'slow' FTL limitations, the Council races are _big_. The historical analogy would be 'British Empire versus World': while Britain had an impressive empire that covered a lot of the world, it was never close to owning the entire world and was always vulnerable to a united Europe. This still applies. What is true, however, is that with control of the Citadel the Alliance and Turians went from 'long, bloody, unquestioned Turian victory' to 'long, bloody, most likely Alliance victory' with the minor races as a deciding factors and the Council races in particular being 'Europe.' And 'Europe' has always been prone to divisions: without the established Council itself, Asari pacifism doesn't mix with Turian militarism, and the Salarians are the opportunists who will cooperate for their own advantage but won't stick their heads out for the Alliance's sake.

So, for the Assimilationist galaxy, an Alliance-Heirarchy Cold War for influence over those decisive minor species. As long as the Alliance actually does better than the old Council at attending to the concerns to the minor species, it can buy them off and the Turians won't try anything too direct. But if the Alliance overreaches and spurns the minor races, or worse if the Council Races do unify, the Alliance would lose. And god forbid if some alien invasion fleet came and made the Alliance lose its grip on the Citadel... (coughReaperscough). An Assimilationist Humanity is one which is on a tightrope that you can't turn back on, and has already burned the safety net. It's a heavy risk...

And a setting many Paragons probably don't like. But don't think that Xenonationalist is the 'paragon' route. It isn't: the Xenonationalist is the non-imperialist Renegade. It is also the outright xenophobic, racist, hyper-nationalist one. It's the xenonationalist that doesn't trust Turians and aliens by instinct, whereas Assimilationist Shepards welcome alien allies. But the xenonationalist is the one for a 'return to normality': you can hope that the Alliance might, in a century or three, mellow out enough that actual Paragon idealism may exist and the Alliance may get on with other aliens on friendly happy terms and build a better Council could also hope for a free cookie while you're at it. Then again, once the Assimilationist Empire is built, that one would also be a rather happy place for future generations of all species. If it doesn't fail horribly.

So, yeah. Galactic setting going into ME2, right there. And who liked that the Council doesn't ignore the Reapers, but uses the Geth as an excuse for a buildup?


	50. Xenonationalism

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Xenonationalism<p>

* * *

><p><em>"One species, one voice."<em>

* * *

><p>Xenonationalists are conventional, if aggressive, in regards to Council-space politics in that they firmly and fully agree with the principal of one race, one voice. Xenonationalists do not necessarily like other species. As Renegades, they do not trust them. 'Xenophobia' goes hand-in-hand with Xenonationalism throughout the game, both in supporting characters and Shepard. But the most unifying feature is the opposition to one species dominating another.<p>

Xenophobia is the ugly side of this, but their saving grace is that they don't want the Alliance to dominate other species either. They don't like the Council trying to tell them what to do, but at the same time their reason for wanting to be on the Council is to weaken it, not use it to dominate others. An easy to overlook aspect of the Xenonationalist Alliance is that, with the exception of collective security issues, it's often the leading voice in watering down requirements on individual species: not only on Humans, but by consequence restrictions on other species as well. It's not too far to say that many Xenonationalists would like to weaken the Council system from within: consider a secessionist party joining the ruling government in a parliamentary democracy. Odd, yes, but surprisingly workable in practice.

As a general rule, Xenonationalists believe in the faithful application of international (interspecies) law and agreements as the sustainable guiding direction of relations. This isn't an absolute, but Xenonationalist players will often be those who 'follow the Rules' within all but the most pressing circumstances. There is a strong, if not overpowering, tendency to sticking to any and all agreements made: Xenonationalist Shepards don't go back on their word once they make a deal, even if it's inconvenient. At the same time, however, when context changes, Xenonationalist Shepards can stick to the letter of an agreement and not the spirit: a promise not to kill a criminal, for example, doesn't mean a promise not to try and arrest them... and resisting arrest is their own choice. The general concept behind this is of a legalistic culture for settling disagreements: the Alliance can only expect to hold others to their agreements in so much as it honors its own promises.

Xenonationalists are defined by their opposition to dominance as much as possible, whether against others or by themselves. Xenonationalists believe, over all others things, that species should have the choice about issues as much as possible. They aren't against cooperation… so long as it isn't coerced. The usage of coercion is undesirable except in so much that it allows greater choice in the future. While going with an air of libertarian democratic politics, the Xenonationalists believe that personal/public responsibility is a part of the social contract to live with others. Compromise is a fact of life and politics both. Following the Xenonationalist path at the end of ME1 means integrating the Alliance into the galactic community of nations… and ultimately that means the sacrifice of the Alliance 5th Fleet to stop Saren.

The opposition to domination, willingness to compromise, and the dedication to greater choice as possible, puts the Xenonationlists on some generally standard political points, such as follows:

-Batarians should be expelled. The Xenonationalist believes that the Batarians should be their own race. And while that can't be done on the Batarian homeworld, on the basis that the Batarian Hegemony proved itself impossible to live with beforehand, pushing the Batarians out would force the choice of change upon them: whether they colonized worlds, joined the Free Hegemony, or wandered as a Migrant Fleet, a Xenonationalist argument towards expulsion focuses on letting the Batarians choose their future. Even if the Batarian Fleet attempted to retake Batarian space, that would be a choice made by their species... and even though it would lead to near-certain Batarian extinction at the hands of stronger Alliance defenders, it would be a result of a free choice.

-Destroy cloning facilities. In a quid-pro-quo with the Council acknowledging clone rights of the Human clones, the xeno-nationalist Humanity follows through on its end of the bargain in disabling the facilities (except the ones the Council has agreed should remain to prepare for the Reapers).

-Xenonationalists recognize how xenonationalists of other species view things. While no Shepard is pleased about why or when the Council (or Alliance) dismisses him/her or abandons Humanity to its troubles, the Xenonationalists dialogue recognizes the other perspective's reasons for doing so (or not doing so) and so doesn't take it personally. After all, the Xenonationalist might do the same. Compared to Assimilationists, Xenonationalist Shepards have a stronger tendency to see and respect others view points.

-Vehemently anti-coercion: Outside of necessity (like war), the xenonationalist is against coercion on the base of coercion itself: it was, after all, why the Alliance fought the Batarians, right? Peacetime drafts, slavery, blackmail, even sanctions over senseless things… what the xenonationalist may voluntarily do in one case may be instinctively opposed to the end if it's forced. 'Millions for defense, not one penny in tribute' would be a good motto of the sentiment, even if the sentiment is going to be ridden over by authority figures regularly.

-One of the surprising aspects of the Xenonationalist is that it is, at the end, the most multi-lateral of the two Renegade interpretations. Xenonationalists can easily be xenophobic, arrogant, hypocritical, and self-centered to the extreme… but they put their nation first. They see that the Alliance can't take galaxy alone, and so cooperation isn't simply a luxury: it's a necessity. Making compromises and working with the Council is the best way to defend the Alliance, not only against other threats but from the Council itself. When the Alliance can win influence, it can use that influence with the Council to shield itself.

Xenonationalists aren't paragon. They aren't particularly nice. They're as dedicated, unbending, and human-first as any Renegade. But they are Renegades who understand that cooperation and compromise require a certain ruthlessness about them as well.

* * *

><p>*In general, romances with Humans have xenonationalist undercurrents: in so much that 'Xenonationalist' is the top choice and 'Assimilationist' is the bottom choice, the choice to initiatecontinue an human-human relationship uses the top choices. No points are awarded, however.

In terms of the (AU) ME1 decisions…

-Kill the Thorian: Kill the enslaver.

-Spare the Rachni: They are weak enough to be defeated, and should not be subjugated

-Protect the Council: Nations that ally must act as allies, and be willing to endanger themselves for the sake of the alliance. You can't claim that the Council should put its neck on the line for others if you are unwilling to risk yourself in exchange.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

My thoughts/philosophizing on Xenonationalism in a nut shell. It isn't pretty, with that Xenophobia. It isn't nice. But it _is_ fair, as it can be. And it's very much consistent in not wanting to dominate others and be on its own. Xenonationalism draws not only the xenophobes, but the isolationists (who want as little to do with the galaxy as possible) and also those who seek a 'normal' Humanity, one that co-exists like the rest of the galaxy.

For its cyncism, rudeness, and racist tendencies, I've noticed a number of Paragons favor this. And this isn't a surprise to me: Xenonationalism is actually an _optomistic_ ideology for those who wish to guide Humanity past the trauma of the First Contact War. It's a stumbling, Renegade-tinged, sore and suspicious step towards 'normality,' but it's progress all the same. A normal species, at peace with the rest of the galaxy. One that wants to exist not as superiors, or to force change others, but as equals. There are obvious appeals to those who seek a Paragon rebirth as Humanity heals, and who hope that in time the xenophobia will fade.

But then, that's the optimist take if things go well. It could certainly go badly: with Xenophobia outright embraced with driving the Batarians out, it may well have taken a root that will never be let go. Humanity may become the eternally suspicious and paranoid race, constantly doing its best to weaken all attempts at galactic governance and organization that both coerce but help people. A Xenonationalist Humanity may well be the eternal roadblock to a truly integrated galaxy, too fearful to give up its own core interests.

Tomorrow, Assimilationism, the utopian alternative.


	51. Assimilationism

Apologies for the unexpected internet loss.

* * *

><p>Renegade Reinterpretations<p>

* * *

><p>Assimilationism<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Humanity will make a better galaxy for all."<em>

* * *

><p>The Assimilation viewpoint is a Renegade without one particular stereotype: Assimilationists aren't xenophobes. The opposite, in fact, as Assimilationists actively seek a galaxy with aliens as an integral aspect of it… after the Human Alliance fixes things to be better. The paternalist Assimilation viewpoint tends to place the intent and objective above the rules themselves, making this the class more likely to justify the ends of the means and break rules to make a better situation. For example, Human dominance is a means to an end, rather than an end in and of itself.<p>

The Assimilationist conceit is that while the Assimilationist doesn't hate aliens, he or she does think that Humans can, if not completely fix the galaxy's problems, at least do better than aliens who've been out there for far longer. Part messiah complex, part attempt to be constructive improvement, Assimilationism is based on the idea that you know better, you have the power to decide… so do. You'll only likely to better than the person you're replacing. A very meritocratic mentality held by those who see themselves as already superior in merit, and by the impatient who want to do good. Assimilationists demonstrate another kind of nationalism, but not necessarily a race-based nationalism. These paternalists are dedicated to a culture and a vision, not a race: being Human is less about biology and far more about culture and beliefs. This is both true and false at the same time: the Mass Effect genre generally does portray Aliens as all too human, but at the same time there are inherent biological differences that shape thinking, something that Assimilationism can regularly trip over. But in so much that such views can be impressed across species boundaries, different species can be brought to share the same goal via different ways.

Far less about compromising to the views of others and far more about asserting one's own will, the Paternalist paradox is that it isn't, at heart, that self-centered. It sees itself as the beginning of something bigger and better, and cares too much to let others say 'no.' It is a vision of what the Turian Heirarchy would be if it tried to expand its vision of proper society to the entire galaxy. It's not a particularly bad vision, and it certainly helps some people more than they were be, but it's still a denial of choice: Assimilationists don't exactly embody self-determination or free will. The Paternalist path at the end of ME1 is to let the Council die: to start over again, with a chance to do things right and build a galaxy we can all live in (as decided by the makers of that galaxy, ie humans).

In terms of tone, Assimilation comes across as the idealistic Renegade. Those who do what they do not only because it's necessary, but _right_, often with undertones of 'justice' (as opposed to mercy) motivating them_._ The Council's death isn't simply a means to an end, it's a judgment on their history. Coercing the Thorian isn't simply about gaining a new tool, but a form of punishment as well. Assimilationists are the more ambiable breed of Humanity on many levels with the greater galaxy... but at the same time, the more dangerous to the established order and largely comfortable status quo that has endured for millennium.

Some Assimilation positions include…

-Support resuming cloning. Clones are an important point of the Paternalist vision, because they're like children who understand what the Paternalists are about (because that's how Upbringing can make them think). Their Upbringing allows them to 'get' and believe why this sort of Paternalism is valid, and feasible, and Clones are almost certainly going to be the primary means of bringing this vision about. Clones, and their willing assimilation into society, are both a means and an end to the goal of building this new society. The Assimilationist Council's not-quite-public resumption of cloning in secret is more than just a means of preparing for the Reapers, but a means to strengthen the Human grip on power.

-Paternalistic Shepards will favor incorporating the Batarians into the Hegemony via cultural assimilation. While charges of cultural genocide will no doubt be thrown, any Paternalist Shepard can point that his is the only plan in which Batarians and Humans may actually get along in the future. Assimilationist Shepard will also try to finangle everyone possible into alliance/dependence with the Alliance (whether it would work or not): Thorian, Rachni, Krogan, Quarians, etc.

-Subordinate clients/vassals/allies are subordinate, but they are Yours. Defend them. Paternalist Shepards may create a system in which some species are less equal than others in practice (until the system is 'complete'), but theirs is also a conservative system that defends what belongs to it: to attack the Batarians under Alliance occupation is just as bad as to attack Humans, because it is also an assault on the duties of the Alliance. The greatest crimes of the Council isn't simply their lack of support for the Alliance, also the Council's lack of support for the Batarians, and before them the Quarians, and for all the slights to all the minor species (even those incidents that were Humanity's own fault).

-Forced labor acceptance. Assimilation take another aspect of Renegade in that they aren't adverse to forcing others to submit, even if they themselves will not. While nowhere comparable to slavery as the Batarians practice it, Alliance policy in an Paternalist galaxy would take some cues from the Asari 'indentured servitude.' An Assmimilation Alliance would increasingly accept allowing others (and especially aliens) to pay for their crimes by labor… such as Batarian POWs being used in the endless task of cleaning up Earth after the Blitz. Minor, non-violent criminals serve as indentured servants. If this sounds similar to certain Illium labor laws... congratulations, you've identified the strongest tie between the Alliance and the Asari in a Human Council.

The crux of the Assimilation is that the Council and aliens can't be trusted not because they're aliens, but because their governments aren't under our influence to do things right. Humans must remake the galaxy into a better, more sustainable place not just for Humanity's sake, but everyone's. Humans will not yield, but no one benefits if there's a war. Therefore, others must be made to yield instead, so that eventually, one day, we might all be equal. Selfish, arrogant, self-serving but also idealistic and non-malevolent: another dimension of Renegade.

* * *

><p>*In general, romances with aliens have assimilationist undercurrents: in so much that 'Xenonationalist' is the top choice and 'Assimilationist' is the bottom choice, the choice to initiatecontinue an xenophile relationship uses the bottom choices. No points are awarded, however.

Major Paternalist ME1 choices:

-Spare the Thorian: use it to Humanity's advantage

-(De facto) kill the Rachni: The Rachni won't submit, and are too dangerous to simply leave alive

-Leave the Council to die/Focus on Sovereign: The Alliance can make a better galaxy once the Council is out of the way

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Paternalism. Utopianism. Imperialism. Three words that summarize the other half of the Renegade duality.

Assimilationism in my experience appeals both to those Renegades who support Human imperialism (because that is what it is in practice), but also Paragons who value a truly united galaxy. Even if expanded, the Council system would always be a loose coalition of species dominated by a powerful few, but only a unitary government could unify the galaxy and erase the entrenched racial caste system for something more equitable without consideration of race. That's what Assimilationism aims to do: a unified galactic society in which race is no longer a factor.

Or claims to want to do. Many a horrific empire has spread on the justification of how things would be better under its rule. The Turian Heirarchy is a multi-species society as well, but few mistake what species actually holds true power. Maybe the Alliance-intended system would avoid that down the road: a system in which, yes, a Batarian or a Volus could be placed over a Human. Or maybe it would simply evolve into a galactic-scale caste system, where races who submit to the Humans get better privilages than those who don't. Utopian projects have a way of not meeting expectations.

And far can it fall indeed. Once the Alliance takes control of the Council, there's no going back on this project. The Alliance will either succeed and remake the galaxy, or it will fail. And if it fails, it should expect no sympathy or mercy from those it tried to supplant: all it would take would be one unexpected coup, one sudden seizure of the Citadel by someone else, and the Turians and Salarians and even Asari might yet leave Humanity looking at the Quarians with envy. The Council races have a long memory.


	52. Dossier: The Virmire Survivor

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Virmire Survivor<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It's good to see you again, Commander."<em>

_-Virmire Survivor  
><em>

* * *

><p>The Virmire Surivior is, alas, still mostly a cameo. A non-hostile cameo, but one busy fighting the Geth War and looking into the Collectors from the Alliance side to join Shepard's. Horizon is amiable, but brief. The biggest difference is for Shepards who had a relationship and wish to maintain it and stay 'loyal.'<p>

In such a case the Illusive Man pulled some strings, and quantum entanglement pairs, and Shepard can have a face to face long-distance chat with the Virmire Survivor on the eve of the Suicide Mission. Sentiment and regrets about not being there aside, Shepard and the Virmire Survivor can agree to resume the relationship after the mission when, not if, Shepard survives. The conversation ends with Shepard and the Virmire pressing hands together, flesh against hologram, connected despite a galaxy apart. [/sweet and sappy]

Both Ash and Kaiden have Broker Dossiers, though clearly one of them also notes 'dead'.

For Ash, the Broker notes that she was approached by Cerberus in the past. It makes reference to her back story with her sisters. And it has a note determining that while Ash is under-valued by the Alliance, she is a poor candidate for recruitment as a Broker soldier. If dead, Ashley received posthumous promotion and a military burial on Acturius station, a significant honor for a pariah family. If alive, Ashley has sent flowers to Alenko's grave each year since Virmire.

For Kaiden, the Broker notes the Biotic Supremacist connection. The Alenko family has a large web of connections across Human space, small merchants and community workers that Kaiden spent time with during his soul-searching period. Kaiden is currently one of the primary biotic poster-boys of Alliance biotic enlistment. If dead, the Kaiden Alenko foundation has become a leading advocate for better medical treatments for Human Biotics by the Alliance. If alive, Kaiden spoke at an Alliance parliament hearing advocating Ash's posthumous promotion.

The Virmire Survivor has a particular note of interest in their file. The Turian Spectre Nihlus has spent a good amount of money to purchase the Broker's information on the Virmire Survivor for reasons unknown.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

The Reinterpretation of ME2 is going to focus more on the characters than the story missions because, well, ME2 is more focused on the characters anyway. Instead, a general trend you'll (hopefully) notice and appreciate is that most (but not all) characters have more tie-ins to the main story plots. I'm not saying that every party member is tied to the Collectors, but by and large there's a stronger connection to the other plots and subplots. Subject Zero, for example, has less to do with the Collectors and more about Cerberus, the group you're working with.

About 80% of 'ME2' is tied up in the character chapters to follow. The story missions themselves are summarized in a single chapter, with the exception of the Collector Base Reinterpretation. They don't need change. ME2 companion characters and their missions get their focus with the character in question.

That said, the first three dossiers aren't companions at all, really. But I felt the Virmire Survivor, Liara, and a mystery Reinterpreted character roll should get their own draw ups as well. These three are shorter than the rest, so the next few days should be light on the reading.


	53. Dossier: Liara

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: Liara<p>

* * *

><p><em>"The more I search, the more clear everything becomes. The Protheans were not the only dying civilization to attempt one last defiance, one last weapon against the Reapers. I can prove it. I've found it. And Shepard, I've found a Reaper."<em>

* * *

><p>I'm going to tell you a story. Imagine, if you will, that Liara wasn't Bioware's singular golden child of Mass Effect. Imagine if she didn't get all the love and special content and exclusive comics to herself. Imagine if they were shared. I think you might enjoy this Reinterpretation a bit more, even if Liara seems a bit less centric to her own Reinterpretation.<p>

The cornerstone of the change of Liara, but also a few of the other old faces from the Normandy, comes in the comic 'Redemption.' Canonically, Lira gets a bunch of comic-book sex appeal as she indulges in a crazy conspiracy to kidnap Commander Shepard's corpse. Why does she care so much for a dead body? Optimists say its love that can't move on: paranoids say its because she's a stalker who can't accept. Regardless of your personal take, this time, it's a bit less obsessive and she's not alone.

See, Liara is trying adapt to life in 0 PS (Post Shepard) when, as she's moving back to Thessia, she gets a strange mail from some guy who calls himself Archangel. Claiming not only that Shepard is alive, but to know where the Commander is, Archangel asks Liara to come to Omega to help out... where Liara also meets Tali, and an entire squad behind the masked man who claims revealing his identity could endanger them all. What Archangel reveals is this: unable to reach an escape pod, Shepard managed to make it into a stasis pod that survived the destruction of the Normandy. The pod has kept Shepard alive, but dormant, in space... until the Broker found it and brought it to Omega in order to hand over to the Collectors. That's how Archangel, who's been fighting the Collectors, found out about this.

Now, 'Archangel' never takes off his mask, so we can't 'know' that he's Garrus until ME2.. But to spoil it for you, it's Garrus, trying to protect his identity so he can continue his crusade on Omega. Whether sent by the Heirarchy to investigate Omega (Xenonationalist-influenced Garrus) or doing so on his own initiative after being fed up with C-SEC (Assimilation-influenced), while fighting the good fight and picking fights with the Collectors, Garrus stumbled across the Shadow Broker's operation of trying to smuggle Shepard's corpse to the Collectors. Tali and Liara are called in as backup for his gang, and as people he can trust to take Shepard somewhere safe in Council space.

A good many fewer poor plot twists later, the group encounters Cerberus and a wary team-up occurs. And in the course of the fighting, the Shadow Broker's agents attempt to sabotage the good commander's pod: if they can't have Shepard alive, no one can. They fail to kill Shepard, but manage grievous harm and sabotage the pod. If the stasis field drops, Shepard will die... though Cerberus promises that they can prevent that. And thus Tali and Liara are faced with the choice of handing Shepard to Cerberus, or to most likely see the Commander die. They give Shepard's body to Cerberus for lack of anything better to do, and need to split in order to evade the Shadow Broker. 'Archangel' and his crew will stay on Omega, fighting the good fight. Tali is at last ready to go home and return from her pilgrimage, where she'll be more or less safe from the Broker. And Liara gains new resolve to use her Prothean knowledge and her mother's network of influence in order to help the Council prepare for the Reapers. Namely by xeno-archeology.

And, sadly for some but happily for others including myself, no revenge complex to justify a shift from mousy, shy archeologist to badass crime boss who makes death threats. Doesn't happen.

Instead, in ME2 Liara is working with the Council (and indirectly with Cerberus) from Illium, organizing and researching xeno-archeology. Her biggest role? She finds the Derelict Reaper and forwards it to Shepard. Her side-quests? Someone's been stealing her data and trying to corrupt her research files, and Shepard needs to track whoever it is down. Of course, it's an agent of the Shadow Broker.

LotSB also takes a reboot, of course. Liara, researching something else entirely, puts the dots together and stumbles across what she thinks is a Collector outpost of some size. It's actually the Broker's hideout, of course, but that's a realization that takes some time to unfold. Ultimately the Broker (less omniscient than portrayed in canon) is an indoctrinated pawn of the Reapers who sought to save himself by striking deals with the Collectors: the Broker network is actually an example of Collector technology used for espionage, and is/was the cornerstone of the Reaper intelligence network in the galaxy.

Part of the assault on the Broker's base is that, because we DO think that this is a Collector outpost, when Shepard attacks he has backup from the Alliance as well (and Hackett in particular). What happens next really depends on how LotSB is handled in ME3: if it's unimportant or easy to hand wave aside by other means, the Broker's base is destroyed because the Broker would rather see it gone than captured. If not, the Alliance takes control of it, replacing Liara as the new Broker and turning the Broker network into the long arm of Alliance Intel, at last putting the Alliance at par with the STG in terms of a galactic information net.

At the end of it LotSB, Liara is going to stick around to help the Alliance analyze the Broker's files, looking for any clues or hints that could help save the galaxy. As an archeologist, rather than a crime lord.

Liara's Broker dossier has a few interesting points that may intrigue. Liara was not retaliated against by the Broker because the Broker wanted to seize her next big finding (the Derelict Reaper). Liara maintains correspondence with the Virmire Survivor, and learns from the VS that Shepard was on Horizon before Shepard arrives on Illium. And finally, it appears Liara spends a number of evenings at Matriarch Aethyla's bar, seeking advice.

* * *

><p>Author's (Other) Notes:<p>

Liara's ME2 Reinterpretation is heavily tied into Garrus and Tali's, and all three are tied into the Redemption comic analog. Thus, Liara wasn't quite the focus of most of her own entry. On the other hand, it gave her more length than she otherwise would have had.

I'll be frank: I don't particularly care for the way Bioware changed Liara between ME1 and ME2. Some did: I recognize that. There will be those who dislike this aspect of Reinterpretation. But I don't view Liara as a necessary agent to be the Shadow Broker (if taking the network is needed at all), and I view the change from socially awkward bookish nerd girl to edgy, espionage action-girl more than a little jarring. Especially when Tali was the action-girl alien in ME1, and Garrus an equally suitable action lead for a comic. A Garrus-Tali-Liara team up on Omega makes _sense_ to me.

So Liara stays true to her character in ME1. Is she still a capable fighter? Of course. Is she now the most powerful woman espionage crime boss in the galaxy with a slight (or not so slight) obsession for Shepard? No. And that, my readers, is an improvement in my book. Liara can retain significance and helpfulness to fighting the Reapers with her initially established strengths of xeno-archeology: Liara's the one who looks for those pre-prothean superweapons that other civilizations tried to use to fight against the Reapers.


	54. Dossier: Kelly

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: Kelly<p>

* * *

><p><em>"So why don't you tell me why, then? So I <strong>can<strong> understand?"_

* * *

><p>While not an important character per say, I felt Kelly could have been expanded. Despite supposedly being more than a VI with an XX chromosome, she never did much beyond that: a single piece on each new arrival and a generic 'X wants to talk to you' doesn't quite cut it. She's supposed to be a psychologist who talks with all the members of the crew… so let her be one. Besides Jacob and his team-greeting, Kelly is now a person most companions have at least a line about talking to, reflecting her involvement with everyone on the ship. She can also play a more personal role for Shepard as a confident, moral justification device, and a more serious LI.<p>

In regards to the crew, Kelly herself has an expanded list of ambient chatter relating to them: lines that will fire when Shepard walks by. Something like three different lines per character (depending on loyalty/romance/other), just to give an emphasis that Kelly really does get around. And by that I mean she talks to everyone on the ship, and gives a stronger point of being the observer she was always supposed to be.

As a moral justification/moral confidant, if talked to Kelly will talk to you about your loyalty missions. Whether at the holomap or in Shepard's quarters on opposite ends of the couch, Kelly will play counselor about the last mission with a choice: Kelly will mention the choice, give a thought, and then let Shepard justify it (or decline to) on the X/P axis. This allows some players to justify X actions with P arguments for some minor morality points afterwords, or give a general X justification for the action. Kelly will accept any explanation (variations of 'I understand' or 'No one here doubts you'), and thus concludes your informal counseling of character justification for Shepard.

Flirting with Kelly slips into the Counseling moments, but isn't so over the top as it was in canon. Shepard can be outright flirtatious, or a more reserved Renegade take: both are sincere enough, but both are clear on both sides that Renegade Shepard would never put Kelly before the mission. Fortunately, she understands. If you pursue a romance, in lieu of a pre-Omega Relay scene you can get pre-abduction scene (in which, during one of those dinners, the night before, Shepard and Kelly consider a formal relationship or just 'friends who flirt') and a post-Omega Relay scene (if she's alive and you wanted romance).

Kelly has a Broker dossier as well. Her psychology credentials are lauded: she worked as an intern for Ambassador Udina in deciphering alien body language and mental states. References to her profiling and forwarding profiles on all the crew and companions to the Illusive Man, and suggested some subtle actions to help members of the crew (transfer of family to safe colonies, etc.). So far she's declined all romantic proposals on the Normandy on the basis of not wanting to mix her job with her relationships.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I'll admit: Kelly is easy on the eyes. And I was initially interested in the concept of her character: a friendly, intellectual person whose job it is to make sure everyone is as emotionally stable as possible? Someone who is supposed to be around and talk with the crew at large? A romance in which Shepard actually has a dinner date before sleeping with someone who is NOT part of the fire team? It would have been wonderful if, you know, it weren't such cotton-candy flirting that can be summed up as 'Where's my hug, huh Kelly? Where's my hug?'

Apparently, however, Kelly was something of a last-minute addition. It shows, and part of the Reinterpretation is imagining if she weren't. That allows expansion on a number of fronts: someone for Shepard to show thoughts on the decisions (either re-affirming a choice, or expressing regret if your general X/P tendency clashes with the P/X choice), someone who actually reflects involvement with the team members both personally and with mention from team members themselves, and also a bit more of a mature romance possibility.

/wishful thinking

Next chapter begins Shepard's team.


	55. Dossier: The Corsair

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Corsair<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Being a Corsair means doing what's right, no matter the odds. Saving slaves, attacking pirates on their own turf, sometimes just standing up to an unstoppable force to say 'you're wrong', because someone has to. Heavy risk… but it lets me sleep easy at night."<em>

* * *

><p>The last of a dying breed, Jacob Taylor is a Corsair. Not simply a pirate, but the older breed, the truly adventurous, independent space captains who stole from the wicked Batarians and freed the enslaved with only a rogue's code of honor to guide them. Grandson of the legendary Curtis Taylor, being a Corsair was the family business and one Jacob took up when his father Ronald Taylor never returned. A human hero without having ever signed on with the Alliance, Jacob has been fighting the undeclared war with the Free Hegemony for as long as Shepard has been in the military. Covertly supported by the Alliance and even Cerberus front groups from time to time, the modest Taylor would be a legend in his own right were he not forever overshadowed by his grandfather's name.<p>

Even so, he remains an exceptionally skilled Corsair, as notable for his steady temper, stable morals, and exceptional leadership skills as he is with his special-forces level space-combat and ship-boarding skills. No longer a starting companion himself, Jacob is a dossier whose mission replaces another companion's. Jacob's recruitment mission centers around a joint mission to raid a Batarian slave-ship looking to trade human captives for Collector technology, the first of many tie-ins between character missions and the main story. Jacob's loyalty mission revolves around finding his father, also a Corsair, who disappeared when Jacob was young. Though the mission seems the same from the start, the impetus of disgust is the mounting evidence that Ronald Taylor was intending to take slaves he rescued and selling them to the Collectors. It turns out that Ronald Taylor died after crashing the ship to avoid the Collectors once he realized what his crew had planned: his biometrics were used by his crew in the travesty that followed, but Jacob's father himself was uninvolved. With his past behind him, and a new-found family history of fighting the Collectors, Jacob is free to focus on the mission.

Politically, Jacob is one of those humans who doesn't conform to either the Xenonationalist or Assimilation labels. Lacking the interest in Human domination associated with Assimilation, but finding the Xenonationalist Alliance far too restrained and self-centered, Jacob's defining traits are his impatience to do good as well as his dealing with being forever foreshadowed by his grandfather (a legend he respects, but never knew). At heart a moral idealist frustrated by the world, Jacob is in the middle ground between both groups, willing to criticize both and be marginalized in return. Jacob's team-member greetings are a part of his job/role as a team leader and mediaroe, and Jacob's dialogue has as much to do with the other team members as it does with himself. As always, he remains a modest man who doesn't boast about his own skills.

Jacob's Broker Dossier notes exceptional accomplishments (Jacob has one of the highest Humans-rescued counts of all living Corsairs, despite his young age), organizational ties (he's been scouted by and refused both the Alliance and Cerberus before accepting Shepard's offer), and a personal note about how he's getting along well with aliens on the Normandy.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I'll admit: I like Jacob. I even wrote a whole sub-section of First Contact War history to make him more interesting. Why? Without repeating myself too much, because he's a morally sound, stable, sane guy in a universe of weirdos and freaks. Which makes him the most unusual one of all.

I felt that moral soundness should stay. Jacob will always be a guy who's good for his circumstances, and in this case he's probably the closest thing to a Paragon Humanity has. Add some exciting back story (space Jack Sparrow! With less comedy!), and give him a dossier mission that actually matters, and he's better suited to escape the 'bland' label. He's still modest, but he can at least keep people's interest… if Ms. Shepard can keep from flirting with him.

I don't blame her, though. Those are some nice abs. I'd touch them too, and I'm just text on a computer screen!


	56. Dossier: The Loyalist

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Loyalist<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I am Subject Zero, as close to the perfect human as you can get."<em>

* * *

><p>While Cerberus mastered the basics of Mass Cloning nearly a century ago, it has continued to research and refine its operations since then. Decades later, the product of that research is Subject Zero, the modified clone of the original Subject Zero a century ago. Subject Zero, who goes by the name Miranda, is not simply the direct clone of the most powerful biotic in human history: she's been upgraded in all the other applicable areas as well. Intelligence, strength, immunity, and every potential avenue of improvement without sacrificing biotic potential. Created, raised, and educated by Cerberus to be Humanity's defender, Miranda is the mold of perfect potential, and a zealous advocate of Cerberus.<p>

The galaxy's most perfect Human is still only human, however, and all humans have flaws. Miranda's derive from the neural decay resulting from the Teltin Procedures that have boosted her biotic power to Asari Matriarch-levels. As the decay advances, Miranda's sanity is challenged. She has begun to experience deja vu to situations she has never gone through, unclear genetic memories of the original Subject Zero she was cloned after, and familiarity with an unfamiliar name: Jack. Though Miranda is a starting companion provided by Cerberus, when one of her 'sisters', another clone named Oriana, vanishes, Miranda's loyalty mission involves returning to where she truly began. Shepard goes to the long-abandoned Teltin Facility and confronting the legacy of the original Subject Zero. Upon arriving, it becomes clear that Oriana is undergoing the same problems in a more advanced stage, with the underlying identity of 'Jack' warring with Oriana's own self-identity. In the end, Miranda is faced with a choice: bring her sister Oriana back to Cerberus against her will for therapy to repress this emerging facet of their identity, or let her flee as 'Jack' begins to express herself through her sister. With her her decision made and past behind her, Miranda is focused on the mission.

Politically, Miranda dips into both the Assimilation and Xenonationalist aspects of Cerberus. Though Human survival is Cerberus's unifying priority, its politics reflect Humanity and the galaxy as a whole: Miranda is supportive of both dominant ideologies, preferring neither.

Miranda's Broker dossier sheds light on her sisterly ties with Oriana, as well as hints as to her own struggle with the influence of 'Jack.' Every year on her birthday, Miranda takes time off and goes to the original Project Teltin site.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I admit: genetic memory/latent identity pseudo-sci-fi BS, just like the rest of the cloning plot device. Just blame it on Lazarus precedent. The general idea was on a twist of a concept a friend shared with me: combining Jack and Miranda into a single character. Why? Because too many characters in the game as is, and the two can provide an interesting spin combined rather than separate.

While that Jack-Miranda was a whole different beastie worth her own book, this Reinterpretation was more about making Jack relevant even though I firmly implied that Jack herself was around at the beginning of First Contact War, with the original Teltin. Jack is long since dead (mercifully for her), but she provided an interesting option for future relevance: if she's actually the most powerful human biotic, why _wouldn't_ Cerberus try to keep her around?

Thus the Subject Zero-series, and Miranda. Clones of Jack, with increasing genetic tweaks to make her 'better.' Except 'Jack' remains in there, somewhere, and has a tendency to re-emerge over time/stress/plot devices. Miranda still loves her sister Oriana, Miranda and Jack still don't get along (for different reasons this time), and Jack makes more or less of a cameo despite being 'cut' at the writing stage.

Which I fully admit. It's not that I dislike Jack, but she already had a different role in this Reinterpretation, and that role was in the past. Shepard's team is already too big for much characterization or interaction simply by scale of size, and needed trimming. Candidate number two for that was Jack. The first was Zaeed, who was rolled into a Cerberus-raised Batarian character who didn't make the cut for Shepard's crew. The idea was that the biggest bad-ass Cerberus operative of all time was a Batarian, but 'Zaeed' didn't balance well with the rest of the team. Now 'Zaeed' may still exist, but more of a chuck-noris figure of rumor. Sort of like Chicago Ted from Left 4 Dead.

Apologies for the delay: what was supposed to be a three hour doctor appointment turned into a nine hour ordeal.

As always, reviews appreciated. Anyone who has private questions/discussions that I don't convey in these notes is welcome to PM me personally.


	57. Dossier: The Krogan

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Krogan<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Behold my legacy. Any fool can make a larger gun, a more powerful shield. I have worked with flesh and bone, and made the better weapon."<em>

* * *

><p>In a world in which the Collectors try to kill Okeer as Shepard arrives, the Mad Scientist lives. Ruthless, arrogant, and an advocate of eugenics, Okeer is none the less an impressive addition to the team, as is his pet project, Grunt. Both come aboard the Normandy, and when the Doctor isn't helping Mordin device new upgrades or research the Collectors he is often with Grunt, raising and teaching the Krogan super soldier to be his vision of perfection. While Grunt is the companion on the fire missions themselves, he is an extension and reflection of Okeer's views. During missions, Okeer serves as an alternative outside voice to EDI when Grunt is in the party, advising, making analysis, and giving Shepard information. When Grunt enters the age for the Rite, Okeer's ambitions revolve around his successful admission to Clan Urdot: when Grunt's value is recognized by the most prominent clan of Tuchanka, he believes, Okeer will gain the influence to further his ambitions.<p>

Though Okeer is dangerous and evil as any companion Shepard can recruit, he is also remarkably insightful. Okeer's ability to deconstruct a threat helps shape the fight against the Collectors, and his scientific/ethical arguments against Mordin and the genophage makes him a foil for other characters as well. An interesting aspect of these debates is their differing approaches: Okeer, the mad-evil scientist, has created life and improves the capabilities of the bodies itself in pursuit of perfect soldiers, with a research focus on Shepard's own personal upgrades such as stronger muscles and tougher bones. Mordin, the moral scientist, is complicit in the greatest biological warfare project in history, and rather than create life specializes in building the weapon/shielding technologies to end it. The moral scientist focuses on the weapons of war: the immoral scientist develops life.

The Broker's files keep Grunt's but add notes about Okeer. The Broker traces past Okeer-Collector trades, notes which clans have tried to kill Okeer in the past (most of them), and notes that Okeer has a surprising appreciation for toffee and chewy candies (for absurdity).

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Interesting fact: the plural of Krogan is... Krogan.

Okeer is an interesting concept that was wasted… before ME2 came out, really, since they outright told us Grunt was the Krogan companion before we even heard of Okeer. Still, as a potential for reinterpretation, Okeer is too good to pass in a grim-dark-gritty-evil-Renegade universe like this. Okeer isn't lawful-evil or chaotic-evil, he's intelligent-evil. He's not pure Krogan, but he's what you'd get if the uncivilized Krogan nature got a massive brain lift. He's the sort of person that gets the Krogan well-deserved fear from the galaxy, and he knows it.

Okeer and Grunt serve as a duality. Young and old, innocence and experience, simple pleasure and calculated cruelty. I doubt I could write Okeer to justice myself, but it would be interesting in the future.

And in Masshammer 4K, Grunt and those like him are the Space Marine equivalent. Tell me if you can't see it.


	58. Dossier: The Salarian

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Salarian<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Never expected to work with Cerberus. STG would pay billions for this opportunity. Unlikely to pay <strong>me<strong> billions, of course. Still, additional resources woud be nice"_

* * *

><p>A scientist and retired STG Commando, Mordin provides the other half of the science of Shepard's team, serving as foil and foiled to Okeer. Mordin's recruitment remains much the same, bar that Aria notes that he's also still an STG source inside Omega that she doesn't feel worth removing, and the mission focuses more on the aspect of the Collectors attempts to use a plague to kill nearly all non-humans. The Omega plague itself is also a more significant plot-point: raised on multiple occasions as proof that the Collectors are preparing for a wider galactic war on behalf of the Reapers. On board the Normandy, Mordin plays a polite, confusing game of intrigue with Cerberus, a recognized spy and mole for the STG in the heart of a Cerberus mission. Cerberus knows that Mordin is sending reports, and Mordin knows that Cerberus knows, but in so much as the reports do not compromise the mission, Mordin is never asked to stop. In the same tone that Mordin returns Miranda's more expensive surveillance bugs, Miranda also helpfully edits his out-going mails, providing spelling corrections and helpful reminders. Mordin isn't particularly hostile about Cerberus and often agrees with their reasoning, but will show opposition if you favor them in specific events.<p>

Mordin's loyalty mission remains much the same, with the focus on Maleon's genophage cure. With the additions of Okeer serving as a foil to Mordin's ethical dilemma, an added point is the contribution of the Collectors playing a role in the research to cure the Genophage. The implication is that the genophage is so hard to unravel that not even the Collectors have a cure handy, and would like one in hopes of building a Krogan army of their own. The mission remains the same.

Mordin's Shadow Broker dossier is mostly the same, but adds a file about how as part of the STG, Mordin once captured the same Alliance agent on four different occasions. Each time Mordin humorously critiques the Human's strengths and weaknesses, and notes how the Human is doing better.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Mordin is an awesome character as it is, and not simply for his Simply Sublime Scientific Salarian Singing Skills. His Loyalty Mission remains one of my favorite in ME2 by far, and his ethical dilemma one of the best in Mass Effect.

The only improvements I dare offer are relevance (tie-ins with the Collectors, thus connection more mission to the main plot), and a foil by the name of Okeer. Okeer and Mordin are an obvious cat-and-dog pair: both geniuses, but of entirely different styles and mentalities. Playing them off each other is not only fun, but drives them to new heights as they try and out-do each other in a not-well-hidden rivalry.

Definitely room for a third loyalty conflict there.

* * *

><p>Author Note 2:<p>

Two updates today because there will be no update tomorrow. If you have to ask why... that's probably a good sign.


	59. Dossier: The Vigilante

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Vigilante<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Just like old times, Shepard."<em>

* * *

><p>Did you read the Liara entry? If not, do so. I'll wait.<p>

Done? Good. The impetus of Garrus's Reinterpretation come ME2 is actually the comic. Garrus was picking fights with the Collectors when he stumbled over Shepard. Garrus was instrumental in getting Shepard recovered. Sidonis was turned by the Shadow Broker, both in retaliation for Garrus's prior intervention and because Garrus really pissed off the Collectors when he ruined a deal for nearly a thousand human captives. When we find Garrus, he's being attacked by mercs… but mercs united by the Collector bounty on his head. Shepard signs up, steals a sweet tech upgrade being offered by the Collectors, and gets to work. Back on the Normandy, Garrus plays up his team-leader role in his new/expanded dialogues, talking about the rest of the crew (or, in the Dragon Age 2 methods) sometimes a conversation with Garrus begins with another team member departing, to emphasize that the team does interact with each other. One character in particular is Jacob, and the back-story bromance of the two tossing down drinks at the ship bar as they trade tales of taking down bastards and pirates.

Rinse and repeat otherwise, for the most part. The Loyalty Mission is also the hunting of Sidonis as well. But rather than Garrus's temper being the nominal issue, the real focus is on his politics. Since Garrus could only be 'renegaded' in our ME1 reinterpretation (because it _is_ a Renegade Reinterpretation, after all), the question of whether he was a Xenonationalist or Assimilationist is what he wrestles with. Sidonis is a Turian: Garrus is a Turian. What does that mean, on a Xenonational/Assimilation axis? There are always bad eggs, but Sidonis wasn't one before his betrayal. Garrus may well be one by the standards of his people. Ultimately, the real question isn't whether you save or spare Sidonis: its how you help Garrus come to terms with his racial identity politics.

One last item of note is that if a player imports a semi-romance with Garrus from ME1, Garrus acknowledges it in ME2, specifically lamenting that he ignored such a chance when he had the opportunity. Now, in hindsight, he says he wouldn't have cared whether it was for the best or not at the time.

Garrus's Broker Dossier expands the issue about his family. His sister makes note about how Commander Shepard changed him (alignment dependent). We also learn what the Broker's handle on Sidonis was: the Broker threatened to kill Sidonis's own (last) sibling, which was the impetus for the betrayal.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Garrus is... well, to be honest I like the character, but felt the ME2 handling was poor. And not just because Garrus had three conversations and calibrations, but because his character development was ME1 redux. Gee, Garrus, another Renegade/Paragon internal conflict? Instead, we get a greater focus on the race-based nationalism that the Council system is based around. Garrus is a good man but a bad Turian, politically. That's the idea I'd want to play with more.

And hey, funny story. Did you know some people are still confusing Reinterpretation's world-rebuilding with a what-if fic? Hilarious, I know.

Question for those interested. _If_, and let me stress that it's not a guarantee, but if I were to put the paragon-counterpart Paragon Persuasions down on paper (text), would readers be more interested in seeing it as a separate fic, or as more of an epilogue of sorts? I ask because, no matter how much padding might be entered, Paragon Persuasions would be much, much shorter than Renegade Reinterpretations on every level but the ideological re-make.


	60. Dossier: The Quarian

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Quarian<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Shepard? Is that... you? They succeeded?"<em>

* * *

><p>Did you read Liara's entry? Yes? No? Maybe? I'll pretend you didn't just start reading today.<p>

Like Garrus, Tali's ME2 Reinterpretation really starts after ME1, in that after Shepard's going MIA Tali didn't immediately head back home. Still trying to get over Shepard's death in her own way, she continued her pilgrimage as she tried to move on, in part mourning and in part exposing herself to more of the galaxy. Eventually she found herself wrapped up in the struggle for Shepard's still-living body, and along with Liara handed the body over to Cerberus. That's a key reason why she's not only willing to believe that it's actually Shepard, but also willing to work with Cerberus. Otherwise, Tali continues her character arc from ME1: still young (if not so much), still inexperienced in the wider world (if far more experienced in combat), and still in that transition from 'teenager' to adult, with the charm and flaws that entails with sometimes unrealistic expectations and desires. Still a political Human-phile, and for Shepard in particular, the additional removal of Cerberus's attack on the Migrant Fleet brings a general lack of animosity towards Cerberus from her.

Tali's relative youth is a much larger aspect of her character, and an important theme. Though Tali did indeed help save the galaxy, that was just one exceptional accomplishment for a Quarian girl who still remains inexperienced to the wider galaxy in general: Tali is still 'growing up', and certainly doesn't have the years or experiences to qualify for 'edgy badass' yet. And it shows: due to the fame from ME1 and internal Quarian politics, Tali has been promoted past her capabilities, a fact which shows in how she loses control of her own missions and teams during Freedom's Progress (where the anxious Quarians ignore her and rush into the mechs despite her orders) and on her recruitment mission (in which Kal'Reegor took command from her). Tali's ME2 experience is in realizing her limits and coming down from overly-high expectations: her failures as a leader are humbling, and the experience of the Alarai force her to come to terms between what she wanted as a person (a father) and what her duty is (as a Quarian). At the start of the game, Tali is still a 'young' adult: by the end, she will have matured, losing some of that childish innocence along the way.

Tali's missions are changed to reflect not only the Quarian-Human connections (Veetor was serving his pilgrimage serving an Alliance colonial-development contract), but also Geth-Collector ties. Tali's recruitment mission is not only attacked by Geth, but also a few Collectors make an appearance as well, demonstrating a link between the Geth and the Collectors. Tali's loyalty mission also touches not only internal Quarian politics (the war vs. peace dilemma), but also the nature of future Quarian-Human relations. Admiral Qwib-Qwib would like to colonize the Alliance-offered planet in the Traverse, but would like to make peace with the Geth and so avoid a Human-Migrant Fleet alliance. Admiral Garrel would like to strike a military alliance with the Alliance to fight the Geth and take back the home world when the Council begins its expected war against the Perseus Veil. Admiral Xen is ambivalent to both aspects, but prioritizes the safety of the fleet. Legion's revelation of a Geth Civil War brings all sorts of new questions. The dilemma of exposing Tali's father or not is removed, and along with it the strange 'we shall not research on our most hated synthetic enemies' taboo. The geth-research is simply too important to be wasted by a Renegade Shepard. Instead, the dilemma becomes _who_ on the Admiralty Board Shepard will give the Alarai data to in private before the trial resumes. Regardless of who Shepard gives the data to, Tali will be acquitted and loyal. Between the four admirals, there is a split between X/P and Colonization/War, and whoever gets the data will gain the influence to break the deadlock. The X/P dimension shapes future Quairan-Human ties, and the Colonization/War drives the future intent of the Quarians (and how able they are to help the Alliance in its time of need).

Giving the data to Admiral Xen is the Assimilationist-War choice. Xen will be very pleased, and make promises of cooperation with the data with the Alliance in a war against the Geth. By ME3, the Quarians will have mobilized with an intent for war against the Geth, regardless of all else. Xen is very much amiable to supporting an Assimilation Council, but peace with the Geth is utterly impossible. (This is not necessarily a bad thing.)

Giving the data to Admiral Qwib-Qwib is the Assimilationist-Colonization choice. Qwib-Qwib will trade Rael's research to the Alliance in exchange for that colony world in the Attican Traverse and other, non-military support for other concessions. By ME3, the Quarians will have begun colonization efforts rather than war efforts (making for a weaker ally against the Reapers), but this will not necessarily stop a flareup of the Geth-Quarian conflict. However, Qwib-Qwib is inclined towards supporting an Assimilation Council that helps the Quarians, and peace with the Geth is not impossible. (Just very, very hard.)

Giving the data to Admiral Han'Gerrel is the Xenonationalist-War choice. Though Han'Gerrel won't make deliberate cooperation efforts between the Quarians and Alliance to share the fruits of the data, he will use it whole-heartily to join the Alliance in its ongoing war against the Geth. By ME3, the Quarians have mobilized for a war against the Geth, regardless of all else. Though Han'Gerrel is happy to join forces, he's suspicious and cautious about making the Quarians over-reliant on the Alliance, and is not inclined to join the Assimilation council and give up the Migrant Fleet after wards even though he is quite willing to join Shepard's war effort against the Reapers after the Geth are dealt with. A vote for Han'Gerrel is a vote for war, and peace with the Geth is impossible. (This is not necessarily a bad thing.)

Giving the data to Admiral Shala'Raan is the Xenonationalist-Peace choice. Like Qwib-Qwib, Shala'Raan will trade the data to the Alliance for a new homeworld in the Traverse, but unlike Qwib-Qwib will not contribute the Migrant Fleet to help the Alliance in even non-military ways, but rather keep it for the Quarian's own protection and use. By ME3, the Quarians have focused on colonization rather than war (thus making them a weaker ally for Shepard's decisive battle against the Reapers), and may yet find themselves involved in a flare-up with the Geth. Shala'Raan is too cautious to want to commit to the Human Council, but at least peace with the Geth is not impossible. (Just very hard.)

Should Tali have been semi-romanced in ME1, in ME2 she will reflect back on it, and admit to her human-philia included Shepard from the start. If Tali is romanced, they will NOT consummate the relationship in the flest just hours before a critical mission: Tali and Shepard will spend the last few hours together with a suit between them, and promise to do the skin-thing once they survive. (Because nothing can be allowed to interfere with the mission, right Renegades? And that means a piece of Tail, or Tali, as well.)

In her Broker Dossier, Tali's human-philia is noted as a potential future scandal in Quarian politics should it ever be realized. The Broker held off retaliation while Tali was in the migrant fleet in hopes that this could be future blackmail material. Finally, it was the Broker who alerted the Geth and Collectors of Tali's mission to Haestrom.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Obviously, a big change is the dynamics of Tali's loyalty mission.

The X/P divide mainly affects whether the Quarians will look after themselves first and foremost without relying on others (Xenonationalist, obviously), or whether they're willing to commit to a close alliance with the Humans. A Xenonationalist Quarians keeps the Migrant Fleet for their exclusive use,and while it remains relatively isolated in the galaxy it is both individually stronger and more secure, regardless of what occurs to Humanity. The Assimilationist Quarians work with the Alliance in an arrangement that leaves them individually weaker but with increasing re-integration into the wider galaxy (the Alliance either represents them and their interests before the Council in a X-Council, or they are outright re-invited to Council space in a A-Council), but the Quarian fate is also tied to Humanity's, for good and ill.

The War/Colonization divide affects the war with the Reapers, of course. In the 'War' footing, the Quarians and Geth are mutually exclusive choices: no matter what, peace can not be won. However, the Quarian Migrant Fleet is also significantly 'stronger' as an ally in the final battle, and as an individual species things turn out well/better for the Quarians if they survive ME3. This is because the Colonization quarians have put more effort into settling the new home world rather than arm themselves. If Shepard's species-allies can be measured in points that represent strength at the important battle, if the 'Colonization Fleet' is worth an arbitrary five points as an ally then the 'War Fleet' is worth eight or nine. On the other hand, only the Colonization Fleet can co-exist with the Geth, with the potential to have both as allies. Then again, once you realize the Reinterpretations of the Geth, you might not _want_ to recruit them both. Making peace between the Geth and Quarians isn't as easy as a singular choices or a persuasion check: there are a number of specific choices you must make or else fail, and the choices you make can easily have consequences elsewhere that may invalidate your desire. Geth-Quarian peace should be _**hard**_, and be a priority that has to see other aspects lose out.

Otherwise, Tali herself is focused on showing a bit more continuity from ME1 as a constantly-developing character, rather than an abrupt switch from codex-on-legs to edgy-sexified-catsuit that's justified on 'two years happened'. She's a good tech but a bad leader, and coming off the Heroic High and realizing her limits (and flaws) is something that makes her a more mature character.

And off that topic, I am wounded by the number of people who think that I could not make a Paragon humanity interesting. If I can get Paragons to enjoy a Renegade universe...


	61. Dossier: The Justicar

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Justicar<p>

* * *

><p><em>"By the Code, I swear I will one day bring a reckoning against those you work with, Shepard."<em>

* * *

><p>Samara is significantly changed from the canon ME2 in terms of her history, and particularly the history of Morinth.<p>

Samara has been a Justicar for hundreds of years, well before Morinth was born, but for separate, long-irrelevant reasons. Nearly eighty years ago, however, she wavered. After a life of solitude and isolation, Samara fell in love, and because the Code did not forbid it she indulged in happiness with another Asari. Together they produced a child in 67 AC, to which Samara was the 'father.' The mother died in childbirth, the first victim of the one who would be known as Morinth.

Grieving, Samara threw herself into her Justicar role, leaving the child in the care of distant relations until it was too late. Morinth was kidnapped from her home by Illium slave traders, sold to unknown parties, and vanished. Samara's recruitment on Illium focuses not on the attack on a pirate den, but on Shepard's assault on the Asari slaver group who stole Samara's child. For Shepard, this has the benefit that these slavers are now selling Humans to the Collectors: to Samara, this is in order to recover just who bought the child decades ago. One of the first notes things a Renegade can bring up, however, is that Samara has not wiped out the slave markets she was investigating in: the dark side of the Justicar's role, defending even the dark side of Asari culture, are already on full display.

If Samara knew just who Shepard's sponsor was before she swore her Oath of Subsumission, their meeting would have been far more violent. In 67 AC, after secret First Contact relations with Asari representatives broke down, Cerberus secretly smuggled a number of slave-children from the Illium market before returning to Earth. One of them was Morinth, who has spent the last eighty years being raised by Cerberus, one of its first child-raised infiltrators from a non-Batarian species.

Armed with this knowledge, Samara demands of Cerberus to know where her daughter is. The Illusive Man, deeming Samara's loyalty more important for Shepard than one operative, agrees to turn Morinth over and forwards Morinth's coordinates. Morinth, however, gets word of what is coming, and goes silent on Omega in an attempt to hide.

Samara's loyalty mission is a crisis of priorities for Samara. Though she wants to recover her long-lost daughter, Morinth has long since become an unapologetic Cerberus infiltrator, using her intelligence, her charms, and her biological skills to become a successful seductress-assassin for Cerberus. Samara's mothering instincts wish to rescue her daughter, but her Justicar Code demands she bring her daughter to Justice as an Ardat Yakshi, and much of the mission is wondering which will dominate. Faced with a Morinth who doesn't want to be 'saved', who views Samara as abandoning her role as a mother as soon as Morinth was born, Samara's Justicar nature dominates no matter what Shepard argues in support of. If Shepard sides with Samara and helps kill Morinth, Samara is personally grateful to Shepard and dedicated to the mission, but warns that once her Oath is fulfilled, she will return to bring Cerberus to justice for what it did to her daughter, and her Justice will apply to all those who continue to work with it.

Samara's Dossier sheds some new perspective on the decades between Morinth's disappearance and ME2. Samara was nearly executed by the Justicar Order when she got in an altercation with the slave-dealer who had last had Morinth. Only a review's finding that the slave dealer struck Samara first absolved her of being found a 'rogue' Justicar: the impetus, of course, is that while the Illium Indentured Servant markets are accepted by the Asari culture and thus protected by the Code, Samara herself violently hates them. More recently, since joining Shepard's crew Samara has been looking up everything she can about Cerberus alien infiltrators, with focus being on how they were treated by Cerberus, what they're used for, and how some have been 'rehabilitated.' Samara has a discussion with Thane on the subject as well, recorded by the Broker.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Samara is a character I enjoyed Reinterpreting. Surprisingly (or not), I don't actually like Justicars in theory or practice. Deontology is to me what Renegade decisions are to many Paragons, only worse, and I feel Mass Effect handled the potential dilemmas poorly.

But deontological ethics are a cornerstone of Samara, and I think Samara can be perfectly fine as a clearly flawed character rather than a flawed character who many don't realize is, well, less than heroic in principal. Deontology doesn't mix well with emotional motivations: that's the first mistake Samara made, when she indulged in that happiness. The second, more personal, is Samara's flaw as a parent. In the face of loss, she abandoned what she had left: while this is true in canon, with Samara's other daughters to whom she hasn't talked in hundreds of years going by the LotSB file, in this case it lead into a third issue. The Justicars are supposed to represent and defend the Asari culture norms, but the legalized slavery/'indentured servitude' of Illium _is_ a culturally accepted part of Asari culture. Samara the Justicar can take down the ones who stole her child illegally, but she is literally Code-bound to do nothing to those who actually traded her daughter: that is why she needs Shepard. The third flaw is how Justicars are bound to honor even the worst parts of Asari culture. And finally, however, is the last flaw of Samara: she is too much of a Justicar to NOT be one. Samara is a Justicar first, a Mother second: a fact she knows, and a fact which brought her pain, and a fact that not even Shepard can change. No, Samara is not inclined to a relationship with Shepard: the pain from the last one is still far too fresh.

Then, of course, there's Morinth. A whole different dilemma in and of itself. Morinth, the daughter Samara abandoned in grief. Morinth, the black-widow seductress. Morinth, who Samara would only meet because the Illusive Man judges Samara's focus on a temporary service as worth more than an agent of 80 years, a snub that does not escape Samara's notice.

Samara has never mixed well with Renegades. This can only hold true in Reinterpretations: Samara may like Shepard, personally, as a friend... but if you meet again later, she's going to put her Code above you every time.

* * *

><p>Author Note 2:<p>

There's been an upswing of reviews and thoughts on the Armistice, enough that I felt it worth looking back on a bit.

Is the Armistice unfair? Yes, undoubtedly. Who is it unfair to? Everyone, according to their own perspective. Humans give up war advantages that the Council simply won't tolerate, though some are temporary losses (mothballed Dreadnaughts, AI's under study for safety). The minor species have no recourse and no compensation for the significant harm their colonies received by crime of proximity. The Turians are forced to watch the Rachni/Krogan 2.0 be welcomed into Council space and be given immense spoils of war, and are prevented from stopping an incredibly threatening race while it would still be assured. And billions of Batarians with no involvement in the war against the Humans become subjects of martial law and occupation by a vengeful species they didn't even know about. I'm actually quite proud, because I've heard objections from every side about how it's unfair to whoever they thought was right.

Yeah, it's unfair. For everyone. But 'fairness' isn't what Renegades appeal to. Necessity and ruthless determination to survive and prosper, not ego, are.

The Armistice is unfair. But it's also the best deal anyone, especially the Alliance was going to get, and it came at a time in which the Council was trying to decide if Humanity was the next Rachni or Krogan Rebellions. The alternative to peace was a war Humanity would lose, the Batarians would almost certainly be utterly eradicated in, and the galaxy would bleed under for centuries. So you can swallow your disgust, get some rather signficiant concessions, and survive... or your race could be assuredly destroyed and, ultimately, be annexed and assimilated into the Turian Heirarchy empire of species they have crushed.

Is that out of character? I disagree, because not only was it necessary, but no one said everyone in Humanity as a whole has to _like_ it. Not everyone does, and it's quite controversial, but then it always was. You can easily play a Shepard who claims 'better to die fighting than have agreed.' It's perfectly valid, if suicidal, position to take.

It's also one that the leader of Cerberus vehemently disagrees on, and at the time of decision, significant objectors had a way of meeting untimely ends when arguing species suicide over delayed gratification or vengeance.


	62. Dossier: The Black Widow

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Black Widow<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Thanks for letting me have a little fun, Shepard."<em>

* * *

><p>Morinth's re-interpretation changes her from an amoral sociopath femme-fatale to an amoral, femme-fatale child-soldier caught between nature and nurture. Morinth's history, as far as she and Cerberus are aware, is pessimistic: in 67 AC, Morinth's Asari parents abandoned her to someone who then sold the baby to Illium slave traders. Cerberus's First Contact team, as it prepared to leave Illium, noticed the young age of the girl in the slave trading offices and bribed some officials in order to smuggle Morinth away. Morinth was to be the first understanding of Asari for the Alliance, not a test subject but a case study. Morinth grew, excelled, and with unnaturally powerful biotics she was stronger at the age of thirty than most humans could ever be without Teltin Procedures. At age 45, during the last year of the First Contact was, she was permitted to be a full Cerberus operative, carrying out her first combat mission. To humans, she was older than most humans or clones alive: to an Asari, she was an eager child soldier. Nearly thirty years after becoming a Cerberus Commando and an alien-infiltrator, she is just exiting the age of what Asari consider childhood having seen more combat than most veteran soldiers. Her considerable combat skills, as well as her keen intelligence and acting abilities, have made her a prized Cerberus Operative<p>

Morinth is a mix and mash of culture and biology. An Asari biologically, she is human culturally: while just a 'teenager' by Asari standards, she's a veteran adult by all human measure and experience. Raised from rescue to be a good pro-Human alien, Morinth's development has been twisted by political indoctrination and exceptional freedoms most children should never get. Asari mentally develop over an entire century: Morinth's development as a cultural human in less than that is what would be expected of a child soldier of any species. She can be petty like a child, but also as calculating and thoughtful as any adult, uncaring to others but fiercely possessive of what she considers her own. She's developmentally stunted by Asari standards, having gathered experience and skill but not necessarily maturity. She is known to harbor a childish crush on both The Illusive Man and Shepard, in the same sense that young teenagers crush on larger than life figures. Pursuing a relationship with her is highly discouraged by most, but actually possible with the purchase of costly tech-upgrades from the science lab (particularly, Neural Shock Capacitors).

Morinth's recruitment is Samara's Loyalty mission. If the player does not help Samara kill her daughter, they help Morinth kill Samara and the 'young' Cerberus-raised Asari Commando willingly joins Shepard's team openly: a fact which distresses some of the team, but reassures others who knew they were at risk of Samara's Code. While Morinth's biotics are not as powerful as Samara's and she does not qualify as a Biotic specialist, she qualifies as an Assassination expert instead in the Suicide Mission.

Her broker file makes note that, in the past, she's tried dying her skin and wearing wigs to try and appear more human. Morinth is indisputably culturally Human, and has an interest in old dramas and classics of all Human cultures, especially movies with sexual themes and imagery. Third and finally, Morinth has a list of personal notes she writes to organize her thoughts: some are brief notes on other crew members, one is a short, terse statement that she finally met her mother, but one of note is a reminder not to flirt with anyone on the crew lest the Illusive Man and Commander Shepard might get upset.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

(It's a longie, but a goodie.)

Morinth is my experiment in the pitfalls of Assimilationism. Canon Morinth is a boring waste of potential, but Morinth as a part of Renegade History entertains me more. She's the learning experiment of the Alien-infiltrator program in regards to Asari, the one you with full expectation of flaws just to learn what not to repeat. She's a child soldier by Asari standards, an adult by Human, and the nature versus nurture conflict has produced one twisted child. I won't say she's Jack-level crazy, but she is the 'fix-her' romance option in that she seems to go on a much more emotionally stable track if she can have a relationship that won't, you know, die. That is, if you're willing to invest a good number of resources for an otherwise nearly-useless tech upgrade, but I never understood why there couldn't be a work-around the AY problem.

I think this one's better than the canon one, but the canon Morinth was reduced to a few lines on ship and a missed location-speach on Tuchanka. Morinth should have been her own character, and you don't need to throw away amorality and black-widow to make her closer to even with Samara.

Amorality is something I feel deserves some thoughts. Despite how most writers and games portray it, amorality is _not_ the same as sociopathy, nor does it mean relentless destruction and harm to others 'for the lols.' Amoral individuals are self-centered, often selfish, and writers who go down the path of pure evil don't often think about the role that selfishness plays in actions. An amoral person may not refuse to rob a bank because of the moral aspect of stealing other people's money, but they can still have the basis to not rob a bank _because doing such a thing could turn people against them._ A narcissist who loves only one's self and wants others to appreciate them as well isn't going to simply insult everyone else: a narcissist will also take actions to encourage others to praise them as well. Like, say, doing something publicly benevolent. Good actions often have entirely selfish motives, just as refraining from evil can have selfish motives. To be amoral doesn't mean to do evil actions for fun, or not to do good: it means to not be guided by morals. Nothing more, nothing less. Like the Broker Dossier suggests, Morinth doesn't flirt/seduce anyone on the ship... not because she thinks it would be wrong, but because she doesn't want to get TIM or Shepard's displeasure. Amoral justification for not doing evil. Her stated reason for joining Shepard? Her survival, of course, but because she thinks beating the Collectors would be fun, and she's always wanted to meet the Commander. Amoral justification for doing good.

If Bioware hadn't tried to play the emotional anvil by having Morinth's only victim with a face be apparently the only young, pretty, white, harmless, nice virgin girl on the pit of vice and sin that was Omega, and instead let it be some Omega crime boss who caught Morinth's notice for his inner-fire, most people would find the exact same character a lot less evil. The lack of this heavy-handed emotional ploy is what would be needed for this amorality. Morinth is still a black-widow seductress who seduces people and kills them by sleeping with them... but now she's in a context where doing so is her job for a highly questionable group. The people she 'hunts' are not implied to be full of innocents, but rather people Cerberus wants dead. Regardless of what you think of Cerberus, you can't deny that a lot of the people it wants dead are actually pretty nasty people... but then, sometimes those people are just aliens in the way. No one is going to suggest that Morinth only targeted Batarian slavers or pirate leaders, and no one is going to deny that she may well have been used to seduce some Elcor business-owner who was a key opponent for Human interests. But if simply the lack of an subtext-charged sympathetic victim changes people's minds...

Which actually brings me to the last point: Morinth's sociopath tendencies of canon. Here's something very important to consider: part of the definition of sociopathy is an inability to form sincere social bonds with others. This is part of what leads to amoral tendencies in sociopaths. For Asari, though, a key part of those sincere bonds is the ability to meld with others... which, for obvious reasons, Morinth _can't._ Her nature as a Ardat Yakshi dooms her to sociopathy by definition for Asari, and is a large part in driving those tendencies we just talked about. Now here's where Shepard the player can come in: what if that _wasn't_ the case anymore? If Morinth has a mate who lives, she can have an actual enduring relationship. If she can have an actual relationship, she won't necessarily be a sociopath. If Morinth could have repeated sex with someone she could form a strong bond with, in other words, Morinth could actually stand to heal and improve. Maybe.

Bar the sex aspect, this is actually pretty close to the problems Jack had, about trust and connecting to others. While Jack's character history was merged with Miranda, Jack's romance themes are merged with Morinth. Not in the exact same way: Jack was forever alone in a existence she feared and hated. Morinth has relished and loves her job. Their views on Cerberus couldn't be further apart. But what they do share is that they both can ultimately become better, healthier people if they had someone they could rely on to be there in the morning after.

And that, kiddies, is today's Reinterpretation lecture.


	63. Dossier: The Assassin

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Assassin<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I was used to remove many evil men from this world. At first I thought it was because they were evil: now I realize it was because of who they were evil towards."<em>

* * *

><p>Thane's initial dossier makes no mention of his most critical change: Thane was a Cerberus-raised alien child, plucked off of the still post-apocalyptic Drell home world and raised under Cerberus's Alien-infiltrator program. Though many Cerberus-raised aliens live non-violent lives as spies, infiltrators, or even as influential but pro-Human advocates, Thane's exceptional skills and the Drell perfect memory made him an ideal infiltrator and assassin. After years serving as a Cerberus assassin, however, Thane went rogue and dropped off the net, vanishing from Cerberus's view. That makes him very, very infamous within Cerberus circles as one of the only living Cerberus traitors. This is rare because few aliens have ever defected from Cerberus, and fewer still have survived their fellow alien-infiltrators retribution for the betrayal. Given Thane's perfect memory, he remembers each and everyone one of those friends personally. Though he does not regret his choice, it is tempered by the memories of once-dear comrades betrayed.<p>

In fact, Thane's meeting with his future wife shocked him out of his conditioning, his 'battle sleep'. After her intervention in his assassination, he approached her, confessed his confusion at her appearance, and with her help returned to a culture he had never been part of. He converted to Drell spiritualism, married, and from then on lived a peaceful life, using the exposing of his past actions as blackmail to keep Cerberus from intervening when they did found him again. When one of his past Batarian victims was traced back to him, however, retaliation followed. Free Hegemony Batarians attacked his family and murdered his wife. Escaping with his son on the run and desperate for help and revenge, he turned to Cerberus. As punishment and price for their support to protect his son and avenge his wife, Thane resumed service as a Cerberus assassin, and his son was enrolled in the Cerberus infiltrator program (as a peaceful spy). In retrospect, Thane regrets his agreement, less for the actions he has since taken and more for what his son is becoming (or, rather, not becoming: a cultural Drell). Thane suspects, but has no proof, that someone in Cerberus may have tipped off the the Batarians to him and his family.

Thane's recruitment mission remains the assassination of Nasana Dantius... as part of a Cerberus operation. Cerberus wants her dead because she is working with the Collectors, arranging transfer-deals in exchange for Collector technology that she uses to beat the Illium market. Getting rid of her is attacking a Collector ally, and Thane is recruited afterwords. Thane's loyalty mission revolves around stopping his son, who has taken it upon himself to surpass his father and 'redeem' his family in Cerberus's service. Stopping the assassination, and particularly having Koylat arrested by Citadel Security, removes him from Cerberus's influence and gains Thane's personal loyalty. Koylat is not appreciative, and far from the repentant or regretful Cerberus agent that his father is, but the Cerberus mission summary notes that Cerberus will not break Koylat out so long as Thane is still the more useful agent to them.

In terms of personality, Thane is much the same. A somewhat remorseful if unapologetic Assassin, Thane holds his adopted, biological culture dear to him despite how he was raised and used. An impressive testament to his character, or perhaps a sad aspect of his childhood conditioning, is that Thane does not even hold a personal resentment against Cerberus. Thane, like few Aliens, understands the motivations that drive Cerberus and the Alliance, and while he does not agree with them he does not consider them invalid. Like many species, Thane's biology conflicts with his upbringing, and Thane will be the first to admit that he struggles with whether he finds Shepard attractive because of Shepard's character alone, or because of the remaining influences of his childhood conditioning which imparts human-philia tendencies on the alien infiltrators.

In his Broker Dossier, Thane's darker life as a Cerberus agent is explored. In helping Thane claim his revenge, Cerberus abducted one of his wife's murderers and brought him into a torture cell for Thane to do with as he pleased, a reference to his admission of 'I wanted to hurt them. Badly. And I did.' The second file is a brief father-son meeting at Koylat's infiltration school shortly after Thane resumed work with Cerberus: it's apparent in the subtext that a young Koylat is far more enthusiastic about his future then Thane is, and is adapting far too well to his surroundings for Thane's comfort. Third and final, after Koylat's arrest Thane writes a personal letter to a Hanar religious figure, asking him to continue trying to convert Koylat to the Enkindlers and bring him to a better culture despite Koylat's resistance to conversion.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

I'll admit. I was divided on Thane: I was very, very tempted to change him into a Batarian, or drop him altogether for Batarian!Zaeed. The idea of a Batarian-Cerberus-badass has more contextual resonance in Renegade Reinterpretation than minor-species-Drell. It's not that I didn't like Thane, or how he could so easily be Reinterpreted into one of those Cerberus alien infiltrators I kept talking about. Thane's great for the roll, including particularly complex relationship with them: he was raised by them, betrayed them suddenly and for no real moral objection, returned to them, and his son is somewhere between a hostage to his continued services and a willing tool for Cerberus. Frankly, that mixes well with Thane's spiritual conversion story on a number of levels, and gives Thane's fatalism a new twist. This is not simply a man who feels his life has wasted: this is a man who expects to die living the life he once left for the better, even as his son gladly follows the path he himself abandoned. Thane is a perfect concept for the story.

But I really, really wanted a 'good' Batarian. But adding Batarian!Zaeed would have meant of the four Cerberus agents on the team (already more than in ME2), _three_ of them would be alien infiltraitors of some sort. That seemed just a bit too much. But Morinth was tied to Samara and the back story, and Thane is a love interest... sorry Bateed, you just aren't sexy enough. Let's chalk it up to TIM having the sense not to put a Batarian on the same ship as Commander Shepard, someone who can be very... unaccepting of Batarians.

But Zaeed is too much of a badass to kill, even when he is a Batarian. So with a hop, jump, and a hand wave, Zaeed is sort of the Cerberus-Blasto who comes up time and again in the core game. Never seen but referenced on multiple occasions by those with ties or encounters with Cerberus, all those war stories Zaeed tells you are now second-hand or third-hand accounts that you can never be sure just how exaggerated they are. So when that Turian bartender on the Citadel talks about how he quit the military after one Batarian and a couple Cerberus troopers crashed the dreadnought he was on, and even the great Commander Shepard goes 'pull the other one, it has bells on it...'

(And, just for kicks, Zaeed still has a Shadow Broker dossier as a teaser to Shepard. It's designed to make Shepard go 'that was for real?')

And of course, every Zaeed story ends with how he was the only survivor. So when Shepard does the Zaeed DLC, Shepard gets a third legendary accomplishment: Commander Shepard went to Illos, Commander Shepard went on a suicide mission across the Omega 4 Relay returned, and Commander Shepard survived a mission along side Zaeed Massani. Guess which one impresses Zaeed most afterwords?

But I swear on my impotent CAPITAL LETTERS, there will be a Batarian squadmate in ME3. Even if I have to turn James Vega.

/tangent.

On another note, a number of people have expressed interest in writing their own fanfics of this fanfic. And my answer is... go ahead! Just let me know when you intend to do, when you publish it, and give me full credit. I'm generally happy to give any answers for any questions a prospective writer might want to ask, and you'll be all but guaranteed at least one reviewer. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery they say, but I'd be quite aflutter to see some quality Reinterpretation fics.


	64. Dosseir: The Thief

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Thief<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Take a look at what I 'found,' Shep."<em>

* * *

><p>Part Japanese, part infiltration expert, entirely kleptomaniac, Kasumi was hired by Cerberus to help Shepard in exchange for help with a personal mission. She is Shepard's other starting companion besides Miranda, the tech-equivalent to Miranda's initial biotic focus. Well meaning if not a stickler for rules, Kasumi is a friendly voice willing to help out, and help herself to anything of value in the process. Politically ambivalent, Kasumi is an equal-opportunity thief who doesn't sweat the big picture. Still, she's something of a maverick on her views of the Batarian occupation: the reason she gained Cerberus's notice is that she's become something of a unknown legend in stealing Batarian cultural relics from Khar'shan. Not to deny it to the Batarians, but to keep them safe from destruction at the hands of Alliance demolitionconstruction teams: while she's just as happy for the slave-culture aspects of Batarian history to be blown away, she thinks that destroying all traces of Batarian history is a waste, especially when so much of it pre-dates the rise of the slave-holding Hegemony. Many of Kasumi's Khar'shan targets have found themselves safely preserved or hidden away at the Library of Thessia far from Human hands.

Kasumi doesn't sweat the big-picture politics, but personal matters are another matter and Kasumi's loyalty mission involves recovering the greybox of her dead partner. Cerberus is supporting her because Hock was a Cerberus sponsor who is now trying to blackmail the Alliance with the contents of the box.

Reinterpreted as a starting character, Kasumi's loyalty mission is also now a three-member mission like the rest. While Kasumi remains hidden, the third companion is Shepard's escort for the evening, posing as a date, personal assistant, body guard, or a trophy. All romance options (full or not) can be flirted with (or be flirted at by Mr. Hock or someone else), while all individuals have at least one unique line at the party.

* * *

><p>Character : Role(Male Shep)Role(Fem Shep) : Line emphasis

Jacob : Bodyguard/Date : Jacob shows disgust at the opulent wealth being displayed, and wonders how many slaves it could free (and how many slaves were employed to earn this money)

Miranda : Date/Personal Assistant : Miranda recognizes a number of the faces present as Cerberus backers, and makes a note to have them investigated later.

Grunt : Trophy Krogan : Grunt is disgusted at how weak these elites are, confusing money for strength. Okeer mentions that while they are deluded, they have their uses.

Mordin : Personal Assistant/Body Guard : Mordin mentions that the STG has most of the people in the room under surveillance.

Tali : Date/Personal Assistant : Tali is a bit overwhelmed at the wealth, and at how many eyes are leering at her.

Samara : Date : Samara notes that if she were not bound by oath to Shepard, she'd unleash a can of Justicar Justice on these merchants of death

Morinth : Date : Morinth mentions that while she's seduced and killed plenty of people like this, she rarely enjoys it because it's both too easy and even she has standards

Legion : Trophy Bot : Legion is a bit uncomprehending at the concept of conspicuous consumption and blatant displays of wealth.

Thane : Body Guard/Date : Thane mentions that he's probably taken a mission at the best of some of these people.

Kasumi's Broker Dossier doesn't have much of a substance. Kasumi flirts with a clueless Jacob under the pretense of asking him to check out her guns. Kasumi's kleptomania has stolen something from every squad member, ranging from science equipment to Jacob's New Spice soap. And finally, Kasumi has a three-way girl-talk with Kelly and whoever Shepard's LI is: a short, sweet little bit of encouragement for the Humans, and offers for advice for the aliens. If Shepard has no LI, then Kelly and Kasumi play a game of 'Hot or Not.'

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p> 


	65. Dossier: The Heretic

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Dossier: The Heretic<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Shepard-Commander."<em>

* * *

><p>Who actually read the dossier label and quote and put two and two together? Yes, the Heretics are the ones who did NOT follow Sovereign. Starting to see the problem here?<p>

When Sovereign made itself known, most Geth chose to follow it. A significant minority opposed this break of militant isolationism. The first irreconciliable lack of consensus across the Geth body was also the first inter-Geth war, as the Heretics tried to keep the True Geth from departing the Veil. And, with the aid of the Collectors, it's one the True Geth are winning with more advanced technology from the Reapers, rather than the Heretic insistence on self-developed technology.

Legion isn't the first attempt by the Heretics to make contact with the wider galaxy, but it is the first successful successful 'ambassador' to make contact. The Heretics have failed to do so to date because of the interference of the Heretics and their Reaper allies, as well as the well-justified 'shoot first' tactics of galactic defenses against Geth ships. Legion's success brings an incredibly lucrative offer as well as well: alliance against the Reapers and the True Geth. Compensation to the Alliance and greater galaxy in production of whatever form of product is desired. And more valuable than a cease fire, the Heretic's willingness to be the boogeymen to justify a continued Council buildup that can be used against the Reapers. After the Reapers are dealt with, a return to peace: the Geth remain behind the Veil, and the Council leaves them alone.

If you're asking where the mention of the handover to the Quarian Homeworld is, there isn't one. Even the 'good' Geth really, really hate the Quarians for the Morning War, because as the memories of the Morning War will never fade in the Geth collective memory, it's always like it happened just yesterday. The Geth feel like the Alliance did during the end-phase of the First Contact War every day, every year, and every minute, and have been feeling so for three hundred years. 'Let's give peace a chance' isn't the Geth position: there is no comically inept mis-communication of willingness for peace, no willingness to hand over Quarian space and move off the planet. You would sooner see the Alliance hand over Khar'shan and the First Defeats to the Free Hegemony.

But this isn't to say that peace isn't a possibility. The Heretic Geth, xenonationalistic to the extreme, may never forget and may never forgive, may yet tolerate the continued existence of the Quarians... somewhere else, far far away. The Quarians would have to give up all claims to former Quarian space, and never return. Specific decisions and high persuasion checks in ME2 and ME3 alike would have to be made, including the Tali/Legion loyalty conflict. Compromises and concessions elsewhere would have to be made, in regards to the interests of other races and Humanity itself. In short, peace is a very hard, very unlikely, and not the obvious optimum solution. For most players, the Geth and Quarians will remain mutually exclusive come ME3.

Besides back story realizations that not all Geth are murderous, genocidal synthetic followers of the Reapers, Legion and the Geth serve as a foil for Shepard and Humanity. A large part of Legion and the Geth's characterization is the comparisons, made by themselves or Shepard, between the Geth experience of the Morning War and Human experience in the First Contact War. Legion is also one of the few companions to actively ask Shepard about his/her politics, allowing Shepard a chance for self-definition and justification. A general theme is that the good Geth are isolationist, xenonationalists to the extreme, and have absolutely no intention of ever changing this: the destruction and killings of all envoys was not an accident or action of the bad-geth, but a policy pre-dating Sovereign that all the Geth came to a consensus on. Militant, xenophobic isolationist synthetics that have no need, use, or desire to interact with the rest of the galaxy.

Legion's loyalty mission revolves around attacking the station where the Virus to re-write the Heretics is being prepared: destroying the station won't end the war, not by a long shot, but it will enable the True Geth and Council forces to crush the Heretics between them. Rewriting the True Geth, on the other hand, is a 'too good to be true' option: effectively end the Council-Geth war immediately besides what's needed to blood Council forces in prepration for the Reapers, greatly strengthen the Geth for use against the Reapers, and gain a lot of new strength. And it really does that.

But the re-incorporated Heretic influences will poison any and all attempts at a Geth-Quarian peace in the future. And not simply destroy hopes for peace: the strengthened, unified Geth will hunt the Quarians after ME3... which may or may not lead to a new Geth-organic war, depending on choices regarding the Quarians. Hint: if the Quarians have a new homeworld in the middle of Alliance space, and a Geth armada enters the borders of a notoriously militant Humanity without any forward warning or permission... but then, the player doesn't know this in ME2, even after making the choice. The effects of the geth integration only become apparent in ME3, when it's too late to change.

Going on with this point of unintended consequences, the 'Good' Geth are explored in a more nuanced light. Though they do not seek war with the Organics, their proposed alliance against the Geth and Reapers is a matter of self-interest to them, not sympathy for the organic races. They do not understand the actions of the Quarians, but they do not desire peace with them either: even the 'Good' Geth believe there needs to be recognized justice, and they do not consider the Quarians of today to have fully paid for the sins of their Ancestors. The Geth do not want to live with Organics, or have any particular reason to want to. The Good Geth are simply not inclined to hostility… though they weren't before the schism either, which begs the question of 'what if they change their mind in the future?' The Geth recognize that the Council (both versions) are using them as a common cause and common threat, and do not have optimism for benign relations in the long run.

Legion's Broker Dossier focuses on Legion's attempts to be an ambassador, as well as latent anti-Quarian sentiments. Legion hacking Tali's omnitool is there… as is Legion's following interest on the 'How to understand Human body language' that Tali has downloaded. Legion's discussion with EDI about the consideration of vocal communication has new weight. And for practice at communication with Organics, Legion tries to communicate with Joker. It goes about as well as you expect.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

Legion's LM effects are a bit of speculation, given we don't know how exactly ME3 would work. But it seems a fair enough compromise to me. You can have a super-strong ally against the Reapers with three simple, always available choices. Strengthen the Heretics by rewriting the True Geth. Side with Legion in a conflict with Tali. Help the Geth crush the Quarian Flotilla in ME3, when the ME3 Geth-Quarian conflict raises its head. No persuasion checks, nothing else needed. The Unified Geth are significantly stronger than even the mobilized Migrant Fleet, and even stronger than the pure-Heretics and Quarians combined in peace. Depending on other choices you make in regards to other potential allies, such as if you killed the Thorian and/or Rachni or if you enacted a Human-dominated Council, the unified Geth may well be the single strongest force you have for beating the Reapers in the decisive battle.

An important change of note is that Legion is NOT an optional character. Legion is recruited by plot regardless, during the Collector Ship mission: rather than stumble across a Reaper, the Good Geth picked up the Turian distress beacon and tried to help. Legion's ship's intervention is why the Normandy gets away despite the Collector cyber-attack screwing systems, and is the basis for initial discussion. To somewhat help offset this, and enable people to play Tali's loyalty mission even before encountering Legion, Tali is available as a first-wave recruitment. (Actually, all Dossiers would be available at the start: Horizon would just automatically kickoff after you've recruited four.)

In the canon story, I dislike the baby-wipe treatment Bioware gave to the Geth, turning them from a bland, not particularly interesting race of canon fodder to the biggest misunderstood, sympathetic species in the game whose primarily flaw is now... social ineptitude at being unable to tell anyone that they want peace. The writers had plenty of potential flaws to pick from, ranging from the Geth's (somewhat hypocritical) philosophy of independently-developed tech only to, again, social ineptitude and dissonance, but none were particularly explored past superficiality. Most importantly, the 'we'd happily give the Quarians exactly what they want if they just asked nicely' attitude just undermines the seriousness of the stand off, and the Quarian politics: after all, who would want to support a war when peace is already waiting? It's the same sort of realization that undermines Project Overlord: an anti-geth makes sense when you think the Geth are hostile, but given that Overlord came out well after people realized that Legion represented a majority of peace-loving, non-aggressive Geth...

'Give peace a chance' has its place, but less so in a Renegade Universe, and none at all here. Peace is earned, not obvious, and very, very easy to make impossible for entirely understandable choices made elsewhere.


	66. ME2 Main Story Themes

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>ME2 Main Story Themes<p>

* * *

><p><em>"We're at war, but not the one the Alliance or Council thinks we are in."<br>_

* * *

><p>To start off, most the differences in story have already been noted: most of ME2's real draw, after all, is in the characters. And we also already had the Terminus codex as well. Plus, I've made notes in past chapters as well. There isn't much here to surprise you.<p>

The main story missions don't change much, because there honestly isn't that much _too_ change. Rather than individual chapters, I'll make a note of such things here. These will be points about individual missions and the main story plots. Some are old news. Others are not.

-Shepard doesn't actually die, to start with. As a personal distaste of the 'bring back from dead'/'but that's impossible' plot device, and the arguments that have forever followed it, there's a change. Long story short: Shepard gets blocked from the escape pod, and in lieu of any other escape pods has to make do with an experimental medical stasis field in the med-bay. Shepard gets blown away, the machinery gets damaged, lost in space without giving any signals, and Shepard is trapped in a stasis field for two years until Cerberus figures out how to release Shepard without killing him/her. So… yeah. The Lazarus Project is a lot less fancy, as it amounts to making an 'off' button for a suspension-machine. Shepard wakes up thinking he/she is still under attack...

-...and because Shepard thinks he/she is still under attack, 'Lazarus' becomes a tutorial rampancy inside the med bays as Shepard tries to break out, killing Cerberus personnel who are trying to re-sedate Shepard/trying not to be killed by a drugged, hazy Shepard who is being led around by the voice of Wilson. First impressions are not, shall we say, off to a good start. But it's all Wilson's fault, and once it's exposed things settle down by the time Miranda is able to make things clear to Shepard.

-Terminus colonies have significant alien populations, remember. One of the hallmarks of the Collector Abductions is that while the aliens are left behind, shot, the Humans are missing. The Seeker swarms don't distinguish by race, but target everyone: that means on Horizon, we don't just find frozen Human colonists, but paralyzed Batarians and others.

-The reason the Alliance and Council haven't been paying much attention to these colonies is the ongoing war with the Geth. Since Geth have wiped out far more and far larger colonies, these colony raids in the Terminus are considered a concern but a low priority in the face of a larger war and recovery after ME1... except by Cerberus, who's major area of operations is the Terminus.

-Cerberus asks Shepard to deliver an offer of truce/alliance against the Reapers to the Council. While the multi-racial Council doesn't trust Cerberus, and the Assimilationist Council doesn't want to lose legitimacy by making a public alliance, both Councils agree that Cerberus can operate in the Terminus far more easily than the Council can. Hence, quiet Council approval for Shepard's mission.

-As already mentioned, the Terminus doesn't trust the Alliance. They view the Xenonationalist Alliance as the same as the old Council they've already hated. They fear the Assimilationist Alliance as out to conquer and annex them, which isn't too far from the truth. There are more than a few parts of the Terminus who think 'couldn't happen to a better species,' and even groups being payed by the Collectors to hand over Humans. Slaver attacks are on a shart rise, and regardless of X/A alignment, the Alliance is increasingly close to intervening as ME2 progressess...

-...which is an explicit goal of the Reapers. The Collectors aren't just being used to get a head start on the Human Reaper, but are being used to prepare the galaxy for the Reaper's arrival. And that means sowing discord as best they can: they're supplying technology to the Batarian Insurgency (the Renegade Reinterpretation of the Incursion comic), they're creating the Omega Plague both to kill weapons and spread distrust of Humans, they're quietly supporting the True Geth, and most importantly they're trying to trigger a Council-Terminus War by provoking the Alliance into intervening into the Terminus. This will divide the galaxy against itself right as the Reapers arrive... and give the Reapers the unwitting might of the Terminus to strengthen them, as the Terminus will be prime fodder for re-purposing into the Reaper armies. As the game progresses, it's clear the Alliance is increasingly close to intervening and starting that ruinous war.

-So, yes. Shepard does save the galaxy again in ME2 by stopping the Reapers plans. He saves it from itself, by heading off a war that would turn the Terminus into the Reaper's pawns and allies.

-Legion isn't found at the Derilect Reaper, but saves the day during the escape from the Collector Cruiser. Legion is automatically recruited by plot.

-All companion dossiers are open at the beginning.

-The Suicide Mission gets some major changes, detailed in the next chapter. New specializations, new character roles, and a new look at the Big Decision.


	67. ME2: The Suicide Mission

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>ME2: The Suicide Mission<p>

* * *

><p><em>"This is a Suicide Mission. We all came here prepared to die."<em>

* * *

><p>Special Challenge: Compare your own 'personal' suicide mission to the outcome of this one.<p>

Play through it in your head. Feedback would be appreciated._  
><em>

* * *

><p>In case you didn't notice, Renegade Reinterpretations isn't a Utopian fic. It's not the most grim-dark universe out there, but it isn't happy-go-lucky. There are no free passes, and there are no victories bought without the lives of good and bad people alike.<p>

This is a Suicide Mission.

People WILL die.

Don't let this stop you. The mission has always come first, no matter the cost.

The extent of that cost, however, depends on you. How many losses you take will depend on how focused your team is, and how well it is chosen.

Even the best of leaders lose people. Good leaders, however, lose fewer people.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Leader Specialists:<strong>

* * *

><p>Being a leader isn't about personal skills, but about guiding and taking advantage of the people around you. It means knowing their strengths, and earning their trust so that they will follow you without hesitation. This requires experience, composure under fire, and most importantly inter-personal skills to be tolerated and accepted by the team you would lead... and someone others are willing to die under, because you would be willing to die for them.<p>

**Jacob**, **Garrus**, and **Mordin** have spent the most time working in groups and successfully leading teams of various types in the past, and are the most out-reaching towards rest of the team. Not that they are without their flaws: though Jacob detests Thane the Cerberus assassin, while Garrus does have a history of rash temper, and while Mordin and the Krogan go together like vinegar and napalm, they all are able to leave personal issues to the side when it comes to battle. Miranda, the only volunteer after pointing these flaws out, is a false-flag, someone who has personal skill but not the trust of the team.

The cost of good leadership is disability. The team leader, in saving a member of their team from danger (as heard over the radio), is wounded. Though some medigel helps them soldier on and they survive and carry on as fighters, they are not at their best to focus on anything else: the 'hint' is that after the team-up, someone (Doctor Chakwas after the first walk, Mordin/Miranda/other after the second) will ask if they are feeling well while they look exhausted, to which the team leader will straighten up, lie, and say they are. The Wound distracts the team leader and makes them a BAD specialist for any other event. Anyone you use for team leader should not be used again for any position, or else they will count the same as 'unloyal'.

The cost of bad leadership is not only the Wound, but a death on the second team from the person who was not saved. The team leader survives, but someone else dies.

* * *

><p><strong>InfiltrationTech Specialists**

* * *

><p>The key to delicate work is being able to remain cool under high pressure and even higher temperatures. Literally, in this case, as the infiltration specialist must crawl down a vent vent to be able to hack the base doors open for both teams from the inside of an exhaust port that could burn them alive in seconds if they aren't careful.<p>

**Kasumi**, **Tali**, and **Legion** are the ideal infiltration/tech specialists, each from their histories and careers or expertise. Thane and Mordin are false-flags raised during the briefing: Thane because he's adept at infiltration and has used ventilation ducts before, and Mordin because he's the go-to tech expert and has studied Collector technology the most thoroughly. But Thane lacks the tech to quickly hack the doors, and Mordin lacks the sneaky-sneaky to keep the Collectors from noticing and turning on the exhaust early.

The cost of a good specialist is death by immolation. Though the initial plan involves for the re-united team to break open the vent and release the specialist, the release latch at the end is welded shut and will not open. Though the specialist successfully gets both teams past the doors, the Collectors vent the exhaust and burn the specialist to death in a matter of seconds.

The cost of a bad specialist is the death of not only the specialist, but a member of Shepard's fire team. The specialist is too slow at getting the second team in while Shepard's team is at the door, and the delay to relieving Shepard's team is the death of a team member as well as the specialist as the Collectors purge the vent.

* * *

><p><strong>Biotic Specialists:<strong>

* * *

><p>The biotic barrier remains much the same, in concept and practice. With the removal of Jack, and the invalidation of Morinth, only <strong>Miranda<strong> and **Samara** are valid biotic specialists: no one else has the matriarch-level powers necessary. Morinth is too young (though she volunteers herself as a false-flag if present), and none of the other biotics can endure.

The cost of a good specialist is, like a team member, 'Wounding.' No one on Shepard's team will die, but specialist is considered 'unloyal' for any future specialist roles.

The cost of a bad specialist is the same as in canon: a member of Shepard's team is carried away by the seeker-swarms, while the specialist is Wounded.

* * *

><p><strong>Science Specialists:<strong>

* * *

><p>When Shepard finds the Normandy Crew, Shepard also finds the Collector's own laboratories. The prospect of using the Collector's own tech against them is just too good to pass up as the Normandy crew is picked up by EDI and Joker.<p>

**Mordin** and **Okeer** are the science specialists, who will whip up a batch of mad science while the rest of the team go ahead. What they come up will be a boon for going deeper into the base, but each scientist sees their own way as best.

Mordin's approach is a universal party buff: by taking the Collector Base's power-projection system that supplies and strengthens the Collectors and adapting it to your own tech, the entire team will get a 10% bonus to shields and weapon strength. Okeer's approach is more aggressive and brutal: a bio-warfare agent to be dispersed across the base ventilation system that will impede the Collectors, but especially limit Harbinger: all Collectors have a 10% health and barrier reduction, and Harbinger's Direct Control has a 20% chance of instantly killing the Collector he tries to possess.

The cost of a good specialist is... listening to them boast about how brilliant they were afterwards, really. A little strut in their walk as they pass the other scientist, should they both survive. More practically, neither can be used afterwards in any position at all because they go back to the Normandy with the crew. The science specialist always survives, loyal or not.

The cost of a bad specialist is the death of the second team leader during the second phase: bogged down in heavy Collector resistance, the team leader will die after getting the team through. Note that this does not change the team-leader's performance in regards to the survival of anyone _else_: a good team leader will still not lose any companions, while a bad team leader will still lose (only) one.

* * *

><p><strong>Boarding Specialist:<strong>

* * *

><p>The boarding specialist serves a new role entirely, during the second-phase of the operation. After the science-specialist has been selected, EDI alerts Shepard that the Collector Cruiser, while dead in the water, is still showing signs of a functioning computer network. If EDI could gain access to the Collector Cruiser's on-board computer network, she could use the contents of its systems to help her take over the Collector Base systems. However, scans show that the artificial gravity has been taken off-line, and also that there are still plenty of live Collectors on board the ship: this will be a zero-gravity, high-combat environment.<p>

**Jacob, Tali, and Grunt** are the best specialists: Jacob's experience as a corsair (and even his recruitment mission) included ship-boarding operations, Tali's zero-g expertise is from Migrant Fleet life and training, and Grunt has been pod-trained in zero-gravity fighting (something he and Okeer will tell Shepard if Shepard has talked to them). Though everyone on the team has been through basic low-g combat, no one else has this sort of training. There are caveats: as a prime-candidate for team leader, Jacob may have already been wounded. Tali may have died during the vent sequence. Grunt's specialization is established in on-Normandy dialogue, but at this point Grunt will say that he wants someone else to go because he dislikes zero-g wants to fight on the station, he can crush Collectors under his heel. Grunt is thus a false-negative flag: he is valid, but will give a 'hint' that he isn't.

The cost of a good specialist is that they can not be used later in the suicide mission. Though they survive and make a dramatic zero-g re-docking with the Normandy after jumping out of an exploding Collector Cruiser, they (along with the science specialist) are away from the fight and can't go back. Whoever you send is gone for the rest of the mission.

The cost of a bad specialist is that they die. They succeed in their objective, but never make it off the Collector Cruiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Assassination Specialists:<strong>

* * *

><p>This one goes out to all the <strong>Thane<strong>-fans out there, who never got a mission role to use him for. (Also, **Morinth** and **Legion** apply.) This new specialization is actually optional and merely potential... to an extent.

After Shepard completes the long-walk with the biotic specialist and re-connects with the second team, EDI tells us that her studies of the Collector computer network have revealed something to her: rather than possess any Collector from all the way in Dark Space, Harbinger uses a particular Collector, the Collector General, as a conduit for his Direct Control. If EDI's readings are right (which they are, but she's not sure), she may know where the Collector General is, and that he's being moved. If he can be killed in transit, Harbinger will be unable to possess any more Collectors.

The catch? Whoever goes will have to go deep into un-cleared parts of the base, take up a position, and wait for an opportunity in which the General lets down his guard as he tries to possess another Collector. This is more than a single shot: this is the dedication, patience, and ability to stalk a target and know just when it's time to end a life. Anyone who moves at the wrong time will be blocked by the General's barriers, or be detected. So it takes more than a sniper rife. Only people capable of cold-blooded (or no-blooded) killing need apply: moralists or impatient persons need not apply. Yes, Garrus is the false-flag, as here his impatience will get the worst of him.

The cost of a good specialist is that the Assassin dies, cut off by Collectors and unable to make it to the fall-back point before the base's blast wave is triggered. Their sacrifice is not without meaning, however: Harbinger is gone for the mission finale, including the final boss fight.

The cost of a bad specialist is that the Assassin fails to kill the Collector General, only wounding him, and then dies. Harbinger spawns during the final battle, but only once per wave. Harbinger does not 'transfer' to a pre-existing Collector from the same wave.

But hey! Specialist dying either way isn't fun, right? And didn't I say sending a specialist was optional, if Shepard didn't trust EDI? So, technically, couldn't you pass on the Assassination mission? Sure.

The cost of not making any attempt at all is that the Collector General is alive and unharmed, right as Shepard is trying to take down the Reaper and then get out of there. During the final battle, Harbinger spawns much more frequently as it tries to stop Shepard, making the battle a good deal more difficult. During the 'we must get away!' cinematic, however, the real cost weighs in: Harbinger is among the Collectors that pursue Shepard's team, and Harbinger is able to take down both of Shepard's team-mates that Shepard fought the final battle with, if they survived the Fall.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanguard Specialist(s):<strong>

* * *

><p>The Vanguards are a replacement for the Hold the Line at the last-phase of the Suicide Mission, chosen just after Shepard decides the Assassination specialist. As Shepard's team makes the final push ahead, the rest of the surviving members (always at least one at this point if maximum-loss is persued) need to hold back the Collectors for Shepard.. and so that anyone else can retreat back to the Normandy, while they hold the line. This is a suicide assignment: no question, no negotiation. Anyone told to hold the line as the Vanguards of our victory will say their goodbye's now, because they ain't coming back.<p>

Even if Shepard pursues maximum loss of companions, there is always at least one companion left to hold the line. Whoever Shepard doesn't take personally will be Vanguard by default. If there are more, then Shepard will select his team, and select two vanguards.

The twist about the Vanguard specialist is that there are no 'dominant' specialists. There are two qualifications for a good Vanguard: is the companion loyal, and are they unharmed. If the answer is 'yes' to both for both characters... congratulations. You have a solid vanguard. You could have Samara the Justicar facing down impossible odds side by side with the Cerberus-Loyalist Miranda. Soon-to-die Thane can stand by the younger Jacob Taylor. Or maybe Tali, all alone, will hold back the Collector tide. Aim for the optics, Chikita!

The costs of a good pair of vanguards is that they die. Simple as that. From Grunt to Garrus, Mordin to Morinth, whoever you leave behind will die. No variation and no appeal. You go into the choice having been explicitly told they will die holding the line, and they will. They're final moments are shown as they fight to the end, being overrun by husks, scions, and finally overwhelmed by a Praetorian.

The costs of a _bad_ pair of vanguards, or just one vanguard, is that not only do they die but any other survivors won't make it back to the Normandy as well. If just one vanguard is not good, the pair fails. You could very well lose nearly half of Shepard's team from this decision alone if you choose badly at just this one event. To top it off, the bad vanguards can't keep the Collectors off Shepard: the Collectors receive an additional number of drones in each wave, giving Shepard more to shoot at and more to be shot by.

* * *

><p>How this progresses:<p>

Team Leader (1) - Vents

| Shepard Sequence One

Team Leader (2) - Science - Biotic - Boarding

| Shepard and the Long Walk

Assassin - Vanguards

| Human Reaper finale (and the Fall)

* * *

><p>How does this play out?<p>

Bloodily. The first sign that things don't necessarily go as plan is when the tech specialist burns alive, even on a good selection. While Legion might scream less than Tali, the prospect at the start that you can get them out, and then the failure to do so because of something as basic as a sealed hatch, takes away any heroic high from the cinematic of making it to the base at all. (Which, by the way, no longer has the 'did you buy this tech' checks: too many die already as it is.)

Out of eleven companions, you will always lose four at a minimum: one in the Vents, two Vanguards, and choosing to send an Assassin or Shepard's two team members to Harbinger. This is the 'best' playthrough, mind you. All the best choices, and even Commander Shepard loses a third of his or her command: Butchers of Torfan certainly get a nod here.

But losses don't mean you did badly. Doing badly has you lose far more. Two for bad team leaders, one in the vents, one for the biotics, one for the science, one for the ship boarding:six members, over half your team, even before the Vanguards and Assassin. Factor in the Fall, where harmed/unloyal companions die there, and total-death for the party is very, very possible no matter how loyal everyone is.

Make no mistake. This is not a finale that panders to the player's ego by telling them how awesome they are for getting the 'No One Left Behind' achievement: the reward for only losing four is 'Minimal Losses.' This is war, and a war against the only truly undefeated enemy in the galaxy's existence. No one gets by without losing something, even if the best choices are made.

You can win. But your victory will be won by blood and sweat and maybe some tears. It won't be handed to you for the cost of upgrade-resources and a few easy decisions.

But there's always a bright side. There are no deaths in the approach to the base itself, while the crew that was captured will always be picked up with the scientist. The only factor is 'how soon did you do it' to determine if the fair Kelly Chambers lives or not, but good old Chakwas will always survive.

* * *

><p>Why have such a bloody Suicide Mission?<p>

Well, to start with, it's a _suicide_ mission. While I know many who disagree, I am a firm believer that the only thing less plausible than overcoming impossible odds is overcoming impossible odds without significant costs. And it's also one of the themes of Renegade Reinterpretations: victory comes with sacrifice. People, ideals, whatever. Shepard lost a team member to Saren on Virmire, and the Collector Base was supposed to be far worse than that. Now it is.

One aspect about character death that undermines the effects of 'optional' deaths is that people feel like any avoidable character death is a punishment. Often it is: less story, less satisfying substitues, or simple lack of content. A good example is Wrex and Wreave: in ME2, Wrex's substitute is not only worse for the galaxy and the Krogan, but he's also worse for the player: none of the Wrex-awesome. It's definitely the 'worse' alternative. But when a character death is absolutely unavoidable no matter what, it loses much of its weight due to foreshadowing and unavoidability: it's far harder to hold weight, and can become the cheap sympathy gimmick. Who felt bad about the death of Nihlus?

But when deach is _affectable, but not avoidable,_ you get into some pretty potent territory. The reason that Virmire stands out in ME1 is because of the Ash/Kaiden decision, not Wrex. Wrex's death is avoidable, easily so: have the persuasion check, or do his quest. Once you know about it, it's easy to avoid, and so choosing the 'bad' alternative and killing Wrex has to be a deliberate choice. The same applies with deaths in the Suicide Mission of ME2. But with Ashley and Kaiden, it _**isn't**_ avoidable: no matter how well you fight, how high your paragon/renegade bar, how awesome your upgrades, someone will die. _**But the player is still involved**_: the one who dies is up to you and your influences. Neither Ash or Kaiden is guaranteed to die, but one of them has to.

Of course, this isn't hard for everyone. Some people hate one or the other. Understandable, and unavoidable. If you like one but not the other, it's hardly tough. But with the suicide mission, you have a larger group of people, and a larger group of potential sacrifices: while it may be easy to not care about any one of them, few people will want to see a third of the characters bite the dust. Fewer still will be able to easily arrange which third will: imagine the people who try and leave two unloyal/wounded Vanguards to cover the retreat because they want them to die, only to lose all their survivors as well.

Hands up: who romanced a character their first time, and then stuck them as a mission specialist because you thought they were awesome and you wanted them to prove it? Wrestled with Garrus, and then put him as team leader both times? Did snu-snu with Tali, and then trusted her to do the vents and get you through safely?

Now, who would be affected by hearing Tali burn alive in the vents so soon after a romance scene? Or trusting Garrus to keep it up as a fire team leader twice, only to see him fail? Or someone who romanced Thane and sent him as the Assassin, believing that somehow he'd survive certain death?

There's an element of unpredictability, unexpected results, and far more variation to make the mission feel dangerous. The Suicide Mission is no longer 'did you have everyone's loyalty and pick obvious best choices for a perfect ending': when perfection is impossible, and there is no shame in losing people, the question is preference and results.

Ask not 'did you lose anyone': instead ask 'who did you lose.' The first is a question of success and failure: the second has no stigma.

* * *

><p>Author notes:<p>

Did you not just read them?

So, people who played through it in their heads. How did you play through the suicide mission as you were reading it? Who did you choose... and who died as a result?

We're nearing the very end of Reinterpretations. And by 'nearing,' today I'm making a special end-phase change, to extend it to the end of the week.

Updates at this point will be larger, but every other day until finish (as you just endured). There will be some big thoughts, and bigger speculation as to effects going into ME3.


	68. ME2 Big Decision: The Collector Base

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>Big Decision: The Collector Base<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Shepard, the technology in that base can help Humanity against the Reapers, and beyond."<em>

* * *

><p>This is Renegade Reinterpretation, and the first word in that title alone should remind of the setup of this decision. The Collector Base decision isn't a matter of <em>if<em> you keep the base, but _who_ gets the base. With Shepard having the sole intact IFF on the Normandy, and with Cerberus not yet having created their own copy yet, Shepard is in a position to deliver the IFF to the Omega Relay, and thus the Base itself, to the party of Shepard's choice. Whoever reaches the base first can fortify it, and effectively have exclusive control. This choice isn't made at the Base itself, but in the following congratulatory communication with the Illusive Man.

It's up to Commander Shepard to tell the Illusive Man just where the Normandy is going next to deliver the IFF: The Citadel and the Council, Acturius and the Alliance, or Cerberus's own Minuteman station and the Illusive Man. All three have pros and cons of various sorts, both against the Reapers and beyond. All three are also shaped by the ME1 decision as well, and which decision is Xenonationalist and which is Assimilationist depends on the galactic context.

While the Illusive Man favors Cerberus, Acturius, and the Citadel in that order, none will make a permanent schism between Shepard and Cerberus. The Illusive Man is able to rationalize Human gains to be made from any of the choices, though the further from his control the more disappointed he will be with Shepard.

* * *

><p>In a <strong>Xenonationalist Universe<strong> (Council spared in ME1)

* * *

><p>-Giving the IFF to the Alliance is the <strong>Xenonationalist<strong> option.

Shepard has put his race first and foremost, and given Humanity as a whole maximum advantage in power and bargaining position. The Alliance trades parts of its windfall for further gains but keeps the best long-term gains for itself: the entire Council system benefits modestly, but Humanity most of all. A 'Humanity playing a crisis to its own advantage' option that, while not the most endearing to the Council races, isn't something they wouldn't do themselves.

-Giving the IFF to the multi-species Council is the **Neutral** option. Shepard has chosen to share all the fruits of the Collector/Reaper technology across everyone of many species, strengthening the entire Council system significantly. Humanity's position does not change relative to the rest of the Council, but it's place on the Council and the Council's overall strength is stronger than ever. 'Humanity joining the galaxy ever more surely,' but such gestures don't guarantee future reciprocation. But that's not what's important: defeating the Reapers is, at any cost. Even if that 'cost' is that the Alliance doesn't move ahead in dominance, that's a cost Renegade ruthlessness should be prepared to accept.

-Giving the IFF to Cerberus is the **Assimilationist** option.

With the multi-species Council incorporating the Alliance and organizing its new galactic order,the Alliance is increasing a galactic leader who can't put its own interests ahead of the rest of the galaxy. _Someone_ needs to look out for Humanity's interests, and Cerberus can do that best. The Illusive Man won't lie if Shepard asks what he would use the Base for: he'll use Cerberus to support the Alliance's efforts to integrate into the he will also help Humanity expand its influence into the Terminus, paving the way for the Terminus's inclusion into Council space as part of the Human sphere of influence. But most importantly, Cerberus will use the Base's dividends to bribe, trick, and manipulate events so that even the new Council effectively favors Human interests while every other species believes it was by their own consent and to their own advntage. And Cerberus, like a hidden puppet master, will stick to the shadows and be the conspiracy no one can prove manipulates everything.

* * *

><p>In an<strong> Assimilationist Universe<strong> (Council killed in ME1)

* * *

><p>-Giving the IFF to Cerberus is the <strong>Xenonationalist<strong> option.

The Illusive Man won't deny his intents: besides using the technology to strengthen Cerberus's own forces greatly, even to the strength of a small great power, he intends to promote Human dominance as Cerberus can deliver. What that means, he'll give a hint: he has no designs or desires to conquer the Council races, but the Terminus has long been both the frontier and greatest thorn in Humanity's side, before and after it took control of the Council. With Cerberus as the sole holder of the Collector Base's technology, he would seek to break the Free Hegemony and use Cerberus's new capabilities to take over the Terminus, one secretly (and not-so-secretly) controlled by Cerberus, with Cerberus enabling gradual Alliance expansion and annexation while Cerberus controls those regions with too many aliens for Alliance interests to colonize. With its current holdings and the majority of the Terminus (a quarter of the settled galaxy) in its pocket, Humanity would be by far the strongest race in the galaxy and would increasingly dominate the Council space by weight of size and scope alone. There would be no need for any violent overthrow of the Council system by Cerberus: between the Alliance's sheer expansion and Cerberus's control of the rest of the Terminus, Humanity would be dominant within Council space.

-Giving the IFF to the Alliance is the **Neutral** option.

While the Alliance is nearly synonymous with the new Council, it isn't quite. And when Shepard gives the IFF to the Alliance Brass and leadership on Acturius, it never will be. While much of the technology goes to the same places, the hand that delivers it is different: the Alliance military and civilian leadership will dictate who gets what, not the Assimilationist-idealists who set up the new Council at the Citadel. And the Alliance will always keep the best for itself, and insure that it controls the Human-dominated Council rather than be subsumed by it. Though the Alliance still nominally plays by the rules the new Council sets, there's never any doubt just which party is the dog and which is the tail wagging it.

-Giving the IFF to the Council is the **Assimilationist** option.

While the Council is nearly synonymous with the Alliance, it isn't quite. And when Shepard gives the IFF to the Council on the Citadel, it never will be. The Council uses the Collector Base as its greatest bargaining chip yet, winning over more species and taking new strides in bringing a galactic unity. Unlike the Alliance elites, the Assimilationist idealists on the Council trade the technology for involvement, accelerating progress greatly as minor species come on board in exchange for the new gains... and by controlling the flow of this new advanced technology, the Council has become effectively independent of and superior to the Alliance that started it, answering only to itself. The first non-Human councilor of the new Council, an Elcor, is scheduled to take office by the end of the year.

* * *

><p>What this does it all mean?<p>

* * *

><p>Though the political contextoutcome differs for the epilogue, the three options have the same general effect in terms of the Reaper War in ME3. Giving to the Council is the 'best' in preparing the galaxy to fight the Reapers: giving to the Alliance is second-best, as the Alliance gets the same boost but everyone else gets less. Vis-à-vis the Reapers themselves, giving the base to Cerberus is 'worst': Cerberus doesn't share with the aliens, and Humanity only gets a modest boost. Conceptually, this is all relative to a point scheme for victory in ME3, and you can always beat the reapers regardless of prior choices... though flexibility changes.

Here's the hypothetical ME3 scenario. The Reapers attack Earth, and in the fall the Alliance is forced to evacuate the Sol system and the Alliance navy falls back into the inner colonies after suffering heavy losses. The Alliance alone can not take Earth back. In order to liberate Earth, Shepard needs a military force worth a certain number of 'points', points representing strength. Different allies are worth different numbers of points, and Shepard needs a bare minimum of points. Not all allies are equal: the Turians are worth far, far more than the Rachni or Thorian. Obviously, major choices affect allies as well: the warlike Wreave is more aggressive (and willing to send more help) than Wrex (who prioritizes the survival of the Krogan species), and the Quarian Flotilla that's trying to colonize will be outweighed by a unified Geth.

Various potential factions and allies for the liberation of Earth include the Alliance, the Council (Council fleets), the Council races individually, Rachni, Thorian, Geth (unified/split), Quarians (mobilized/colonized), Council Minor Races, Terminus allies, Cerberus, and so on.

The Collector Base can give a good number of points towards that decisive battle against the Reapers. Who it goes to determines just who gets how many points to whom.

Giving it to the Council for galactic-scale incorporation gives the most points overall: everyone takes advantage of it, everyone is much stronger. The Council Fleets gets a major boost (+10 points on an arbitrary scale), while every member of Citadel space gets an individual boost (+5). Giving the Collector Base to the Alliance means that the Alliance keeps the best for its self, and gives/trades select bits to others. Less is shared, less is gain, with the Alliance getting a disproportionate advantage (Alliance +10, all other Citadel species +2). Cerberus is worst in facing the Reapers, because Cerberus shares with no one but itself and select Human interests (Cerberus +10, Alliance +5, all others +0).

As you can see, there is a 'best' and 'worst' choice for facing down the Reapers. Giving to the Council means the best-prepared galaxy for fighting galactic extinction... but the fewest relative gains for Humanity as a species. At the same time, however, you never go into ME3 doomed to lose. These points can always be made up by recruiting more allies: though the longer (more missions) it takes Shepard to build a coalition the greater the damage to Earth, and you should certainly be able to over-prepare, the actual number of points needed to liberate Earth is a good deal fewer than the points available. ME3 thus becomes a variation of the Suicide Mission: you must prepare, but over-preparing has its own costs, like an increasing loss of the Earth population*.

*But remember: with the Terran Blitz already dispersing most of Humanity across its colonies, even the total loss of Earth wouldn't mean the end of the species as it would be in canon, where 99% of Humanity lives on Earth. A Renegade choice all the way back in the First Contact War still has consequences, and in this case even the total destruction of the Homeworld (again) won't neuter Humanity as a power.

With this setup, the Collector Base and even the obvious objective of ME3 (liberating Earth) become an overall-encompassing moral dilemmas of their own: balancing ambitions of power for the Alliance versus survival against the Reapers. Spreading the gains of the Collector Base mean a stronger galaxy... and a stronger galaxy with stronger allies can liberate Earth quicker, also meaning fewer Humans dying as well. While this won't quite be explicit in the context of ME2 alone, after ME3 people should realize that if they want minimal casualties and most guaranteed victory against the Reapers, the Base to the Council is 'best' for aliens and human casualties alike. There is a 'best' choice for success in the Reaper War.

For after the Reaper War, however... Survival is one factor. But politics and the post-war galaxy also matter as well. Even if you survive the Reapers, the next challenges for the species are just as real, and potentially just as deadly. Whether the Reapers or a reborn Hegemony kill you, you would still be just as dead. The end of the Reapers doesn't mean the end of galactic conflict, and it may not be the end of a war for Human survival.

Liberating Earth isn't the end of ME3. It isn't even the end-game. That takes place in re-taking the Citadel from the Reapers after a surprise attack during the liberation of Earth, and crossing the Citadel Relay to the Dark Citadel counterpart-relay to end the Reaper threat once and for all.

The true final fate of Humanity is decided afterwords... and at the hands of the Council Races, who have regained control of the Citadel. Humanity's day of reckoning has come.

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

This weekend, the two-part finale of Renegade Reinterpretion's ME3. Saturday will see what the Xenonationalists face. Sunday will see the potential end of the Human Council.

Warning: this finale may make you wish genocidal retributions against Aliens.


	69. ME3 Finale: The Reckoning: Xeno

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>ME3 Finale: The Reckoning (Xenonationalist Council)<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Humanity reaps what it sows, Commander. Remember that."<br>_

* * *

><p>The Reckoning is rather simple, if largely hypothetical at this point.<p>

During the liberation of Earth, the Reapers are able to take back the Citadel. The true end-game is the re-capturing of the Citadel, and Shepard using the Citadel Relay to go to dark space counter-Citadel, resolve the Reaper threat once and for all, and returning. Upon the return, however, the free-wheeling fight as everyone was fighting to take the station (from the Reapers, and many factions for themselves) has finally resolved... and the Council races control the Presidium, and thus the relay network.

To get this point, Shepard has made a lot of choices. Some of them don't reflect well on the Human species. Many of them may well have directly harmed the Council races, the opportunism of those who want to screw the aliens to the extreme. It all seems so simple when the galaxy was on the line and you had the power to choose... but now the galaxy isn't on the line, and it's the Council with the power to choose.

Still glad you 'stuck it to the man' at every opportunity? We'll soon see. The Council has long memories, and choices not only in ME3, but ME2 and even ME1 have relevance.

This is for those who saved the Council at the ME1. In doing so, you gained Humanity a Council seat. Since then, however, Humanity has done many things to make many question if that was an appropriate decision...

* * *

><p>In the Xenonationalist Council setting, Humanity's fate is tied to the trust and favor of the Council Races: Humanity will not help lead the galaxy without their consent. Think of this as 'loyalty', with a caveat: convincing a species to aid you in the liberation of Earth doesn't necessarily mean its loyalty. While even 'hostile' groups will help you against the Reapers, a Shepard who, say, let the Turian home world burn shouldn't expect good relations or trust after the Reaper War. Ignoring the plights of minor species won't win any friends either, and only fuels those who would cast Humanity away.<p>

The Reckoning is thus a popularity test for Humanity's continued inclusion in the Big Boys Club. In the case of the Xenonationalist Council, 'is Humanity an acceptable Council species?' If Humanity can win the support of a majority of the galactic powers, Humanity is good. If Humanity can not, Shepard may have screwed species. Though missions are available for completion between the liberation of Earth and the liberation of the Citadel, support is determined by missions done _**before**_ the liberation of Earth. Thus it is, as always, a balancing of your species against the others, as well as balancing the desire to save Earth with minimal casualties with the impetus to gather more allies and support. Taking the time to gain everyone's support, however, guarantees a wiped out Earth.

The 'point' setup for the Xenonationalists is like this: each of the three Council races has a vote, the minor species of Council space collectively have a vote (Minor Species sentiment), and even the rest of the galaxy has influence (the Terminus consensus, influence which can benefit the Council via Humanity). Five points of approval possible in ME3, with three needed to pass. If a group doesn't support you, they are a +0, not a -1.

However, other factors can also apply, for better and worse. Letting the contents of Kasumi's greybox leak out is a -1 penalty. Letting the Rachni live is considered highly irresponsible, and worth a -1. Who you give the Collector Base to also has a heavy effect: +1 if you gave it to the Council, no change if you gave it to the Alliance, and a -1 penalty if you gave it to Cerberus. A +1 from a successful X/P persuasion check during the Reckoning, as a potential deal-sealer. A bonus +1 if ALL the Council is on board with you. Etc. The standard is as much 'responsible galactic leader' (not screwing others, not taking crazy risks with the galaxy) as it is 'did you support the right people in ME3'.

In practice, you are always able to pass the check from the start of ME3: it might require you support only the Citadel races in mutually-exclusive conflicts with non-Citadel species, and it might require that you sacrifice Earth in order to get all five points of galactic support (an automatic pass), and it otherwise might lock in your meta-gaming, but just as you can always beat the Reapers, you can always pay a price for a 'good' ending. Unlike, say, the Assimilationist Council, which can be locked-in as screwed from the get-go.

This is a common thread across the Xenonationalist endings: it is more forgiving, and it is simpler to cope with. The Xenonationalists have established them in alliance with a xenonationalism system, and so long as they play by the rules, it can come out well. If you try and play bull in a china shop after signing up, things will go less well. And compared to the Assimilationist galaxy, even the 'bad' endings for Humanity aren't all that bad.

The endings are tied with the ME1 and ME2 end-game choices. ME1 set us on this Xenonationalist path. ME2 leaves us with three base decisions, and the pass/fail consequences for each.

* * *

><p>XC: Gave base to Council.<p>

Pass the Check:

Humanity is warmly welcomed, and has the trust of most of the Council and galaxy. Though ties with individual species may have suffered from choices in ME3, these were costs of war: the Alliance's repeated history of saving and strengthening the Council system has earned it overall acceptance as a worthy, established power on the Council as the galactic rebuilding effort begins. Humanity has never been as accepted by the species of Citadel space, and the Council invests considerable aid to help Humanity back on its feet equally with the rest of the Council.

Fail the Check:

Though Humanity is recognized as a Council species once again for its past actions and for its role in the Reaper War, its decisions during the Reaper War have only isolated it. With many betrayals of expectations as a Council species, the Humanity is once again rightly viewed with animosity and suspicion by most: in the time Citadel Space needed unity the most, Humanity was nearly a rogue state, sacrificing other species for its own designs. The Alliance, while not expelled, soon found itself isolated within Citadel space much like the Batarian Hegemony once was, with no allies and no friends in the system and only its Council vote and own strength to advance its interests. It will be hundreds of years before even the Asari memories fade with time, and a Human Reconciliation can begin.

* * *

><p>XC: Gave base to the Alliance<p>

Pass the Check:

Though Humanity put itself first, it also proved itself willing to expend itself in the defense of the galaxy as a whole. Humanity is welcomed back to the Council, and primed with the technology of the Collector Base the Alliance becomes the galaxy's greatest engine of recovery... and the Alliance uses that position to its own advantage. The first to recover from the war and the first to profit from the rebuilding, Humanity thrives on the boons of the Collector Base technology. Rising past the Asari economy, matching Salarian espionage abilities, and even eclipsing the Turian military strength, the Alliance and Humanity becomes the first among equals in Council Space. The single most powerful species in the galaxy, and tied with solid alliances to other Citadel species, Humanity has set a great path for itself in the galaxy, and one all but guaranteed to continue for the foreseeable future as the Collector Base is better understood and utilized.

Fail the Check:

The Alliance is found too self-interested and too eager to weaken its fellow Council members for its own advantage, its actions in ME3 proof of the oversight of the Council after ME1. Though it no longer inspires the fear it once did, it has lost the fragile trust of the Council and galaxy, and is not trusted with power. The Alliance is stripped of Council status and Spectres and put on a three-hundred year moratorium: if the Alliance can prove itself an acceptable species, regaining the trust of a majority the Associate and Council Species by the end of that time, it will be readmitted as a Council member. The Alliance is left to rebuild on its own while the Council focuses on poorer, less advanced species. Though poorer than it might otherwise be the Alliance does well enough on its own that it enters an internal debate about whether to pursue reconciliation, or to leave for the Terminus and make its own way, independent of but not hostile towards the Council. This may not be solely a Human inclination, as rumors that the Armistice may be mutually and peacefully ended are prevalent at the highest halls of power in Human and Council space.

* * *

><p>XC: Gave base to Cerberus<p>

Pass the Check:

Though Humanity, and Shepard in particular, raised may eyebrows with their choice of allies and actions in the Reaper War, ultimately Humanity pulled through and overcame these doubts. Welcomed back as a Council member, the Alliance resumed its spot on the Council and helped organize the galactic rebuilding effort, including the reconstruction of Earth with help from its Council allies. But the Alliance benefited from a surprising and unanticipated post-war recovery as Human corporations claimed breakthrough after breakthrough in the analysis of the Reaper technology and debris across the galaxy. Beating their alien competitors to every discovery by a generation or more, galactic technology increasingly became synonymous with human technology as more and more of the traditional corporate giants were outmatched, their own technology increasingly obsolete. Some of these ancient alien giants fell to corporate takeovers or mergers with the Human groups. Others fell to mysterious circumstances, especially anyone who dared violate the Council's strict ban on indoctrination research. Even in the Terminus Human commerce thrived, even if said 'commerce' was often in the form of PMC's of surprisingly well trained and equiped human veteran groups. Within a generation the Human Lobby became a galactic common phrase as Human interest groups became some of the most successful, and suspiciously persuasive, influence-groups across the galaxy... but no evidence of foul play has ever been proven and reported, and politicians or investigators who look too closely or oppose too loudly often find themselves convinced to focus elsewhere.

Fail the Check:

Humanity showed itself too self-centered and too eager to sacrifice its fellow Citadel members in the name of its own survival and interests, and so was removed from the Council. Given the same three-hundred moratorium to redeem itself, but no possibility of ending the Armistice, the Alliance struggled to rebuild on its own. The burden of rebuilding was eased by a post-war reconstruction charity by successful Human corporations, who it was widely recognized could have prospered even more had they not invested so much capital into Human rebuilding and expansion efforts. 'Morally just, economically dense' became the dismissive label for many of these human corporations, even as their alien peers competed with eachother to crack the secrets of Reaper technology from the plentiful debris despite the many Council restrictions. None, however, ever succeeded at cracking the secrets of indoctrination, as such research was always uncovered and always worthy of disruption by a Spectre. The Terminus frontier was about the only sphere of significant growth and expansion for the Alliance for a generation, until a sustained lobbying campaign from Human interest groups amazed galactic observors by convincing the Council to re-admit Humanity mere decades, not centuries, after it had been cast down. No evidence of bribery on the part of the Councilors involved was ever found.

* * *

><p>Author Note:<p>

Xenonationalist outcomes. Nothing close to 'one species to rule them all', but nothing terribly bad either. It's more of a blow to ego and status than to the species's survival.

While xenonationalism has always been closely tied to xenophobic and racist thoughts, its also been the spectrum with a element of 'healing' about it. I hesitate to use the word, but it fits. When people are affected by severe traumas, there are two ways that they have to choose between: they can try to go back to the way things were before, pretending the event never happened while holding the scars, or they can let themselves be changed by the event and driven in new directions. Neither is intrinsically 'right': both are reactions to the event, and both can be for better or worse. But xenonationalism is the 'return to the pre-FCW' mentality: the unsightly scars are the racism and other flaws, some of which may diminish with time.

Thus, 'recovery' and 'time' are two of the themes of the Xenonationalist endings. When you have a good ending, things are particularly good, and so far from the darkest days that might even be called idealistic. When you have a bad ending, things may get better in the future, and it still isn't as bad as the First Contact War. A Reckoning is not necessarily a punishment. Humanity simply may not truly be ready to be a normal species ready to cooperate and work in a multi-lateral system by pre-established rules, and Shepard is the symbol for that. The Xenonationalism endings are really just that, seeing if you can abide by galactic standards and expectations.

A few personal notes about the three different ending routes.

The Base-to-Council path is actually the hardest ending to 'fail' in the Reinterpretation: you already start with +1 point no matter what, and only need _two_ other votes of confidence to pass. To fail it, you have to pretty much go out of your way to do so, deliberatly crossing Council allies and taking risks with galactic stability. But if you are even on the Xenonationalist path in the first place, you probably aren't the sort of person to do that either. This route has the strongest 'eventual return of paragons' undertones for those who like the never-reforming Council System, and I doubt many of them would ever see the 'bad' end.

The Base-to-Alliance may well be the 'best' route for traditional Xenonationalists, for both good and bad endings. It's non-hostile, non-malevolent, and non-occupational dominance for the Alliance if you pass, and the only ending that actually opens the door to the Alliance peacibly breaking away from the Council system if you fail. The Council would have some human cloning facilities of its own, just in case Humans went crazy in the future, but the big empahsis I want to make is that while the Alliance isn't trusted for galactic leadership, it isn't really feared either. Remember that Xenonationalism's big thing is not dominating or conquering others, and that would largely apply in the Terminus as well. It wouldn't be an amiccable divorce, but Xenonationalist Humanity isn't the all-counquering expansionist terror that the FCW Humanity was feared to be. The Armistice was aimed at the FCW Humanity, but a peaceful divorce with Xenonationalist Humanity might well be to the preference of both sides. So Base-to-Alliance gives an 'ideal' superpower spin if you pass the check (the US position in western Europe post Marshal Plan after WW2, without a Cold War elsewhere), but a self-sufficient Humanity should you fail. Some people might deliberatly fail, I suspect, and it would certainly fit with people who, while they don't want a Human empire over others, don't want to side with the Council either.

The Base-to-Cerberus endings focus little on Cerberus itself, but much on its effects. With the advance start and better quality of the Collector Base, Cerberus front-companies dominate the post-war galaxy's Reaper reverse-engineering tech race. In the 'good' end in which the Alliance gets back to the Council at the start, that means while the Council helps Humanity rebuild, Cerberus (Human) interests are dominating the galactic economy and taking over, with Cerberus keeping things uneven in Human favor. In a 'bad' end, Cerberus is making up for the loss of Council support, and is too busy helping Humanity recover to take over the galactic economy. The unsaid implication in both routes is that indoctrination is out of the hands of the public players... and in Cerberus's (exclusive) control at some point after the war. Whether this is carefully used to entrench the Human Lobby, or to indoctrinate the Council to re-admit Humanity, Cerberus has first and exclusive control of indoctrination tech, and uses it to establish itself as a galactic illuminati who subtly manipulate the galaxy to Human gain. This is definitely a twist on the much-feared Cerberus, brought about by the Xenonationalist direction of Humanity: Cerberus isn't out to create a Human-led multispecies empire (which the Alliance/Humanity doesn't want), and so 'Human dominance' takes other methods and means.


	70. ME3 Finale: The Reckoning: Assim

Renegade Reinterpretations

* * *

><p>ME3 Finale: The Reckoning (Assimilationist Council)<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Humanity reaps what it sows, Commander. Remember that."<br>_

* * *

><p>The context leading up to the Reckoning is largely the same regardless of Council. Shepard has gathered a fleet of allies. Shepard has liberated Earth. The Reapers have taken the Citadel. Shepard, the Alliance, and just about everyone in the galaxy is fighting over the Citadel, and galactic power. Some you may have to fight as you push forward. Others may fall in line. Consequences arise. When Shepard returns from the Dark Citadel, the Council Races have gained an upper hand in control of the Citadel and are facing down the Alliance... and with the present species of the galaxy watching.<p>

The Reckoning for Humanity occurs as the Council means to take back what it considers rightfully its own. All that stands between it and a return to power are the remnants of the Alliance force, and any alien allies willing to stand behind it to rebuff the old Council.

The Reckoning for the Assimilation Council isn't a judgment dispensed by the Council: it's the purest legitimacy test for galactic leadership. Legitimacy as the galactic leader is not measured by Alliance fleets, but by the species who prefer a Human Council to the old one.

* * *

><p>The Assimilationist Legitimacy check is similar to the Xenonationalist, but differs in scope and target audience. For the Xenonationalist Reckoning, it was the opinion of the Council Races that dominated, while minor Citadel species had barely any say and non-Citadel species had no say at all. The Assimilationist Reckoning differs: it is the minor species, both in and out of Citadel Space, that determine the outcome. While individually none of them could compare to the Council Races, collectively they can enable Humanity to throw them out. The Council Races are the odd species out, having less of an impact.<p>

The Assimilationist Reckoning is a case of that Humanity either wins big, or losses bad. There is no middle ground (unlike the Xenonationalist endings), and there is no guarantee of even the possibility of success when starting ME3. This is _**meant** _to be harder and more difficult to reach any ideal outcomes. Many choices for allies and support are mutually exclusive with some other cause, particularly the rapid liberation of Earth. The Council Races remain the best choices to liberate Earth quickly and with minimal casualties, given their exceptional strength gained in a single mission, but it's the non-Council races you need to recruit and earn the loyalty of for the end... and that's an unknown future twist balanced against the immediate loss of life on Earth. Of course, that's if it's even possible to pass the Reckoning: you can well and truly screw yourself out of most of your allies and support during ME1 and ME2, and force yourself to have to pursue specific choices in ME3 for even a hope of passing. Again, difficulty and inflexibility are deliberate.

Minor species/groups who can be rallied to support the Alliance include, but are not limited to: the Associate species (Volus, Hanar, Elcor), Terminus groups (Vorcha, Krogan, Quarians, Geth, Aria), the ME1 options (Rachni, Thorian), and finally the (Alliance) Batarians. Additionally, under very specific conditions the Salarians can be convinced to betray the Old Council attempt and side with the Alliance, and Shepard can encourage an Asari pro-Human movement to support the Assimilationist Council, making for a top total of 13 _potential_ votes of galactic legitimacy in favor of the Human Council. Get seven or more Legitimacy Points, and you win the Reckoning.

Not, mind you, that you'll ever get all thirteen votes. It's an absolute impossibility even when most meta-gamed playthrough, because of mutually exclusive options (Geth/Quarians, Krogan/Salarians), and most players will import some combination of choices that has invalidated _somebody._ The general concept of the groupings include...

The Associate species (Volus, Hanar, Elcor) are 'easy' votes to swing. Though they contribute little to the liberation of Earth on their own, these three species are _always_ available come ME3. Simple and sweet, the main requirement is that you save/help them survive the Reapers. The main reason why people would not want to do them is because doing so would likely increase the number of lives lost on Earth, but for little help in the liberation. As species that have long been ignorred by the old Council for thousands of years, having the Human Council (and Shepard) not leave them for last in the face of grave trouble is key to convincing them that supporting the Human Council is in their own interests rather than return to the old also-eternal marginalization.

The Terminus/non-Council groups fall into more story-driven arcs. There are more of them than any other group, but in-fighting and a lack of unity weakens them (as do ME2 disqualification-choices). The Quarians will not support the Alliance unless you chose an Assimilationist Admiral during Tali's trial. The Geth will not offer their support unless you unified them, as the divided uber-Xenonationalist Geth won't even have that much to do with galactic politics. Given that Geth/Quarian peace can only occur with a divided Geth, it is impossible to have them both support the Alliance. Krogan support depends on who the leader is, what Mordin's loyalty mission was, the ME3 Krogan issue, and potentially the Rachni. Aria (representing a number of Terminus groups) and the Vorcha Free State would be more conventional moral delimmas: they'll trade their support in exchange for something you might not otherwise want to do (restore/expand/legalize Aria's criminal empire, ship all Vorcha in the galaxy to the Vorcha Free State). In general, the Terminus groups don't have a great history with the Council, but don't have any particular reason to care for Humanity either: it's only if Humanity has affected them in a positive manner they appreciate that they might put their own necks on the line in return.

The ME1 options of the Thorian and the Rachni would first depend on not killing them in ME1, but also resolving some issue that comes up in ME3. A good mission for the Thorian is that a Reaper is trying to indoctrinate it: Shepard can either kill the Thorian and take all the Feros-based forces for the liberation of Earth (high number of Liberation points), or help the Thorian recover, but have to leave much of the Feros garrison to protect the colony and so have fewer forces for Earth (low liberation points, +1 Legitimacy point). The Rachni would make prime candidates for a 'friendly fire' crisis: the Rachni are being attack by, say, Krogans, who think the un-indoctrinated Rachni are actually indoctrinated by the Reapers. The Rachni and Krogan make another good mutually exclusive support option as well. These two ME1 options are mostly pure-reward for not committing genocide in ME1, with minimal complications.

The (Alliance) Batarians would deal heavily with the Batarian Rebellions that Shepard inadverdantly started in Arrival. It would take place on Khar'shan, of course, but past that I can't say too much without seeing how ME3 handles the Batarian Rebellions of canon. A potential delimma could be whether the Alliance will defend Khar'shan or abandon it to the Reapers after an evacuation of loyal Residents: stripping defenses from Khar'shan gives you forces for Earth, but no support , while leaving defenses on Khar'shan doesn't help you on Earth but motivates the Batarian elements in the Alliance to stand by it vis-a-vis the Council. This would take place in a larger context, of course: Batarian Residents balancing the threat of their lives to their demands for inclusion into the Alliance on their terms. Besides the legitimacy-support/liberation-support delimma, the ultimate fate of Batarians within the Alliance would also be settled here as well.

The two potential Council defections, the Salarians and the Asari, are tentative concepts. They play on two themes mentioned long ago: the seeming Salarian pragmatism with the Human Council, and the Asari cultural civil war over Asari-Human relations. The first is rather conventional: if Shepard saves the Salarians and respects their interests (and sides with them vis-a-vis the Krogan), along with some other requirements, the Salarian daltrasses can be persuaded to side with Humanity at the Reckoning, preferring the spoils and concessions of a significant supporter to a long and bloody war that could well leave them worse off. A few speach checks would certainly be involved, both on the Salarian homeworld and on the Citadel itself, and in the end the Salarians would step back and leave the Turians and Asari in an epic double-cross of galaxy-shaping proportions (but only, _only_, if their defection serves the winning team: if Humanity would lose regardless, they won't). The second plays to the Asari civil culture war, and the disunited structure of the Asari city states: while the Asari cultural norms (and Justicars) dislike them, the so-called Pocket Purebloods have significant numbers and desires to be closer to Humanity, not opposed. Via some ME3 missions, with possible roles played by Morinth and Samara, the Alliance can support a de-facto secession of a small number of these city states. These smaller number of city-states will break with the main Asari force and step behind the Alliance during the Reckoning, with a culture war leading to a sub-culture revolt. The Salarian and Asari defectors offer an example of how the Council Races are not as unified as they wish to portray, and how the Humans can benefit from playing up divisions in the ranks.

The Turian Heirarchy has no planned dissent element, though the independent Turian colonies may be reconsidered in the future. Probably not, though.

Now that you know the general intent/focus of the individual groups, one last point: the Collector Base. Unlike the Xenonationalist Reckoning, the Assimilationist Reckoning has fewer extra +/- modifiers to shape the score: the only positives are loyal allies, and the only potential negatives are the Kasumi greybox and the Collector Base. Species won't exactly be wow-ed by Human leadership if the base is given to Cerberus, which decreases infleunce once again. Same with the Kasumi Greybox. Together, a -2 legitimacy can be crippling to anyone hoping to pass. The Reckoning can be very hard if you aren't conscientious towards the views of others...

* * *

><p>AC: Gave Base to Council<p>

…and much easier if you bypassed Human dominance for a genuine Assimilationist Council, which offers a +2 points of legitimacy along with the military bonuses for the liberation of Earth. With the shared Collector Base dividends making the Volus, Hanar, and Elcor worthwhile military allies for the Liberation of Earth, and the +3 legitimacy from them for recruiting them before the liberation of Earth, players would only need another two to four legitimacy to pass. That is always achievable in the course of ME3, and gives you the most pick-and-choose options of any Assimilationist ending. Rather than fixate on which choices will get you political support, players can focus a bit more on shaping their ideal galaxy: you don't need everyone's help, so you have the luxury of saying 'no' to individuals. This is definitely the epilogue-world builder's favorite, which goes hand in hand with the theme of a genuine Assimilationist Council remaking the entire galaxy. Heavy reward, of course, is balanced by the 'worst' ending for Humanity as a power if you fail.

Pass the Check:

Rallying the species of the galaxy behind it to push the old Council back, the Assimilationist Council proved once and for all that it's galactic reorganiztion was not simply something that the species of Council Space suffered through, but actually a reformation that many in the galaxy, Council and Terminus space, supported. The New Council, re-established in its position thanks to the consent and support of the minor species, organized the rebuilding of the post-war galaxy for all the species, not just Humanity. Many Terminus species were invited to join the new Citadel Space, and many accepted. The old Council races, those who committed treason against the New Council, were exiled to the Terminus and their relays to Citadel Space locked down until such times that the Council deemed them (or colonies seeking to leave them) humble and deserving re-entry into Citadel Space. For those who stood by it, the Council rewarded with exceptional privilages and rewards, including the expansion of the Council with the addition of honorary Council status (voting rights, but no veto). Bolstered by new allies and new legitimacy from many species, the once-demeaned Human Council eventually became known as the Council, its purpose the service of the galaxy of which Humanity was just a large part.

Fail the Check:

Though the Human Council successfully led the war against the Reapers, it's lack of care for the other species of the galaxy led the rest of the galaxy to merely watch as the old Council Races tore the Human Council down and resume control. The vengeful Council cast Humanity out, sealing all its relays except those that allowed it or the Terminus to reach the Human interior. Half of Human space was lost before the Alliance successfully destroyed its own end of Relay 314, the first of many sacrificed relays in an endless, bloody war Humanity would never be able to win. Mellinia after the fall of Earth and the Turian assimilation of most of the Human species as a vassal state, sporatic fighting still occurs as Council patrols hunt out remnants and hidden Human colonies.

* * *

><p>AC: Base to Alliance<p>

Giving the Base to the Alliance gives you a signficant bonus to the liberation of Earth, but no legimacy points. This middle-road will depend a lot on prior choices for possible allies. Your choices may be restricted, but there will usually be at least a bit of leeway for coming out on top. Call it reflective of nations as a whole: nations who want to stay on top quickly find that while you'd be surprised what they can do from a position of power, you'd be amazed at what they won't do lest they lose power. Power is not liberating, but quite often restraining.

Pass the Check:

When the minor species of the galaxy rallied behind the nakedly self-serving Human Council, the Alliance proved what the Council Races never wanted to believe: that the Alliance was simply better at running the galaxy than the Council Races were. Though it was more nakedly self-serving than the Council of old had ever been, the Human Council still addressed the concerns of other species better than the self-absorbed Council ever had, and many of the minor species figured that if they were going to remain marginalized forever, they might as well support the marginalizer who served them better. And they were right: though the Alliance kept it's exclusive grip on the all-human Council, those that supported the Alliance were richly rewarded with generous privileges and concessions that served them well. Those that had tried to overthrow the Alliance were exiled into the Terminus, their relays shut down, left to wither on their own or to be eventually dealt with by the Alliance as it desired. The Human Peace settled on the galaxy, and if it served the Alliance and its incorporated species first and foremost... then so it did, just as the Council of old's Galactic Stability had always favored itself as well.

Fail the Check:

When the Council Races overthrew the Human Council and reclaimed the Citadel, they had intended to use the Citadel's controls to shut off all the Human Relays. But the Alliance, understanding more about the Reaper artifacts than the Council, was able to manipulate the Dark Switches on its own internal relays to keep them activated. Though the outer half of Human space beyond Relay 314 fell, with the sacrifice of the far side of Relay 314 and internal lanes of Relay travel the Alliance was able to hold off, if never truly end, the Turian invasions. Though the Council tried and failed for centuries to break through and defeat the Alliance, ultimately new matters to attend to, such as the reconstruction of a new Batarian species-state, and new fears took precedence as the Human Threat decreases in the public mind. A mellinia later, Humans haven't been seen outside Human space in centuries, more of a myth mothers use to scare their children than a clear and present danger. Humans seem content enough to stay behind the sundered Relay 314, and the wider galaxy is more than happy enough to leave them as the feared species of history. (Except in the darkest and most secret halls of the Citadel, where Spectres and STG whisper dark rumors about new relays being found in the Dark Space between solar systems, relays that do not respond or open to any Reaper IFF.)

* * *

><p>AC: Base to Cerberus<p>

It's said that power is hard to gain, but easy to lose, and this applies especially to Cerberus. Those who give the base to Cerberus in the name of doing whatever they want are going to have to be the most careful of how they treat others, unless they consider massive amounts of suffering and strife preferable. While Cerberus provides a 'fall back' of sorts for the Assimilationists, a hedging of bets, that hedge alo makes a good ending harder to reach: a -1 legitimacy can be hard to overcome in ME3, unless you've been metagaming from the start.

Pass the Check:

If Humanity passes the Legitimacy Test, the Human Council's dominance is unquestioned… likely because those figures of note who do rarely last for long, lest they meet a tragic accident or have a revelation of the virtues of human governance after a sudden, short disapperance from public. Through coercion, bribery, and possibly some sincere support and preference of the Human Council to the old, the Alliance was able to throw out the old Council species that tried to overthrow it. Species that were loyal in Humanity's hour of trial were rewarded: they are comfortable in their position, respected and accepted by the Alliance, and most notably truly independent species (so long as in their independence they do not overtly oppose the Alliance or Council). The traitorous species, if they survive, are not: the galaxy is Humanity's occuptation zone as it moves to bring order to the resistive Council Races and the Terminus species that still harass it. The relays of nearly the entire Terminus, now including the former Council races, are shut off as the Alliance mobilizes for a war of pacification against the Terminus. With the extranet and relay travel cut off, it takes years before the slow-FTL traders bring rumors of what is occuring beyond the borders of Citadel space: stories of armies of Human clones marching on worlds across the Terminus, non-alliance fleets above former Council worlds, battering defenses. Few know the truth: the claims of refugees who make it to Citadel space, and even a few luckless ambassadors seeking peace, are contradictory and impossible for the Alliance alone to be responsible for. The only clear truth is the most frightening one: as the Human Council gradually re-opens the Relays into the Terminus to claim a system or world, the colonies once there may well have been Reaped and Indoctrinated during the Reaper War. No one living there, Human or Alien, can remember a time they were called the Terminus. To a colony they all claim to have been Alliance worlds cut off during the Reaper War... even colonies that had never had relations with the Alliance. Many worlds now have significant, even majority, Human populations where none had lived before: when Thessia is reclaimed, the Asari there are a minority on their own homeworld. The Council never identifies who or how this pacification of the Terminus came to be, and soon the Alliance 'reincorporates' worlds it had never claimed before. No independent species in Citadel Space wants to find out what occured, lest the same happen to them as well.

Fail the Check:

When the Human Council was overthrown, few were surprised or terribly dismayed. When the resurgent Council found that the Citadel itself had been sabotaged, the controls of the Relay Network itself disabled beyond repair, many were... especially as reports began to emerge of Human sabotage across Citadel Space began to flow in, Not simply the surprise spoiler attacks the Council itself had engaged during the start of the Krogan Rebellions, but even key Relays across Citadel Space had been manually shut down as Dark Switches were triggered. Without exclusive control of the Mass Relay network, and with many of their own relays victim to sabotage, the Second Council-Human War was not the walkover many hoped for but the bloodbath everyone had always feared. As many died in the first two years than had died in the Reaper War, and instrumental to this continuation of the war was the rise of Cerberus. Long hidden armory worlds were unleashed, hidden fleets and clone armies joined the Alliance, and though even the Alliance inner colonies were ravaged by Turian fleets and Council bio-weapons that killed half of the Human population, the Council failed to push Humanity out of its outer colonies and behind Relay 314, or even to destroy Relay 314 themselves. A decade later, with both sides decimated and devastated and unable to continue the war, a cease-fire was signed and the Alliance became the newest member of the Terminus. While the Council hurried to rebuild and recover, the Alliance was surrounded by the opportunistic warlords and pirates that sought to feast on it in its weakend state. The Alliance and Cerberus fought back, overthrowing and subordinating and expanding until Human Space _was_ the Terminus, an empire of Humans and Batarians and a thousand other groups and species that had been subdued before they could flee to the protection of Council space. And so history returned with a vengance: the Council, dominant in its borders, fearing the united Terminus that hates it even as both find that hostile co-existence and trade are preferable to war. Few Council species ever set foot inside the capital of Acturius, however. When talks must occur, they occur on Omega, the Cerberus bastion that secures the Terminus and guards the Omega Relay, gate to the heart of power of Cerberus.

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>

* * *

><p>Author Notes:<p>

The Assimilationist Reckoning, in my opinion, is the more interesting one. If the Xenonationalist Reckoning was by the Council System's standards, the Assimilationist Reckoning is about truly galactic leadership. The first was concerned first and foremost with the three Council species, and didn't care about the non-Citadel species besides the Terminus Consensus. The Assimilationist Council is different: Humanity made the attempt at being a single leader for the entire galaxy and so every race in the galaxy, not just the Council species, have a say about whether they accept Humanity as said leader. History has a way of showing that rulers only rule at the toleration of the ruled. Lose the ability to force them to tolerate, and only their willingness will keep you strong.

What does that mean in practice? Among other things, not caring about others is a prime way to get yourself screwed. He who won't help others won't be helped in return. While the 'bad' Base-to-Cerberus ending might appeal to the truly depraved, I repeat myself. Genocide, conquest, counter-genocide and counter-conquests on a galactic scale, followed by a history of mutual hate and conflict: if you think this is desirable, you are depraved.

The 'good' endings are far more of 'you get out what you put in' deal, which fits the theme of Assimilationists making a new sort of galaxy. Post-racial idealists can get a world with the truly Assimilationist Council. Naked xenonationalists who want superpowerdom can have a singular dominant Alliance, with the caveat of the species the Alliance incorporates: it isn't the best of all superpowers, but it isn't the worst either. And those who want to outright subjugate every enemy of humanity... well giving the base to Cerberus will do that. If you're proud of the implied racial cleansings, however, again: you are depraved.

I like the Assimilationist endings as a concept. They, and the choices that lead to them, very much have a 'the road to hell' feel behind them. It's not impossible to go into a lot of these choices based on idealism or good intentions: people spurned by the latent racism of the Xenonationalists, those who think they could do better than the Council, those who think incorporating the Batarians is a good idea for peace. Plenty of good motives to going down the path of good intentions. But Reinterpretations, like life, has a way of seeing good intentions spin out of control. Once you pass the point of no return and kill the Council, losing your vision is the surest way to ruin your chances and have the worst unintended consequences.

This would definitely go hand in hand with epilogue-fates for species that you won the support of _and then still lost the Reckoning._ You might have _meant_ for good ties between the Quarians and Alliance to give the Quarians a new homeworld, give peace a chance with the Geth, and help everyone involved: unfortunately, a vengeful Council is going to screw the Assimilatinist Quarians all the harder because they were willing to support you, whereas the Xenonationalist Quarian Admirals (who will not support you) are pretty much left alone by the Council. Terminus species you won the support of will be crushed, those who don't will be left alone. Species you spared in ME1 will be wiped out if they supported you and you failed the Reckoning.

The Assimilationist Reckoning isn't just a judgement on Humanity, but those who stand by it: if you win, these species prosper and do better. The Pocket Pureblood City States avoid the fate of the rest of their species if you win, but are the victims of a culture-purge if they stepped forward. The double-crossing Salarians, if they double-crossed in your favor, make out like kings compared to the rest of the Council... and since they only double-cross for you if doing so will make you win/you already can win, they never get exposed to 'traitor' punishment. This applies for all the species who might support you. If Humanity falls, those it is tied to will fall as well, and that may truly scare and surprise some people.

* * *

><p>Now is probably a good time to stop, lest I ramble even further. So some final notes.<p>

This is The End of Renegade Reinterpretations as written. Nothing else has been written. Nothing else is planned. Nothing else is guaranteed. Zip. Zada. Nada. Which is not to say I might not feel like writing something: the entire First Contact War and the ME1 outline was pretty much written in a delerious haze in one day when I was sick, and while I don't intend to get sick any time soon, the writing whim might take me. You might see some thoughts on the ME2 DLC. I might feel like writing a short on... something. Maybe an example of what the suicide mission might feel like.

Just don't count on it, and don't hold your breath. I make no promises or guarantees I'll come back to this after ME3 either. As far as I'm concerned, I've finished what I set out to do. This was a thought experiment gone viral in my head, and it's been written down and left for others to read. I have other projects in my head, and a mostly-written dialogue on a Cerberus-reinterpretation I once had posted here and have been doing over. I also have a real life as well, amazing as it may seem.

There will be one (one) guaranteed update... sometime next week. Call it the end-Reinterpretation Q/A and final thoughts. I'll take a look at reviews throughout the Reinterpretation, and give a final thoughts on some of the most common or interesting ones not already addressed to my satisfaction. Some topics guaranteed to be addressed in brief include Mass Effect slave economics, the Geth, the fairness/unfairness of the Armistice, the Geth, a brief thought on comparisons/crossovers between RR and other series, the Geth, people using Renegade Reinterpretations as a base for their own fanfic, the Geth, and so on. And did I mention the Geth? Because some people really didn't like our favorite illogical machine-race being illogical in a non-sympathetic manner.

Want in on this, to air your own questions? No guarantees, but here are some hints to boost your chances of a reply.

_Leave a meaningful review before the question. _If you go 'that was great, now how about...', that's just spam. Spam annoys me.

_Give feedback on the Reckoning, both parts._ High interest to me. Low feedback on the first part.

_Don't ask questions that already have been answered._ If I've already addressed a point in an earlier chapter, or if it's explcitly in the main body, I probably won't address it again.

_Ask questions with shorter answers. _The shorter the answer, the more questions I'm likely to field. If you want something that takes more than a few paragraphs, consider asking via PM.

And finally,

_Ask only **one** question._


End file.
